Tainted Blood
by Insane-angel-maegen
Summary: WIP Harry returns to the Dursleys after his fifth year, after a punch up with Dudley and a strange dream that feels so real Harry is captured by Lord Voldermort, spitting in his face wasn't one of his best ideas... HPOC, a lil' of RWHG
1. New Acquaintances

Disclaimer- eo this story belongs to J.K. Rowling but some of the characters cough, cough most are mine now ;) eNjOy tHe StOrY

Warning- this story has some course language and killing involved, also adult situations so….yeah

A/N – this story was taken off but I've updated it and put it back hope you enjoy it and if you want the sequel review…near the end of this I will give you two alternative endings, the story ain't finished yet but I'm getting close. So here it goes fingers crossed

New Acquaintances

Chapter 1

By Insane Angel Maegen

Harry woke up with a start as he heard thunder crashing outside of his window that he had forgot to shut last night. Even with the storm, his room was still as hot as an oven. He felt blindly around his bedside table for his glasses. He found them near the edge, and slipped them on. His bedroom came into focus and he slid out from under the covers. He attempted to run a comb through his ever-messy hair before walking over towards his door.

"But mum, I don't want to go to Bradley's!" Dudley was standing in the kitchen, whining like a giant pig.

"Now Diddykins, just do it for Mommy? You know the Caesars are a very wealthy family, and-" she cut herself off as soon as she saw Harry emerge from the stairway.

"'Morning Aunt Petunia," Harry said with a false smile.

Dudley was standing in the middle of the room like a giant roadblock. All 310 pounds of him. Seeing as Harry was shorter than Dudley, and weighed a considerable 160 pounds less than him, trying to get through the kitchen was like going through an obstacle course. He moved over to the left side of him, only to be met with Petunia's glare. He thought about reconsidering breakfast since his Aunt looked as if she was about to attack him.

'What did I do now?' Harry thought as he backed out of the kitchen. His Uncle had already left for work, so Harry got the rare chance finally to sneak out of the house with out being seen. A prisoner in my own home he thought bitterly

Harry was swinging in silence in the park near the Dursely's house, his only escape to be alone with his own thoughts. Harry quickly put on a blank face and straightened up, someone was coming. Harry slowly swung back and forth it sounded to be more like four people and they where making a lot of noise. The trees surrounding him creaked eerily in the wind Harry stare at the grey pavement, counting every crack anxiously.

"Did you see his face when I chucked him in, it was classic" they all laughed. Harry could just see them now, they where Dudley's crew of idiots. Not hard to miss with all of them in same or close to glorious shape that Dudley was in. Spoilt, fat, bullies. Of course Dudley's friends would all be like Dudley himself

"I wish we could do that to your wimp of a cousin Dudz" one of them laughed. He looked to be 10 pounds fatter then Dudley and was in the centre with Dudley. He was probably the leader of their stupid gang, or maybe Dudley was? The guy hand dusty brown hair closly cropped to his head.

"Yeah that would be great" Dudley laughed his beady eyes filled with happiness. Happiness at another's expense that is.

Even from where Harry was sitting he could see Dudley go stiff. 'I guess he's seen me' Harry thought to himself. Dudley knew that Harry was a wizard but of course no one else knew.

"Speak of the devil" one of Dudley's friends laughed seeing him. he was around the same size as Dudley and just as ugly. Dudley didn't laugh didn't even move.

"What's a freak like you doing out in public?" more laughter, again Dudley didn't move.

"Are you deaf as well a weird?" big and ugly grabbed the swings and came an inch away from Harry's face.

"I asked you a question!" he said his voice full of anger. Harry stared straight in the guy's eyes, still with that blank expression on his face. If he tries any thing Harry had his wand in his pocket. He didn't care if he got in trouble any more.

"That's enough guys me dad will kill me if we hurt this freak" Dudley said. He was scared of Harry and he didn't know if Harry would have the guts or not to do anything against him but he figured Harry wouldn't hesitate to hurt Dudley's friends.

"Don't be such a wuss, Dudz I'm sure he won't tell, will you kid?" He said hitting Harry around the head. Harry was starting to get really angry now. He slipped his hand in his pocket and squeezed his wand.

"Dudley I'm getting sick of your friends" Harry said taking out his wand a little so Dudley could see that he was holding it. Dudley went pale, he had got the message.

"Dudz what's up you going to take this from him" his mate said Dudley was put on the spot, but he was too scared to move.

"What's wrong with you don't tell me this scrawny thing has the almighty Dudz worried" all his mates looked at him. Dudley couldn't move he was scared to get on Harry's bad side but he had an image to with-hold. He walked up to Harry and as hard as he could punched him in the face

"Yeah! What a punch I haven't seen you punch a kid that hard before" his mates cheered. Harry put his hand to his nose, it was bleeding maybe broken. He slowly got up and looked at them. He was really angry now.

"Bad move Dudz" Harry said. Dudley was shaking, he didn't know whether to fight or run.

"Oh look he can talk and all we had to do was give him a shiner maybe we should do a little more get his speech up" they all laughed. Harry never took his eyes off Dudley. He slowly raised his fists. They all laughed.

"If it's a fight you want, It's a fight you'll get" the boys surrounded him even Dudley joined them he wasn't scared now that Harry was going to fight his style. Harry made the first move, he ran as hard as he could at the guy who called him a freak. He grabbed him round the waste and tackled him to the ground with such force that the kid had the wind knocked out of him. Harry got in a few Kicks before the biggest boy had him in a headlock. Harry spun his elbow right in the boy's jaw he heard a crack but it might have been in Harry's elbow. He didn't have time to look, Dudley and another kid (probably the smallest, still all bigger then Harry) was running at him. Harry dodged Dudley but the little kid got him straight in the guts with a right hook, Harry went straight to the ground. He had three on him kicking him where they could. The weird thing is he didn't want it to stop, he deserved a lot worse then this. He may not have been the one to kill Sirius but he was to blame. No one had said it to him but he definitely felt it. This was his punishment. All of a sudden there was a siren and someone was pulling the boys off him. Harry rolled over there where two policemen one had the little kid the other had the boy that Harry had tackled the rest where running. Everything was screaming for Harry to stay, dob Dudley and his mates into the coppers. But despite everything Harry jumped to his feet and ran as fast as he could.

Harry didn't stop running till he was at least five blocks away. He was aching all over. His nose was still bleeding his ribs ached and his elbow was dislocated. Yet he felt good because he was finally getting what he disserved, punishment for Sirius death. The night was bitterly cold, Harry was in his street but it still would be hard to get home. If the Dursley's saw him like this they would probably like to congratulate the guy who did it. Harry had to hurry anytime after Dudley was too late to get home. Harry sprinted up his street staying away from the light posts, clutching his sore ribs. If Dumbledore's scout saw him like this he would be totally busted. He made it to his front door, just to be on the safe side he peeped through the window. Good, his aunt and uncle where watching TV. Harry slowly opened the front door hoping it wouldn't creek. Lucky for him it didn't. The next step was to make the stairs without them creaking. Harry knew exactly which stairs creaked from living under them most of his life that was a breeze. When he got to his room he went straight too his mirror. Looking back at him was a pale and beat boy. Harry was starting to feel ashamed. He mopped himself up as best he could and put on his pyjamas. He risked going down stairs to get a glass of water. By then Dudley had got home and gotten change. He had no marks on his face so his parents didn't suspect that their little duddy kins had got hurt. As you walk into then kitchen you can be seen from the lounge room.

"And what do you think your doing boy" uncle Vernon called out.

"Just getting a glass of water I'm going to bed early," Harry said keeping his back to him. Uncle Vernon just grunted. Harry took that as a yes and went to the sink to get his glass of water. The kitchen door opened Harry moved so his face was covered.

"You think you're clever don't you for getting Nikker and Bounce caught, don't you? Well you better watch your back now coz we want revenge!" Dudley said. Harry had, had a ruff night and wasn't in the mood to let Dudley tell him what to do.

"No I think it's your crew of idiot's should watch _their_ back" Harry said turning around. Dudley had gone pail not just at Harry's words but at the sight of his face, it was deep purple in some parts and yellowish brown where bruisers where soon to come.

"What could you do your not allowed to use magick out of that freak school of yours?" Dudley spat, but he was trying to reassure himself more then put Harry in his place. Harry just smiled.

"Who said anything about me wanting to go back?" Harry had finally put in words what he was dreading so much, if he really was going back to Hogwarts. Dudley looked too scared to move. Harry's job was done; he picked up his glass of water and walked out, still smiling. Harry dropped the smile as soon as he got out of Dudley's sight. He wasn't in the mood to smile. Was he going to go back to Hogwarts? The thought kept racing through his head. All he wanted to do was leave all this nonsense involving the Dursley's and you-know-who. Maybe that's what he needed to do, leave. In Harry's room Hedwig had got back from her nightly hunt. Harry closed her in her cage and collapsed on his bed. "What should I do?" he asked himself for what felt like the hundredth time since Sirius died and it probably was. He sighed no one was going to answer him. Harry pulled his covers up. He wished that Sirius was still alive, then he could have lived with him problem solved.

Things weren't that easy though, Sirius was dead.

"Why did you have to go?" Harry silently cried as he drifted off to sleep.

HPHPHPHPHP

Harry looked around. He couldn't see a thing everything was black, pitch black.

"Hello" Harry called "is anyone there?' but all that answered was his own echo. Harry was starting too get scared. 'Maybe this was Lord Voldermort doing some kind of spell' he thought. 'But he would be too scared to come after me after what professor Dumbledore did last time, wouldn't he?' But Harry wasn't sure Voldermort was mad and revenge is a powerful motive. He tried walking around but the place seemed to go on for ages.

"Where am I?" Harry called out in frustration. Frustration was slowly giving way to fear and soon enough fear would give way to panic. Harry sat down and silently whimpered to himself "where am I". There was a burst of bright light. Harry had to shield his eye's the light was warm. 'That's funny' Harry thought 'light isn't warm'. The light settled enough so that Harry could stop shielding his eyes. Harry lowered his hand onto the soft grass.

Grass? He looked down it took a second for Harry's eyes to adjust to the light but sure enough he was sitting on grass. He looked around there where beds of flowers all around him, green lushes tree's and straight ahead there was a waterfall. Where ever he was it was the most beautiful place he had ever seen but in the back of his head he kept having a sense of forbidding. Overhead bird's whistled, at the stream a deer drank and on the ground rabbits played how could this be forbidding?

Harry heard someone he ducked behind a tree. It was someone singing, a females voice. It seemed to be coming from the stream Harry came out of squatting in the bush like an idiot and made his way over to the source of the voice. When he got to the stream the singing had stopped. Harry was disappointed; the singing was very beautiful he would love to have met the owner. And of course find out if they knew anything about this place. Harry stood there staring at the surface of the water as it glistened in the light. Harry looked up every where was light but there seemed to be no direct source. All of a sudden in the middle of the stream the water broke and out of the water came a beautiful girl. She was the same age as Harry and she had long blond hair down to her waist. She slowly opened her eyes they were a beautiful blue, the most clearest sky would look grey compared to her eyes. Just like this place she was the most beautiful thing Harry had ever seen. Even a Vela would look ugly standing next to her. She turned around and saw Harry for the first time; she hadn't realised he was there. She was frowning with a puzzled look on her face. Harry realised what he must look like standing there staring like an idiot.

"Um . . . hello, my name's Harry," He said trying not to stare. She swam over so gracefully still with that puzzled look on her face. She went to get out of the stream long blond hair pooling around her in golden wisps. Being a guy Harry offered her a hand to help, she gratefully accepted. But as soon as it was not needed she quickly took her hand away and ran to a nearby rock and snatched upthe rest of her clothing. She was trying to run away, Harry ran after her. He caught up and grabbed her by the arm.

"Please don't go" Harry said, she was looking at his arm holding hers. She seemed petrified.

"Please let go of me' she whimpered. Harry hated seeing those crystal blue eyes filled with fear.

Harry had forgotten that he was holding her. He let go quickly took a step back and mumbled an apology as he stare at the ground. She didn't move Harry had expected her to run, he looked up. She was looking at him with the hand Harry had grabbed close to her chest. The fear in her eyes was gone replaced with a curious gaze.

"Do you know what this place is?" Harry asked, looking away she was still in a linen under dress that she had been swimming in. It clung to her figure, a figure more beautiful then any teenage boy could dream of.

"Why are you looking at the ground?" she asked with a curious tone. Harry went red. All of a sudden she smiled and started to giggle.

"You are very bashful" she said smiling "wait by the stream, I'll go and put on something more… Decent" she gave a little giggle at the last word. With that she ran away and Harry was left standing there face bright red.

Harry ran back to the stream, he was really excited to meet this girl, and couldn't wait to get to know her. He was at the stream in seconds. It was so beautiful yet something so beautiful surviving in this day and age with pollution and everything made Harry really start to wonder where he was. He leant down and got a handful of water. Slowly he raised it to his lips, it was sweet and pure. Harry was surprised he didn't expect it to be poison or something; he just kept thinking something this beautiful couldn't be real. He didn't realise but he must have been staring at the water because the next thing he knew there's a quick little push between the shoulder blades and he's in the swimming hole. He broke the water and spun around to see who had pushed him in. There standing on the edge of the stream was that girl giggling. She had a beautiful white dress on. Decorated with fresh flowers

"Sorry, you looked like you needed to cool off when I left you, you where very red" she said seriously. For the first time in weeks Harry laughed. She looked puzzled.

"What was your name? I'm sorry but I didn't quiet hear it last time" she said politely. Harry did a funny bow in the water.

"Harry James Potter at your service and what is your name?"

She did an elegant curtsy "Azalea DeAngelis my sir" she said with a sweet smile.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful woman" Harry said blushing, pulling himself out of the water. He gave a little shake and went to join Azalea on the rock she was sitting on.

"So what is your story please tell I really want to know?" Azalea said with excited curiosity.

"My story? What story?" Harry asked puzzled.

"Yes as in your life story" she said eagerly.

"It's not a very happy why do you want to hear it?" Harry asked puzzled.

"Because if fascinates me all these people who get the chance to be out there, everyone's story is better then the last. Every one's story is different even brothers. You know what I'm saying? Like you never know the true outcome of a situation, or as I like to say the truth until you have heard the stories of the people involved" harry look at her thoughtfully, she just smile at him bathing in the sunlight, or what ever it was creating the light.

"You sure you would like to hear it?" Harry replied reluctantly.

"Yes please, but only If you want to tell it" she said looking at him so pleasantly Harry got butterflies. He nodded and began his story. He sat there talking to Azalea for what seemed like hours telling her exactly what had happened in his life. She gasped and laughed at the right time, she was a very amazing woman. He didn't quiet realise but he was staring at her she gave him a sweet smile. Harry went red again.

"Oh no you've gone red again do you want to go back in the water" she said looking at him puzzled "is it hot?' she asked innocently.

"Haven't you ever seen anyone blush before, Azalea?" he asked pulling himself up.

"No I haven't" she said excitedly "you're the first person I've met".

"Really?' Harry said frowning "how can you have not met anybody?" He didn't understand how a 16yr old hasn't met anybody. She had to have been raised by somebody.

"I'm afraid it's true when I was born I was put in this garden, and the only friends I've ever had are the animals" She said on a sadder note. This couldn't be true how could animals raise a child?

"How did you learn English?" Harry said thinking of all the things that made her story a lie.

"When I was old enough to read the animals I was staying with gave me a note" She looked away "it was from my parents, I was shocked at first because I didn't have a clue what reading was, and surprisingly I could do it. The note said that a Great War has broken out between our kind, the Wholly ones. Something to do with a god turning evil and interfering with the balance of earth by giving a wizard an extreme amount of dark energy. It said that one-day I would be able to stop this. Because of a spell my parents put on me I'm able to learn things extremely fast until I was about thirteen when I had to start learning things the old fashioned way". It was strange, how could this story be true and what are these 'Wholly ones?' but from the look on her face as she told her story, she did not tell a single lie. She does seem to be the kind of person whom never told a lie, her piercing blue eyes just didn't seem to be tainted. Harry looked at her; she was looking at him with those beautiful blue eyes, her blonde hair blowing in the wind. He could not think wrongly of her and he felt bad for doing so. A tear ran down her cheek it must have really upset her to tell the story, Harry felt bad.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you," he said. Another tear ran down her cheek and a light rain started. Harry took off the jacket he was wearing. For the first time he was aware of what he was wearing. He had on Denim jeans and a white singlet and in his hand he clutched a fine jacket, it seemed to feel like snake scales he remembered seeing them before but couldn't think of where. He didn't really care what he was wearing and hurried over to where Azalea was standing. He lifted the jacket up over her head so she wouldn't get wet.

"We better go find shelter before it gets worse" Harry said over the sound of pounding rain.

"I'm sorry" Azalea said and went into Harry's arms. She let out a sob and the rain fell even heavier. Harry rapped one arm around her and the other kept up his jacket.

"It's ok. It isn't your fault it's raining" Harry said squeezing her closer. Heart racing, he had never been like this with a girl he would have been to shy, but with Azalea it seemed like he could do anything.

"Yes it is" she said her voice muffled against his chest. "This place is connected along with earth to how I feel, so because I'm crying it's raining," she said letting out a sob. Harry was shocked by this little piece of knowledge, but recovered quickly Azalea needed him if she didn't stop crying soon this forest would be flooded the stream had already started to reach its boundary.

"I'm left alone here, how could a parent do that? Maybe they just left me here to die" she said crying freely. The rain drops were now the size of 20cent pieces He took his free hand and lifted her chin up so they where looking eye to eye.

"You aren't alone any more, you have me" He said staring into her eyes. They stare into each other's eyes for what seemed like forever his soul pouring into hers. They slowly leaned a little closer to one another their lips almost touching. Harry closed his eyes and leaned forward a little more. Something didn't feel right he opened his eyes everything was dark a sudden rush of panic went through him. Then his eye's adjusted and he realised he was back in his bedroom. Rain was pounding on his window.

'A dream? It felt so… real' he sat up and stare out the window, something was wrong with how it was raining. He remembered hearing the weather forecast yesterday saying it was going to be dry all week and even today it was about 30 degrees without a cloud in the sky. _"This place is connected along with earth to how I feel"_ Azalea's words ran though his head. His dream girl, could it all have been a dream? It was so real he had felt everything. Harry got up out of bed; he was covered in a cold sweat. He looked in his mirror all his bruises where gone

"How?' he said running a hand over his face. Something urged him to walk to the window he looked out into the night. Something caught his eye down on the street. Three hooded figures where walking through the rain. They reached the driveway of number four, the Dursley's. Harry could recognise them anywhere, Death eaters his heart gave an involuntary lurch of panic. Harry ran from the window to his desk as fast as he could he grabbed his wand and ran to his aunt's room, she was the reason Vernon hadn't thrown Harry out. She was also his mother's sister so maybe she could understand how important the situation is. He ran into her room as fast as he could and skidded to a halt in front of his sleeping aunt. He put a hand on her shoulder and shook her violently

"Aunt Petunia, Aunt Petunia" he said. She opened her eyes and took one look at Harry; she looked like she was going to scream. Harry quickly put a hand over his Auntie's mouth and put a finger to his lips.

"Ssshhh, I'm going to take my hand away please don't scream" he frantically whispered. He slowly took his hand away, she didn't scream.

"What's wrong? What are you doing in here?" She whispered looking disgusted.

"You have to wake up Dudley and Vernon as quietly as you can" Harry said looking around waiting for death eaters to sworn in "Tell them to leave everything just get here as quick as you can" Petunia had gone very pail

"Why what's happening" she said her voice a bit high pitched.

"Out in the storm I saw three death eaters, they're not alone I can feel it I don't know how to explain but there coming here if we don't get out of the house quick enough where all dead" Harry said. Aunt Petunia looked like a ghost, she was sickly pail. "If I know them as well as I think they will have surrounded the house, the only way out is magick" Petunia seemed to have stopped moving. "Hurry up, they could be in the house already" Harry whispered urgently, that did it she was up and running to Dudley's room in seconds she was back, dragging behind her a half asleep Dudley.

"What's going on" Harry's Uncle whinged now getting up. As soon as Harry's aunt was in the room Harry shut the door and did a locking spell on the door.

"WHA…" Uncle Vernon started but Aunt Petunia put her hand over his mouth.

"Both of you have to be as quiet as you can" Petunia squeaked. She was very pail.

"What's going on and why is that boy using that thing in my house?!" Vernon grumbled looking extremely disgusted and angry. This question wasn't to Harry but it seemed that he was expected to answer it.

"Out in the storm I saw death eaters coming to the house" Harry replied. His mind was elsewhere, he was to busy trying to figure a way out of the house without getting caught.

"So you had a bloody bad dream, why are we here?' Vernon said still in a whisper.

"It wasn't a dream" Harry shot back but seeing Vernon unbelieving face he continued. "I don't know how to explain this but I can feel them, there life force or something like it". One thing uncle Vernon hated more then magick was wacko's and at this moment Harry must have looked like one.

"Please you have to believe me, if I wasn't serious would I have done that locking spell on the door, for that I'll get expelled and maybe sent to prison, we have laws and you know that" Harry said. All of a sudden there was a spell cast down stairs Harry looked to the door he couldn't see anything. Yet he was positive a spell had been cast. He had sensed it but how could he sense spells when Dumbledore couldn't, or could he?

"What is it?" Petunia whispered I guess at least she believes me; Vernon will do what she tells him.

"Someone just cast a spell, I think it came from the kitchen" Harry said nervously. "We have to get out of here" Harry was surprisingly staying calm.

"Well why cant we go through the fireplace like that red haired guy did" Petunia said referring to Ron's dad. The Dursley's had a fire place installed in their bedroom just last year when the winters started to get cold. It was a good idea but Harry didn't have any flu powder. He told Aunt Petunia as quickly as he could, another spell had been cast.

"They're here because they want to kill me, so I think the only way for any of us to get out of here alive is if I distract them. Get them as far away from the house as I can before they catch me. You will be in the car driving as fast as you can and you can't look back, you aren't involved in this and when they do kill me I'll have a clear conscience. I don't want your death on my shoulders" Harry said this looking at the ground. "You finally have your wish for me to be killed come true uncle Vernon" Harry said with a phoney smile. That was the first time Harry had called Vernon 'uncle' and actually meant it, it would also be the last. "Follow the plan as quick as you can" Harry blurted out. Before any of them could answer Harry ran out the door.

His Heart racing he ran down the stairs and through the living room. A bright light came from the kitchen, two more from the hall. Harry rolled out of the way. In seconds he was on his feet again and shooting through the front door. But instead of going through it he ran into it. A spell, summing up all his power he held his wand up and shouted

"Alohamora" the door swung open. It was raining hard, Harry instantly thought of Azalea and a strong rush to survive went through him. He had to live to see her again or at least dream of her. And he never wanted to upset Mrs. Weasley and dying would definitely upset her Harry said smiling to himself. Footsteps where following him, chasing him. There where at least four of them by the sound of it. Harry could feel them and was positive that there were at least 20 in the area but he could not feel Voldermort anywhere, strange. Something was in front of him he couldn't see what it was but felt them. Five death eaters, he seemed to be able to see them as if time had stopped and he was walking around them. Yet he was running, Harry used this power to his advantage and hit the deck, a second later blast of red light flew over his head. Harry rolled over as a green blast hit where he had just been laying. He had sensed the blast before it had been fired. To his left was the park, there was more chance of finding cover in trees then out here on the open street even if it was poring. A few more blasts came over head before he was in the full cover of the trees. He now had the advantage; he would hide in here when ever he could to get away from the Dursley's, so he knew this park like the back of his hand. After about ten green blasts Harry had got enough distance from them to climb up a tree without being seen. He chose a really thick one with plenty of cover. He sat there puffing, his heart racing. Footsteps were coming, he pressed as close as he could to the branch he was laying on.

"We can't find him he's hiding somewhere" He heard a deep voice say, only a few feet away from his tree.

"Oh Harry, why don't you come out and play?" a voice called out. He knew that voice and wouldn't forget it for the rest of his life, Bellatrix, Sirius's murderer. Rage bubbled inside him; he had to force himself calm.

"Oh come on Harry I want to play, maybe you just can't play with the big boys we all know your godfather couldn't" she gave a high pitched laugh. Harry clenched his fist in fury. The rage within him was boiling, he didn't hesitate. He took out his wand and shouted with all the power he could muster.

"CRUCIO" the green light hit her in the chest, she screamed for what seemed like an eternity when she stopped she didn't get up.

Harry screamed as pain rushed through his entire being. He fell to the ground. Someone tried to pick him up, he kicked out and hit something solid and he was dropped to the ground. There was another flash of light and Harry was yet again screaming out in pain, his back arched. Harry was kicked in the ribs and all wind was knocked out of his lungs. His power to sense things was working like mad. Instead of just the two death eaters there were now six. Harry took a gulp of air and screwed his eyes shut embarrassed that tears where rolling down.

"LUMINOUS" again he felt his energy drain into that attack. While they where blinded he got to his feet and sprinted as fast as he could. He was back on the street sprinting as far away from the Dursley's house as he could, he was trying to keep as true to his word as he could. He could taste blood in his mouth.

But he could sense it they where slowly surrounding him and soon enough there would be no where to run and he would have to face his fears. Harry felt a tear run down his cheek. 'Come on man your not a coward, face them like the man you are' the voice ran through his head, his voice.

"I am not a coward, why should I start being one now?" Harry said out-loud the words seemed to give him strength.

"But till about 5minutes ago you weren't a murderer" Harry froze. There standing in front of him the red slits for eyes gleaming, the spider fingers loosely holding his wand, and the sense of sheer evil, it was no other then Lord Voldermort. Like someone would say hello Voldermort rolled the word crucio off his tongue. Harry was on the pavement back arched screaming in pain, but this time when it stopped he wasn't able to get up and run he was hit again and again and again. For the second time in his life he welcomed death. He couldn't stop screaming, everything in him screamed of pain he felt like his lungs would burst. After the forth hit no more followed yet everything ached, his body withering and twitching in agony. Two death eaters grabbed him under the arms and yanked him to his feet the slightest touch made Harry want to scream but he couldn't his throat ached so much all he could do was moan. Harry hung between them not having the strength to stand on his own two feet.

"I believe you killed my faithful servant Bella with the crucio curse, impressive" he said. He didn't have the strength to lift his head but Harry could tell Voldermort was smiling. Someone pulled his hair so he was looking at Lord Voldermort the pain made his head throb on top of the pain his scar was giving off it was to immense. If he wasn't careful he would pass out, 'yeah and like that mattered' he thought to himself.

"Look at the master when you are spoken too" The death eater said letting go of Harry's head and giving it a hard knock which made Harry's ears ring. Voldermort was standing there in front of him, the symbol of fear, the symbol of death but most of all the symbol of evil.

Harry stared straight into Lord Voldermort's eyes. He had filled so many people with fear, he had filled Harry with fear but now after the pain he had just gone through Harry feared nothing, he accepts death. He spat at Voldermort's feet. The ring of death eaters around them seemed to go eerily still as if holding their breath in anticipation. Even the two death eaters holding him let go and joined the circle. Harry had suddenly enough strength to stand tall. He had just spat at the dark lord. He is boldly going where no man or wizard has gone before.

"You dare spit at me, your stupider then I thought" Voldermort said so calmly he was scaring his own supporters.

"I am not afraid of you" Harry replied. "You base your life on fear that is your power if people do not fear you what will you have? Do you think once and I know you will, you loose your power any of theses people will still support you? I may be stupid saying this but I sure as hell know I'm not the only one" With a flick of his wrist Harry was on the ground screaming in pain once again.

"You know, I was just going to kill you now but I think I might actually listen to Dumbledore when he said 'there are worse things then death' or something like that" he clicked his fingers. Someone hit Harry from behind and he was engulfed in darkness.

All Harry could think of was Azalea, was she real? Harry believed she was and he felt bad because at this moment he was either dead or knocked out. Which ever it was he couldn't see her. Harry thought it was mean to tease someone like that. She was so close to have actual friends and maybe, just maybe even…. Love. "I'm sorry Azalea" Harry said his eyes fluttering. He looked around he was chained to a chair; all of a sudden he was surrounded by laughter.

"Oh dreaming of a sweat heart are we?" someone called out. Harry was in a great hall surrounded by death eaters all laughing. In the middle of the group was nothing less then a throne and sitting on that throne was Lord Voldermort, his finger tips touching in front of him.

"Who's this Azalea?" the whole room went quiet at the sound of their masters voice. Harry didn't answer.

"Oh come on don't be shy you've been mumbling her name ever since you got knocked out, she must mean something to you" he said smiling. Harry just stare at him, 'he is really just a pathetic old man' Harry kept thinking. Harry never had the courage to actually look at him but for some reason he didn't fear anything any more. Maybe because his sanity was slipping?

"If you won't tell me I'll have to find out for myself" He said raising his wand. Remembering his Occlumacey Harry shut his eyes, eye contact is an important key. But still all the memories came rushing out; trying with all his might he erased all emotion from his mind made his mind go blank. Harry was again looking around the hall. Voldermort was standing; Harry could see that his wrist had a red mark on it, a stinging spell. Voldermort lifted his wand again Harry screamed in pain, the crucio curse. Harry hung limp against his chains once more.

"How do you know Occlumacey?" Voldermort said, his voice sounding angry. Harry kept a stubborn silence. Another blast and Harry's memory's came pouring out. Flashes of Snape teaching Harry came forward the strongest.

"Ah, so the traitor Severus taught you" Voldermort said "He was quiet good if my memory serves me correct, but Dumbledore is one of the best why did he not teach you?" Harry could not stand another mental blast so he answered the question.

"He was scared along with what seemed to be all his followers that you were controlling me" Harry said not lifting his head. "He said 'he wanted to make sure it looks nothing but a student principle relationship' he thought I would be used as a traitor".

"Ah, I see but I believe by doing this he has lost your trust, am I right?" he said looking at Harry in a funny way. Harry's silence seemed to be all he needed as an answer. Harry was thinking of Dumbledore and it made his blood boil, even though he was just trying to keep Harry safe he still had his ways of making Harry angry.

"Now my followers since I have the privilege of going through this young man's mind. Finding out what information could be of use to us, it is time for all of you to go retrieve the rest of us and maybe along the way a few more who wish to come join our society" he called out.

'CRACK'

Everyone in the room where gone except for Harry and Lord Voldermort. Harry suddenly became more aware of his aches and pains. His nose was bleeding his left shoulder hurt from when he had rolled away from an attack. His face, arms and legs were covered in scratches. A shadow fell over Harry. He looked up; standing over him was Lord Voldermort his red slits seemed to glow.

"My 'supporters' have gone to the ministry of magick and I have no doubt that there will be no survivors, I don't see why you should not be allowed to see what is going on do you?' He said maliciously "I will be going to the ministry now but before I go I will leave this spell on you" he muttered something and waved his wand. Harry all of a sudden was able to see the ministry, he tried closing his eyes but it only made it clearer.

"You are now able to see everything that happens at the ministry" Voldermort's voice came from right in front of him "Enjoy the show" He laughed and strolled out. Harry still wasn't quite sure what was happening, but then in his vision he saw death eaters in their black capes running around in silence. All of a sudden Harry was seeing into a room three death eaters had just entered they searched the room when they opened a cupboard there were two children around eleven years old. The death eater laughed as he raised his wand

"Nooo!!!" Harry shouted but he could not be heard it took two blows for the screaming to stop. Harry felt tears on his cheeks as he stare at the children's limp bodies. This continued for hours and he just watch as blood was shed, they all died in such pain. Then he noticed what Voldermort was doing, he was standing in the hall talking to the auroras if they said the wrong thing he killed them. Harry listening hard and he realised that Voldermort was recruiting supporters if they refuse he killed them. The next person was Percy, Harry look in shock "Percifield Weasley will you join me?" Voldermort sneered.

"I would never join you!" Percy shouted.

"Really because you have a rather large family and it would be such a shame if I had to kill every one of them" Voldermort smiled seeing Percy's shocked face he continued. "If you do not join I promise you none of them will live to see tomorrow" Percy was so shocked, he didn't know what to do.

"I will join if you promise not to hurt any of them" he said his head bowed.

"It is done now kill this man" If Percy was shocked before he was now astounded. "It is his life or your family's" Voldermort smiled. Percy bow his head and lift his wand the green light hit the man in the chest. The doors burst open and Dumbledore ran with the order of the phoenix behind him, he saw Mr. Weasley stare at his son. Voldermort must have seen it also because he lent down and whispered into Percy's ear "Fire a killing curse at your father" Percy spun around

"But you said they would not get hurt!" he shot back

"I never said to hit him just so it looks like you tried, let him know you are now mine" Percy looked up at his Father and aimed. Percy shot it a little to the left giving his father enough chance to avoid it. Voldermort laughed. Harry was fuming how he could enjoy putting family members against each other making innocent people kill.

"My loyal supporters it is time we take leave" Voldermort's voice echoed.

"You will go no where" Dumbledore roared. But Voldermort just smile and disappeared. All of a sudden Voldermort was standing in front of Harry. He let the spell drop. Harry had hot tears in his eyes.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?!!" Harry screamed.

"Quite easily actually" Voldermort said with a huge grin on his face. "Now you will tell me everything you know" he said. Harry looked at him.

"I will tell you nothing, you'll just use it to hurt more people" Harry said. As it was Harry had, had the crucio curse used on him about eight times in the last 24hours and his sanity was staring to slip.

"What made you think you had a choice?" Voldermort said smiling.

Harry was tortured for 3hr's, 3 agonising hours. Voldermort finally left him when he couldn't wake Harry up. He sent healers in to treat the wounds but Harry was in deep sleep and wished to stay that way for as long as he could. All the information Voldermort got was that Dumbledore had started the order of the phoenix again. He couldn't find out where because Harry was not the secret keeper. He found out about all the people Harry truly cared for, Harry kept his mind tightly shut when it came to Azalea. Voldermort found out nothing about her, he had seemed to have forgotten. Why should the dark lord care about a sixteen-year-olds crush? He learnt of the blue prints Harry had got a glimpse of last year, even though Harry didn't know where they were of Voldermort seemed to. And with a great shock he finally heard the prophecy he had tried so hard to hear last year.

On the 3rd day of torturing (6th day there, time in between to heal old wounds so Voldermort could make new ones) three people were dragged into Harry's personal torture chamber. Harry recognised them straightaway, the Dursley's. By the look of the cuts and bruises they had been here the whole time. But Harry hadn't been able too sense them because he was too delirious and the fact that he hadn't quite got control over his new power.

"Vernon, Petunia, Dudley" he managed to moan, he was too weak to move.

"Good boy you recognise them" Voldermort said "now I'm going to ask you some questions for every wrong answer I'm going to perform the crucio curse on your uncle. Since he's a muggle it will probably take two crucio curses to kill him, once he's dead I'll move on to your aunt and then onto your cousin. So I suggest you chose your answers carefully" Harry's stared at his last remaining family in horror, he can't possibly answer all the questions.

"Understand?" he didn't wait for Harry to answer "Good, now with the prophecy, was there any one else who fit the description?" he asked just like it was a game.

'Yes Neville' but he couldn't say that they would surely kill him. He slowly shook his head as much he could. The movement caused him a great deal of pain.

"ARGHHHH"

Harry looked up in horror as his uncle screamed out in pain.

"Sorry wrong answer. Would you like to try again?" Voldermort said smiling. Harry just looked in horror as Voldermort slowly lifted his wand.

"Neville…huh… Longbottom" Harry said ashamed, 'sorry Neville' he said to himself.

"There's a good boy," Voldermort said. Harry felt the need to explain that it couldn't be; that Harry was the one and only.

"Not ... him ... prophecy ... said me... only me" Harry gasped every word gave him pain.

"But the prophecy didn't say any names so why couldn't it be Longbottom?"

"You … marked me … equal" Harry gasped.

"Oh yes that part of the prophecy" he was deep in thought for a moment. "Now changing the subject to the traitor Serverus Snape, why does Dumbledore trust him?" this question had gone through Harry's mind many times. Voldermort took Harry's silence for refusal and was slowly raising his wand again.

"I don't know" Harry quickly answered truthfully. Voldermort had not stopped raising his wand. It now pointed at uncle Vernon.

"I DON'T KNOW" Harry shouted. Too late a green burst of light hit him in the chest. Vernon's screams echoed through the room, they seemed too stay even after he had stopped and lay still, to still.

"Why… did you … do that … I didn't know … I was… telling… the … truth" Harry cried. Petunia and Dudley where cowering in the corner whimpering threw the gags.

"I realised that, I did it for pure ignorance" Voldermort said smiling.

"YOU MONSTER" Harry screamed and tried to jump at him but the chains just tightened cutting off his air.

"Temper, temper" Voldermort laughed, the chains loosened and Harry was left gasping for air tears coming down his cheek.

"The reason Dumbledore trust's Snape so very much is because of the prophecy". Harry looked at him through his sobs his eyes showed confusion. "Serverus was the one who listened in at the door when Dumbledore first heard the prophecy, he was the reason I went to your house and murdered your parents. See that was also the reason I lost him. He felt remorse for the death of your parents and Dumbledore has trusted him completely since that day. Now that you know on with the next question" Harry's eyes opened wide his mouth opening and closing in shock.

The questions continued and shortly the room was filled with Petunia's screams, then in turn Dudley's. Finally with no one else left Voldermort turned on Harry.

After two months of torture Harry had given up on being saved. His black outs started getting longer as the injuries started getting worse. As Harry's faith started to die down so did his sanity, the pain was too much too bare. Whenever he had the chance he now tried to kill himself. His hatred for Dumbledore was unbelievable, everything Voldermort said to him made him hate Dumbledore more. Harry didn't even care to shift through lies to find truth, if Voldermort walked through the door and said the he was the Queen of England Harry probably would have believed him, that's how little sanity he had left.

One afternoon Voldermort came with a different look on his face. He looked as if something was on his mind.

"I've been thinking a lot about the prophecy how one of us needs to die, I was considering that maybe they wanted one of us dead because we are to powerful. Imagine they were worried of what we would become if we joined together. We would be unstoppable" Harry was shocked. He actually wanted Harry to join him.

"Even if I had some sort of great power I wouldn't join you. You would only use me to help you kill people. And who is this 'they' you keep talking about?" Harry said disgusted that he would actually want Harry to join him. Harry had been threw extensive healing the last week so was able to talk fairly normally.

"When I was a young man I was full of pain and anger thinking I was too weak to do anything about it, I was one full of special needs. To my good fortune I met someone who could harness my special needs and turn them into a great power". He paused and looked at Harry. Harry didn't know what Voldermort was leading to by telling Harry all this. He didn't get enough time to think about it for Voldermort had started to talk again. "A certain lady named Akasha gave me a great deal of energy..." Harry suddenly remembered Azalea's story 'a war between the 'holy ones' had started because one of them had turned evil and gave a wizard a great deal of dark energy, that wizard must have been Lord Voldermort.

"To you it may have been great being loaded with dark energy but think about it when you needed something so bad a person just comes along and gives it to you _for free_. Come on even you know the world doesn't work like that, everything has its price" Harry said. Voldermort was quiet for a little while he seemed to be thinking.

"You believe in good and all that heroic stuff do you expect something back when you save a persons life?" He asked sceptically. Harry thought for a moment.

"In a way yes, I expect trust, friendship and sometimes maybe even loyalty all sentimental stuff. For you, you don't have friendship but you get respect and loyalty through fear and pain" Harry said. He couldn't believe he was having a civil conversation with the dark lord.

"I do not need friendship, friendship makes a man weak. All I need is supporters and if the only way to get my vision out there is through fear and pain then so be it" he shrugged "I do not know the people I am hurting and there for feel no grief it is their problem not mine". Harry felt disgusted in this man for thinking such a thing.

"What is your vision and why is it so important that you have to cause so much pain?" Voldermort thought for a little while. He looked at Harry and their eyes met. All Harry could see was pain, suffering and then malice.

"In the beginning it was for revenge, I wanted to take revenge for all the bad things people did to me and I did but I started to enjoy what I was doing for once in my life I was happy" he said this all truthfully.

"Then Akasha came and gave the power to me and told me to send someone to the hogshead inn. She had said 'What you will hear will change your entire life this power will mean nothing for there is one out there who is your equal' she did the vanish thing she does and left me. I sent someone out and got the first part of the prophecy but not knowing it was incomplete I went after the boy who fit the prophecy, you. I felt the need to kill you so great that I didn't fool around with your parents. As much as I hated them for defying me I still respected them for their courage and will to not let an innocent person suffer for too long" he let the words sink in. Harry was griping the seat, his knuckles white.

"Your mother was strong she put a curse on you so I would not be able to touch you, using her own life force, but that is not why I lost my power that night, no it was you, something inside you stopped me. I felt like I was being kissed by a Dementor all my strength being drained but with out the unhappiness" he frowned as he remembered the moment "you know how the Dementors effect makes you feel as if there is no happiness in you. Well when you did it, it was almost the opposite all my happiest memories came forward it was like you were draining all the evil from within me" he stood there frowning. "It is an extremely powerful thing so powerful that Dumbledore or myself could not do and you could at a few months old" he sighed and stood up. "Think about my offer I can cause you so much pain but I can also take it away" he thought for a moment "I should probably just kill you but where would the fun be in that?" he asked.

"You could kill me but there still is another who fills the prophecy and he could be the real one not me!" Harry said angrily

"If you're talking about Neville Longbottom" he saw Harry's shocked face. "Don't tell me you forgot that you told me his name" Harry suddenly remembered that he had and dread went through him. "He has already been taken care of" With that he walked out of the room leaving Harry with the terror that it was his fault one of his friends died.

Harry was asked the question many times to join Voldermort. Harry of course refused the offer, which led to constant torture. Voldermort did not tell Harry any more personal information but was persistent with Harry joining him. After another 3 months Harry could hardly muster the strength to breathe. He felt himself slowly slipping from this world he would soon have peace. The pain became so bad he ended up putting all his strength into trying to kill himself. Soon, he kept reminding himself, soon I will have peace.

One night Harry had an unexpected visitor. He heard the door open and silently click shut. Knowing it could only be a healer or Voldermort he stayed as still as he could, hoping they would think he was unconscious. So it was a great shock to hear Percy's voice whisper in his ear.

"Oh Harry wake up I'm going to get you out of here"

"Percy" he moaned.

"Don't speak save your bloody energy," he said, Harry heard the fear in his voice.

"Percy…leave…me" he gasped.

"I'll do what ever you ask but not that, I'm going to get you out of here I'm your only hope" he said in his superior way. He was fiddling with the chair, Harry heard him gasp.

"Oh my…the… oh my, the chains they've…" but he couldn't finish. Harry moaned, the slightest touch causing him pain.

"The chains, because hes hurt you so bad…" but still Percy couldn't finish. 'What was wrong?' Harry thought.

"Your wounds have healed over the chains, all the…the dry blood has caused the chains to be attached to your flesh" Harry not completely understanding didn't have a clue what was happening.

"Harry I'm so sorry, I'm so very sorry" before Harry could ask why he was sorry Percy had shoved a bundle of cloth in Harry's mouth. Harry's eyes opened wide and he tried to spit it out.

"This is going to hurt" Percy said. A split second later Percy had grabbed the edge of the chains and with all his strength _ripped_ them off of Harry. He tried to scream but the cloth muffled it. He fell forward and Percy caught him. He saw a spray of blood on Percy's face, his blood. As Harry wept, he realised Percy was weeping to. Harry's head dropped backwards and in the dim light he saw the chains on the ground, dripping from them was flesh and blood from Harry's chest. Harry clenched his eyes shut and sobbed harder; each retching sob shooting pain through his body.

"I'll get you out of here" Percy sobbed. He slung Harry's arm over his shoulder, Harry was trying to resist him. It was causing him so much pain. He still couldn't quiet understand what was happening, not having much of his sanity. As Percy pulled him out of the room and down hallways Harry dipped in and out of consciousness. He was dimly aware of Percy rambling about how everything was going to be ok, how they where almost free. But all Harry could understand was someone was carrying him causing him so much more pain, he even kept forgetting that the person was Percy at certain points. It took them 30 agonising minutes to get to the exit Percy had mapped out.

"Harry we're here we just have to get to that door and everything will be fine, we'll be free" he was hysteric Harry realised. Percy kicked the door open with his foot and went to walk through.

SLAM.

He felt Percy jump shooting pain through his body as Percy swung him around. He tried to scream but once again the cloth muffled it. A warm green light was felt just inches to Harry's left and he fell to the ground. The cloth fell from his mouth and his scream echoed through the hall. When he could unclench his eyes lying next to him was Percy. His face was pale, to pale. His eyes wide open and dead. Harry to weak to move just lye there staring into Percy's dead face.

"Handsel and Gretel left a trail of bread crumbs it's fitting Potter that you leave a trail of blood" Harry heard Voldermort's cold voice. He heard him whisper a spell the words unclear. An invisible hand rapped around Harry's neck stopping his air supply and lifting him off the ground. It pulled him across the ground, the tips of his toes barley touching the ground till he was a mere foot in front of Voldermort.

"You dare to try and escape?" Voldermort's cold voice filled his ears. Harry was still chocking as Voldermort grabbed his arm and apparated him back to his torture chamber. Voldermort released the spell and Harry fell back into the chair. Harry took huge gulps of air ignoring the pain.

"His sacrifice was in vain, you are mine and no matter how many death's are caused trying to save you, you will always be mine" Voldermort said.

When Voldermort left him in the morning light every bone in both of Harry's legs had been shattered, slowly. Harry was left alone for the next month, complete isolation. The whole time Harry wept, till no more tears could come.

Voldermort rushed into Harry's room with around ten death eaters. The chains slipped away and some of the death eaters, but Harry was too weak to make a noise.

"Get him into the main hall, now!" Voldermort snapped. Harry was carried into a huge brightly-lit room. Chains were tied around Harry's wrist he heard them clinking as footsteps ran around him. Someone grabbed him around the mouth and pulled his lulling head up.

"We are expecting guest right now and you're going to help me welcome them" Voldermort hissed, Harry's wrists were tugged. He was being pulled by the wrists into the air. He screamed out in pain, it was too much strain on his body and so like many times before he lost consciousness.

There was an explosion from somewhere. Harry didn't care; he just wanted to die in peace why wouldn't they let him? He started to blackout again. He heard a door burst open at the end of the hall Harry was almost gone. He heard footsteps rushing through the hall, then just as suddenly the door at the end of the hall slammed shut. Harry couldn't even groan. He tried to open his eyes but they where to swollen to open. Shouts went up

"Were trapped' and 'he knew we were coming' they were filled with fear.

"Welcome to my base, and whom do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" Voldermort said calmly appearing meters in front of Harry. The other people in the room didn't seem to see Harry he was in the shadows.

"That would be me, but I didn't realise that you were expecting us" it was Dumbledore. It had been so long since Harry had heard the voice.

"To tell you the truth I only found out an hour ago," Voldermort said.

"Might I ask how?" Dumbledore said in his strong tone.

"I have my ways" Voldermort said coldly.

"Your ways are over we are here to finish you once and for all" a cheer went up.

"Really?" Harry heard something drop to the floor, he felt a great draining.

"WHAT IS THAT?!" Dumbledore shouted.

"Do you like my toy, it stops everyone in the radius from using magick" Voldermort said coldly.

"That means you can't either" Dumbledore said in his commanding tone.

"Lucky for me I won't be fighting you. This only works on people who are in the perimeter when the spell was cast, you may have realised that none of my people are here" Voldermort laughed. He clapped his hands once and the room was filled with death eaters spreading out around the good people. This is wrong Harry kept thinking it's unfair they are all going to die.

"You … can't… do this" Harry gasped as loud as he could. It caused him great pain but the room was so quiet with tension that they all heard.

"Oh, I can do what I want" Voldermort laughed

"Who's there?!" Dumbledore said angrily.

"I'm sorry did I forget to introduce my guest, he's a friend of yours I believe" Voldermort clapped his hands and Harry was bathed in light. The hall was filled with horror people gasped some people screamed. It wasn't only from the good people some of the death eaters even let out little shrieks. Harry understood why the image would be a great shock, he was thin to thin, barley skin and bone his ribs where clearly visible threw his blood-stained chest. He had nothing on but a pair of jeans that had been ripped off just above Harry's knees. All his bandages had been removed revealing the most resent wounds. On some parts of his legs he knew his bone was showing. Shatters of bone broke the skin here and there. Over his chest there were hideous gashes and burns. Blood dripped down and a pool was slowly forming two feet down on the ground. To weak to even lift his head they could only imagine what had happened to Harry's face

"YOU MONSTER!" shouts went up from the good side some of disgust others in sadness but Voldermort didn't care he wasn't interested in people's outrage he was only interested in bloodshed.

"My loyal servants here is your blood, enjoy" Voldermort said.

"NOOO" Harry shouted leading into coughing blood dripped down his chin. He started to feel the pain of his legs. Which seemed to be at weird angles.

"Wait" Voldermort said. The supporters held there wands still "he is about to die let him have his say" he said smiling. "Go ahead Harry, how are you going to stop me?" the death eaters laughed.

"You… are a… coward, to … scared… to fight someone… unless you… weaken them…first" he gasped he felt like screaming in pain.

"Oh I'm not scared I'm smart, this way there is no chance of losing and none of my men die" Voldermort smiled "Is that all?"

"Admit it… you're scared" Harry took a deep breath. "Am… going… die yes… but I…going to…take your…toy… with, me… lets…see how…the…fight goes… when it's…fair" Harry closed his eyes and focused all his energy into one ball. He took every last bit and made it real, in front of his chest a blue ball appeared, he didn't know how he could do this but it felt right. It was so pretty his head swayed, as everything seemed to turn into three. He focused on the three floating sphere's that Voldermort had used to cast the spell. They soon turned into one, Harry released the ball and it hit the sphere. The sphere shattered into a million pieces.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Voldermort shouted but it sounded distant, a green light shot at Harry but the chains around Harry's wrists were already disappearing. There was a sudden rush of falling but Harry blacked out before the ground came. He smiled, for the first time in what seemed to be lifetime Harry actually smiled now he thought I can finally rest in peace.

A/N- They had finally come to rescue him but it was too late…stay tuned for the next chapter… I won't give away much… but let me just quote 2 bit's from the next chapter:

Next Chapter preview 1

" - You are my heaven" Harry said softly using the hand he had on her cheek he turned her head back and kissed her.

She sat there for a little while eyes closed; she opened her eyes and looked into Harry's who was just inches away from her. She closed her eyes again and leaned forward.

Preview 2

"Oh I'm so sor..." she started. That voice, it couldn't be. He looked up. Mrs. Weasley was staring back at him. She looked very shocked.

"Harry?" she went to say but before she could finish he had turned in the other direction and ran as fast as he could.

A/N why is Harry running from them and who is he kissing? Find out next chapter


	2. Healers, Friends and Betrayl

Disclaimer- blah not mine blah blah

Warning- Adult stuff and some other thing's kids ain't supposed to see

A/N- start reviewing other wise if there's bits you don't like or want to change then I will but I can't change or get idea's if you don't review. On with the story.Healers, friends and rose petal soft lips

Chapter 2

By Insane Angle Maegen

A flash of being surrounded by healers came into his mind, all went black again. A flash of a sunlit room and a comfy bed came, Mrs. Weasley was there crying over Harry.

"Please come back" she sobbed. Harry tried but she was just out of his reach. He drifted back into sleep, not like the unconscious sleep he had at Voldermort's it was full of fear and pain. This was peaceful, he knew that now only sleep awaited.

"Harry, Harry" someone was shaking him. He opened his eyes it was warm and sunny. Crouched over Harry was what looked like an angel. Her gold hair shining, his eye's adjusted to the light and there was Azalea. He got up on one elbow she leapt forward and squeezed Harry tight. Harry squeezed her back. He didn't feel the pain any more, everything was back to normal as if he hadn't been through those gruesome 6 months

"I'd thought I lost you" she said squeezing him tighter.

"I thought I was lost" Harry said truthfully "I thought I wouldn't be able to see you again" a tear rolled down his cheek. They pulled apart and just stare at each other for a while. Harry lying down, up on one elbow and Azalea sitting next to him he lifted up his hand and wiped away her tears he leaned closer. Azalea looked away.

"I shouldn't…." she started,

"You are my heaven" Harry said softly using the hand he had on her cheek he turned her head back and kissed her. She sat there for a little while eyes closed; she opened her eyes and looked into Harry's who was just inches away from her. She closed her eyes again and leaned forward.

They were kissing for a while but Harry started to get a head spin, he pulled away. Everything was spinning he couldn't focus. The world felt like it had turned upside down. He knew the feeling well, it was the feeling before you pass out. He was suddenly surrounded by warmth.

"Harry!" Azalea voice sounded scared and distant. All the scars started to feel warm. A bright light began to come from Harry, he closed his eyes. He felt like he was dropping, the same feeling he had last time he left her.

"Azalea … Azalea" Harry called out, first as a whisper then grew louder as did his strength.

"Calm down" someone was saying grabbing him by the shoulders holding him down. Harry couldn't see something was wrapped around his eyes.

"Azalea" he called out "where's Azalea? What have you done with her?" Harry shouted. Trying to break the mans grip.

"There is no one here by that name," the man said as someone else joined him. "Healer Munroe he must be hallucinating, no one's been in here but loved ones and he's been unconscious the whole time" they were talking about him, unconscious? But Harry was just with her how could he be in two places at once? He gripped something at the back of the guy's shirt, a wand.

"Luminous" he called the sudden light caught them by surprise, their grip loosening.

"Hold him Hector!" the healer shouted, but he was too late.

Harry broke free and rolled off the bed; one of them made a grab for him but only got the cloth from around his eyes. Harry stumbled into a corner, taking away the cloth didn't make much difference everything was too blurry to see properly. He spun around wand raised. He saw the two outlines of healer Munroe and Hector. Some more people rushed in the door. He leaned against the wall he was very weak.

"Harry its ok your safe now, you're at St. Mungo's" a tall figure near the door said "you can lower your wand, it's me Lupin". Harry tried to focus on the man speaking.

"Lupin?" Harry said loosening his grip a little.

"Yes it's me now lower your wand so the healers can help you" he said, Healers? One of the men holding him down had been called a healer. Was this really Lupin? No it couldn't be how could they have broken into Voldermort's hide out to save him when they didn't know he was there? Harry tightened his grip on the wand.

"I don't believe you, no one knew I was there" he said leaning heavily against the wall shouting. "Voldermort told me so; he said he'd made sure that no one would ever find out, I know for a fact no one was coming for me, they had all given up!"

Harry had started to pant it was taking a lot out of him to say this. His sight had improved a little he was starting to see more detail but not much.

"I'm sorry to say this but we didn't know you where there, we thought you had been killed months ago. We were there to get rid of Voldermort once and for all. Don't you remember when you broke that sphere you saved us all? That was a month ago, you've been a comatose patient here ever since" this voice Harry recognised as Dumbledore. Harry was very weak now the wand was starting to sway back and forth with his arm. Though he could hear true sadness in these peoples voice he still couldn't believe them.

"You are safe now that's all that matters" Lupin said. Harry was getting weaker and soon his strength would be gone. He stood up looked at the spinning figures in front of him.

"I was dead but now I'm back? It doesn't make sense right now I'm so tired, I have to sleep" he barely whispered. He could hardly support himself against the wall.

"What ever you do don't let him go back to sleep he'll fall into a coma again and we don't know if he'll ever wake up" the healer said to the Dumbledore figure.

"Why do you care if I live or die?!" Harry shouted "Stop this stupid delusion I won't fall for it again" Harry felt hot tears. "If I've told you once I've told you a million times Voldermort I don't want to see you or that pathetic old man Dumbledore again I just want to sleep without worrying if I'll wake up you know that" he started sliding down the wall. "You know I've been trying to kill myself and soon you'll have to give me that pleasure" Harry was slowly sliding down the wall "GOD WHY WON"T YOU FUCKING LET ME DIE!" he screamed at the top of his lungs he kept talking but was sobbing "you should have realised that I would rather live the rest of my short life suffering then letting you win!!" Before anyone could say anything Harry was consumed by the darkness.

When Harry woke it was to the bright light of morning. For a second he thought he was in Azaleas forest but once his eyes adjusted to the light he realised he was in a hospital bed. Harry was shocked, he could see perfect. He wasn't wearing his glasses but everything was so clear. He looked down he was covered in bandages but nothing hurt. He slowly removed a bandage and there was nothing there. He may have been unconscious but he felt that only a couple of hours had gone by. It was only last night he had heard Voldermort's stupid attempt but now that he looked around he doubted that it was fake. Harry removed every bandage he could find except for one on his wrist, it still felt sore underneath. There weren't any clothes in the room so he stayed in the hospital's pyjamas. He staggered to the door feeling like a toddler learning to walk. He opened the door a little and looked around. No one was there he silently slipped out of the room and ran across the hall. At the end of the hall was a stairwell. On the opposite wall was a sign

Private Ward

Main clinicHarry must have been in a private ward. A thought hit him 'the ministry would want the best care they could find to make sure they heard what had happened to me,' that's why he was running; he did not want to face them and tell them what had happened the memories where to painful. He rounded a corner on the way to the main clinic and sensed the presences of people up ahead. He ducked in to a room close by. In the room was a single bed unmade. He walked over and saw on the chart at the end of the bed that the owner was off somewhere getting treatment. Harry noticed at the end of the bed a pair of jeans, some skate brand t-shirt and a mesh cap. He quickly got changed into the newfound clothes. The pants and shirt were baggy but that was the way they were supposed to be worn. He pulled down the front of the cap; it made him think of Moody with his bowler cap. He heard the people pass by the door. Using his power, which had suddenly returned he found out that no one else was coming.

He slipped out again and walked to the end of the hallway. He heard a lot of talking and movement behind the door at the end. The sign on the door read 'Waiting room'. Harry pulled his hat down as low as he could and walked out.

Suddenly being surrounded by people was sort of a shock at first. He had been alone for the last 6months but he recovered fast. He casually walked through the crowd to the exit. As he push the door open sun light hit his eyes. For a second he couldn't help but stop and enjoy the warmth of the sun, it felt so good. He pulled his hat down and stepped out, he had to get out of here. He was now surrounded by muggles. Harry remembering his last trip here went to the left towards the train station. As he walked up the alley he was pushed around a bit one man was walking straight at him so Harry stepped around him and a lady walked straight into Harry hitting his sore hand, hard. He clenched his teeth and held his throbbing hand.

"Oh I'm so sor..." she started. That voice, it couldn't be. He looked up. Mrs. Weasley was staring back at him. She looked very shocked.

"Harry?" she went to say but before she could finish he had turned in the other direction and ran as fast as he could. He could hear her shouting his name out behind him but he didn't slow down. All of a sudden there were some other voices added. Harry turned, there trying to make there way through the crowd towards him was Lupin, Moody, Tonks and Ron. Harry just ran faster but blocking his way up ahead was Fred, George and Mr. Weasley. Once they saw Harry they started making there way through the crowd towards him. Harry looked around panicked; he had to find another way out. To his left was an alley, he didn't know where it ended but it was his only chance. It didn't take long to get through the crowd and as soon as he hit the alley he broke into a sprint. The alley had many corners and Harry not doing much physical work for a while was getting tired fast. He thought he heard a crack some where. He dared a glance behind him. Fred, George, Ron and Tonks where catching up fast. Harry wasn't watching where he was going and ran into someone. Harry felt the person grab his arms, it was Lupin. Harry tried to break free.

"Harry stop it, we're not trying to hurt you" Lupin said struggling to hold Harry.

"LET ME GO!!" Harry shouted, but Lupin only tightened his grip.

"Harry stop it, we're only trying to help" Tonks said they had tears on there cheeks.

"Leave me alone!" Harry shouted as Tonks helped Lupin to hold Harry, they threw him against the wall.

"Calm down Harry. We're here to take you home. We aren't trying to hurt you" Lupin said.

"I don't have a home and I don't want to go with you back too some place you think is my home. All you people ever do is tell me what I can and cannot do I'm not your property! You try and be my parents but your not I have no parents!" Harry shouted he didn't know where this was all coming from but it seemed to have been there for awhile. "I'm not going to stay with you people, you may be able to drag me back now but I will just keep on trying to escape!" Harry screamed, he wasn't struggling any more. He went limp in there arms "I don't want to go back there" he said just above a whisper.

"Where are you going to run too?" Harry turned around. Lupin took a step back to give Harry a better view of the new speaker. Harry glared at Dumbledore. He took a few deep breaths and looked away hot tears on his cheeks. When he spoke, he spoke to the ground.

"To be honest I don't know and I don't care anything's better then back there, there's only pain back there" he added in a stronger voice "it's better then being a prisoner!" Harry growled out looking back at Dumbledore. Dumbledore stared at him; behind those silver eyes Harry saw sadness. For a second Harry truly felt bad, these people where the only people who ever loved him. But if he stayed he knew something bad was going to happen Voldermort knew how much he loved them. He wished this was real but there's a strong possibility that it's Voldermort just trying to get secrets out of him again.

If it was real he couldn't stay anyway. Everyone who ever starts to get close to him dies, he can't stay and put them in danger. Harry knows that where he was staying the last few months wasn't Voldermort's main base; he didn't know how he knew he just knew. In the last few days of Harry's stay Voldermort seemed to realise this, just the way he acted around Harry made Harry know that Voldermort knew. Once Voldermort found out, if he didn't know already he would hunt Harry down and kill him. But all Voldermort knew was that Harry had realised it wasn't the main he didn't know that Harry knew where the main base was.

"The reason we can't let you go is precisely that, you are a prisoner" Dumbledore said sadly. Harry stood there shocked more tears rolled down his cheeks.

"7months ago an illegal curse came from your wand, you have also been associating with the dark lord for the last 6months and you are wanted for questioning" Dumbledore said. Harry looked at him but couldn't see any emotion behind the words.

"You were to be taken to court in a month, on a healers protection. But, after last night how all your wounds started healing at an extremely fast rate, mysteriously" he looked at Harry curiously but Harry couldn't stand to look at him. "The ministry has decided to hold the hearing in three days for that time you will be assigned to me on probation, you have been declared possibly dangerous by the ministry and must be kept in my sight at all times" Dumbledore said. Harry fell to his knees clenching his hands into fists he pounded them against his head repeating over and over again the word "no" he said in such despair that he saw Lupin's bottom lip tremble.

"You're lying!" Harry shouted he gripped at his hair. "Wake up" he cried, "wake up, I have to wake up" he cried in despair. At that moment Mrs. Weasley came running up puffed and flustered.

"Harry dear why did you run-away?" she said and stopped when she saw him.

"Please Voldermort no more! I wanna' wake up, hurt me again, do what you want but stop this dream!" he cried out tears coming down his cheeks. "No more I can't stand it, no more" Molly went to go to Harry.

"Stay away from me!" he yelled at her scrambling backwards. She stopped for a moment looking completely hurt but she didn't give up that easily she started walking towards Harry again.

"Molly this isn't the time for hu…" Dumbledore started. She turned her head and looked at him.

"I think it is" She snapped, just as the words came out of her mouth Harry had to fight the urge to leap forward and squeeze her tight. She kept walking forward toward him.

"Go away!" he shouted again but without as much force as before. She crouched down and wrapped her arms around him he tried to push her away but she wouldn't budge.

"Go away" he whispered.

"Everything's ok your fine now, you're safe" she said gently. He gave up and sat still, then all of a sudden he couldn't fight it any more. He let out huge sobs into her shoulders but didn't return the hug.

"It's really you, It's really you" he kept saying, "I've missed you so much" Harry hadn't realised how true this was. He sat there for what seemed like ages, sobbing into her shoulder.

"Oh dear I've been worried to death about you" she said squeezing him. Harry wished he could stay in her arms forever "there, there everything's fine now" she said soothingly. But Harry knew everything wasn't ok after all wasn't he a prisoner?

"No" he said, "he told me I've been declared" he rolled the words out with such disgust "possibly dangerous"

"What?" Mrs. Weasley said turning on Dumbledore "he's just woken up and you're already filling his head with that nonsense?" she said angrily at Dumbledore "do you wish to loose him again?"

"BUT IT'S TRUE!" Harry shouted crying and scrambling backwards against the wall away from them. "I killed Bellatrix with a crucio curse and…" He wrapped his arms around his knees and clenched his eye's shut "and Sirius was my fault too I deserved what I got and Neville's dead and…" Harry couldn't go on he still had tears rolling down his cheeks. He of course had no doubt now that this was really the people he knew not some stupid delusion Voldermort had made up.

Mrs. Weasley looked at Lupin standing there and they passed a worried glance. Lupin crouched down next to Harry.

"Sirius was not your fault. You know that none of us have ever accused you and with Bellatrix" he paused for a moment thinking about what he was going to say. Harry kept his eyes firmly shut "You know what you've done wrong and in a way it was self defence. They where trying to kill you" he said strongly but at the same time softly "and what you've been…" he seemed to be furious at himself. "What you've been through no one deserved that especially you all your life you've been devoted to helping people do you think that's a crime?" Harry just sat there quietly taking deep breaths but no matter what Lupin said Harry felt he deserved it. A picture of Azalea's sweet smile came to mind and Harry was suddenly yearning to see her.

"Neville would have never died if I hadn't of told Voldermort" Harry sobbed.

"Voldermort killed Neville not you never forget that, never!" Tonks piped up, Harry just cry quietly.

"So will you come back with us?" Mrs. Weasley said gently after a long pause. Harry sat there quietly staring at the ground in front of him. He took a deep breath.

"Please, please don't make me" he said shaking his head. He never wanted to go back " I don't want to go back there, please" he cried "don't make me go back".

"Please Harry no one will ever hurt you again Harry we promise you that. You Know Who is dead and you are safe, with us" Lupin said gently. Harry hadn't the heart to tell them the truth, the truth that ran through his veins; the truth that will haunt his dreams. Voldermort was alive.

"I will never be safe" he knew he had to say it, as much as it hurt him. He stood up "and as long as you stay with me neither will you" Harry watched his last teardrop hit the ground.

"Harry what are you talking about is something going to happen?" Dumbledore said stepping towards him. Harry didn't know how it happened put he felt the aurora of an evil presence. The familiarity of it made him start to have cold sweats. Harry held up his hands as terror filled him.

"Stay away!" Harry shouted to no one in particular. 'Why am I so scared?' He asked himself, something was filling him with terror he couldn't understand it.

"Harry what is it what's wrong" Mrs. Weasley said anxiously. Harry looked around frantically he felt like a cornered animal.

"Azalea" he whimpered sinking to the ground still looking around wildly. Flashes where coming to him screams, bodies, suffering Harry looked at is hands.

"Who?..." mad-eye said.

"So much blood" Harry whimpered horrified paying no heed too Moody the memories where coming back. There was so much blood it kept flashing on his hands. It was a memory; Harry was getting lost in his gruesome past. He frantically started wiping his hands on his jeans but the blood was still there. His eyes where wide as diner plates. "Get it off" he whimpered.

"Oh god he's having a nervous breakdown" Mr. Weasley said.

"Blood, so much blood" he kept whimpering "never leave, have to make it go away" all his strength seemed to drain from him "so much blood" he whimpered one last time. 'All this emotional and physical strain today must finally be having an effect' Harry thought just as he passed out.

Harry woke up to people touching him he felt them he was surrounded by people he cried out and tried to get off the bed but there where so many of them they held him down he felt them put things around his legs and wrist.

"HELP ME SOMEBODY HHHHEEEEELLLLLPPPPPPP!!!!!!!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. There was cloth covering his eyes he couldn't see.

"Calm down" someone was saying, the people had let go but the restraints where still on his ankles and wrists but that didn't stop him he thrashed wildly around.

"What's going on in here?" Dumbledore's voice roared.

"He was thrashing around in his sleep we where ordered to put restraints on and then he suddenly started screaming" one of the men said.

"Harry you need to calm down everything's fine" Dumbledore said soothingly but Harry didn't care people where touching him. Which to him meant they where trying to hurt him.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" he screamed.

"Soothious" someone called out, a flash of blue light hit him and suddenly he couldn't thrash any more. He felt exhausted all his limbs felt like they weighed 100 kilos.

"Stay away from me" he whispered weakly before he fell asleep.

Harry woke to sunlight on his face it hurt his eye's but it was welcome he hadn't felt the warmth of the sun for a long time. He smiled weakly to himself before he realised he wasn't alone.

"It's ok it's me Lupin I'm here with your healer, Healer Munroe" he said quickly as a panicked look went through Harry's eyes. Harry relaxed and looked at the wizards in front of him. Healer Munroe looked like a fairly fit man; he had short blond hair and seemed to be in his early forties. He gave off the aurora of a positive thinker and a good heart.

"Hello Harry my name's Healer Munroe I've been your doctor for the past month" he held out his hand but Harry was still nervous about touching people, healer Munroe took his hand back.

"Sorry" Harry mumbled.

"Ah I see there is no reason to be sorry" he said writing something down on the green note book he had with him "you don't like touching people do you?" he asked. Harry shook his head.

"Well it's all right I wouldn't either but I'm going to be working with you to help you past that phobia" he said business like. "So I'll be sitting here talking to you today and I want you to put all your feelings into words"

"Um I don't mean to be rude but if you're my shrink why is Lupin here?" Harry asked "not that I don't like it" he added quickly.

"Well the last couple of times you woke up have been pretty hectic so I thought it would be easy for you to see a friendly face" Munroe said.

"Thank-you for being my friendly face" Harry said to Lupin, he noticed that Munroe wrote down something on his pad every time Harry said or did something.

"It's just great for you to be back" Lupin said and wiped a tear away.

"Harry how does that make you feel?" Munroe asked. Harry lay back and look at the ceiling there was a long pause and Munroe was about to break the silence but just then Harry sigh.

"There is no point in hiding my feelings, I have no doubt now that this is real" he pause for a moment before carrying on "when I was held prisoner they didn't only use physical pain he also used mind tricks" Harry clenched his fists. '_If I'm going to be living in this world again I mars well get used to talking bout my past'_ Harry thought but he didn't unclench his fist as he carried on. "He would make me believe I had been rescued when it was just a hallucination. So now, that I'm truly back, all I want to do is comfort the people around me but I keep thinking they're about to stab me in the back. For in the back of my mind I keep thinking that it's him playing his stupid tricks again to get information out of me and if he doesn't get his information he's going to make the hallucination versions of my friends turn on me" his voice quivered. "That hurt me the most seeing my friends turn on me and I never want to see that happen again"

"Harry I know I can't possibly understand what your going through but I would never turn my back on you they where just images in your head we would never do that" Lupin said furiously, every time Harry said something about what happened to him Lupin would get furious.

"Look thank you for saying that but I need some sleep" Lupin looked cautiously at Healer Munroe Harry rolled onto his side this conversation was bringing forth bad memory's. They didn't look like they where going to leave.

"It's ok, I mean I'm ok I'm just going to have a shower and a sleep before I see everybody else" saying he was going to see everyone turned the conversation into his favour.

"Ok, thank you for talking to me. I will talk to you again shortly" Healer Munroe said "but Harry please don't let your past haunt you, one day you could get lost in your memories and you may not be able to find your way back alone. That's why it is so important that the people who you care for to be around you so much. To help give you the chance of new memories, happy memories" Harry didn't answer him. Munroe sighed and left, leaving only Lupin

"Um you sure you want to be left alone?" Lupin asked, Harry nodded "well Mrs. Weasley said she was coming to see you at one o'clock with everybody else. Its twelve thirty now are you sure that's ok?" Harry nodded again. Healer Munroe had left the room during this conversation but Lupin looked reluctant to leave.

"I will see you in half an hour" Harry said indicating for him to leave

"Take it easy" Lupin said touching Harry's arm briefly, Harry pulled away. There was hurt in Lupin's eyes when he left. Harry sat on the windowsill looking out for awhile. The image of outside was fake of course they wouldn't show the Muggle Street outside. He prepared himself for the others visit. He was getting antsy so decided to have a shower. He stripped and felt the burning heat of the water.

'Everything is fine now' he told himself 'I'm with friends again and Voldermort is gone' he hit the wall of the shower 'of course he isn't gone' Harry thought furiously he hit the wall again. The glass of the cubicle shook with the impact causing Harry to look, the image made the tears beneath the surface break through. Retching sobs broke from his mouth as he stared at his reflection. Staring back was a pale boy, nothing but bones. All over his body were white lines the only things remaining of his torture. Harry was sobbing loudly when he heard a knock on the bathroom door. Harry froze.

"Darling it's Mrs. Weasley" Harry sniffled

"I'll be out in a second" he said sounding exactly like he had been crying. He knew they all would have heard his crying. He hopped out of the shower cursing himself as he realised he hadn't brought any clothes in with him. He wrapped a towel around himself still dripping wet and opened the door. Everyone turned to look at him

"Do you mind passing me my clothes" he asked some of them averted there eyes others stared furiously at the scars they saw on his chest. Mrs. Weasley passed him his clothes and he murmured a thank you then closed the door and got dressed. He only wanted to wear black now days. He walked out with a towel to his head still drying his hair 'cheerful' he kept telling himself 'be cheerful'.

"Hey everyone" he said cheerfully enough.

"How are you feeling" Mrs. Weasley asked nervously.

"I'm fine now" he paused for a moment as the memories threatened to come back. Harry said quietly "I don't mean to be rude but you'll have to watch what you say around me" he said. He walked over to take a seat on the bed indicating to everyone else to find a place to sit.

"What do you mean by that?" Tonk's said confused.

"Memories will never leave, I have a habit of getting lost in them if I'm not careful" Harry said "and my shrink thinks, and I quote 'one day you may get lost and not find your way back' something like that. I think he's the one who needs a shrink". Harry's stomach grumbled he looked wistfully at the pile of chocolate frogs next to his bed.

"Go ahead dear" Mrs. Weasley said you could hear the strain in her voice as she tried to sound cheerful, not forgetting his manners he offered them around, trying to avoid looking at Dumbledore. Then he tore into his pile, which was still reasonably big. Everyone seemed too nervous to eat.

"Sorry" he said after his fifth frog "I haven't eaten for awhile". He swallowed his sixth frog.

"So who's the new Minister of Magick?" Harry asked remembering the old one had died, the thought brought a flash of the old minister's face second's before he had died Harry quickly pushed it down. They all looked at him shocked and seemed to dare each other to talk.

"How did you know there's a new minister of magick?" Moody asked seriously

"Well usually if the old one dies you would need a new one" Harry said shrugging

"You know perfectly well that's not what I meant; How did you know the old one died?" Moody asked

"Because I watched it happen…" he said and stopped memories were flooding back more powerfully then Harry expected. He look down at the sheets on his bed as a tear splashed down on them, he clutched the sheets with his fists and clenched his eyes shut.

"Are you ok dear?" Mrs. Weasley said gently. He quickly wiped away any trace of the tear

"Never mind" he said quietly "I'm braking my own rule" Harry laughed weakly giving a sniffle. They where all watching him but Harry just sat there staring at his bed watching his knuckles as they returned to normal colour when he relaxed.

"Dear I think you should wait until you get a bit better to worry about those sort of things". Mrs. Weasley said calmly cleaning up the rubbish from the frogs. "I'll have a proper dinner for you tonight" she said trying to change the subject. As much for Harry's sake as well as the others

"But Mrs. Weasley I'm fine, I really want to know what is going on so I can better understand things and you don't need to worry about me being injured". He was babbling he realised a split second before he said it that he was about to say something stupid but it didn't stop him. "I'm perfectly fine now Azalea fixed me up perfect look there are no wounds" he said holding out his arms. "I really want to know what has happened while I was gone" he pleaded.

"Azalea? Who's she?" Lupin said raising one eyebrow "and what do you mean she fixed you up?" the others were looking at him in the same way.

"How do you know that name?" Moody said he sounded angry.

"How do you know that name?" Harry said narrowing his eyes suspiciously he then suddenly came to his senses. "Ah, did I say Azalea? I'm sorry didn't mean to never even heard the name before" he said, he wanted to keep her a secret he looked from side to side quickly trying to think of something to change the subject to. "So what is for dinner?" he asked Mrs. Weasley desperate to change the subject. None of them seemed to have believed him but let him change the subject. What concerned him the most was that moody had heard the name before; it wasn't exactly a popular name.

"I was going to do a roast, but since your going to be the special guest you can decide"

"Roast sounds great" Harry said cheerfully. "Anything exciting happen at school" Harry asked Ron.

Ron shrugged "They put Ginny on as a chaser for Gryffindor she's bloody good too" Harry smiled remembering Ginny saying how she wanted to play chaser and glad that they where at least trying to act normal.

"Who'd they put on for me?" Harry said cheerfully enough.

"You won't believe it, we're doing some program for a kid so he can do his last 2yrs at Hogwarts and he tried out" Ron whistled "You might have some competition".

"Our own age too? Do you think I can get my old spot back?" Harry asked.

"Hands down mate, his name's Kale. He's an all right bloke really into the ladies that's the main reason he joined the qudditch team" Harry smiled at this but inside the name seemed to have rung a bell. He couldn't think of where he had heard the name but it 'felt' familiar. The adults had started a conversation between themselves but seemed to be making sure Harry and the others couldn't hear. Hermione sat silently deep in her own thoughts

"Guess what Harry we can pay you back with interest" George said

"What?" Harry asked confused

"The joke shop it's booming we've even decided to sponsor the Gryffindor qudditch team" Fred said excitedly.

"That's great but you don't have to pay me back I gave you that money fair and square" Harry said glad to hear they were doing so well. Harry coughed.

"This boy must be stupid to turn down free money don't you think Fred" said George

"I agree George" replied Fred. Harry laughed but it turned into a cough.

"You ok mate?" Ron asked looking worried. Harry nodded and poured himself a glass of water from the jug next to his bed. He realised that the adults had stopped talking.

"I'm fine everybody, it's just a cough" Harry said smiling to reassure them. But to be honest he wasn't fine. His throat was very sore and he was having trouble breathing. Mrs. Weasley got up from where she was sitting and walked over to him, she placed her hand on his forehead.

"You're a little hot, it might be just a cough but I would feel better if you let the healer tell me that" she said.

"Don't worry your self I just had a little cough" but as Harry spoke things started to get blurry. He swayed a little.

"Harry you look rather pale are you sure you're fine?" Lupin asked looking worried. Harry nodded but that was all he seemed able to do. The room started to spin and Harry fell forward. Someone caught him and turned him around so Harry was lying on his back.

"I tell you I'm fine" Harry mumbled. Someone was talking but he couldn't understand what he or she was saying. All of a sudden Azalea's voice was clear in his head.

"Harry? Harry oh god it's you" her sweet voice said "Oh my are you ok? I feel something wrong, Harry how are you feeling? What is wrong?" she said

"Oh Azalea" Harry said his voice was weak "It's been so long since I've heard your voice"

"Too long" she agreed "but Harry are you ok? Something's wrong"

"I don't know what's wrong with me I was having trouble breathing and then the room started to spin".

"I hope you are fine but..." Azalea's voice sounded worried.

"What's wrong Azalea?" Harry asked. Even though he was talking to her he seemed to still see a blurry image of the ward.

"It's just that when ever you are close to death you see me," she said quietly.

"But in my room the first time I wasn't" Harry said shocked.

"The first time you were close to death in a way people were coming to kill you and it seemed that there was no possible chance of life. The only reason you survived was because of the will to live I had filled you with And then the second time you had actually died for those few minutes you were dead." The words were shocking but Harry realised they were only the truth. That would mean that if Harry could see her now he was close death.

"I love you so much Harry I need to see you, I'm so worried" Azalea sounded genially upset.

"Don't worry my love; I will be fine I'm finally back" he gave a weak smile.

"Are you sure?" she said worriedly.

"I'm with people who care about me now Azalea and Voldermort is in hiding. The only thing I have to worry about for the time being is the community" he gave a brief smile "at least there's no more physical pain for awhile"

"Promise me one thing Harry" Azalea said after a pause

"Anything" Harry said

"Promise me you'll never try to kill your self again" she said quietly. Harry took a little to long to answer

"Azalea I can't promise…" he said sadly

"Promise me!" she cut him off.

"I would never do anything to hurt you, you know how much I care about you"

"Then promise me you won't try and kill your self… please," she said weakly.

"I promise I won't try and kill myself again," Harry said.

"I'm sorry but I needed you to say it I love you so much"

"I know Azalea I love you to…I need to see you so bad" he confessed. "It's great and all hearing you but I have to see you I miss you so much"

"Oh Harry I miss you to" She said lovingly "and I will come and see you soon" she said gently "I just have to get the energy"

"Make it soon I don't know how long I can go without seeing you"

"I will, never worry or give up hope. You are finally free" he felt joy radiate from those words "You are with people who care about you, you no longer have anything to fear"

"Voldermort, I still have him to fear" he said quietly.

"You heard what people have been saying he's dead…"

"Do you really believe that? He isn't dead Azalea you know that as well as I do" there was silence. He heard a silent whimper.

"I did not mean to upset you I'm sorry…"

"It's not that" she whispered " I just so badly want to be there for you, I want to be there to make you happy to keep you safe"

"Azalea you are the only one who truly makes me happy" he gave a frustrated shake of his head "I hate it that you can only talk to me telepathically I wish you where here. I will free you Azalea, I promise you that"

"I know you will, I love you and everything will be…" The connection between them seemed to break and Harry was once again in his bed at St. Mungo's. A man was towering over him.

"Welcome back" He said. Harry jumped up scared. He looked around there were scared faces all around him, his friends. The towering man was Healer Munroe. Harry fell back down and relaxed. Harry's throat felt sore, he started to cough badly. The healer hit him on the back a couple of times. The coughing didn't stop till Harry's throat was roar.

"There's a lad," he said smiling broadly.

"What happened?" Harry asked. His throat sounded croaky.

"Your lungs got blocked up; you shouldn't have been running" he said, "a potion we had given you started to flare up. You almost suffocated." He had a funny look on his face "You shouldn't have been able to speak but you seemed to be having a conversation with some..."

"Thank-you very much for saving my life" Harry said he had been close to death like Azalea had said. They all heard what he had been saying but without Azalea's side it wouldn't make sense, at least he hoped not. He couldn't quiet think straight Harry tried to get up but felt exhausted and lay back down.

"You would feel pretty weak after that, I recommend a good sleep" he turned to everyone else "That means he can go home now but straight to bed he'll be to weak too walk, I would like to see him in a week to make sure he's okay". With a smile Munroe signed the form at the end of the bed gave it to Dumbledore and walked out. Harry sighed he was getting sick of blacking out.

"I'm sorry to have got you all worried" Harry said weakly.

"Dear it wasn't your fault we're just glad your ok" Mrs. Weasley said flustered "But if your not feeling well you will tell us straight away won't you?" she said giving an evil look.

"I promise" Harry said smiling he closed his eyes, "I feel like crap" he said to the boys

"No offence mate, but you look like it" Fred said.

"Who where you talking to?" Hermione asked speaking for the first time.

"No one!" he said a little to quickly and a little to loudly he quickly changed the subject. "Ah man remind me to never run again" he said clenching his fists nervously, he could feel all of them starring

"You give us a couple of hours and we'll make something for it" said George. Something was wrong they where all passing nervous glances.

"You are not testing one of your latest inventions on Harry" Mrs. Weasley said. But Harry just laughed. He listened to Mrs. Weasley getting up her boys and finally felt at home.

"Sweet dreams Harry" Lupin whispered awkwardly as Harry fell asleep.

Harry's sleep was filled with nightmares of the horror that had passed. When Harry did finally awake he looked around panicked as if his nightmares had followed him Harry woke to the sweet smell of food. Harry's stomach growled. He looked around and saw he was in his room at Grimruld Place; it made him think of Sirius. But Harry shook his head there's no time to wallow in the past he had to think of now. His stomach gave another growl, ok, ok right after dinner he promised himself. He found his trunk at the end of his bed he pulled out a towel and a change of clothes. He crossed the hallway to the bathroom. He walked in and locked the door. Dumping his clothes on the floor he walked to the mirror. Staring back at him was a very skinny, pale, beaten kid. He closed his eyes and went and had his shower. All he could think about was Azalea. There was a knock on the door.

"Harry dear dinners ready" Mrs. Weasley's voice said.

"Coming" Harry said as his stomach gave another growl. He dried himself and got dressed. There was a buzz of talk coming from the dinning hall. He pushed the door open into a room of about 20 people.

"Harry" an uproar went up they had been warned not to touch him.

Mrs. Weasley came through the crowd "I'm sorry dear when they heard you were well they just had to come see for themselves" she said apologetically.

"It's fine, don't worry about it" Harry said he hated being touched and in such a crowded space it couldn't be helped. He tried to act calm in front of the others. After about five minutes though they caught on and stopped touching him. He found a seat between Ron and Hermione. She hadn't been at Grimruld Place today because she had an interview with some private school. She assured him that she wasn't going to leave him and Ron all by themselves at Hogwarts. Dinner was two roast chickens and a roast pig. Harry stuffed himself. He realised that Mrs. Weasley had warned everyone not to ask Harry any questions, and he was thankful. He wasn't ready to talk about it. Harry noticed they all hung on his every word and every action; some even seemed to not believe it was Harry sitting in front of them. Harry tried to act as if everything was back to normal. But as hard as he tried he still was very distant from everyone. What he had been through had changed Harry as it would any man. He kept loosing track of the conversation because his mind was in another place. He was thinking about Azalea. He missed her dearly and wanted to learn more about her. But he couldn't shake the thought that whenever he saw Azalea he was almost dead. Was she his angel of death? Would he only see her again if he died?

At dinner Harry noticed that Ron and Hermione were acting strange to each other. Ron kept going red when there hands accidentally brushed. And Hermione wasn't as talkative. He knew something had happened between them and he smiled; Ron and Hermione who would have thought it? Even though it was a shock, it was still a pleasant one. He elbowed Ron and smiled.

"What?" Ron said looking at Harry.

"Don't give me what I can see how you and Hermione are looking at each other. What happened?" Harry said smiling. He just blushed and looked at his knees. "Well?" Harry said prying for more details.

"Well what?' Hermione asked, "What are you two talking about?" she said innocently enough.

"I was just asking Ron about this new Gryffindor seeker, what was his name?" Harry said with a big grin. He would find out the details tonight.

"Oh... um... Kale DeAngelis" Ron said. Harry dropped the glass he was holding the smile dropping from his face. DeAngelis that was the same last name as Azalea.

"Are you ok dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Harry blinked a couple of times and looked around him like he had just realised where he was, everyone was looking at him. He looked down at the table and realised he had broken a glass.

"Um... fine" Harry said picking up the pieces of glass. He stood up "I'm sorry" he mumbled and took the pieces of glass up in his hands. He went to take the pieces to the kitchen when Mrs. Weasley suddenly had her hand on his forehead.

"You look pale but you don't have a temperature. What's wrong?" she said looking worried.

"Nothing I just dropped a glass and I'm probably pale because I haven't seen the sun for a couple of months" Harry said, he seemed to loose his temper very easily lately.

"Harry your paler then you should be what's wrong?" Mrs. Weasley asked ignoring what he had just said

"You don't need to think that I'm about to faint or something just because I dropped a glass, it's not your business to worry about me 24/7 your not my mother" he realised just how harsh those words just as he said them. "I didn't mean that" he quickly said. Her eye's where getting glistening with tears. He pushed past her to the kitchen in frustration. The door banged shut behind him. He chucked the pieces of glass into the bin and they made a loud clatter. He was really stressed for no reason all night he'd been really jumpy.

"What's wrong with me?" he said his hands on the bench. He took a deep breath.

"I can't go back in there" he said and ran up to his bedroom he knew by the silence in the dinning room that they would be able to hear him go upstairs. When he was in his bedroom he collapsed on the bed. He was slightly panting. He's just been getting angry for no reason and he can't figure out why. Harry remembered why he had dropped his glass, Kale DeAngelis. It may be the same last name but it doesn't mean that they're related. Harry was over reacting, but deep inside Harry felt something familiar about this guy. He felt like he knew him even though he hasn't met him. Harry got up and sat on the windowsill in his room and stare out not actually seeing what was out there. He had to meet this boy; he didn't know why he just did. A couple of minutes later there was a knock at the door, Harry didn't move. The door opened he heard it click shut, footsteps walked over and stopped just behind him. Harry still didn't move.

"You shouldn't have snapped at Mrs. Weasley like that," Lupin said in a quiet voice. "She was just worried about you" Lupin sat down next to Harry on the windowsill. "Do you want to talk about it," he asked looking out the window. Harry sighed

He didn't know why but for some reason he couldn't hold it in any longer. "You don't know how I feel, I've been through hell and survived" Harry said it all rushing out. "I prayed that someone would save me but no one came. I had given up all hope, you don't know what it's like hoping for someone to come and they never do. I even started to try and kill myself but in the end I didn't even have the strength to do that" Harry took a deep breath. "Then when I came back I find out that they weren't even trying" he felt a lump rise in his throat. "Now, all the people I ever loved seem meaningless because deep down I can't shake the feeling that when I need them most their never there" he took another deep breath. "So down in the kitchen when Mrs. Weasley was fretting over me because I dropped a glass I sort of couldn't take it. I didn't come back to be treated like a baby, I know I shouldn't have gotten that angry over such a little thing but lately I've just had no patience. I keep having mood swings" He looked at his hands "I know you want me to do well at the hearing but I did do an illegal curse and it killed someone so I want to go to prison to do my time. I don't want to be treated differently I want to be punished when I do something wrong" Harry said truthfully. "What would you want done to someone who had killed using an illegal curse?" Harry asked wanting Lupin to talk.

"You may have done a bad thing but you have been punished enough. You were tortured Harry, for six months don't you think that is punishment enough?" Lupin said. Harry had never thought about it that way. He just stare out the window.

"We are all worried about you, but for Mrs. Weasley it's different to her you are like a son. Imagine what she went through. After you were gone for 2months they declared you dead. We all went to your funeral" Lupin sighed "it was a great shock to find you almost dead at you-know-who's Head Quarters. We were so happy that you were alive but it didn't last, as soon as we brought you back you fell into a coma" he paused for a second. Harry realised how much Lupin had been upset about it all. "We came everyday hoping you would come back to us knowing that everyday could be your last" he stopped, there was a lot of emotion put into these words.

"But it's alright now your back and healthy and as soon as you are ready you will go back to school and everything will be back to normal" he said wiping away a tear. "I am truly sorry for what you went through and I will try my hardest to make sure no one puts a hand on you from now on" he said.

"Thank-you I know you are a true friend and make a great uncle and I apologise for snapping at Mrs. Weasley, I don't think I'll go back down though I might just stay here" Harry said quietly.

"I am honoured you think of me as an uncle and I understand that you would like to stay up here" he said standing up. Harry stood up and hugged him; they just stood there for a while both of them didn't seem to want to let go. Lupin understood how hard it was for Harry to touch people and seemed to be savouring the hug as if it was his last but Harry finally pulled away not able to stand the human contact for any longer. "I best go back down and assure Mrs. Weasley that you are ok" Harry smiled at Lupin, he could sense that Lupin would remember that hug even though it only lasted a couple of seconds. Lupin smiled back as he left the room. He really did have true friends.

About half an hour later he heard the ruckus of people leaving. He heard footsteps up the stairs. There was a knock at the door Harry stretched and walked over. It was Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George.

"Can we come in?" Hermione asked. Harry smiled and stood aside. They all piled in.

"I'm sorry about losing my temper with your mum" Harry said quietly.

"You should probably tell her that" Fred retorted.

"Yeah you pulled a Percy mate" George said. There was an awkward silence at Percy's name. 'They don't know what's happened to their brother' Harry thought now is not the time to tell them.

"Harry don't worry after Mr. Lupin had a talk with you he talked to Mrs. Weasley and dinner carried on" Hermione said reassuringly.

"But mum sounded as if she had a cold" Ron said "_But _don't worry we don't think it's your fault you've been through a lot" Ron added after he received a glare from Hermione.

"I wonder if I can use that excuse with Snape next time I flunk a test?" Harry said with a fake smile. The others smiled.

"I can picture it now" Fred said he put on a voice "But sir I've been through a lot with your old boss, can't you give me a brake?" He said in a whimpering voice.

"Man if you tried that Snape would bloody hex you" Ron said. They all laughed even though his heart wasn't in it he still felt happy to be sitting here laughing with his mates, it was so different it felt almost unreal.

"Do you think I should go down and apologise?" Harry said looking at the door.

"Oh not on with mum again, she's fine apologise in the morning" Fred said.

"Ginny, Hermione could you excuse yourself for a second we would like some guy talk with Harry and Ron if you don't mind" George said.

"What could you have to tell that we couldn't hear?" Ginny said suspiciously.

"Fine maybe Hermione could tell us what her and my little brother have been up to this summer?" Fred said with a big grin.

"That's none of your business" Hermione said hotly, but she still grabbed Ginny and dragged her out of the room. Fred, George and Harry burst out in laughter; Ron threw a pillow at them. Bad idea, this stated a massive pillow fight. Once that had finished they all surrounded Ron.

"So what did happen?" Harry asked smiling. Ron stayed quiet and went even redder.

"Well what we know is that Ron and Hermione spent your funeral after party together" said Fred.

"Where they snuck off together for about an hour" George said

"When they came back a great deal of Hermione's lip gloss was around Ron's mouth" Fred sniggered.

"Ron you dog" Harry said. They cracked up laughing.

"It's not like that" Ron said angrily.

"Then what's it like then?" Fred asked. Ron just stayed quiet which was answered by more laughter. They all enjoyed themselves at Ron's expense until there was a knock at the door.

"Come in" Harry called. Hermione and Ginny entered. The boys looked at each other for a second. Then Fred whistled 'hubba, Hubba" they all cracked up laughing. Hermione walked over and hit Fred across the head, they all went quiet scared that she was going to turn on them.

"You've got a keeper there Ron" Fred said rubbing his head.

"So it's true Hermione?" Harry said "but I thought you had a thing for Krum?" Hermione blushed

"He was just a friend" she said to her lap

"So was Ron" Harry said and they all cracked up again. Hermione went as red as Ron.

"Lay off guys' Ron said. The boys only jeered more.

"What about your love life Harry?" Ron asked looking at him suspiciously.

"I don't think I have one at the moment, I've been out of the game for a while" Harry said looking around, dead give away that he was lying.

"Oh come off it Harry when you where in a coma all you did was mumble some girls name, who is she?" George said. They all looked at him but Harry wasn't going to say anything.

"When we took you back to your ward after you did that little runner, remember how you had that little breathing problem the next day?" Fred said

"All you seemed to be able to do was talk to some chick, so we want to know who is she?" George said. Harry was expecting Hermione to tell them not to ask but she was just as interested.

"I know I should get up you for prying but I have to admit I'm rather interested myself" everyone spun around there leaning against the door was Lupin standing next to him was Mr. Weasley. They all turned back to Harry.

"She isn't any of your business" Harry said not looking at any of them.

"So she is real' Fred said

"How long have you been going out?" George said.

"Look I'm serious this is none of your business" Harry said firmly.

"What? I think our boy got rejected" Fred said to his twin

"Why else would he be so serious Fred?" George replied. They smiled at each other.

"She didn't reject me," Harry said angrily before he could hold his tongue.

"So you've been getting a bit of action?" Fred asked. Harry decided to shut up maybe they would leave him alone. But they seem to have taken his silence as a yes.

"So you have, is she pretty?" George said.

"No I haven't not in the way your thinking and it's none of your business" Harry growled

"So she's not a looker don't worry we understand" Fred smiled.

"You don't know beautiful till you've seen her" he said angry at the idea they thought Azalea wasn't a looker thinking of how beautiful Azalea was, Harry smiled to himself.

"So we think rather highly of her do we?" Fred said. Harry picked up a pillow and chucked it at Fred's head. He fell backwards.

"It's none of your business, I've told you too much all ready" Harry said stubbornly but Harry was embarrassed to hear the quiver of fear in his voice.

"Harry?" Hermione asked they had obviously heard it to. Harry just sat there with his arms crossed, very mature he thought mentally rolling his eyes.

The others finally got the hint he wasn't going to say any more so they gave up. Lupin stepped forward. Harry had forgotten all about him.

"We will discuss this later but for now, Harry would you mind coming downstairs Dumbledore would like a word" Lupin said. Harry stared at him for a moment wondering if he should refuse. It was a stupid idea. Harry just took a deep breath and got up.

"All of you can go to bed now" Mr. Weasley said to the others as Lupin led Harry out. Harry slumped his shoulders and dragged his feet.

"Harry why so glum? Dumbledore just wants to talk with you" Lupin said.

"Well I don't want to talk to him" Harry sulked. He really didn't he knew what Dumbledore wanted to talk about and Harry felt it made no difference if he knew what had happened to him. He didn't want to be pitied.

"I know Harry, but he is worried to. If Dumbledore knew what has happened to you he may be able to help stop it from happening to anyone else" Mr. Weasley said. Harry snorted.

"How is he supposed to help complete strangers when he can't help his own friends" Harry replied sourly. They didn't continue they must have realised there was no point. They led Harry into the dinning room Dumbledore was at the end on either side of the table was Mrs. Weasley and McGonagall. Mr. Weasley sat next to his wife while Lupin took a seat as far as he could from Harry, guilt in his eyes.

"You wanted me" Harry said quietly.

"Please sit down" Dumbledore said waving his hand to the seat at the end of the table. Harry hesitated for a moment then took the seat he had been offered he sat on the very edge as if he was about to jump up in a rush he made sure they noticed. Harry tried not to look at any of them. He waited patiently for someone to speak.

"As you know there will be a hearing on Thursday, we think it best that you tell us what happened now so we are prepared. I know it maybe hard but we do really need to know" Dumbledore said, Harry heard sadness in the old wizards voice. He took a deep breath and looked up. Everyone was watching him but Harry just look at Dumbledore.

"No" Harry said simply. Whatever they were expecting it wasn't that. They all looked shocked.

"Harry I know it's hard but you must tell us it is of great importance" Dumbledore said.

"You don't really know how hard it is, you may think it is of great importance that you find out what has happened to me but I'm sorry I do not feel the same way" Harry said calmly. Harry looked at them for a little while no one said a word his chest was heaving up and down not from nerves but from fear. They didn't make any sign of noticing but Harry knew it was clear to them fear was bathing off of him.

"If that is all I would like to go to bed" Harry sighed as he went to stand up. He could sense the others at door and he noticed the worm like cords for the extendible ears.

"That is not all you are not leaving I'm sorry till you tell us" Dumbledore said sadly. "We need to find this out; we need to know if anyone is in danger, what information you've given him. There could be others like Neville that you have put in danger" that hit Harry like a blow in the chest but not as bad as what he said next "If you are not willing to tell us we may be forced to make you" Dumbledore said sadly. Harry looked at them shocked no one said anything. Lupin went to say something but was stopped by Dumbledore's gaze. No one else made the slightest protest, Harry could sense a great need coming from the people in front of him, they weren't lying they would force him; Harry stood so fast his chair tumbled over backwards.

"Why? Why do you want to know so badly? Would you really force me too tell you?" Harry said his voice higher then usual. He looked around no one spoke but he realised they were serious. Harry took a deep breath.

"No … no you wouldn't you're my friends, you're the closest thing I've had to family you just can't turn your back on that can you?" Harry said backing away "You promised me" he spat at Lupin, Lupin had tears going down his checks but didn't move.

"I'm sorry Harry but it is to important that we find out, a lot has happened since you left" Dumbledore said quietly he couldn't bear to look at Dumbledore. Now that Harry actually looked at them he realised that they did look different, they were all skinnier and not as cheerful. Most of them had added on a few more grey hairs and had extra wrinkles.

"What could of have happened in the last seven months that was so bad that you would all turn on me!" Harry said disbelievingly. Harry's voice was getting louder the more devastated he got.

"The ministry of magic was attacked half of them joined Lord Voldermort the rest were killed" Mrs. Weasley said to the table eyes not focused.

"Percy's joined lord Voldermort" Mr. Weasley said.

"I am sorry about your son…" Harry started but Mrs. Weasley interrupted.

"He is not my son!" Mrs. Weasley said firmly.

"I am sorry you feel that way. I know all about what has happened and all about Percy's case how do you think I knew there was a new minister, I even told you I saw it happen. Don't you think I would of saw how Voldermort forced Percy to throw that Killing Curse at you?" Harry took a deep breath. "Lord Voldermort gave him a choice. He offered him a place on his side and if Percy refused Voldermort had said he would hunt down and kill everyone of his family. So before you decide to disown your son get all the facts, he only joined him to keep you safe" Harry said disgusted that Mrs. Weasley would say such a thing, he ignored their shocked expressions and carried on.

"Percy found me and had tried to help me escape. Lord Voldermort caught us and… and he killed him in front of my eyes" Harry ran a hand under his shirt, when he started to speak again it was more to himself then them. "What Percy did wasn't exactly easy, he wasn't killed by just picking me up and carrying me to the front door" Harry pulled up his shirt. Showing the cris cross of white lines, there where still dents where the flesh had been ripped off. "Percy found me in my torture chamber" Harry's eyes where unfocused staring at the scars. "He had to rip the chains off of me, the flesh had healed over them" Harry took a gulp of air and put his shirt back down. "That's how Voldermort found us, I was dripping blood and the trail led them straight to us. He killed Percy, I could still feel the warmth of the killing curse as it had went past me, I layed in agony staring into his eyes. They wher – where so, so scared. There was nothing I could do he was already pale with death" Harry's voice shook. _"He_ took me back to my _chamber._ He then broke both my legs, slowly" Harry said tears on his cheeks. Mrs. Weasley started to sob uncontrollably.

"Why are you crying like you said he is not your son!" Harry yelled as another tear rolled down his check he added coldly "and neither am I".

"Potter that is enough" McGonagall snapped at him. She was very pale.

"What is your excuse _professor_?" Harry said rolling the word as if it where a curse.

She hesitated, "I was one of the people who had survived You-Know-Who's attack I was there while he murdered the family I was staying with in the rooms at the ministry I witnessed the deaths of my family" McGonagall said a tear rolling down her cheek. Harry felt another tear roll down his.

"You think that is bad? Seeing your family die in front of you? Well try watching everyone die, Voldermort made sure I was able to see everything! I watched as witches and wizards… NO…. MEN AND WOMEN" another tear "_AND_ CHILDREN WERE KILLED! Every single one of then!" Harry was shouting.

"Before you start thinking your life is so messed up you selfish old fools" he couldn't speak he was crying too much. He took a gulp of air "try and think about other people, (sob) I went through things a hundred times as worse as you (sob) and now that I come back I find out all my friends have turned on me! (sob)" Harry said loudly.

"That's nothing, you've seen a couple of strangers die, we had to watch our families die our friends knowing we couldn't do anything!" McGonagall shouted angrily.

"You think that's all I went through, that all that happened was I had to sit around and watch children with there mothers tortured till they lost all sanity yeah that's nothing for a 15 year old to see because hey they were all strangers!" Harry shouted. "Well guess what I had to sit through interrogations where I was tortured for _hours_, where I took every single blow because I knew if I told them they would come and they would kill every single one of YOU!" Harry took a deep breath "THEY BROUGHT THE DURSLEYS IN, THEY ASKED ME QUESTIONS THAT I WAS NOT ALLOWED TO ANSWER BECAUSE OF OTHERS SAFTEY. I HAD TO SIT THERE WHILE HE USED THE CRUCIO CURSE ON THEM, I LISTEND TO THEIR SCREAMS I WATCHED THEIR FACES AS THEY DIED KNOWING IT WAS MY FAULT!!!" Harry screamed at the people standing in front of him.

"That is enough!" Dumbledore roared rising to his feet.

"YOUR RIGHT IT IS" Harry yelled at him, he stormed off to the door Dumbledore had put a locking spell on the door. Harry just waved his hand and the door flew off its hinges with such force that when it hit the wall it smashed into pieces. The others scrambled away scared, Harry ran up the stairs. Ms. Black had started screaming "SHUT UP" Harry yelled at her as he ran past.

He slammed the door to his bedroom and just stood there for a moment fist clenched he felt power running through him. The lights started to flicker the globe above Harry's head blew showering him with sparks. Harry picked up the lamp from the table and threw it at the wall he then grabbed the desk and with all his might tipped it over. He went about smashing everything he could get his hands on.

Puffing and crying as he slid down the wall he wrapped his arms around his legs and buried his head into his knees. He just sat there crying he wasn't ashamed he'd been through a lot and it just seemed to be getting worse. He hit the ground with his fist. Pain shot through his knuckles. He looked down at the shard of glass. He picked it up in his hand and stared at it. Harry then placed it on his wrist and dragged it up his arm. He put it back on his wrist and did it again and again and again till he couldn't do any more. He watched the blood pump out of his wrist in rhythm with his heartbeat. Curling up into a ball, no more tears where shed. A pool of blood slowly surrounded him. His eyes where half closed and he couldn't see anything in focus. Harry heard his door click open and a scream but he just lay there felling nothing. All he could think was 'she didn't come' he felt his hearts yearning 'she really was just a dream, I really am all alone' as he passed out waiting for death to consume him.

Harry tried to move his arms but something was stopping him. He didn't really care. He weakly opened his eyes. He was in a padded cell, the reason he couldn't move was that his arms was because he was wearing a straight jacket. He just sigh not really caring.

'So I didn't die' he thought 'once again I wasn't allowed what I wanted' he closed his eyes again 'when will they finally let me die?' He went back to sleep a sleep that was haunted by nightmares.

When he awoke again days had passed but he no longer cared. There was no past, no present, no future there was only despair. He didn't even bother to move, his joints stiff. He was under the impression that someone comes and checks on him but he paid it no heed. Whenever he slept it was a fitful sleep of gruesome horrors. He just wanted to be dead and his lack of energy forbid him to try again. He was so sick of trying. The nightmares just got worse and worse till it gave him the power to try again. There was a single bed, a chair and a desk in the room. Under inspection he realised they where bolted down.

Two days later a human confronted him for the first time. It was a female healer.

"Good morning Mr. Harry I've heard you have finally been moving around" she said smiling pleasantly. Harry didn't move, just sat against the wall on his bed. She lay a tray of food on the end of the bed and sat down next to him. She had chestnut brown hair and a nice figure that was modestly covered in her white gown.

"Feel like having something to eat?" she asked. Still he didn't move. She picked up a peace of bread and dipped it in some honey. "Come on you must be hungry you haven't eaten for a week" she said holding it against his mouth in her slim fingers, still he didn't move. He had blocked out all emotion, he was nothing but an empty shell. After a while she gave up and said a pleasant goodbye, Harry still didn't move. After she left he forgot all about her visit, the only thing he was dimly aware of was the sweet taste of honey.

She came three times a day for the next two days and always he didn't move, not accepting any food. Her visit's started to cut back and by the time the first week was over she began to only come once a day. His strength was wanning but after the long months of one meal a week his stomach was used to it. It was taking too long to kill him.

He awoke at midnight on the 9th day at the asylum from yet another nightmare.Harry's dream

Harry looked around him blood was everywhere. Then it changed and he was sitting in the dinning room again being asked what had happened to him but this time when he refused to answer their question they had turned into hideous monsters and ripped him to shreds. The figure that had been lupin had ripped out his heart in it's beast like claws. All of them began to eat it till there was not a drop left. But that's not what had scared him most. As he lay on the floor dying he had looked to the door, standing there was Azalea she ran to help and they all turned on her. Mrs. Weasley had bit into her chest while Lupin had grabbed her by the hair lifting her up, the oldest of them slashed out severing her head from her body. And Harry just lay there unable to do anything. The Dumbledore monster had thrown her head at him, it rolled a couple of times till it lay facing him. It's mouth was wide open in a silent scream, eyes white, the face flashed for a second in the light and Harry saw Percy's face it then change back to Azalea and Harry awoke screaming.

He realised that the dream was a premonition. Azalea would try and help him and his friends would kill her, just like Percy had been murdered it would be his fault. Harry knew that, that dream had been his last straw. It had finally filled him with the will to kill himself again. He knew the healers would be coming to see why he had screamed so he had to hurry. He wasn't going to be able to live with them so close anyway.

Mrs. Weasley was staying in the guest quarters and visited him once a week but every other day just looked through the glass. If his dream was a premonition that meant that Azalea was going to come here. As much his heart yearned to see her, to prove to himself that she was real he couldn't. If he was alive that meant she would come after him, that meant her life could be at risk, he had to do it, he had to kill himself.

He put his hands over the bolts and they unscrewed themselves. He pushed the bed across so it was blocking the door. He looked out the little window in the door and saw right down the end of the white hall three healers where coming. He didn't have much time left about 5 minutes but it would be enough. He focused his energy and the buckles at the back of his jacket undid themselves. He tied the sleeve around his neck and using his magick again made the screw turn itself through the material. Now the only way to get the sleeve from his throat would be to rip it off. There wasn't much chance of that the material was strong.

He grabbed the chair with one hand and swung it round so that it was in the middle of the room (he had already undid the bolts). He stood on the chair and reached up to the ceiling holding the other sleeve he had two screws in his hand as well. The screws screwed themselves into the ceiling. The jacket was pulled tight and he was on the tips of his toes. He heard banging and saw the healers at the door. He closed his eyes and started to wobble the chair, it fell over with a crash. Harry dangled there, kicking his feet. He heard the door crash open, too soon. He was just loosing consciousness.

It took 30seconds to suffocate someone despite how long they could hold there breath and the healers had made it through the door in 15seconds. Harry cursed himself as a healer shot at the jacket, it immediately started to burn and Harry fell to the floor coughing.

"WHY WONT YOU JUST LET ME DIE!" he screamed from his core but no words came from his lips. He didn't want to face anything and luckily he didn't have to as he realised he was loosing consciousness. But he wasn't so lucky healers turned him over and started giving him CPR he coughed up and was breathing fine enough. Fuck, he thought.

That night he was immediately taken into counselling, Healer after healer tried to get him to talk. But he ignored them all, he wasn't quiet sure but Dumbledore had come in once or twice. If Albus had expected special treatment he was terribly disappointed, Harry showed no acknowledgment towards Dumbledore, no anger no hatred, no sadness. He remained his empty shell in utter silence. They had forced all types of potions down his throat, which he had not moved and nearly chocked on, as they forced them into his mouth.

On his 15th day a scream echoed through the hallways. Harry's head snapped up. 'It couldn't be' he thought furiously. Moving for the first time in over a fortnight, he got to his feet and banged on the door. He knew that scream, he knew it oh so well. Ever since his little hanging trick a guard was positioned at the door. He opened the door to shocked to do anything else. This was a patient that hadn't moved in the whole time of his stay here and now he was banging on the door?

"What's wrong?!" he said scared. Harry pushed past him, the guard immediately started to chase him. Harry heard him call for backup through an intercom system but Harry just kept running. 'Oh god don't let my dream be coming true' there was no doubt in his mind that, that scream had come from the women he loved. He was coming to the reception desk, he felt her. He didn't know how he could but he could just feel her emotions close by. She felt desperate and scared.

At the reception desk he saw the red top of Mrs. Weasley and the grey of Dumbledore. There where the big silhouettes of healers but he didn't care about any of them all he cared about was the slim figure of a beautiful blond girl. Her blue eyes filled with fear and pleading as the Healer's moved in closer.

"You must let me see Harry he needs me" she pleaded to Dumbledore.

"You refuse to tell us your name and you won't tell me why you want to see him. I'm sorry but there is no possible way, you will make his state worse, you are a possible risk and a suspicious character you will come with us for questioning" Dumbledore said, the healers moved closer. She stepped back scared.

"Please" she said weakly "I'm the only one who can help him"

"I doubt it my dear girl, he is beyond help" Mrs. Weasley said sadly. Harry stopped only a few feet away. "He has not spoke a word in sixteen days, he has only moved once and that was an attempt to end his…" Dumbledore waved his hand silencing Mrs. Weasley.

"What have you done to him to put him in such a state?!" she said outraged. Both Dumbledore and Mrs. Weasley looked at the ground silently.

"If he will not speak and dreads life so much because of your actions, that he would break a promise to me…." She stopped lost for words tears of frustration and pure sadness coming down her cheeks. No longer able to hold himself back he ran forward shouting his very first word in 16 days. They all turned around at the sound of running footsteps.

"Azalea!" he called in want. Tears streaming down his cheeks, she met him half way. They grabbed each other in a backbreaking hug.

"Azalea, I thought you wouldn't come I was so alone. All of them turned on me and I couldn't stop myself and…and I missed you so much" he cried into her, he heard her sobbing as well. "I wanted so bad to see you that I had to break my promise, oh Azalea I'm so sorry. I'm so very sorry I tried to kill myself twice. I just couldn't stand it here any more and when you didn't come I thought you weren't real. I thought my heart was breaking in two" they where forehead to forehead looking deeply into each others eyes sobbing. "Please forgive me I just couldn't stand it" he said hand on each cheek, he couldn't stop the physical contact even if he wanted to, he needed to touch her to reassure himself she was real.

"Oh Harry of course I forgive you. Please forgive me I tried so hard to come to you that night but I couldn't I only just got _here_ 5mintutes ago, I've wanted so bad to be with you I drained myself almost completely just to come now. I knew I had to come as soon as I could". He couldn't resist it any longer. He closed the few centimetres between their lips and kissed her. He just stood there his lips pressed against hers. He pulled her close and kissed her forehead. He then lifted her up and spun her around.

"You're really here" he laughed. A smile was on her face. He put her down and pulled her tightly against him "don't ever leave me" he said into her neck.

"I wont" she said holding him just as tight.

"Don't ever leave me" he repeated.

"I wont, I wont" she said back to him. She leant up into his ear and whispered "Do you feel the energy" she said in awe.

"I feel it" he nodded. Ever since he had kissed her he could feel magick building up in both of them. He felt invincible. He turned form her to the startled on lookers.

"Set up a hearing date in the daily prophet and I will come" he said smiling completely normal as if the last almost 8months hadn't happened. Better even. "I'm sure it is her wish for my name to be cleared" he said looking down at Azalea, she smiled up at him. He rubbed his nose against hers. Pure affection in his eyes, she nodded in encouragement.

"Wait where are you going?" Dumbledore said confused.

"Get something to eat I'm starving" he smiled at Azalea she nodded.

"You're hardly in the condition to go any where" Dumbledore said.

"Well there's only so many times I can attempt suicide before I succeed" he said to them "ouch!" he said as Azalea bit him, anger flared in her eyes.

"You will not try anything of the…" he cut her off with a kiss and hugged her tight

"Let me finish" he laughed. "And that is what I will keep trying to do if I stay here" he sigh. "Azalea is the only one I have and if you take her away from me then you will feel my wrath" he said suddenly cold. "I don't even know how good you are Albus, for all I know you are working for Voldermort himself" Everyone's eyes opened wide "someone who spends 6months with someone learns a few things, I am just warning you Dumbledore. Do not cross my path again, you have stabbed a dagger in my heart and I have information that will return the favour" Everyone turned to Dumbledore.

"What are…." Harry cut him off.

"I know more ways then brute strength to win a fight, watch your step" Harry said through narrowed eyes. "OUCH" he called out starting to hop "Azalea?!" he said in mock horror ruining the moment.

"Apologise!" she said firmly standing their arms crossed.

"But…" he went to protest shocked.

"No buts Harry you have scared the man, you will not be laying out false accusations and getting him into trouble. This is not the way Harry, revenge is not the way"

"But because of his actions my last remaining friends turned on me, I tried to kill my self twice because of that man" he said pointing at Dumbledore "the man you love could be dead right now! Is that what you want!?" Harry sounded furious.

"Remember who you are speaking to" she said quietly. And he immediately did remember.

"I'm sorry," he said softly.

"You know what he did was out of a pure heart, he was concerned for others safety" he looked at her sceptically. "Harry you know he wouldn't do anything of the sort, like working for 'He-Who-Shell-Not-Be-Named'. He cares for you, think about how much sadness it has brought him to do that to you. Instead of having strangers surrounding you forcing you to tell them about what happened, he chose to use your friends, your family" Azalea pleaded coming closer to Harry her hand caressing his cheek. "He knew that what had happened was terrible and revealing it would be hard so he chose for your sake, to let you confide in your friends. So they could be there for you but you refused and he was desperate". She looked understandingly at Dumbledore "I admit he went the wrong way by it but he was doing it to protect you, to protect others" she said now inches away. He sigh and put his hands around her waist he went to kiss her but she turned away "you will apologise to him first" Harry look at her shocked and knew that it was the only way. He sigh and turned his head to Dumbledore but didn't look at him.

"I'm sorry" He whispered. "And I ask you all to not mention to any one what you have witnessed today. By that I mean you are not to mention Azalea to anyone" he lent down and kissed her gently and that was the last they saw of the couple, for they appaperated into a whirlwind of white rose petals.

A/N- Azalea is back and Harry hates Dumbledore. Will Azalea really get him out of his suicide phase and what of the hearing?Next Chapter

"Harry Potter" came the call again. He turned and walked towards Kale.

"Ready?" he said, Harry could only manage a sigh. They walked into the hall Harry suddenly felt all eyes on him. The door started to close behind them; Harry had one last look at freedom before the door closed.


	3. new family

Disclaimer: The majority of these characters do not belong to me. They belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling :) that I am wishing writes the seventh book soon :P (though the fifth (sirius made the Harry Potter world without him it's nothing…Nothing I say!) and sixth could have been better :P)New family

Chapter 3

By Insane Angel Maegen

Harry was standing in a brightly lit room in front of him was a dinning table. Sitting at a chair was a blonde haired boy Harry's age he looked strong without being over built, next to him was a woman looking to be a couple years older then Mrs. Weasley and just as motherly. She had greying hair that was cut short and stylish she had the look of someone pretty in her youth. They stood up at the sight of the new comers the woman rushed forward and hugged Azalea. Harry and the other boy stood waiting shyly while Harry tried to be discreet about wiping his tear stained cheeks. They pulled apart Azalea, turned to Harry.

"After I found out what was happening to you I spent all my time trying to find away out of my… home" she said answering Harry's unspoken question. "I tried everything but I knew I could not get out unless my blood relative came to get me and you were the only way I had to communicate to earth. I presumed that all my family died years ago so I thought it was hopeless but then I felt a strong bond to Kale" she said gesturing to the boy standing in front of her.

"Hold on" Harry said "you're the boy who started going to my school this year, you're the Gryffindor seeker" Harry said. Kale put his hand out.

"Kale Henderson recently changed to DeAngelis at your service but you can call me Kale" He said smiling Harry shook his hand cheerfully enough for some reason he felt ok about touching him.

"Kale was of the same blood as me so when I was trying to sense my family it was only natural that I find him. He was living here with his adoption mother, Ms. Henderson" Harry held out his hand to her

"Pleased to meet you Ms. Henderson," Harry said shaking her hand.

"I have accepted Azalea and treated her as my own when she had no where else to go, if you like you are welcome here when ever you need a home" she said looking at him thoughtfully.

"I would like that very much" Harry said smiling broadly.

"Welcome to the family" Kale said "Now if you'll follow me I will give you the grand tour". Harry looked at Azalea he didn't know if this could be real, he had become even more confused about everyone he had ever considered a family turning on him and now he had made a new one. He had been in an Asylum for 16days and had tried to kill himself twice. He had no doubt that these people knew that and yet here they where offering him a place as if they where of the same blood. Azalea smiled at Harry as he walked off behind Kale Harry smiled back.

"I'm sorry you probably want to be left alone but Azalea asked me not leave you alone, she didn't want to give you a second to think about what has happened" there was an awkward silence. Kale just carried on giving Harry the tour. He was shown the normal things that a house has then he was taken out to the barn.

"In here we keep the swords" Kale said seeing Harry's shocked expression he explained himself. "Ever since I was a kid I have had a drastically higher power then everyone else so instead of going to wizardry school my mum decided to home school me. On the occasion where I got angry I let out the power sometimes harming others so my mum decided I should focus my energy on something, I decided swords". He smiled and held up his hands "I know what your thinking giving an extremely powerful boy martial arts training is pretty stupid but it worked out well I am able to protect my mum and the people in the village from anything that tries to harm them. I'm sort of this town's body guard and I haven't had a single power boost since" his eyes where misty and unfocused for a second but he snapped out of it. He sat down on a bale of hay and looked up at Harry "my sister talks of you a lot, she has been worried sick" he said Harry sat down on the hay bale opposite him. "She really does love you" he said, Harry stare at the ground. He realised that he too felt the same way he looked up at Kale

"I love your sister more then you could imagine and if you're trying to say I'm not allowed to love her then I'm sorry to say I can't help the way I feel and you or anybody else will not stop that" Harry said firmly. They stare at each other for what seemed like forever. He then smiled, Harry looked at him puzzled.

"That's what I wanted to hear my sister is free to love who she wishes, but answer me this when the time comes would you deny that love?" Kale said looking at Harry.

"Why would I deny it?" Harry said angrily. What was he talking about?

"You know as well as I do that you attract the wrong company, company that wish to cause you not only physical harm but mental harm as well. That means that they harm your loved ones so when asked by anyone friend or foe would you be wiling to deny it?" he said his face blank. Harry thought about it, this is what he had been planning all along.

"I am use to hiding what I truly feel, if it means keeping Azalea safe I will" Harry said not breaking Kale's gaze. He stood up Harry rose following suit.

"What happens from now on to you will be my problem, you are under my protection it may sound stupid now but you will soon learn that it is a great thing" Kale said.

"Thank you I appreciate the offer but I don't want anyone else getting involved they seem to all get hurt" Harry said quietly "or hurt me".

"Trust me I can handle myself, any way whose going to stop me, you?" he said smiling. Harry looked him up and down and shrugged.

"Do whatever pleases you" Harry laughed. They went back to the house. The women were in the kitchen Azalea was drinking a cup of tea while Ms. Henderson cooked lunch. Azalea pulled out the chair next to her and Harry sat down boy how time had flown. Kale went to help with lunch. "So how do you like the place?" Azalea asked squeezing Harry's hand under the table. Harry squeezed her hand back.

"I love it here it is very… I think the best word to describe this place is homey. I get a strange vibe as if all is safe, I would love to stay here longer" He turned around to look at Ms. Henderson "If it is alright with you?" he asked politely.

"It is fine but I don't like this Ms. Henderson stuff. It looks like your going to know me for awhile" she laughed to herself. "I'm pretty sure I'm going to be your mother in-law so you mares well start practicing calling me mum" Kale chocked on the bit of toast he had just bitten off. Both Azalea and Harry went bight red, Harry rubbed his thumb up and down her hand she looked at him and smiled Harry smiled back. Ms. Henderson just laughed. Believe it or not they went even redder Harry watched as Kale cut some cheese, even though it was a simple task Harry could see by the way he used the knife with such easy grace that he was skilled. The smooth movements brought back bad memory's and Harry looked away. He felt Azalea's curious gaze but didn't meet it. She squeezed his hand under the table. She rest it in her lap. Suddenly Harry gulped realising where it was.

Lunch was omelette; Harry found out that Azalea is a vegetarian. Harry laughed and joked with them; even though they had just met Harry felt a certain bond create between them. He couldn't seem to take his mind off his hand though that was resting on Azalea's lap her slender hand resting on his.

Because this was a farm Harry and Kale had to do chores such as cutting wood, fixing anything that was broken and cleaning out the stables. They had three horses a black stallion named Bandit, a white mare named Talika and a mustang named Nako. They where very beautiful and very healthy horses.

After launch they were allowed to go riding. Talika was Azalea's horse, she was very good. The mustang, Nako was Kale's he had, had him for three years and Nako would not let anybody ride him except Kale. Bandit was a new horse they had only got him last week and nobody had been able to ride him yet. He was out in a paddock, he hadn't been broken yet. Bandit was still wild and full of spirit, to much for Harry too much even for Kale. Azalea taught him how to ride on Talika Harry picked it up fast it was very enjoyable. They had to pack up and get ready for dinner at sunset Harry was really disappointed. Azalea and Kale went ahead Harry had left his Jacket in the stable and needed to go back and get it. As he reach the stall he noticed something going through the grass towards Bandit Harry was about to yell out but in a flash a golden horn appeared on Bandits forehead it glow for a second then disappeared. The snake was gone and Harry was left at the fence looking shocked. Harry took a step forward, a twig cracked. The horse looked up and saw Harry it stomped it's foot and turned around running down the paddock.

"Harry dinners ready" he heard Ms. Henderson's voice call out. Harry took one last look at the horse and ran back to the house. He decided not to tell the others, he didn't want the others to think him crazy already. Dinner was delicious and to top it off they had apple crumble for dessert.

"Dear the hearing date will hopefully be posted soon and I would like it if you would use Kale as your representative" Ms. Henderson said calmly. They all looked at her shocked.

"But Mum I don't know much about law" Kale protested.

"I've taught you enough to know your Harry's best chance, besides I know Azalea and no matter what we say she will be there" Ms. Henderson said looking lovingly at Azalea.

"What if the case goes bad? I don't want you there to watch me dragged away to Azkaban" Harry said looking at the table.

"Don't speak nonsense you will be fine, and I don't have a doubt that you will be back here kicking yourself for how much you've worried" Ms. Henderson said

"But Ms. Henderson what if it doesn't go well and I'm taken to Azkaban?" he said starting to get upset. "What if they don't allow a sixteen year old to represent me, what then?"

"Harry calm down we are all coming, we are your family now and will stick by you no matter the outcome" Azalea said looking at him so nicely it gave him butterflies.

"But just to be on the safe side start eating as much food as you can now, I hear the food sucks in Azkaban" Kale joked.

"Kale!" Azalea and Ms. Henderson shouted. He just shrug as Harry laugh.

"Well I suggest you have a good sleep I'll wake you up around nine" Ms. Henderson said politely ushering them all off to bed.

"Me too" Kale grinned.

"No such luck my boy" Ms. Henderson giggled "you'll be up at the crack of dawn getting those jersey's milked, don't think I haven't noticed how you've neglected to milk…" as they went on about farm business Azalea and Harry walked around the corner. A quick peak showed they couldn't be seen. Harry pushed her against the wall and kissed her passionately.

"Thank you for every thing" he smiled weakly as he pulled away hearing Kale and Ms. Henderson coming around the corner.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry couldn't sleep he wasn't worried about the way the case would turn out he was worried about seeing everyone again. He heard his door gently open and heard it click shut.

"Are you awake?" came the soft voice of Azalea.

"Yeah" he said

"I'm sorry if I'm disturbing you" she whispered "But I forgot to tell you what I found out"

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"The entrance to our Garden is in the ministry," she said

"What?!" Harry said shocked.

"In the ministry of mystery there's a door the people on earth don't know what's behind it but wholly one's do it's the passage way between earth and the garden" she said calmly.

"But…but I thought nothing could open the door the strongest witches can't even do it" Harry said shocked

"That's because they don't have permission the only people that can open that door is one's possessing wholly blood the good kind"

"What do you mean the good kind and wholly blood?" Harry asked.

"Well in the realm of the gods once in a while a child is born that is absolutely human those children are not allowed to stay because it upsets the balance. They still have godly blood though but there not allowed to open the door they are called godsends. The other type of godsends are one's with power that have been sent here by accident or because there is nothing for them in the godly realm. Kale is a godsend he was sent here by accident but has some power" she looked Harry up and down. "Though your not of wholly blood I think it may be possible for you to open the door for you have a godly presence about you, I think because some of my energy is in you"

"It is?" Harry asked curiously looking at himself there was a quiet pause. He heard a little sob come from Azalea.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked sitting up. He was greeted by Azalea's warm embrace.

"I'm worried, I had to sit around and do nothing when you got taken away I don't want it to happen again" She said, Harry heard her give a little sob. Harry moved over and pulled her under the covers. Harry put his arms around her "everything will be fine, I am never leaving you. It would take an army to drag me away" Harry said kissing her on the forehead.

"I know but…" Azalea sounded really worried.

"But what Azalea?" Harry said kindly but inside he felt worried.

"They have an army" she said frankly, there was a silence that didn't seem to end

"I love you" she said, through the dark Harry could see a tear roll down her check. Harry squeezed her close staring into her eyes he whispered

"I love you too, get some sleep kitten I promise you everything will be fine" Harry held her close

"Kitten? I like it" she whispered smiling Harry kissed her passionately.

"I hoped as much" he said between kisses they knew that it wasn't an option to go further then kissing, Harry didn't know why and at that moment he really wanted to but something inside him told him that now wasn't the time, she wasn't ready.

"Harry I can't" she moaned.

"I know kitten, let's wait till where married" he whispered.

"You want to marry me?" she gulped "why?"

"Because" he kissed her forehead "you" one eye lid "are" the other lid "my" he kissed the tip of her nose "world" he said brushing his lips against her lips. "And so I can kiss you every morning" he said implying every thing it sounded like. He moved in slowly to kiss her staring into her eyes. After a long, long time of kissing and groping they just lie there and stare into each other's eyes. Azalea soon fell asleep and for awhile Harry just watch her sleep till he to went to sleep. For once Harry's sleep was not haunted by nightmares but a gratifying nothingness

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry woke up something was shaking. He opened his eyes; Kale was shaking Azalea

"What's going on?" Harry said sleepily. Kale looked towards the door before answering.

"Mum's up if she catches Azalea in here she'll make the dark lord look like an amateur"

"What?" Azalea yawned. She stretched as Kale dragged her out of bed.

"Mum's up" Kale said urgently. Azalea jumped up gave Harry a peck on the cheek and was dragged out of the room by a nervous Kale. He called over his shoulder "I'll talk to you later" Harry fell back onto his pillow. Minutes later there was a knock on his door

"Time to get up dear" came Ms. Henderson's voice. Harry groaned but still he rolled out of bed and had his shower, he turned the hot water till it burnt his skin. He put on the clothes Ms. Henderson had laid out on his bed and went downstairs.

Kale was reading a huge textbook. "What you reading?" Harry asked Kale didn't look up when he answered.

"Text books on wizard law" Kale was so wrapped up in it that Harry didn't bother asking any more questions. Azalea came down the stairs; she looked so beautiful that things seemed to be in slow motion. Her hair was loosely hanging around her shoulders; she was wearing a white casual dress. She still looked so innocent yet at the peak of his desire.

That morning in the Daily Prophet on page one was the article scheduling Harry's court case in…

"TWO DAYS!!" he said shocked. "Gee they don't waste time," he said gloomily. So that was why Kale was into the textbooks.

"Don't worry dear," Ms. Henderson said putting a plate filled with scrambled eggs, bacon, sausages and toast if front of him.

"Are you trying to fatten me up?" he joked trying to change the subject.

"Yes" Ms. Henderson said seriously wiping the joke from his voice. "Your skin and bone Harry, sorry to say. If I only get two days before the court case to put some muscle on you then it will be enough" she smiled. "There's no better way to get back at somebody then bouncing back healthy and happy" she said knowingly. Harry smiled weakly at the emotion he knew she was trying to conceal.

"Thank you" he said weakly. She surprised him by kissing him on the crown of his head.

"Your welcome dear"

"Mum he's Azalea's man" Kale joked.

"You cheeky lil' bugger" she laughed dropping his plate down in front of him, much smaller to Harry's.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

The two days passed quickly, too quickly. He was waking up one day happy and then the next miserable and on his way to a courtroom.

Azalea and Harry had been constantly sneaking off for talks about the up coming court case but still Harry didn't expect it to come so soon.

He hadn't been able to sleep and had got ready early and went to the kitchen. Finding Kale siting at the dining table, head in an all to familiar textbook. They didn't exchange any words just sat in silence together and that itself seemed to say it all.

Ms. Henderson came down dressed and ready and baked them a big breakfast. Next was Azalea looking as stunning as ever. Her hair was half up half down and she had on a flare out pink tie-die skirt and a white singlet with a pink cross over.

"Morning" she said with a sweet smile, they looked ready all in there pressed clothes so when Ms. Henderson said it was time to go Harry didn't feel as nervous. He knew all of them would stand behind him no matter what happened. Ms. Henderson had a bag of flu powder.

"All right everybody ready, leave that book here Kale" She said as Kale went to put the textbook under his arm. He sighed and put the book on the table. "All righty then" she said "lets go".

The ministry of magick was packed, Harry took a deep breath and made his way through the crowd towards the registration desk. As he walked heads turned the noise turned to, scared whispers. "I don't like this" Kale whispered from behind him.

"If you really want to stay with me you should get use to it" Harry sighed. They reached the registration desk. "I'm here for my hearing" Harry said to the woman behind the desk.

"Second fl…floor an…and Dow…down the hall on…on your le…left" she stammered pointing down the hall.

"Thank-you" Harry murmured and headed off down the hall. They took the lift down; Harry's heart was beating fast. As Harry walked past the hallway towards the department of mystery Harry couldn't help but stare down there. Azalea walked forward and wrapped her arm around him.

"It's all going to be ok" she gave a weak smile up at him. Harry was to nerves to force a convincing smile and just kept walking. At the end of the corridor there was a crowd of people talking; Harry recognised most of them from the order. Harry stopped and looked through the crowd, the Weasley's were at one side talking, Azalea pulled closer to him. Harry looked down at her and smiled he didn't want her to worry.

"Go now they can't meet you yet" Harry said urgently into Azalea's ear. Azalea looked as if she was going to protest but looked at the serious look on Harry's face.

"If you are in trouble I will not stay hidden" she whispered; she looked at him a moment longer "Everything will be fine" she said and kissed him gently on the cheek and walked backwards a couple of steps smiling then turned and walked off disappearing almost instantly.

The tone of the crowd in front of him suddenly changed to a low whisper, he looked up they had finally noticed him. He felt a hand on his shoulder. Kale smiled broadly

"Don't worry mate if any of them start something I'll give them the old one two" Harry couldn't help but smile as his mum clipped him around the head.

"It's sweet of him to say that but I'll give him the old one, two if he starts anything" Ms. Henderson whispered to Harry, he just smile.

"Where have you've been?" came the angry voice of Mrs. Weasley, Harry's smile dropped. He just looked at the ground. His face like stone "Well?" she said angrily.

"He's been staying with me" Ms. Henderson's voice was firm. Harry saw Mrs. Weasley turn to her.

"And who are you?" she said sounding angrier.

"I am Olivia Henderson" she said.

"Did you think to tell us where you were? We've been worried sick, and with good right, you running off and staying with some stranger especially in your condition" she said turning back to Harry ignoring Ms. Henderson.

"Excuse me I am not some stranger and I believe Harry did tell you he was leaving"

"I've known Harry for years now and I know who his friends are!" Mrs. Weasley said raising her voice "he has not said one word about you"

"You obviously don't know who all his friends are, your just one of his friends mothers you have no right to know who all his friends are it sounds like your suffocating him!" she replied.

"I am more then a friends mother I have treated him like one of my own, what kind of woman are you to take him away in hiding not letting his friends see him or healers especially when he is in such a state"

"These are my only friends in the world at the moment, and I was allowed to leave and see whoever I please" Harry said to Mrs. Weasley. "And what condition was I in, what state would that be? The one where you drove me to suicide?" he said coldly and to put salt in the wound he added. "Do not regard me as your son I've seen what you do to one of your own when roads are rocky" She looked shocked her face gone pale.

"Like Harry said He was there on his own free will and if he wanted to leave he could of" she said softly, she turned to Harry and gently laid a hand on his arm. "Do not drive them away" he heard Azalea's voice in his head. "He was the one who came to me. I am not the kind of women who forces a child away when they need some one most" Ms. Henderson added.

"Ms. Henderson is the closest thing I have to a mother and hopefully after the trial she will be my legal guardian" Harry said firmly. "If any of you have a problem with that I suggest you build a bridge and get over it" Harry said "she is my only family now"

"And me" Kale said stepping forward rolling his eyes "trust you to forget me" he said leaning on Harry's shoulder. They watched and waited for him to pull away like he always does but Harry just stood there. Mrs. Weasley looked hurt and pail.

Just in time the door at the end of the hall opened "Harry Potter" came a voice. Harry took a deep breath; He was suddenly in Ms. Henderson's arms

"Dear no matter what happens we will stand by you" she let go and put her hands on each of his cheeks. "You know you've always got a place to stay if you need or want it" she kissed him on the forehead and Harry hugged her.

"Mum what have I told you bout hitting on Azalea's man" Kale said. Harry smiled.

"Maybe I prefer them with a bit of experience" Harry joked draping his hand over her shoulder.

"Boys" Ms. Henderson said and rolled her eyes. Kale and Harry laugh together at Ms. Henderson. "You two are going to be impossible if you join forces" she sigh smiling. "Hopefully living together you'll get sick of each other"

"Don't count on it Ms. Henderson" he said with a gentle smile then he beamed at the thought. "I will get used to calling you mum one day it seems no matter what I do your going to become my mother" he added cheekily. "To bad we could be nothing more" he said in a phoney accent.

"Enough" she laughed "Take it easy dear there's always people out there who love you" she smiled at Harry gently and said "I better go" he nodded and lifted her hands off his cheeks. She gave a last look at Mrs. Weasley which was more then Harry was going to do and then went with the rest of the crowd to where they could watch the hearing. Mrs. Weasley went to take a step forward but hesitated when she saw Harry's stone face he didn't even look at her but walked straight past.

"Good luck" she said as he went past sadness in her voice and reluctantly went off with the crowd as well.

"I'll be at the door" Kale said "I think you should have a second to recuperate mate" he indicated to a stone pillar a few feet away Harry noticed the rim of a white dress. As soon as Kale's back was turned Azalea ran out and hugged him hard.

"Oh Harry" Azalea said holding him; he didn't think she would let him go.

"Azalea I have to" she still didn't let go burring her head into his chest.

"I promise no matter what happens I will come back to you after the hearing" she took a deep breath suddenly gave him a peck on the lips and ran off towards the viewing platform.

"Harry Potter" came the call again. He turned and walked towards Kale.

"Ready?" he said, Harry could only manage a sigh. They walked into the hall Harry suddenly felt all eyes on him. The door started to close behind them; Harry had one last look at freedom before the door closed.

**A/N- how will the court case go? Is Harry going to be let free now that he's finally back or will he get sent to Azkaban his freedom taken away once again?Next Chapter**

He took a deep breath "Guilty" Harry said calmly. There was an intake of breath from around the room.

"You do realise that, that is a life sentence in Azkaban?" Walterhour said raising one eyebrow angrily. Harry nodded, Kale took a step foreword.

"I would like to make a plea for self defence, Harry was being attacked by death eaters they were trying to kill him he did what was needed to be done" he spoke with confidence.

"But the Crucio curse is not a defence spell what is the possible reason for him to use it? I am even more interested in how he learnt it?" Mrs. Bones said. Harry sighed he realised that every one of the judges where against him now.

"Harry I don't know how to get you out of this" Kale whispered.


	4. The Hearing

**Disclaimer: These characters are not mine, and never will be. They belong to the beautiful J.K.Rowling**

**The Hearing**

**Chapter 4**

**By insane Angel Maegen**

"Please take a seat" A tall man said. Harry looked at the seat in front of him the chains hanging loosely, they brought back bad memories.

"I would rather stand thank-you" Harry said. The tall man looked at him nervously but just shrugged.

"Disciplinary hearing of the seventeenth of September" he said his voice echoing through the hall. "Into offences committed under the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of underage Sorcery. For breaking the International statue of secrecy, associating with he who shall not be named, the use of the Crucio curse. A curse you are aware is illegal, the murder of Bellatrix Lestrange using that curse and the breaking of a probation declared between Albus Dumbledore by Harry James Potter" so he had told. Harry felt himself fill with anger then he realised what they where saying "orphaned recently and now property of…"

"I am no one's property" Harry said coldly. As those words were spoken Harry really felt pain, he had never thought of it. It was true he was an orphan, but property of the ministry?

"Now property of the ministry" he repeated. "Interrogators: Augustus Walterhour Minister of magick," He was an old man and Harry remembered an article on him when he was head of the aurora department, he hadn't changed much. He had short brown hair filled with greys and a short beard by the same colour. He wore robes of fiery red. "Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore Minister of magick's second in command" Harry wasn't shocked by this he had expected ever since he was told the ministry had been taken but that didn't stop his hatred for the old man. Of course Dumbledore would find a way to run Hogwarts and the Ministry. "Amelia Susan Bones, head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Court scribe Marcus Sainter Portlet" he said. Portlet was a weasel or a squirrel look-alike at first glance, with short chestnut hair he wouldn't have been much older then 20 "Now that everybody has…"

"Hem, hem" Kale said stepping from the shadows. All eyes where on him.

"Who are you?" Walterhour said he sounded angry. Harry saw Dumbledore raise an eyebrow to him but Harry ignored it.

"Kale Roberto DeAngelis Representation for the accused" Kale said. Everyone went silent, they seemed to be holding their breath.

"You have no right to be here," Walterhour said looking down his nose at him.

"Under the Wizengamot Charter of rights the accused has the right to representation if he or she feels it is required and that representation maybe whoever the accused agrees to" Kale said calmly.

"Is that what you want Harry?" Dumbledore asked Harry quietly.

"Yes" Harry said firmly staring at Dumbledore with such anger that Dumbledore turned away in shame. The court was quiet for a moment. Harry had to watch his temper towards Dumbledore; Azalea had made him apologise. But he still couldn't stand him and he didn't quiet understand why he loathed him so much. It was more then the fact Dumbledore had betrayed him, it was before that and much deeper.

"So be it then, the court has begun" Walterhour said displeased.

"Firstly, I would like to address the fact that you broke parol escaping from a Mental Asylum which you had been assigned to" Walterhour said in his booming voice "where did you go?" he asked.

"He was staying with Olivia Henderson Sir" Kale said. Walterhour looked displeased that it was Kale talking and not Harry.

"And you where aware that you where under a legal binding to Albus Dumbledore?"

"He was" Kale answered again.

"I think I would like Harry to answer the question" Walterhour said. There was silence "Harry Potter you will have to bare with me through my confusion" he said. "You left a place where your friends and family where to go to a woman's house who you had not met before?" More silence "you did it full aware you where breaking the law. Leaving a place where people where waiting on you hand and foot, trying to do what was right towards your mental condition. You must understand how suspicious it is" Harry took a deep breath and rolled up his sleeve up.

"I'm sure you are not aware," Harry said speaking for the first time "in the state I left the house to go to the asylum, what had drove me to do this" he said silently. He held up his arm, which was wrapped in bandages. He started to unravel the cloth around his arm slowly as he did so he was speaking to the room. Kale chose not to say anything to this and stepped back eyes adverted.

"I had revealed something to Voldermort through one of my interrogations which had ordered into an innocent life being murdered, Dumbledore was aware of this and felt it necessary that he know what had happened over the last six months incase others where in danger. So I was locked in a room with the people I loved, who I tried to tell them …I tried to reassure them that I was positive that no one else was in danger they said they would force me, they turned on me when I needed them most". Harry had finished unravelling his bandage, he ran a finger gently down what was left of his arm. He held it up for all to see but he himself did not look at any of them.

"As you are aware this is what I had done. I had dragged a shard of glass through my tendons, watched my blood ooze out and once again was forced to go through physical pain to put an end to a beginning. But once again they stopped me from dying, once again I was put back on this hell. What you are not aware of though is I tried it again" there where a couple of gasp's in the crowd. He sigh " I tried to hang myself but the healers found me and cut me down, but you are aware of that" he sigh again "when I say I tried again it was not me hanging myself I was talking about" He looked at Kale.

"What?" he mouthed eyebrow raised in confusion.

"I'm sorry," he said to Kale. Harry rolled up his other sleeve to reveal stitches up his arm trying to seal at least 6 cuts resulting in about 30 stitches.

"Harry!?" Kale said stepping foreword and taking his arm. "When did you do this!?" Kale said angrily.

"Two days ago" he said weakly "I was haunted with nightmares that I thought that would go away once I was with you guys" Harry pulled his sleeves back down and turned back to his audience "but I couldn't do it" he swept his gaze over the court room. "Because of the family I am staying with I haven't the will to try and kill myself, because of these people I finally have the hope to keep on living that things will get better"

"And if I had stayed here I would have just kept trying till I was finally successful". He gave a dry laugh. "What am I on about I wouldn't have kept trying I would have been dead" he looked at the ground. "They refused to let me be alone and I refused to stay here and live so they let me stay with them. They got me concealing and helped me through my suicidal faze. I'm sorry to them if I've got them in trouble but without them I wouldn't be alive today". There was silence no one spoke.

"It is understood that you want her to be your guardian?" Dumbledore said quietly.

"More then anything" he said firmly.

"We will arrange that later after we have spoken with Olivia but since that matter has been sorted out we can move on to the more pressing matter's" Dumbledore said he gave a nod at Walterhour, gesturing to continue.

"While the accused was in a coma" Walterhour continued as if what had just been said didn't happen. "He was declared 'possibly dangerous' due to not knowing what his mental state would be, we also have knowledge that he used an illegal curse to kill one Bellatrix Lestrange, how do you plead?" he said. Harry took a second to recoup, he had just admitted that he was never going to be able to live if he lived here and they didn't give a shit.

"You obviously have admitted that you don't care what my psych is or that I could have been dead right now because of you old bastards" Harry said coldly "So I don't give a shit when I say this" he took a deep breath "Guilty" Harry said calmly. There was an intake of breath from around the room.

"You do realise that, that is a life sentence in Azkaban?" Walterhour said raising one eyebrow angrily. Harry nodded, Kale took a step foreword.

"I would like to make a plea for self defence, Harry was being attacked by death eaters they were trying to kill him he did what was needed to be done" he spoke with confidence.

"But the Crucio curse is not a defence spell what is the possible reason for him to use it? I am even more interested in how he learnt it?" Mrs. Bones said. Harry sighed he realised that every one of the judges where against him now.

"Harry I don't know how to get you out of this" Kale whispered. Harry decided he should answer truthfully he didn't come here to lie.

"It isn't a defence spell I admit; I was hiding in a tree while death eaters where everywhere" Harry said looking at the ground eye's unfocused. "I had run into the park to lead them away from the Dursley's. As you probably know Sirius Black was my god father as of last year when Dolores Umbridge was teaching at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry she was determined to catch him it made it almost impossible to talk to him. Because of my lack of knowledge" he looked at Dumbledore with hatred but looked away before continuing. "Bellatrix Lestrange killed him last year, so while I was hiding in a tree" he felt no shame in saying he was hiding in a tree. "With her calling out terrible things about my godfather, knowing there was no chance out of what was to come I attacked her with the crucio curse with such force such anger it killed her" Harry said quietly. Everyone was silent Walterhour was the first to speak.

"You are a murderer we have all heard your confession, but since you still have more to discuss with us you will be contained for the rest of the hearing", 'contained?' Harry didn't know what he meant. The doors at the end of the hall burst open and five ministry operatives walked in.

"You will sit in the chair or we will force you" Walterhour said forcefully that was the second time recently that someone has said straight out to his face that if he didn't do what they wanted they would force him. Harry wasn't going to sit in that chair, only bad things happen when you sit in that chair.

"I am not sitting in that chair" Harry said just as strong. Walterhour nodded at the guards. They moved forward, Harry slowly backed away. "No I won't" He said, he was scared.

"There is no need for him to be restrained" Kale called but they paid him no heed.

They grabbed Harry by the shoulders, he struggled but they were too strong. He was getting closer and closer to the chair.

"Please no, not again" he cried as they dragged him into the chair. He was thrown onto the chair; the chains sprang to life gripping him to the chair. "Please not again, let me go" he shouted looking around in panic.

"What do you mean not again?" Walterhour asked fearful. Kale ran forward so he was in front of Harry.

"Calm down Harry" Kale said but Harry kept on screaming to be let go. Something was happening to him that he could not explain; he was filled with so much fear.

"What's happening to him?" Walterhour shouted panicky. The guards were holding their wands tighter. But Harry continued to scream "Not again," everyone was going pale.

"Harry your not there, you're here he can't get you!" Kale shouted. But Harry kept screaming.

"What are you talking about, what's wrong with him!" Mrs. Bones shrieked.

"He's been tortured for six months in a old ministry building. Where else do you think they held him besides a chair that 'you know who' knew Harry would immediately be put into if he escaped. If you ask me I think he has a few issue's" Kale said angrily he gave Harry a hard slap around the face. Harry heard laughing in his head, Voldermort's laughter. He clenched his teeth and closed his eyes

"Go away, go away" he kept murmuring. He leaned back and forward.

"Get the healers" a shout went out Harry kept rocking.

"Leave me alone you tortured me for months why can't you just leave me ALONE" he screamed a power burst flew out of him everyone was thrown ten feet backwards. The chains shattered Harry fell to his knees panting, the laughing stopped now that Harry was out of the chair. Kale came up beside him but didn't touch him

"Harry?" he said softly.

"I will not be put in that chair you can throw me in Azkaban but I will not sit in that chair" he said forcefully.

"Guards hold him!" Walterhour said.

"That is enough" Kale shouted "he can not be put through this much longer" Harry suddenly scrambled away from Kale.

"It's all your fault!" he screamed. Kale stared at him shocked and confused.

"Harry what's my fault?" Kale said as if talking to an infant.

"You and your fucking hopes!" Harry shouted, "You keep telling me things will get better!" Harry shouted tears coming down his cheeks. "Things are not going to get fucking better! Just let me die! You keep dragging me back to this hell, you're the reason I'm here! Stop saving my fucking life and" Harry was scratching up his arm badly, it had already started to bleed "Stop giving a shit everyone else has why do you and your god dam family care?!" Harry cried. "No one else does" he sobbed.

Azalea was running down the stairs and stopped just at the bottom before Harry.

"Because there is always hope" She said breathless.

"Who are you?" Walterhour asked angrily "you are not supposed to be here" but he was ignored as she took a couple of steps foreword. Harry had calmed down crying since he saw her.

"Hope for what Azalea?" Harry looked at her pleadingly "hope that Voldermort will kill me because you will not let me do it?" he said sarcastically.

"Never say that" She said and slapped him "You will never speak like that" Harry froze all thought lost, he had never seen Azalea upset like this.

"Aurora's seise her!" Dumbledore said 'No don't' Harry thought as he heard that sweet voice call his name.

"If it is the only way to clear your name Harry I will help you show the memories they so want you to reveal" Azalea's saddened voice called out. Harry looked up, Azalea was scared he hated seeing her scared. The Aurora's grabbed her arms.

"Let me go!" she said trying to pull her arms away but they grabbed her harder and Harry saw her wince.

"LET HER GO!" Harry shouted running to her aid. Before he could get close enough Aurora's grabbed him.

"AZALEA!" he screamed stretching out his arm, she stretched out hers. They linked arms and Harry tried pushing his way against the Aurora's

"_Harry this is the language of the wholly ones" _she called out_ "no one but you and _I _can speak or understand it in this room"_ Azalea said struggling herself. "_I can show your memories to the court room I just need to get my hands on your temples_"_ "_

"What are you saying! Speak English in my courtroom" Walterhour demanded.

"I don't want you to see them Azalea you are to pure. I do not wish for you to realise just how evil this world can be" Harry argued.

"_I know Harry how much you care…there's no time, it's the only way to let you free" _she said gently.

"I SAID TO SPEAK ENGLISH IN MY COURTROOM" Walterhour roared.

"I_ will do as you ask Azalea_" Harry said quietly to the floor. Azalea stretched out her hands, Harry grabbed them and pulled with his entire mite.

"Stop them from what ever they're doing!" Dumbledore shouted. It was too late though her hands found Harry's temples and everyone was thrown backwards. A light was shot up above them random pictures began to appear. It felt like Harry's head was being broke in two. All his thoughts where rushing around casing havoc.

"What's going on!?" Walterhour screamed

"I am going to show you exactly what happened over the last 7months through Harry's eyes" Azalea said strength in her voice, Harry was proud of her she was standing tall when Harry was ready to collapse.

"_Harry you have to concentrate on the memory and we will see it" _She said. Harry closed his eyes and concentrated, he felt the memories coming back.

"_I love you_" he whispered.

"_I love you too_" she whispered back as Harry placed his hand over hers.

_"Mishack anha, satai hosannatai_" in a sweet voice. Harry felt his mind projected before him and it hurt like hell. He clenched his eyes and teeth.

"Calm down Harry you have to concentrate we are seeing everything you see in your mind. You have to go back to that first night when it all started" Harry took a deep breath and tried to remember that night. The pain eased a little, he didn't notice the extra pressure in Azalea's touch or the strain in her neck. That night it felt so long ago but the images in the past months felt like they where burnt into his head to be never forgotten.

"I had woken up and I walked over to the mirror it was raining that night" he said. He was saying it out loud to see if the images would come stronger. As the words came out of his mouth he felt them appear before him. Everyone he realised could hear the words being spoken and if he wanted he could play it as if it was a movie. "I don't know how I knew but I got a sudden urge to go to the window" he watched his memory as he walked over to the window. He didn't explain the next ten minutes, but let it unfold double speed.

"After I spat at Voldermort he said to me he was just going to kill me but he had decided that it would be more fun to _play_ with me first" Harry let the images unfold he couldn't explain it all so he just let them watch. When it came to the Ministry attack even though Harry was making it go faster then normal it still seemed to take longer then he cared.

"Azalea no more" Harry started crying but the memory's wouldn't stop. Flashes of body's being torn apart by werewolves, people sneaking up behind children and slitting there throat's it was just all to much to live twice.

Azalea said nothing he felt the icy coolness of a tear hit his arm, if Azalea could carry on then so could he. He heard others around the room crying and shrieking people where terrified not one of the judges where moving they seemed to have gone ridged.

"I can't Azalea I can't show this entire bit they have seen enough of the attack this is still the first five minutes, it goes on for hours and if you want to let them see the rest of my memories…" he cried

"Oh god Harry make it stop please" she cried cutting him off her fingers where shaking. Harry stopped the memory everything was black for a while till Harry pulled up the memory for the ending of the ministry attack. Where he had first seen Percy, he let it roll along until Dumbledore rushed in that bit he played normal speed until Voldermort vanished then using all his will power he stopped projecting and jumped backwards away from Azalea.

"I will not let you see the rest" he cried reliving those murders was filling his head with pain and horror, he could see so much death it scared him. Azalea started crying

"Harry you must" she pleaded, the sounds of every body else in the room disappeared.

"No that was my first day! He hasn't even laid a hand on me yet, it gets far worse I do not wish for you to see those horrors!" he pleaded.

"Then you will not see me again for they will lock you in prison and we will never be together!" she yelled she looked at him sobbing on the floor. Her expression softened she walked over and sat on her knees in front of him her fingers gently returned to there place on his temple's.

"Everything will change after I show you this" he whispered Harry removed all emotion from within himself closing his eyes he let the torture unravel.

Harry went into something like a numb shock nothing fazed him he didn't open his eyes once all sound around him vanished. He was like a statue cold and rigid. It took him half an hour to show the excruciating events of the past 6months and when it finally ended Harry thought there would be only relief like a heavy load off his shoulders but he felt nothing. He heard a stray thought run through someone's mind 'why would they heal him?'

Harry opened his eyes looking straight down eyes unfocused. "I remember the way the healers treated me. When Voldermort had caused so many wounds that he could not make any more or harmed me so bad that I would not wake up he would send in the healers to make room for more wounds. Sometimes I wondered what was worse being healed or facing Voldermort? But it was an easy question being healed was by far the worse not for the pain. Though that was excruciating enough it was the fact that I would wake to another day of knowing that this would be how I would be ended, alone with not one soul to care" and that was all he said. All of him felt weak all his functions where drained.

"I will never sleep, I will never grieve, for I am pain to all and pain is all I have" he sigh and fell forward now was his time to rest as he fainted. Rest not sleep, rest.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

He felt a hard slap on the side of his face but he didn't flinch pain wasn't new to him. Someone was sobbing terribly, Harry stayed on the border line not daring to listen to hard for fear of waking up but enough to know if he should wake up but Harry never wanted to go back to that world.

"Harry wake up!" came Kale's angry voice, no not angry it was panicked. Harry was starting to wake.

"I realise Harry that you cant stand it here, I realise how bad you've had it but you have to wake up!" he knew Kale was the one crying. Harry was starting to drift away again but no matter how far he could have gone he would never in life or death ignore the words that drifted to him in Kale's hysterical voice "Azalea's dieing!"

Harry snapped out of his self-pitying sleep, he sat bolt straight and took in his surroundings St. Mungo's room, night-time, one person in the room, pile of clothes next to bed including his jacket. He grabbed Kale by the collar.

"Where is she?" he hissed. He could see a slight glimpse of hope run through Kale's eyes.

"Room 129, go left end of the hall" He said Harry got out of bed and grabbed the pile of clothes as he went past. He pulled on a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt; he had just finished pulling on his jacket as he reached the right door. He turned the handle and walked over to the bed in the middle of the room. In the five steps it took him to walk across to her bed he had taken in everything in the room 4 healers, Ms. Henderson and Dumbledore. He stopped right next to the bed.

"You're awake!" Dumbledore stated the obvious.

"You have to help her," Ms. Henderson cried. Harry looked at the sleeping form of his precious Azalea, her breath was coming in wheezes and her chest was rising and falling with the pain of trying to breathe. Harry didn't know why he did it but it seemed like the right thing to do. He closed his eyes and lifted his hand over Azalea's chest; he took slow breaths so his breathing would match Azalea's wheezes. He gently opened his eyes everything he saw was in heat signatures. He gently put his hands on either side of Azalea's stomach.

"Ms. Henderson you have to trust me I'm not groping her," he said as he slid his hands up her shirt "Please do not talk it will affect the spell" he felt her ribs under his fingers; he focused his energy his hands started to glow faintly. "Azalea" he whispered "my love I do not have enough energy to keep this going you must tell me what is wrong" there was a brief pause, which made Harry's heart skip a beat.

"I can't handle earth's air… to polluted, must return to… garden" every word sounded strained "I love you" she whispered. Harry lent down and kissed her gently on the forehead while removing his hands from under her shirt.

"I love you" he whispered. He listened as her strained breathing returned to the routine of sleep. "Healers leave the room," he said firmly. They all heard the firmness in his voice, looking nervously at Dumbledore they left. "I want you to organise safe passage to the ministry of magick," Harry said in a level tone as soon as the door closed.

"Why?" is all he said.

"Once upon a time I might have considered telling you but recent events have changed my view on you" he look at Dumbledore blankly "this information is far too important to give to someone I do not trust".

"I know how much you care for this girl and I trust your asking me this for her sake" Harry didn't say anything he put his hands under Azalea and lifted her off the bed "Where in the ministry do you wish to go?" he asked. Harry hesitated for a moment did he really want to tell him?

"The ministry of mystery" Dumbledore looked at him confused he sigh and shook his head.

"I will offer you safe passage if you tell me exactly what is going on afterwards" he said.

"I can not promise you that" Harry replied.

"You will tell me enough then to understand" Dumbledore said. Harry just look at him "promise me" he said. There was no other choice he had to tell Dumbledore something

"I promise," he said quietly. Dumbledore left the room. He turned to Ms. Henderson

"What has she told you of herself?" He asked her. She look at Azalea in his arms

"She told me nothing" Ms. Henderson said "nothing that gives me any idea what is going on here" she looked at Harry pleadingly "Please tell me what is going on, is my Azalea going to be alright?" she was sobbing. Harry just stare at her sobbing, something told him to comfort her but it was just a whisper. He could barely hear it over the voice telling him to do nothing, something was screaming in him to never show any emotion. If he showed emotion he showed weakness. And if he showed weakness he got hurt.

"Azalea will be fine, you will not see her for awhile I do not know how long" he said in his new icy tone "it is not safe for her to be here I cannot tell you anything about her it is her secret to tell. If she hasn't told you then she doesn't want you to know" he said simply. At that moment Dumbledore walked in

"Know what?" he asked.

"Have you secured safe passage?" Harry said coldly. Dumbledore sighed

"Follow me" he said reluctantly. Harry carried Azalea over to the door

"Harry…" Ms. Henderson said. Harry turned and waited, she couldn't look in his eyes. "Can you tell me you honestly are doing this to protect her?"

"Yes I am" more then anything he wanted to be outraged but outrage was an emotion.

"I don't think I know who you are any more" she said fighting tears. Harry turned back to the door indicating to Dumbledore to carry on, as he stepped over the thresh hold he called over his shoulder

"No one ever knew who I was" Dumbledore led him down the hall to a fireplace in silence; they went through the fireplace and appeared in the ministry of magick building. There was no one in the hall, which Harry was sure Dumbledore had organised. Harry followed him as he led him to the ministry of mystery, though Harry knew the way off by heart. As Harry was standing in the circular room the doors surrounding him he wondered if he could really open the door to the garden. He pushed the thought away because it was soaked in doubt, another emotion.

"You may leave now" he said to Dumbledore blankly.

"No" he said, Harry turned and faced him "I wish to see where you take her"

"I said I would tell you what is going on later"

"I am not leaving" Dumbledore said stubbornly. There was a silence "Why do you hate me?" Dumbledore asked. Harry still didn't move showing no emotion also meant not feeling any emotion, Harry was going to become a hollow shell.

"I will come back to this exact spot 7 days from now at this exact time on that day I expect a hearing to be held to finalise everything" Harry said ignoring the question. He turned so his back was to Dumbledore.

_"Ishida anakai"_ Harry felt a tingle go through him as he spoke the words of the godsend. The room spun extremely fast until it stopped so that a door was directly in front of him. Dumbledore just stood there, the closest thing to awe he had seen on the old wizards face. Harry walked forward and opened the door. A blinding light shone from the doorway.

"I will see you in seven days" Harry said the door closing behind him.

HPHPHPHPPHP

Azalea slept for two days, Harry spent those two days exercising. It seemed the only thing he could do. He would do laps of the lake; go for runs and the usual push ups and sit ups.

When Azalea finally started to wake Harry was relieved at the least, he had begun to worry. One day she was just standing at the edge of the lake. Harry was filled with the bliss of knowing Azalea was going to be fine. The first day of Azalea being awake was filled with awkward pauses and long silences. After the awkwardness passed everything returned back to normal. They just spent the next four days hanging out talking about philosophy, magick, astronomy, two minute noodles, why hot dog buns come in packs of eight and hot dogs come in packs of six stupid things like that. Azalea even taught Harry a new technique where you cast your senses, you didn't even need a wand.

"Harry your energy feels funny" Azalea said confused, they where practicing looking at aurora's.

"What do you mean?"

"Well a ware wolf has a wolf image in his/her aurora and I can see it in you but it's different. It seems to have merged with your human form" she said concentrating. "A ware wolf's aurora the wolf is a separate being to show that it isn't apart of the person's soul but I can see clearly a wolf but it's apart of your being, it's sort of joined with your soul"

"But I'm not a ware wolf"

"Maybe you're a lycan" she mumbled

"What's a lycan?" he asked

"Never mind it's just a myth but what I can see just looks so much like what I've heard from the mythological creatures I have here" Azalea said confused. They kept talking about other things all the time. So when the seventh day came, Harry was reluctant to leave but he knew he had to. Azalea was going to stay longer to recoup but Harry had promised to come back to her once things where settled.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

"We have all seen the... event's this boy has been through and I feel that no charges should be laid out. I am not saying he is above the law I am just saying he has gone through enough" He looked around at the judges. "All for the notion will you raise your arm" everyone did. Seven days had passed and Harry found himself once more in the courtroom.

"Then he is free…" Dumbledore started.

"Wait a moment it is fair that he be let free but I think it best if he have to go to some sort of a therapy. He could still be suicidal" this was Miss Bones. Harry growled at the fact they where talking bout him as if he weren't even there. "And of course there's still the issue of school and a home".

"If he wishes he will still go to Hogwarts" he turned to Harry "Is that what you want?" he asked.

"I will return next year and repeat the grade I have missed" he said, he had an uninterested, almost bored expression on his face.

"I will assign a school guidance councillor you will be issued to go once a day until he or she says that that may be dropped back accordingly" he looked at Harry, Harry stare back unconcerned. "Do you have a person in mind who is willing to adopt you? If not you will go to an orphanage"

"Ms. Olivia Henderson wishes it that I become her son, I have no objection to it"

"Then we will asses her home this afternoon to make sure it is safe" Dumbledore looked hurt. Harry didn't care. He must have expected Harry to run willingly to Mrs. Weasley.

"Then I believe that is all, court dismissed" Dumbledore said.

There was the busy turmoil of people leaving Harry leaned against the wall with hands in his pockets he stare at the ceiling but didn't actually see it, he was lost in thought.

"That took a lot of courage last week to show your memory's like that" someone said.

"Mmmm" Harry said not really listening "fear is a weakness, to show your fear is like showing your weakness. Any way it seems pointless to fear a memory or your past, to me the time is now you shouldn't fool around in the past. Though I still do feel the fear of memories like everyone else because as hard as you try you cannot change what has happened but learn to except it I've realised that" Harry was in his own thought not realising to whom he was talking to. He opened his eyes, he was looking not actually seeing still.

"Could you find it in your heart to forgive a couple of old fools?" Harry suddenly looked at whom he was talking to, it was Mrs. Weasley next to her was her husband and behind her was the gang of red headed children, Hermione and Lupin.

"Some things you can never except" Harry said coldly "I will never forget what you have done" Harry said he turned away from them. He couldn't stand to look at them. He started walking away then stopped not turning back he said "When I needed you most you turned on me, I will take that into account when ever I see you or need you though I hope I never do"

Harry found Ms. Henderson outside the courtroom. Standing next to her was Kale.

"Are you sure it is alright that I stay with you?" Harry asked

"Of course dear…" she looked ready to say something but decided not to.

"How's Azalea?" Kale asked for her.

"She is fine the condition she's in has stabilised and is almost completely gone…" he looked around at the people walking past. "Can we talk more at home?" Harry said quietly.

"Of course dear…" Ms. Henderson said. "Is it alright if we leave now?" she asked.

"I think, we'll ask at the registration desk what time they'll be around" Harry offered

HPHPHPHP

By the time they got home they still had 2hrs before the people from the ministry came to check out the house. Harry sat down in the kitchen with Ms Henderson and Kale. He had a long conversation explaining exactly what was going on with Azalea (at least enough to know she was fine).

"She'll be back soon I just wanted to make sure she was really safe to return" Harry explained

"I understand dear" Ms. Henderson said. "Well I think we should clean up this heap before those wizards arrive I'd like it at least presentable". They spent the next hour cleaning, which surprisingly enough was fun.

When Harry heard a knock on the door his heart skipped a beat. He let Ms. Henderson answer it and ran outside to where Kale was cleaning the barn.

"I think they're here" Harry said gloomily to Kale.

"Hey chill bro" Kale said smiling, they where both sweating from all the work they'd done "everything will be fine" Kale had a mischievous smile on his face.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"Oh no reason" Kale said still smiling. Harry noticed that Kale's arms where behind his back.

"What are you holding?" Harry asked, Kale just smile. It was a rope, Harry followed it up from Kale's back. It ran along the roof to above Harry's head. Harry looked up long enough to realise it was attached to a bucket.

"Kale!" Harry shouted just in time to see him pull the rope. The bucket of icy water poured straight over Harry's head.

"Like I said, chill bro" Kale said with a massive grin.

"I'm gonna' get you" Harry shouted laughing. Kale ran out of the barn Harry pulled off his shirt and picked up a bucket of water running straight out after him. Kale was headed near the lake to try and hide behind a tree but Harry spotted him. Harry ran after him. They skidded around for a bit laughing there heads off, Harry managed to pour the bucket over Kale's head. Kale lifted Harry off the ground dropping Harry in the mud. Harry dragged Kale down with him. Picked up a handful of mud and put it all through Kale's hair. They where laughing there heads off having a massive mud fight.

"Boys!" Ms. Henderson called.

Harry rolled over "race you there" without replying Kale jumped to his feet and started running. Harry caught up it was a really close race they slowed down when they got to the house Kale fell to his knees exhausted Harry bent over nursing a stitch. They both had massive grins on their faces.

"I ask you boys one thing" Ms. Henderson's supposed-to-be-angry-voice said, though it sounded more like she was trying not to laugh. "To stay clean, look at you" as if to emphasise her point a glob of mud fell off Harry's head, Kale and Harry broke out laughing.

"You boys are impossible" Ms. Henderson giggled. "Well dears quickly go jump in the lake and get rid of most of that mud, I guess this will count as your monthly showers aye boys" she laughed.

"Yes mum" they coursed laughing and turned to run to the lake.

"Be quick the wizards are here and they'd like a word with you two" Harry lowered his head and ran faster. When he reached the lake he was a good ten meters ahead of Kale. He grabbed hold of a rope that was hanging down from a tree and swung out Tarzan style. He bomb dived into the water he heard Kale come in right after him, Harry broke the surface taking a big gulp of air. Kale broke the surface and Harry splashed him.

"Don't forget behind your ears" Kale laughed splashing him back. They swam to the shore climbing out of the water and legged it straight back to the house dripping wet. Kale found his wand at the barn and did a quick drying spell. They both put shirts on and went inside.

Dumbledore was seated at the table sipping tea with Healer Munroe.

"What are you doing here?" Harry said before he could stop himself. Dumbledore looked at him

"I'm here to assess if this is a safe home for you to live in," he said as if it was obvious.

"Why are you here though it isn't your job to assess orphan's homes?" he asked rudely.

"I have always been the one to choose where you live nothing has changed," he said softly taking another sip of his tea.

"And a bloody great job you've done there!" Harry snorted.

"Harry you will not speak like that" Ms. Henderson said.

"I'll speak how I like and will not be in this old bastards presence a minute longer!" he said angrily.

"Harry!" she said angrily. Harry just turned on his heel and stormed out.

"Harry!" Kale called chasing after him. Harry got to the front yard when Kale caught up; he tackled Harry to the ground.

"Harry stop!" he said. Harry didn't know what he was doing but swung around and punched Kale in the face. He felt Kale's nose break. Kale fell backwards, Harry was scared and confused he got to his feet and ran into the wood. Kale didn't follow, he just got up and stormed into the house.

Ms. Henderson got up at the sound of the door but stood ridged when she saw Kale. His nose was broken and bleeding.

"I am not dealing with this every time!" Kale shouted at Dumbledore. "Every time he sees you he goes over the deep end and it's always us who has to deal with the after math!" he stared angrily at Dumbledore, his expression softened when he saw a single tear roll down Dumbledore's cheek. Kale sat down and Healer Munroe waved his wand. Kale's nose straightened itself and stopped hurting. Ms. Henderson wiped away the blood.

"Thanks mum" Kale said weakly.

"What happened to Harry?" she said trying to guard the emotion in her voice but failed.

"He punched me and ran into the wood" Kale aid angrily.

"You know he didn't mean it" his mum said "Harry has had a hard time and he's confused. Please don't be angry with him son"

"I know mum" Kale said exasperated.

"Why does he hate me?" Dumbledore said quietly. Kale didn't know if he was speaking to himself but decided to answer him any way.

"Harry has always seen you as this great figure of power" Kale said "and when he was captured by Voldermort he knew that you where going to save him, he knew it. But when you didn't come he started to grow doubtful and that knowledge turned into hope. That hope died after 2 maybe 3 months, he felt betrayed" Kale looked at Dumbledore and waited for him to meet Kale's gaze. "He cared about you so much, he thought you where invincible but when you didn't come Harry thought it was by choice. He thought you where able to save him but didn't want to" Kale looked away "Voldermort filled his head with all sorts of rubbish but it wasn't enough, Harry still had faith, hope. And when that died he started to believe Voldermort's lies. Voldermort is the blame for his anger against you" there was an awkward silence. It started to rain outside.

"Do you think he will be ok?" Ms. Henderson asked.

"He'll probably come back later today cold and hungry, if he doesn't he's cried himself asleep and will be back tomorrow" Kale said knowingly. He didn't know how right he was.

Harry was in a cave in the wood, crying out his frustration towards Dumbledore. He didn't want to go back tonight so cried himself to sleep promising to return in the morning. He awoke in the morning and cause of habit ran a hand over his stomach.

"Looking for old scars?" came a voice from the opening of the cave. Harry jumped to his feet wand raised.

"Who's there?" Harry said. He saw a figure step out of the shadows Harry couldn't believe his eye's as the man stepped out. He had the same amazing beauty that Azalea and Kale had but where they were normal this man… no boy was bathed in light and huge as he was. The light was only surrounding him but it seemed to be shinning on him not from him, there was no doubt this was a wholly one.

"My name is Lutheran I mean you no harm I just wish to speak with you" he said in his sing song voice.

"Please don't take it personally if I don't trust you" Harry said still holding up his wand.

"Don't worry about it you have plenty of reason to not believe me" his smile turned into blankness. He was trying to hold emotion from what he was about to say "it is about Azalea DeAngelis, I am here to warn you. The sanctuary you found her in was not at all what it seemed it was a prison to contain her". He was looking straight into Harry's eyes there was no emotion behind his words "She is extremely powerful you must know that by now, but her blood is tainted you must protect people from her at whatever cost for she is the goddess of death and you have released her"

The boy said the words with no spell, no pain intended but they hit Harry like a punch in the gut he took a step back

"Your lying" Harry whispered but the boy was gone. Harry stood their shocked 'Goddess of Death?' Harry ran a hand through his hair while he put his wand back into his pocket. He was dreaming, he had to be, he had just imagined it all. A sick joke from his imagination but deep down he new that boy who looked only a couple years older then Harry had just been there, in front of him telling Harry his worst fears, Azalea was possibly evil. Harry shook his head he was being an idiot was he going to believe some blond boy who had turned up from no where or Azalea, the women he loved? The question was left unanswered.

He sighed and walked back to the place he was growing to call home.

HPHPHPHP

Ms. Henderson greeted him and he smile guiltily at her.

"Nice of you to grace us with your presence, I suppose you want breakfast" she look him up and down "Come on then". He was led into the kitchen, Kale was sitting at the table. He didn't look at Harry.

"I'm sorry Kale" Harry said.

"Don't worry bout it, I was kind of surprised that you had it in you to make a grown wizard cry"

"Who?" Harry asked confused.

"Dumbledore dear" Ms. Henderson said putting a plate of breakfast in front of Harry. Harry went silent.

"I made Dumbledore cry?" he asked quietly.

"You sure did, I never seen someone so upset" Kale said meaningful "it's really affected him you hating him" Kale said looking at Harry. Harry started eating his breakfast so he didn't have to reply. Dumbledore cried? For some reason he couldn't help feeling guilty. Dumbledore had always been this great figure to Harry, he was then a bastard in Harry's eyes but he could never see Dumbledore as a lonely sad old man that he was.

There where awkward moments during the day but Kale and Harry patched things up and where close like brothers again.

Two nights later Azalea contacted him in his sleep saying she was at full health and able to return. Harry broke the news to The others in the morning, they where thrilled. She was going to come through the doorway at the end of the week, three days away. On the day before her return Harry contacted Mrs. Weasley.

"Mrs. Weasley" Harry said gently. She was in the kitchen at the burrow cleaning up. She jumped when she heard Harry's voice and turned around to see his face floating in the fireplace.

"Harry" she said tears came down her cheeks but she ignored them. "How are you?" she said there was yearning in her voice.

"I'm fine" they where quiet for a moment. "Umm Azalea is coming back tomorrow at mid-day" he said softly.

"Oh" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Could you do me a favour?" he asked

"Anything dear"

"Well I was wondering if you could ask Dumbledore if he could set up a healer to check her out" there was another silence "just the healer can't ask for contact details, birth records that sort of thing" he said barley above a whisper. "And when she's safely in a bed at St. Mungo's you, well everyone can come meet her" he sigh "I'd like to see you guys again"

"I would do anything to see you again Harry" she was crying again "we all would I'm so sorry about…" but Harry cut her off

"I know you are but don't worry yourself ok?" he said smiling weakly. "So could you do that for me?"

"Of course dear" she said. There was another silence.

"Harry…"

"Yes"

"I love you"

"I…I - love you too"

"See you tomorrow dear"

"Tomorrow" he ended the conversation and pulled his head out of the fireplace in the Henderson kitchen. He stood up sighing and turned around. Ms. Henderson was standing there.

"You did the right thing dear" she said and hugged him. She didn't mention anything about Mrs. Weasley or the others she just hugged him.

Ms. Henderson, Kale and Healer Munroe where waiting at the door as Harry walked in to get Azalea.

The Healer checked her out and everything seemed to be fine. Kale and Ms. Henderson went with the Healer to talk about Azalea but Harry stayed with her. They talked for a little while about what had happened the last couple of days and then with nothing left to say Azalea went and had a shower before the arrival of Harry's _old_ friends.

**A/N- phew another chapter done a hundred to go lol this story doesn't end MWHAHAHAHAHAH I can just keep thinking of new things to add to the story… you won't believe what's to come so be prepared and keep reading**

**AND START REVIEWING!!!… you've been warned. lol**


	5. Blackmail

**Disclaimers: I own nothing, and I get nothing for it.**

** Blackmail**

**Chapter 5**

**By Insane Angel Maegen**

Azalea came out of the bathroom drying her hair. She had tight jeans on and a white shirt that cut horizontally across her chest. He stopped what he was doing and just admired her beauty. She felt his eyes on him and looked up and smiled sweetly, Harry smiled back and walked over to her. He rapped his arms around her waste. He turned her around and kissed her passionately.

"I should come to you every time I get out of the shower if this is the response I get" she giggled.

"Well imagine the response you'd get if you let me join you," he said huskily. He felt her shiver.

"Well I didn't get all the hard to reach places maybe I could have another shower, two people would make it a lot easier". Harry immediately whipped off his shirt.

"I'll get the water running," he said.

"And I'll stand here and laugh" she giggled. Harry gave her a disappointed look.

"You tease" he complained. She just laugh, Harry picked her up and spun here around.

"Put me down" she squealed laughing and that's exactly what he did. He lay her down on the bed gently. She smiled at the fact she got her way. But that look soon disappeared as Harry lay down on top of her.

"Harry" she said softly looking up at him. He lent down slowly and kissed her gently. The kiss started getting deeper and soon it was a passionate tangle of bodies. Azalea was giving off little moans that made Harry pull her closer but despite how close he pulled her it wasn't close enough.

"Harry" she moaned his name and his sense's seemed to disappear like his hand up her shirt. He cupped her breast and then gently drew circle's. He drew his hands out and lifted her shirt up so her breast where revealed. She looked away red. Harry lent down and trailed kisses from her chest down to her waste. She arched her back her breathing quick. Harry undid her jeans but she still wasn't looking at him. He sat back up and moved her chin with his hand so she was looking at him. They stare at each other. Harry was making sure there was no doubt in her eyes that he was allowed to explore. She nodded her head ever so slightly. Harry kept eye contact with her the whole time as he dragged his tongue over her stomach. He gently pulled her jeans down. A/N I know, I know a yucky sex scene but I tried not to write to much detail :P and just so you know he only had oral with her they still haven't had sex

Harry pulled her pants back up and straightened her shirt, then lay next to her. She snuggled up to him, her eyes half closed with satisfaction. Harry gently kissed her forehead.

"I love you so much kitten" he whispered into her hair.

"I love you to" she purred.

"How am I going through with letting you meet the people of my past?" he said.

"They care about you and you wouldn't be so nervous if you didn't care about them to" she mumbled "so that means they are not people of your past but people of your present, your future"

"But I don't know if I want them to be part of _our_ future"

"They love you Harry and you love them to but you just have to learn to trust them again" she snuggled closer "your taking the first step by letting them meet me" he heard her yawn. She soon drifted off to sleep. Harry didn't realise he had fallen asleep till he heard Mrs. Weasley voice awaking him.

"Harry dear" Harry yawned and lifted his head. Mrs. Weasley was at the door with the others quietly behind her. "Sorry to wake you but you asked us to come meet you?" she said as a question.

"Huh? Oh yeah sorry I fell asleep come in, come in" he said running his hand through his hair. His other hand was pinned beneath Azalea. He shook her gently.

"5 more minutes" she mumbled. Harry chuckled.

"My love they're here you have to wake up and meet them" he said a smile on his face. He looked apologetically at the others who had come into the room. She snuggled closer to him, no hint that she was going to get up. All of a sudden an evil smile spread over his face he looked down at Azalea.

"Oh no Azalea your mum's here" she suddenly went straight up. Harry started to laugh realising what had happened she turned around and gave him a light punch on the chest.

"You meanie" she said and started laughing to. She yawned and stretched causing her chest to push out. Harry stopped laughing and gulped. Seeing his gaze she rolled her eyes

"Keep it in your pants" she laughed.

"Hey" he said rapping his arms around her waste pulling her close. She squealed smiling.

"We have guest" she laughed. Harry smile and look up sheepishly. They where all looking around embarrassed.

"Oh" he said disappointed. "I should probably put a shirt on"

"Probably" she giggle, her face scarlet. Harry let go of her and lay back on the bed reaching into the bedside draw finding himself a shirt.

"Sorry he's very rude," she said to the others as he pulled on the t-shirt.

"It's fine dear," Mrs. Weasley said a little lost for words at the affection in the young girl's voice.

"Anyway" Harry said rolling his eyes. "This is Azalea" Harry went through introducing everyone and last was Lupin.

"And this is Lupin, remember I told you about him" Harry said smiling.

"Not to be rude but are you a werewolf?" she asked politely.

"Azalea" Harry said but Lupin just looked shy.

"Don't worry I'm use to it" Lupin said to Harry and then to Azalea "Yes, I am" Azalea looked shocked

"I didn't mean it as a bad thing after all Harry has…" Harry shook his head and she went quiet, there was no point telling them secrets yet. Especially the fact that he had an aurora that looked like a ware wolf's. "Ah anyway you misunderstood me. Harry told me you were and since he holds you rather highly I got something for you" she took a handbag from the mantle next to her and started searching.

"Ah ha here it is" she said pulling out of her handbag a bottle, Harry gasped.

"Is that unicorn blood?" Harry said she nodded grinning "Azalea that's not a good thing"

"Why not?" she asked puzzled.

"If you kill a unicorn it's a deadly crime, even worse if you drink the blood of a unicorn, you are cursed to a half life" He said in a stern voice Azalea looked at him.

"I know that, do you think I'm that horrible I would kill a unicorn?" She said looking at him shocked

"How did you get the blood then?" he sighed shaking his head

"You may not remember, but the white horse you saw at my house? Nako? Well she's a unicorn, the same unicorn, you saw in our ah …" she looked at them "place?" Harry nodded "well she was a good friend of mine and well she gave it to me freely when I talked to her about finding a cure for Mr. Lupin" Harry was puzzled and by the look in the others faces they were just as bewildered. Azalea turned to Lupin.

"As you know a unicorn's blood can heal anything" she said excitedly.

"Yeah, but you get cursed. What does this have to do with Lupin being a werewolf?" Harry asked

"What if you could take the blood with all the healing prosperities but without the curse?" she said excitedly

"When a unicorn gives it's blood freely the curse is lifted" she said and turned to Lupin "in other words this is a cure to the werewolf syndrome" she crawled over the bed to where Lupin was "this is for you" she said and held it out to him. Everyone stared at her and Lupin, Lupin just stand there shocked. Harry seemed to be the only one to understand Lupin's look, suspicion. He walked over to Azalea and took the bottle and pecked her on the forehead, he then grabbed Lupin by the arm

"We'll be back in a moment" Harry said dragging Lupin out. Harry didn't like leaving her upset.

"_Don't worry my love you just scared him a little. I'll talk to him kitten_" he said in the other language. When they were outside Harry turned to Lupin. "This is a big thing Lupin, I know how scary this must be" Harry said. He crossed his arms and looked at Lupin.

"I know Harry; I thought that at best I would redeem myself to you but then she gives me this. I mean this has been what I've been searching for my whole life. I don't mean to be rude but just when we need something most this girl turns up with the answer to everything. It's common knowledge that if you are a werewolf all you'd ever want is a cure. You Harry everybody knows what you have been through in away, don't you think all somebody in your case would want is companionship. Don't you think that it's kind of strange that she has the solution for both these things?" he said quietly. Harry thought about it for a moment.

"I get what your saying I can't quiet explain why I trust her without revealing a secret I don't want revealed yet but you can trust me can't you?" Lupin looked at him and nodded "then please if you want to be cured take this I have all faith in Azalea, I just wish you would to" Harry held out the unicorn's blood.

"Thank-you Harry" he said he hesitated but took the bottle from Harry's hands. He stood there and stare at it for a moment.

"Do you just drink it?" Lupin asked looking at the bottle.

"Hold on I'll get Azalea" Harry opened the door and put his head in.

"God it feels like a funeral" he said looking around into the silence. "Ah Azalea could you come out side for a moment" he said still looking cautiously around. She jumped out of bed and looked grateful to be allowed to leave. When she was outside she looked at Lupin's face and then Harry's.

"I'm sorry did I do something wrong?" she said looking upset.

"No, no" Harry said holding up his hands "you did something great" he gave her a hug.

"Then why isn't he happy" she said sadly.

"I'm sorry I've had to try so many potions people give me but none has ever worked, I've learnt not to get my hopes up" he said sadly.

"I promise you this will work I bet my life on it" she said stubbornly. Lupin gave her an encouraging smile

"Thank-you" he said and gave her a hug "if you don't mind I won't get my hopes up till Friday which is the next full moon"

"Good then on Friday drink the whole bottle and you will be fine" she was smiling so sweetly that he did not object. He looked to the door and then Azalea suddenly he remembered.

"Azalea what happened to Kale? I completely forgot about him" Harry said shocked he had forgotten.

"Don't worry he's fine" Azalea said.

"Well where is he now?" Harry asked.

"He went home to get some clothes for you and I. They want me to stay over night and you will have to too, to sort out all the legal stuff" she smiled and Harry didn't bother to argue.

"You want to go back in?" Harry asked Lupin and Azalea. They nodded Harry gave Azalea a kiss on the cheek

"So much for keeping you a secret" he sighed but she just smile so Harry led them in. The room was quiet except for little murmurs. Harry sat on the end of the bed as Azalea pull the covers back over herself.

"So is the potion real?" Fred asked.

"I think it is but Lupin doesn't want to get his hopes up, we'll know by Friday if it works" Harry said cheerfully.

"Well I'll through a party for you Remus if Harry says it works, it works" Mrs. Weasley said happily.

"I hope I don't sound stupid but is it really September?" Harry asked quietly.

"Ah… it is Harry" Hermione said quietly. He looked around at Dumbledore.

"If it's that late in the year will I have to wait till next year to go to school?" Harry asked him.

"This is only the end of the semester you are welcome to finish this year but if you can't catch up you'll be kept down, otherwise you can leave this year alone and come back next year but you will have to do your sixth year" Dumbledore said.

"But don't you remember the hearing? You said to the council that you would return next year" Dumbledore said confused.

"I did?" he said confused. They where looking at him funny "Argh I did didn't I? Yeah…" he said pretending to remember. When he had lost it there at the hearing it was as if someone else was speaking for him, like, and I know it sounds corny but a darker side. Harry hardly remembered what he had said sort of like a rage black out.

"I would prefer to go back this year now though, I'm sure I can get plenty of people to help me out with school work but I think it will be more of a challenge to deal with the students" Harry said calmly.

"Don't worry Harry we'll look after you" Ron said hitting himself on the chest.

"And I'll help you out with the school stuff" Hermione said.

"And if any one bugs you I'll…" Kale said walking through the door his mother following.

"Headmaster and you mother present" Harry quickly interrupted. Kale looked slyly at Dumbledore and then his mother.

"I'll give them a stern talking to, what did you think I was going to say?" he said smiling at Harry

"Oh I had something in mind" Harry smiled back. "Thanks guys I appreciate the offer" Harry smiled. He turned around and smiled at Azalea "are you feeling any better?" he asked her.

"Stop being such a worrier, I'm fine Harry" she said smiling. Harry could sense this was true and smiled broadly.

"What do we do now?" Kale asked his mum.

"Well if Harry's going to school in a couple of weeks he'll need his school supplies" she said thinking aloud.

"I can arrange all your school supplies to be there on your first day back if you like?" Dumbledore said.

"No thank you Professor Dumbledore I was going to use my school supplies as an excuse to go shopping with friends my own age" He turned to Hermione, Ron, Kale and Azalea "That's if you guys want to?" he asked them.

"We would love to" Ron and Hermione said.

"I don't know I'll have to check my schedule" Kale mocked.

"Would that be alright mum?" Azalea said turning to her mother.

"Fine with me dear" she said. Ron turned to his mum

"How 'bout you mum is that alright?" Ron said to his mother.

"I don't know, are you sure it's safe?"

"Don't worry as long as Kale sticks with them they will be fine" Ms. Henderson said.

"And I doubt that Dumbledore won't send someone to follow us" Harry said. Harry looked at Dumbledore, but he stay quiet and seemed to find something out the window fascinating.

"Molly they will be fine" He said, he waved his hand. Appearing in his hand where Hogwarts list addressed to Kale, Harry, Ron and Hermione. "Here you are" he handed the letters out "What about you dear?" Dumbledore said to Azalea holding a letter in his hand "you are welcome to go to Hogwarts". Everything went silent for a moment Azalea looked at her mother. Harry's smile dropped from his face, a feeling of dread painfully embedded in his stomach.

"It is up to you dear," Mrs. Henderson said to Azalea. Azalea turned to Harry he didn't meet her eyes he turned his head and looked at Kale in the eyes. They seemed to pass a whole conversation with one look.

"We will be back in a moment," Kale said as Harry started to walk to the door.

"Harry what is it?" Azalea asked. Harry just walk out side, Kale at heel. Harry held the door open for Kale but didn't look at any one. He closed it and started walking down the hall, Kale followed silently. When they got to the end of the hall Harry opened the door that led into the stairwell and sat on a step. Kale stood and looked at Harry.

"This is about Azalea going to Hogwarts" it was a statement not a question.

"She was supposed to be kept a secret, already to many people know" Harry looked at his hands. "I want to keep her close but if she goes to Hogwarts so many people will know about her and word will spread that she's my girlfriend. The Slytheren are all future Deatheaters or children of Deatheaters" Harry said sitting on the steps in St Mungo's wizardry hospital.

"I understand where you're coming from but there is no way my mum will be able to take care of her if someone attacks and" he thought for a moment "at least at Hogwarts there are protection spells and experienced wizards"

"It's still risky Kale so many people will know about her" Harry said.

"I think the only way to protect her is to let her go to Hogwarts even if it means so many people knowing" Harry stood up "any way we are godsend we have the power to protect her" he said. Harry kept picturing Lutheran's face that day at Mrs. Henderson's house but he couldn't argue any more about it without revealing it.

"The angels are aware of Azalea's presence here" he sigh "an angel named Lutheran visited me and warned me" Harry said not facing Kale. "One of my main worries is that they will come to the school to claim her and if that ever happens there will be no way to prevent casualties"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!!?" Kale shouted. He took a deep breath "Why didn't you tell me that the angels where after her?!" he tried to calm himself "people where, _are_ in danger and you didn't think it was important to tell me, to warn me?!"

"I don't know for certain they're coming after her!" he said furiously "I just know that they are worried about her on Earth!"

"Harry" Kale said angrily. "I can't deal with this right now, but the best thing to do is send her to Hogwarts. This is just more motive we are the only one's who know her heritage and we are the only ones who can protect her" he took another deep breath "she is better off surrounded by experienced wizards"

Harry stood there but didn't look at Kale. "I don't want to hear another word out of you Harry, you are being foolish and people have been in danger and you have not alerted me which is even worse!" Kale said angrily. "Azalea will go to Hogwarts under _our_ protection that is _our_ only choice and if the angels do come at least_ we _are able to prepare for that situation now that I have been finally notified" Harry felt guilty. Kale had that effect but still he felt as if he was putting those students at Hogwarts in danger. "Come on" Harry hadn't realised but Kale was holding the door open. "You've probably worried them sick, now come on" Harry walked past Kale angrily and started down the hall they reached the door in seconds. Before they could enter Kale grabbed Harry by the collar and pushed him against the wall.

"If this EVER happens again and I find out you haven't told me that people are in danger you will be sorry" Kale let him go "there is no reason Azalea should ever find out about these angels, understand" Kale turned around. Harry saw him take a deep breath. He opened the door "Hey where back, sorry bout that Harry just wanted to tell me something" Kale said striding in the room. Harry walk in quietly not saying a word he gently clicked the door shut. He couldn't believe how Kale had reacted, he knew it was a shock but why was Kale so angry?

"What's wrong?" Azalea asked. Harry said nothing he just lean against the wall next to the door and stare out a window to the right.

"Nothing Azalea" Kale quickly said a little too quickly. Harry was pissed off, 'what right does Kale have to think it is his entire problem' Harry thought furiously. "Harry's just being the jealous boyfriend…" Kale said. Most of the others accepted that lie.

"Harry?" Azalea said "is that all it is?" she asked. He fought with himself to say something. He would not only be putting Azalea in danger but also putting hundreds of students.

"Harry?…' there was a longer pause

"Azalea…" he went to say but then he heard a song, that song it couldn't be he thought.

"Harry it's yours" he snapped up to attention "you mobile it's ringing" That song was a ring tone?

"I didn't know you carried one dear," Mrs. Weasley said. 'Neither did I' Harry thought. He found the mobile in his jacket pocket. He pulled it out looked at it.

"Aren't you going to answer it dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Harry had no choice looking at them, looking at him he answered.

"Hello?" he said with no emotion. There was a pause

"Harry how do you like the phone?" Harry went ridged the voice was Lutheran.

"Who is it?" Azalea asked.

"I did not realise you new how to use one" Harry said icily ignoring her.

"There are a lot of things you do not know about me, but Harry please remember I am not your enemy"

"You have yet to prove that" Harry said coldly. He then realised where he was. He looked up at the people watching him.

"Please excuse me" he said to the worried faces and quickly exited the room.

"Where did you learn that song!" Harry said angrily. Lutheran did not try to deny the fact that it was Harry's mothers song.

"I know a lot about you and I figured hearing the song your mother sang to you as a baby would be calming"

"You figured wrong!" Harry said angrily. "Why are you calling me?"

"You did not heed my warning, I keep tabs on you it seems as if it is the only thing I can do to monitor all the mistakes you make" he said.

"All the mistakes I make?" Harry said angrily

"You heard me" Lutheran said, "you are attracting the wrong sort of attention"

"Like who?"

"I mares well say this but it is not for your sake it is to keep Azalea safe"

"What are you on about?!" Harry said angry and confused

"Voldermort has planted a small listening devise in the top draw of the cabinet to the left of the bed Azalea is lying in right now" Harry went still.

"I don't believe you!" Harry narrowed his eyes his voice turned cold.

"Room 143 ministry general care" Lutheran said "we are able to listen through their devise, at the moment there is Kale, Azalea, ms Henderson, Dumbledore, a boy named Ron and his mother Mrs. Weasley, a girl named Hermio…"

"Enough" Harry cut him off "How do I get rid of the bug?" there was a pause and Harry began to wonder if Lutheran had hung up.

"You must get rid of it now" Lutheran suddenly spoke quickly for some reason "To get rid of it you must go into the room and find it in the draw and brake it, do it now something is wrong" Harry didn't move "do it now stop the conversation!" Lutheran said all of a sudden the phone was disconnected. Harry could sense it in the air something in the air smelt…different he couldn't explain it but none the less he did what Lutheran said. He opened the door and walked into the room they all stopped speaking and looked he paused for a moment then walked over to the cabinet next to her bed

"Harry what are you doing?" Azalea asked, "who was on the ph…" Azalea began to say but Harry quickly put a finger to her lips shutting her up. She looked shocked; Harry put a finger to his lip and looked at the others in the room he pointed to the top draw then tapped his ear, they got the hint.

"That was just a friend he wanted to see how you where feeling" Harry said creeping over to the draw. "He sent you a card I forgot to give it to you I think I put it in your draw" Harry opened the draw and froze it was the mirror Sirius had given him. Harry saw his own face staring back at him. He had to brake the mirror but he couldn't do that it was the last thing he had of Sirius. All of a sudden his phone rang he pulled out his wand and did a spell around the mirror closing the draw. He answered the phone.

Harry said nothing even though he had done a spell around the mirror so that no sound could enter.

"Why haven't you destroyed it" Lutheran said.

"You can't expect me to destroy the last thing that Sirius gave to me!" he said furiously.

"Maybe you'll understand better to blackmail"

"You have nothing you could blackmail me with" Harry said. Lutheran started talking. Harry stood there rooted to the spot listening. When Lutheran had finished Harry hung up the phone and walked over to the mirror he lifted it up and punched it, the glass shattered into a thousand pieces. He dropped the frame and put his hands either side of the desk and lent foreword head bowed. Azalea's hand touched his shoulder gently but Harry pulled away. How could he let some one as pure as Azalea touch something as tainted as himself.

"Harry…" he heard hurt in her voice but most of all he heard concern.

"Azalea there are some thing's I have to deal with. I will be going away for awhile, I don't know when I'll be back" Harry spoke to her in godsend.

"Harry you can't just leave?!" Azalea said shocked.

"I'm sorry but I must, I have to deal with this before we can be together" he didn't want to leave but knew it was the only way.

"Who was on the phone? What did he say to get you feeling this way?"

"I can't say I just have to go, I love you" he said and appaparated.

Harry returned three months later. He just walked in to the dinning room of Grimrald place. He was a lot fitter now. His arms where three times wider and his skin had a golden brown tan. His hair was cut stylishly, long over one eye and short and spiky at the back streaked with a flaming red. He had a bag over his shoulder and was wearing the Dragon skin jacket Azalea had given to him. He was also wearing a black tank top with baggy black pant's that had zips and pockets everywhere.

"Hey" he nodded. Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Tonk's were there. They all sat there, mouths open. He grabbed a coke out of the fridge. "Alright I have this?" he said holding it up. No one said anything just stared.

"Okay…well I'm completely buggered I'm going to go get some sleep after that I might go see Azalea to tell her I'm back" with that he walked upstairs drinking his coke. As soon as he got to his room he dumped his bag and the empty coke can and collapsed face down on the bed fast asleep.

He yawned and stretched and looked at the time it was 7pm. Stretching he walked downstairs. In the dinning room he heard voices and paused to listen.

"What do you mean he just walked in and went to bed?' Came Lupin's voice.

"He said he was tired and we where to shocked to do anything" Tonks replied.

"Well let's go wake him and find out where he's been!" Kale said.

"No, if he's tired let him sleep there's no point going in and forcing him" 'Ah' Harry thought the sweet voice of Azalea, 'how I've missed it'.

"He's had three bloody months to rest, he got up and left with out a word I think we deserve an explanation" Kale sounded angry.

"You've seen how bad he gets if anyone tries to make him do anything," Dumbledore said "let him at least rest"

"I agree with Dumbledore we'll find out soon enough" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Well I don't care what you all bloody think I'm going to wake the bastard"

"Kale!" Ms. Henderson said outraged. Harry stepped into the room.

"No need I'm awake" he yawned, he stretched and yawned again. Azalea ran to him and rapped her arms around him and held him tight.

"Azalea I've missed you" he said returning the hug by holding her just as tightly. He rook a deep breath savouring her smell

"Don't leave like that again!" she said standing in front of him furiously whipping away tears. Harry hated to see tears in her eyes but he was just so happy to be with her again.

"Don't worry kitten I wont" he put his arm around her shoulders and faced the others. "Hey everybody what's cracking?" he said smiling. Mrs. Weasley was suddenly squeezing him in a hug.

"Oh dear are you ok?" Mrs. Weasley said looking him up and down. He just laughed.

"I'm fine," he said smiling, he had even missed Mrs. Weasley's constant mothering. Lupin was next, Harry hugged him hard.

"Good to have you back Harry" he said sheepishly. Dumbledore was standing behind him watching Harry, yearning in his gaze. Harry detached himself from Azalea and stepped forward.

"I know we've had our fights but it's good to see you Albus" Harry stepped forward and hugged him patting him on the back. Dumbledore's arms gently or was it cautiously? Returned the hug. After his months away Harry could finally see Dumbledore as an equal.

"And where in hell have you been?" came Kale's angry voice as Harry let go of Dumbledore.

"Everywhere" Harry said sighing and sitting down. He yawned again and felt Dumbledore and Azalea sit either side of him. Harry started rubbing his eyes yawning again.

"What do you mean everywhere?!" Kale said not excepting his answer. "We've been worried sick, wasting valuable Order members to look for you! We didn't know what to think you just left!" Kale shouted.

"Um…" he said sniffing his eyes stuffy his voice slow from sleep "I'm sorry to have made you worry umm…let me think I went to Thailand, Cambodia and a couple of days in Bangkok to begin with, I was constantly moving that's probably why you couldn't find me. My information led my to Egypt which I would not recommend. Then I think the Amazon was next and then I went backpacking around Europe with some mates looking for some bastard which turned up dead ends"

"I then went to Tokyo, Japan and stayed at a Doujo with my Sensei" (A/N sensei that means teacher, teacher means teaching him something which mean's he's been training. Doujo a place where samurai's train…wink, wink nudge, nudge are you getting my point yet?…GOD! HE'S BEEN TRAINED AS A SAMURAI…duh!) He yawned again rubbing his eyes sniffling. "But I went to America on some info I had obtained for a couple of days. Interesting place there I even had a free night and went and saw a band called Slipknot live now that was awesome. But for the last two weeks I was in Australia. They have this festival called the big day out that I wanted to go to, one of my informants said I should check it out so I was lucky. The lead was wrong but I got to see Mudvayne and System live, you know System of a Down? Now they where awesome. Nicest people down under. I stayed with this family that took me over to New Zealand my hacker buddy got into the mainframe of one of the hotels so we got free accommodation. I found who I was looking for so my job done I came home" he yawned again. "Excuse me" he said "but I had to fly on a plane over so many area codes and stuff has worn me out, I think they call it jet lag but oh well" he yawned again.

"Anyway" he turned to Lupin "did you try the potion Azalea gave you, did it work?" Harry said smiling.

"Ah…no I haven't tried it, why did you have to fly by muggle transport?" Lupin asked.

"Oh um because I had about" he yawned again "I think it was a 150 Deatheater's searching NZ for me and if I had used magick they would have found me straight away, you know Nz isn't that big"

"Why where that many Deatheater's looking for you?" Tonks said, he saw she was completely rapped up in his story. He faced her, rummaging around in his pocket he pulled out a mobile phone he pulled it at both ends and it turned into a palm-sized computer.

"Because…" He said looking for something in the computer "ah ha..." he said finding it. He handed the computer over to Tonk's "because of that" he had a triumphant smile on his face. Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley, Tonk's, Lupin, Dumbledore and Kale all leaned in to see what it was. Azalea stayed by Harry's side.

"It looked like a bunch of numbers, what is it?' Azalea asked Harry just smile.

"When I was over in America I became friends with a hacker who knew a lot of other Hackers. Some where wizards who thought technology was the future. Anyway with a bit of persuading and a couple of favours I convinced then to hack into a certain main frame" he was smiling hugely now.

"What?" she asked confused.

"That my love" he said nuzzling her neck "is a data base of how many supporters Voldermort has, all of the members names and where they are in the places of power" the room seemed to go deafly quiet. But Harry yawning again broke the silence.

"Unfortunately they couldn't hack into the system to find out where his base is. See the reason I got all these names was because some of his Deatheater's are in the muggle places of power, some are even muggles but none of them knew where the base was. Voldermort wouldn't be that careless but from what a tribe in the Amazon told me and a couple of tribes in Cambodia say I got a pretty good idea where it is. I talked to my sensei when I was in Japan and he asked around at the other Doujo's and my hacker mate in America asked round. It seems my guess could pretty much be fact" he rapped Azalea in a hug and stood up. He put his hand out for the computer. They where still staring at the screen.

"Ah hem" he said clearing his throat "if you hand it over I can print it out on parchment for you" they still passed glances between Harry and the computer. Harry put it foreword I bit more and they reluctantly handed it over.

"Follow me" he smiled. They followed him to his room. Harry walked in and turned his backpack up side down on the bed. It was a huge bag someone used when backpacking. Swords, daggers, clothes, guns, magical artefacts and loads more fell out. He shifted through it and pulled out a cable. He walked over to the ledge below the window. He felt around the edge of the window while he talked to the others.

"When Ron and that went to school and you adults used that building in Edinburgh as the order of the phoenix base I had a couple mates come around and upgrade this house a bit, since it's my house"

"How did you know we were in Edinburgh?" Dumbledore said.

"I kept tabs on you guys when I was gone to make sure you where safe" he found the switch and clicked it, a retinal scan appeared "only my eye can open it", it scanned his eye. "It then has a password in godsend Harry said the password "_Azalea is my one and only" _he turned and smiled at her as she blushed. "There are some other things but it isn't verbal and I don't want to go into the detail right now" the ledge spun out and some high-tech equipment appeared. Harry plugged the phone/computer device into the tower of the new computer and sat down on a chair that had appeared. The monitor turned on and Harry logged on. There was an audio piece that Harry put on his head.

"Computer scan all documents in detachable device, download file alpha, zelta, bata" windows immediately appeared on screen loading the software he pulled the speaker away from his mouth turning around to them.

"It's going to take bout 5minutes the computer has to scan everything to make sure no bugs have been planted and to make sure no one else can see this information" he said smiling. A window flashed up in the bottom right hand corner. Saying 'Harry's-my-bitch has logged in' Harry laughed.

"What's that?" Azalea asked putting her hand on his shoulder.

"My hacker mate in America" Harry clicked on the link. It opened a window a lot like MSN but this was a completely different program made by the hacker association. He clicked on video/audio conversation. He straightened his webcam and sure enough Twitch's cam came up. Twitch was a tall but skinny guy, he had died black hair that was styled into a Mohawk and his face was covered in different piercing's

"Hey Harry you home yet?" he asked over the audio.

"Sure am Twitch, couldn't help but notice your name" Harry laughed.

"You know it's true my lil' bitch"

"Excuse me who was it screaming like a little girl for my help when those Deatheater's came?" Harry said smiling. Twitch laughed nervously

"You know how much juice I was…"

"Hem, hem…" Harry said clearing his throat "Anyway… don't swear Azalea's standing behind me"

"Oh the girl friend you couldn't stop talking about?" Twitch said rolling his eyes.

"The one and same" Harry laughed. He turned to Azalea "would you like to speak to him?" he asked.

"Um…sure" she said nervously.

"Twitch I'll put you on to her"

"Okaly Dokely" he said "oh wait before you go your chicken's still here" Harry thanked the lord he used his code word (A/N- you'll learn later what chicken is).

"You don't mind holding it for me do you?"

"Do I ever!" Twitch shouted laughing a big smile on his face. "I mean only if…" he waved his hand.

"Yes" Harry said rolling his eyes "you can have an ounce but that's all" Harry said "anyway I'll put Azalea on now". He lent out indicating her to sit on his lap. She sat down face red. Harry took the headpiece off and put it on Azalea's head.

"Just speak into it as if you where speaking to someone face to face" Harry said rapping his arms around her waste.

"Umm…Hello?" she said cautiously.

"Hello beautiful" he said and whistled. "How did such a gorges thing like you get stuck with Harry? Hey if it don't work out give me a call" Azalea giggled. Harry lent against Azalea's cheek so he could talk into the mouthpiece to.

"Twitch don't hit on my girlfriend" Harry laughed.

"What? She's way out of your league, no offence gorges it's not like I'm saying you have bad taste"

"Hey!" Harry said, Azalea laughed. "Your not supposed to agree with him",

"I'm sorry" she giggled. On Webcam Harry could see Twitch laughing hard.

"Anyway what happened to Zoe?" Harry asked Twitch. A frown played his lips.

"She's still dating that Ass hole from work"

"Michael?"

"Yeah" he grumbled.

"Well why don't you tell her you love her and don't do anything stupid like hacking into his bank account and take all his money like her last boy friend coz she'll know it's you. Talking about hacking got any more info on Voldermort's base or any new recruits?"

"Hold on I'll check" Harry watched as Twitch looked for more files. Two appeared and Harry downloaded them.

"There are no new people in the power seats but there are about 10 new supporters this month, I think he's tightening his fields after you got your samurai's into his base" Twitch laughed.

"Samurai's?" Dumbledore asked from behind. Harry turned around.

"Yeah when I was training at a doujo in Japan I became well known among the samurai's. A handful agreed to work for me and I placed them in Voldermorts base. Half of them got found and they took out at least 50 death eaters before they where killed. The others that are in the base still give me information but it's a smaller base not the main one" Harry turned back to Twitch,

"That all?" Harry asked.

"Hold on I've got another file here" he sent it Harry downloaded it and clicked on it. Windows of gay porn popped up and a siren was heard.

"I'm looking at gay porn, I'm looking at gay porn" it said.

"TWITCH!" Harry growled closing it down. "CAN YOU TALK TO ME ONCE WITH OUT GIVING ME ONE OF THOSE STUPID THINGS!!" Harry growled shutting it all off. The siren stopped and his computer was unharmed. Twitch fell off his chair laughing. Harry started laughing to.

"Are you ok Twitch?"

"Ah" he heard a moan.

"I think he knocked himself out" Harry laughed "again". He closed the window and took the headpiece off of Azalea the computer had almost finished printing.

"Is he going to be ok?" Azalea asked concerned.

"Don't worry kitten he does this all the time sends me some crap like that and falls off his chair laughing when I'm gullible enough to press it," Harry said smiling. He took the pieces out of the printer and he and Azalea stood up. Harry handed the lists to Dumbledore.

"There you go" Harry said smiling.

"Do you realise what you've just given us?" Dumbledore said shocked. Harry nodded smiling. "This will destroy all of Voldermort's plan's, you will be a hero!" Dumbledore said. Harry smile modestly.

"You beautiful, beautiful boy" Dumbledore said and hugged Harry hard. The others started laughing and hugging each other.

"This will be the end of Voldermort!" Dumbledore cheered. Harry had never seen them so happy. It was worth doing what he had then to get that information. As long as they never find out, as long as Azalea never finds out. If she knew what he had done I don't think she would be able to look at him with such love as she does now. 'Oh lord makes sure they never find out' Harry prayed.

The next few weeks went by as a blur. They're where great dinner feast and parties as The Order of the Phoenix discretely began removing the Deatheater's from the seats of power. Lupin would take Azalea's potion finally it was going to be a big party. They had dinner at Sirius's house, Ms. Henderson even came. It was Friday and everyone was waiting to find out if Azalea's cure had worked, they hadn't used it since Harry had left. They seemed to have forgotten and where to worried about him anyway. Everyone was excited and waiting in the dining room except for Dumbledore who was upstairs with Lupin. There was the bustle of talk around the room as everyone excitedly chatted, some about Lupin others about Harry. He was never seen without Azalea right there by his side. At around eight thirty there was footsteps coming down the stairs. The door burst open

"I'm cured!!!" Lupin shouted a cheer went up he made his way through the crowd towards Harry. As soon as he reached him he picked him up and swung him around in the air he then picked up Azalea doing the same.

"Thank-you" he said putting her down and hugging her. He let her go and walk to the window, outside was a brilliant full moon he stare at it for a moment then cracked up laughing.

"Let dinner start!" he said laughing. Dinner was great, the food was spectacular but what made it great was the company. Every person was different from the next. One was rowdy and would have a tendency to laugh at any thing, and then there would be another who was polite and laughed only when others did. After dessert Harry and Azalea went to the dance floor. They rapt their arms around one another and began the slow dance.

"I missed you so much" harry said holding her close as they moved.

I missed you to" Azalea said her head resting on his shoulder. "Harry?" she whispered quietly.

"Yes kitten?"

"I love you and it scares me" Harry didn't move he just listen thousands of thoughts in his mind. "You're the first person I have loved and the way you make me feel scares me, you gave me friends a life, you've given me so much. I was scared when you where so cold to me that day in the hospital that you where going to take it all away" he felt her sigh and pull herself closer to him. "Without you with me I fear I have nothing"

"Azalea I'm scared to. All I've had in my life is pain and when I met you I wanted so bad to be with you but I thought I would hurt you. When I got that phone call I was terrified that is was finally going to happen, you where going to suffer and I was so ashamed of myself I didn't want you to touch me. These months away though I've realised-" they pulled away so they could look each other in the eyes. "That without you I'm not whole" he look into her Blue eyes mirroring the affection in his eyes. Harry lent down and there lips met. Later on Harry left Azalea to talk to the girls while Harry hung out with the guys. Harry noticed Kale looking anxiously at Azalea. Harry excused himself and crept closer. Kale put a hand on Azalea's shoulder.

"Azalea could I please talk to you?" Kale asked. Kale looked so anxious and Azalea seemed to not want to refuse. They snuck up to the boy's room; Harry crept up behind them. As soon as Azalea was in Kale shut the door; Harry could hear him pacing the room.

Harry heard the bed creak under Azalea's weight. Finally Kale sigh and sit next to her. Harry was starting to get worried about Kale's silence he was usually a happy, open guy. Harry sat down and listened through the door.

"What is wrong brother?" Azalea asked worriedly.

"Azalea…" he paused "don't you think what you're doing maybe dangerous" Kale said quietly.

"What maybe dangerous?' Azalea asked confused.

"This whole Lupin thing, letting Harry take the wrap people are going to wonder…" he sigh "healing him and all"

"What!" Azalea said leaping to her feet "are you saying it is wrong to heal a man who needs it"

"No if a man truly needs it then you should do what you can to help"

"Then are you saying that Lupin did not need my help?" she said shocked.

"No, Lupin is a good man he deserved to get rid of the werewolf inside him it's just" he took a deep breathe "he's being rather public about it" Azalea must have been as confused as Harry because Kale explained.

"Lupin's the first ever person to be healed of the werewolf syndrome news papers everywhere will make it headline news. They'll want to know how he did it, when they find out Harry has the cure for werewolf syndrome everyone will be after him. That includes the wrong sort of people Harry already has that sort of attention I don't think right now he needs more" Harry understood what Kale was saying. Crook's would be after him looking for easy money, werewolves would come looking for a cure. If the papers get involved then they'll soon find out Azalea's Harry's girlfriend and that means Voldermort will know. Harry stood up and opened the door; Kale and Azalea spun around. Harry gently closed the door behind him.

"I'm sorry I sort of overheard your conversation" Harry said "You won't need to worry about the people downstairs I'll talk to them, if there in this house there good people and they'll understand"

"Harry…" Kale started but Harry interrupted.

"Don't worry; I understand exactly what you mean I am lying if I say I didn't think of it. I guess I was just so happy being around people again and pleasing them" He sighed and turned around "I better go do it now before there too drunk to remember" Harry walked to the door "you can wait here if you like" he said quietly.

"I will come with you" Azalea said following Harry out. Kale said nothing but still followed Harry out. They walked into the dinning room in silence. Azalea and Kale walked away into the crowd and Harry was left alone. He must have had a sad looking look because Mrs. Weasley saw him and walked over frowning.

"What's wrong dear?" she said Harry didn't look at her.

"Where's Lupin?" Harry asked

"He's in the kitchen talking to Dumbledore" she said hesitantly "what's wrong?"

"Nothing" he said turning around and walking to the kitchen. He hesitated 'maybe I shouldn't' he thought but he realised how many bad things would come of it. He pushed the door open; they were both favouring a steaming mug of coffee. Lupin was sitting on the edge of the table while Dumbledore was leaning on the bench; they both turn as Harry entered. Lupin took one look at Harry's face

"What's wrong?" he asked standing up.

"Could I please talk to you Lupin?" Harry said "it's about Azalea"

"She's not pregnant is she?" Lupin said quietly. Harry was so shocked by this he jumped backwards.

"What?! No we haven't! No!" Harry said completely shocked. Lupin just smile "Why do you think I got her pregnant?" Harry asked

"Just the grave look on your face, your Dad gave me that look when something was troubling him" Lupin said. "When your mother was pregnant he came to me looking like that" Lupin's eye's faded as he remembered.

"My dad didn't want me?" Harry said quietly looking at the ground.

"No, I didn't mean it like that" Lupin said apologising "I mean they weren't expecting you, they wanted a child so bad. Their love was just at that stage when suddenly your mother did get pregnant but the happiness didn't last. The doctors thought you wouldn't make it but you did Harry. You were supposed to die before you came into this world. Your parents were so glad you proved God wrong that you are wanted here and it brought your parents closer together" Harry looked at Lupin it wasn't the whole truth but it was nice to think Harry was made by love at least.

"Now why did you want to talk to me about Azalea?" Lupin asked Harry turned towards Dumbledore.

"Would you mind, I would like to talk to Lupin in _private_" Harry said politely. Dumbledore gave his all knowing gaze before leaving. When the door closed Harry sighed and walked over to the table, he pulled a chair out and sat down. Lupin pulled the chair out next to him

"What's wrong Harry?" he said sitting down.

"It's just… it's complicated" Harry said searching for the words "I know loosening the werewolf is important to you. You finally have a chance to get a proper job and not be discriminated" Harry took a deep breath and stare at his hands. "But the thing is, think of all the attention your going to get" Harry stood up and started to pace the room. "They'll all want to know how you got healed and that means the wrong sort of publicity for Azalea and I". Harry looked up at Lupin pleadingly. "Every crook will want an antidote to sell on the black market an antidote we can't supply, I can't supply" Harry looked at Lupin hoping some of this was sinking in. But Lupin was just sitting there smiling at Harry.

"Have you all way's hid what your really feeling?" Harry was so shocked by this it through him off course.

"W...what?" he stammered.

"Ever since you got … back I've watched you like a hawk" Lupin said "like everyone else of course" he added seeing Harry's frown. "I've noticed that you act how others want you to act"

"No I haven't" Harry frowned, had he?

"Down here tonight you smiled and acted as if nothings ever been wrong" he sighed "but it has and your eyes give you away"

"My eyes" Harry mumbled to himself putting a hand to his face. "I know things are sometimes bad but I am not trying to lie and pretend they never happened because they did. As much as it hurts to say everything has it's reasons" he sigh. "I was captured and treated badly, yes but I know that some day because of that my actions will be different and a whole different future is arranged" He looked at Lupin

"Have you heard of the chaos theory?" Harry asked Lupin shook his head. The action caused a teardrop to fall. "The chaos theory states" Harry said starting to pace the room "that a thing as small as the stroke of a butterfly's wings is enough to cause a typhoon half way around the world, pretty crazy theory hey?" Harry said laughing a sad laugh "so to change something like a butterfly's stroke could therefore change the future" just then Mr. Weasley walked in

"Lupin…" he stopped when he saw Harry. Harry stopped pacing and wiped his eyes

"It's ok I'm going" Harry said and pushed the door open out into the hall, he stopped and turned to Lupin

"I won't do it tonight Harry I have a feeling that after tonight everyone will have forgotten the evening's festivities" Lupin said. "I promise that no harm will come to Azalea"

Harry wasn't exactly happy by this answer, "I suppose if I can't trust you who can I trust?" he gave a fake smile and walked into the hall. Memories of the night before the hearing came back. Harry didn't really feel like going back to the party so he went to his bedroom. It seemed so quiet in his room being left to his thoughts wasn't exactly what he wanted to do so he decided to go see Buckbeak. Buckbeak had been lonely since Sirius had died, Harry shared his pain. Sirius it felt like was the only one who understood Harry and now he was gone. Harry pushed open the door to Buckbeak's room

"Buckbeak" he said softly. Buckbeak was lying on the floor he looked up when Harry entered. Harry gave a little bow both of them seemed to be moping. Buckbeak gave a weak nod slumping his head back onto the floor. Hurry slumped on the floor next to him putting his arm around Buckbeak.

"Long time no see hey big fella?" Harry asked. Buckbeak just sigh.

"I'll be going back to school at the end of next month" he said quietly "can't say I'm looking forward to it all those scared glances. I wonder if the teachers will be more lenient?" he smile. "But now I have Kale as a friend. I think that will change things a lot don't you?" He sigh as a stroke Buckbeak "I'm ashamed to admit it but I'm more scared of the students at school then I am of Lord Voldermort, stupid hey?" he said as a tear roll down his cheek. They sat in silence.

There was a knock on the door half an hour later "Harry are you in there" came Azalea's sweet voice.

"Yeah come on in," he said cheerfully. She opened the door not realising that Buckbeak was in there she gave a little jump at the first look.

"What's that?" she asked nervously.

"I'm sorry you haven't seen Buckbeak yet have you?" he said standing up and walking over to her. "Buckbeak this is my good friend Azalea" he whispered into Azalea's ear "bow, if he bows back you can go pat him". Azalea bow to Buckbeak nervously. Buckbeak gave her a little nod she sighed with relief, Harry took her hand and led her over to where Buckbeak was lying he gently placed her hand on Buckbeak's head. She stroke him gently.

"He seems so sad, is he ok?" she asked quietly.

"My god father Sirius was his best friend, see Buckbeak isn't allowed out much since he was supposed to be executed so he stayed with Sirius they where such good friends but now Sirius is gone he doesn't really have anyone" Harry said giving him a scratch under the chin.

"Your talk with Lupin worked I overheard him and Dumbledore talking. Before everyone leaves there going to do a memory spell so everyone forgets about tonight" Azalea whispered, Harry nodded this was believable.

"Hey I've got an idea" Azalea suddenly said.

"About what?" Harry said softly.

"Buckbeak, what if I sent him there? There are many animals for him to play with and he doesn't need to worry about any more human worries" she said.

"Where?" Harry asked confused.

"Our garden" she said eagerly.

"You know what? That sounds perfect I'm sure he would love it. I'll run it by the others tomorrow" Harry said happily enough.

"Hmmm" she said and yawned. Harry snuggled up against Buckbeak and pulled Azalea against him. She snuggled up close as Harry put his arm around her

"I think your gorgeous Buckbeak" she whispered into Buckbeak's ear. He made a noise of thanks and wrapped his wing around the two teenagers. Harry heard Azalea's breathing slow to the peaceful rhythm of sleep. Harry didn't sleep much lately he had been in a coma for so long that it felt like he had slept most of his life. He was thinking about what Azalea had told him, she was defiantly pure goodness. Harry remembered the time he saw that room in the ministry it had felt so pure Harry was surprised that he hadn't recognised it when he was with Azalea. Like the other night they just lay there in each others arms. The door suddenly opened and Hagrid walked in "ello Buckbe…"

"Sshhh" Harry said quietly.

"Oh I'm sorry didn't mean to intrude" Hagrid said he was about to leave.

"It's ok you can stay I was introducing Azalea to Buckbeak and she sort of fell asleep" Harry said with a sweet smile. Hagrid smiled and closed the door. He went and sat on the bed

"She's a pretty one isn't she" Hagrid said softly.

"Mmmm she is" Harry said, he gave her head a stroke and kissed her gently on the head. Being careful not too wake her he dismantled himself from her; Buckbeak lifted his wing so Harry could move with ease.

"Keep her warm Bucky" Harry said softly, he put his wing back around Azalea and she stirred for a moment but her breathing relaxed again and she was once again deep asleep. Harry sat next to Hagrid on the bed

"I'm glad to see you again Hagrid" Harry said quietly they where both sitting there staring at Azalea.

"I've missed you Harry" Hagrid said. He gave a little sniffle.

"I see you're still a sook" Harry said good naturedly.

"That I am" he said giving a little laugh. They sat there for a while just watching Azalea and Buckbeak sleep.

"I got a place where Buckbeak could stay" Harry said quietly "it's sort of like a sanctuary, if it's alright with you I would like to take him there. But the thing is you wouldn't be able to see him again the only humans allowed are Azalea and myself" Harry sighed. "It's safe and there will be plenty of other creatures for Buckbeak to play with. I can manage to bring him here to see you but not often it's more likely you won't see him but he will be happy and safe. If I ever doubted he wasn't then I would bring him right back myself" Azalea stirred.

"Think about it Hagrid it's a big thing but I will be going back to school soon so as soon as you give me the o.k. I wouldn't hesitate so please at least consider it you have till Monday to answer" Azalea shifted uncomfortably. "I better get her to bed" Harry said getting up.

Buckbeak grumbled and being woken again but lifted his wing anyway. Harry cradled Azalea in his arms and walked to the door "Goodnight Hagrid"

Hagrid said nothing he just sat there quietly. Harry left the room to carry Azalea to her bedroom but he wasn't exactly sure where that was so he decided to go to the girls room a logical place. When he walked in Hermione was talking to Ginny on one of the beds.

"Hello ladies" he said cheerfully "got any spare beds?" he asked.

"Sure" Hermione said and pulled the covers back on the closest bed to Harry. He gently lay Azalea down. He tucked her in and gave her a goodnight kiss on her forehead.

"You sure it's ok?" Harry asked he noted how everyone still seemed to be nervous around him.

"Sure it is I don't think mum would like the idea of her sleeping in your room" Ginny said smiling nervously.

"Hey that seems like a good idea" Harry said mockingly pretending he was going to pick her up again.

"You're an idiot" Hermione laughed.

"What me?" Harry shrugged with a big grin on his face. Just then Kale walked in the door.

"So this is where you've snuck off to hey?" Kale said giving Harry an elbow in the ribs "You clever dog, the girls rooms are always the nicest" he walked over to Ginny and put his arm around her shoulders "Can I share your pillow?" he asked her. Hermione and Harry cracked up laughing when Ginny blushed crimson.

"He's kidding Ginny" Harry said as Kale cracked up laughing

"Hey don't shoot me down I could have a chance here, you know there's no chance of seeing the girls rooms at Hogwarts, trust me I've tried" he said rubbing his bum "And I'm still sore". That led to more laughter.

"Come Romeo it's the guys rooms for you" Harry said leading him out

"Goodnight fair maidens" he said bowing

"Goodnight girls" Harry said closing their door. "If thee try anything with lady Ginny I shall have to give ye Romeo an atomic wedgie" Harry said out in the hall to Kale cheerfully.

"Well if Sir Harry try to stop our love I will be forced to challenge ye" he said laughing

"A challenge I will proudly win" Harry laughed "Let's go nick some fire whisky"

"Sounds like a plan" Kale said following Harry downstairs. In the dining room most of the guest had gone home. Mrs. Weasley was picking up bottles and putting them in plastic bags.

"Mrs. Weasley worry about that in the morning" Harry said.

"I just don't like it, you can live in a dump if you want but I won't anyway it is morning". Harry looked at the clock it was 2:30 in the morning. Ron walked over from where he was talking to Fred and George.

"There off there heads" he gave a nervous glance at his mum "can you help me get them upstairs without mum finding out" Ron asked anxiously.

"Sure mate" Kale said, Harry nodded and followed them over to the Weasley twins.

"You guys try and get them upstairs as quick as you can I'll go distract Mrs. Weasley" Harry said breaking off from the little group.

"Mrs. Weasley how about you start washing dishes and I'll collect the bottles" Harry said innocently

"No, no that's fine dear I'll do it" Mrs. Weasley said still picking up bottles.

"Mrs. Weasley go I'm going to help no matter what you say so please start the dishes when I'm finished picking up bottles I'll come help" Harry said. Mrs. Weasley sighed.

"Thank-you dear" she said she looked like she desperately wanted to hug him but she knew Harry wouldn't let her touch him so she gave him a weak smile before going into the kitchen. Harry quickly indicated it was safe and Ron and Kale dragged the drunken twins upstairs. Harry sighed and started picking up bottles, so this was life no more pain and suffering just mucking round like the kid he was. Harry cleaned up the dinning room by hand he no longer agreed with magick; only evil seemed to come from it. When he finally declared the dinning room spotless he went into the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley had fallen asleep on a chair Harry quietly went into the dinning room where he found a blanket. He gently covered Mrs. Weasley and rolled up his sleeves time to hit the dishes. He cast his senses without even realising it; everyone in the house was asleep. When the house was finally spotless Harry decided to look around. He realised he had never actually explored the back of the house downstairs before. He found a door he had never seen before. It hadn't been open for awhile he gave it a shoulder and it came off completely. He rested it against the wall he thought he would be in trouble later for that but forgot all his thoughts as he saw what was on the other side.

It was a garden; he could see it was very overgrown in the morning darkness. He didn't quiet feel like going through the bushes just yet so went inside and made himself a coffee. He came out and lay on the grass to watch the sun rise his coffee sitting next to him. He rested his head on his arm and with his other hand pulled up his shirt and ran his hand over his stomach. The scars where still fresh in his mind but there was no trace of them anywhere except some white lines where he had the serious wounds you could only notice if you actually looked. Azalea had healed him well yet there it seemed that the only scars left where mental and in a way Azalea was fixing them too. Running his hand over his stomach and he remembered but quickly blocked it out of his mind.

"Harry?" came Azalea's sweet voice. He knew better then to believe what people told him, all he believed were the facts and sometimes they can be wrong.

"I'm out here" he called. Azalea appeared at the back door she gave a curious glance at the door leaning against the wall before walking over to Harry. She gave him a gentle peck on the lips.

"Sleep well?" he asked innocently.

"Yes, I am sorry if I fell asleep on you I didn't mean to" she said.

"It's fine" Harry said smiling "It's still early and I think a lot of them have hangovers so they won't be up till late so you're welcome to go back to sleep if you want"

"Now that I am up I do not think I would be able to go to sleep" They stood there quietly "this could be a beautiful garden" Azalea said looking around.

"Hmmm" Harry said distractedly

"What is wrong?" Azalea asked.

"Nothing, I was just thinking how I would like to restore this garden" Harry lied but as soon as he had said it he realised that is what he wanted to do.

"That sounds like a great idea we should ask the others to help us when they are feeling better" she said smiling encouragingly.

"If you don't mind I would like to do this without the others knowing sort of surprise them if that's ok with you" Harry asked smiling. The garden is a good excuse to have alone time and it would also give him something to do at night. Azalea looked like she was about to say something but choose not to. She was smiling, had Harry imagined that brief glimpse of worry?

"That sounds like a good idea, but if you want any help" there were more meaning then just the garden in those words "then don't hesitate to ask" she suddenly hugged him.

"Azalea…" Harry said she felt…she felt? He couldn't place his finger on it he just didn't know what was wrong lately.

"You have changed so much" She said into Harry as he rest his arms around her "When we use to sit for hours just talking it was amazing but now all I feel in you is pain. You sometimes have a relaxed air about you when your trying to get along with everyone for brief moments you can even seem happy but it does not last you have such hurt in your eyes always. You will always try and do whatever you can to keep others safe or happy not ever caring about what happens to you. It is getting me worried because even when I kiss you, you had hurt behind it. I wish I could do something to make you happy" Harry stood there shocked at what she was saying but it turned into a deeper love when he thought how much Azalea loved him and knew him so when she looked up at Harry's face there was nothing but love.

"You are the only one who does truly make me feel happy" he said gently. She looked at him

"No" she said simply. Harry was shocked "no one can ever make you happy you are just pretending" she said as tear ran down her cheek. "I am not saying it's wrong but you need to stop putting other people in front of your own life. You need to start trying to care more about your self" she turned and ran back into the house. What had just happened? Harry wondered why did Azalea not believe him? Of course she made him happy, not phoney happy true happiness. Why?

Harry walked back inside slowly his head hurt it was loaded to the max. He was worried now he had been given a lot to worry about. In the kitchen he rinsed his cup and put it away he went back to the door and picked it up and leaned it back in place, hopefully no one would notice.

Everyone woke up at around two in the afternoon hangovers almost gone. Kale and Ron wanted to make the twins day a living hell so they where doing the luminous charm and making as much noise as they could all morning in the twins room. Harry had a lot on his mind so he guarded the door making sure no one entered and also making sure the sound proof charm they persuaded Hermione into doing didn't falter. Azalea and the girls spent a good part of the day talking in their room. Which made Harry feel uneasy. He knew girls well enough to know they where talking about boys and that's never good. Harry got bored of standing so he walked downstairs to see what was happening down there.

Lupin, Hagrid and Mr. Weasley where talking quietly by themselves while Mrs. Weasley was trying to fix dinner but with Tonk's always trying to help it didn't look like dinner would be on time.

"Ah, Harry could we talk to you a moment?" Mr. Weasley said. Harry realised he was standing in the middle of the room looking blankly at pretty much nothing, he gave his head a little shake and walked over to where the wizards where sitting.

"What can I do for you?" he asked nervously. Harry didn't like the way they looked around before they answered.

"Well 'Arry member ow you asked me last night bout Bucky?" Hagrid said quietly.

"Oh is that all, you had me worried for a moment" Harry said relieved "have you decided yet?"

"We where just wondering where you would take him?" Lupin asked

"Well" Harry said reluctantly "I can't exactly tell you" Lupin's eyebrows shot up.

"What do you mean you can't tell me?" Lupin asked

"Well it's sort of a…" Harry searched for the word as he sat down. "Well let's say a sanctuary and it's kind of a secret" Harry looked at them and knew that answer wasn't good enough, he searched for another way to explain "Let's just say this place is a family secret and anyone outside of the family isn't allowed to know"

"How do you know about it then?" Mr. Weasley said. Harry was getting frustrated.

"Look all you need to know is I've got a place where Buckbeak will be safe and happy isn't that enough?" he said "If you don't want it fine" Harry got up.

"I'll do it" Hagrid quickly said. With his back to them Harry took a deep breath

"I will leave tonight and be back before you wake" He walked off before they replied. As soon as he was outside he hit his head against the wall.

"Why can't I control my temper" he asked himself forehead pressed against the wall. He banged his fist against the wall in anger one last time and turned to go upstairs wiping a solitary tear from his cheek. He froze in mid step; Azalea was standing on the top step one hand on the rail looking at Harry 'I wonder if she saw?' he asked himself. There was pity in her eyes as she slowly descended.

"Hello Azalea" he said acting as if nothing had happened she kept descending those beautiful eyes full of pity. "Guess what, they agreed to let Buckbeak go to the garden" her expression didn't change as she walked towards Harry "Aza…" he didn't finish, Azalea wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and pulled herself close so _everything_ touched. Harry's face went bright red 'she had seen' he told himself. But it didn't matter all he noticed was what was touching what. He gently wrapped his arms around her stroking her back.

"Tell me what is wrong" she said into his neck. Harry got shivers at the feel of her lips against his neck.

"Nothing kitten" he said blood pumping.

"Tell me what is wrong" she repeated. Harry gulped as she squeezed closer his hand drifted lower and rested on her bottom. He turned her around so her back was too the wall he pressed close to her staring into her eyes, she seemed startled. His body seemed to be listening to something other then his head. He kissed her passionately to show her just what kind of mood he was in. After a milla-second she kissed back.

"Harry…" she moaned in protest when Harry put his hand over her left breast but she didn't stop kissing him so he didn't move it. The door opened to the dining room Harry quickly pulled away

"Oh I'm sorry" Mrs. Weasley said startled and closed the door. He heard her give a little giggle through the door; Harry smiled and looked at Azalea. She had gone bright red and was pulling down her shirt, which appeared to have ridden up. Harry ran his hand over her stomach before she got the chance to pull her shirt down his lips brushed her ear as he whispered.

"Let's go up to my room" he said his voice was husky; he was still running his hand back and forth on her stomach.

"Harry we shouldn't" she protested. Before Harry could reply a shout came from inside the dinning room

"Harry James Potter!"

"Ah oh that's Ms. Henderson's voice" Harry said looking up then back down at Azalea

"You get in here this minute!"

"Should I run?" he said to Azalea only half joking. She gave him a playful punch.

"No but I will" she smiled as he opened the door. She turned around and started walking away. Unfortunately Ms. Henderson could see her from the dinning room

"Where do you think your going young lady?" Azalea sigh and turned around to join Harry, he smiled at her amused. She poked her tongue out at him but made sure her mum couldn't see. They stood in front of her guiltily. Harry tried to look her in the face but kept breaking out in giggles, which made Azalea go.

"This is no laughing matter!" Ms. Henderson said. Harry tried to look serious but just made Azalea giggle more. "What where you two just doing?" she asked, she sounded angry.

"Can you be more specific?" Harry said trying not to giggle.

"Don't be a smart ass" Ms. Henderson said, she was really angry. "Now Mrs. Weasley just walked in on something, we unfortunately got a good view from in here so unless you…"

"Shh" Harry said, something was wrong Kale's energy force just flickered. It flickered from over head he looked up and concentrated, all humour vanished.

"HOW DARE YOU SHUSH ME?" Ms. Henderson shouted. She started shouting something but all of a sudden he felt a flicker of something else in the house

"Shut up" he said harshly. Ms. Henderson's breath escaped her.

"Harry what is it?" Azalea sounded scared looking at him concerned she had caught on something was wrong. All of a sudden Kales life force disappeared.

"KALE" he screamed running out of the room.

**A/N – if Kale has no life force that means he's dead? What the hell is going on up there?Next Chapter**

"Why did you do that to Kale?!" Harry said furiously rising to his feet pulling his wand out. The boy was unfazed he gently rose to his feet.

"I needed blood, I am a vampire how could I have resisted blood of that" he searched for the word "quality" he said with a knowingly smile. Harry's blood ran cold

"How do you know of the godsend?" he asked shocked, the boy in front of him seemed just as shocked that Harry knew.

"What is your name?" the figure asked narrowing his eyes. Something was happening to Harry he couldn't understand what though.

"Harry James Potter" Harry seemed hypnotised by the figure's green eyes. The figure actually took a step backwards at the name breaking the hold he had on Harry.

"You're lying!" the figure said angrily leaping on Harry, he held Harry by the collar and lifted him off the ground.

"I am not!" 'Someone who doesn't know who I am, that's a first' Harry thought "my parents names where James Potter and Lily Potter" Harry said kicking his dangling feet; the figure actually through Harry against a tree. Harry called out in pain and fell to the ground.

"Who the hell are you?!" Harry screamed. There was a long silence as Harry tried to get to his feet but couldn't, falling back down. He tasted blood in his mouth and spat it out as he lay popped up on his elbows.

"My name is Nicolas James Potter, my parents are also James and Lily," he said quietly

Harry spoke to her in godsend. Azalea said shocked.he didn't want to leave but knew it was the only way.he said and appaparated. 


	6. Brothers

Disclaimers: Nothing is mine, except for the plot, and all of that good stuff, everything else is J.K. Rowling's... Yeah... I'm not making any money off this, even if I had wanted to, I doubt it would sell...

Warning- this chapter has a lot of sorrow 'n' adult situations 'n' insanity…me no crazy…sort of insanity.

A/N- Poor, poor HarryBrothers

Chapter 6

By Insane Angel MaegenHe realised that the others where chasing him but all he heard was the blood pumping in his veins. He was up the stairs within seconds, down the hall and to the end room where he last felt Kale's life force. He burst into the room Kale was on the floor Harry immediately fell to his knees sliding along the floor to where Kale was lying. He put his finger to Kales throat but it was covered in blood half his neck was gone. In the panic he became aware of a figure standing in front of him. Harry leapt to his feet. The figure standing before him sent shivers down his spine. The figure standing before him _was_ Harry. It looked exactly like Harry except his hair was about an inch longer; he had blood dripping from his mouth. Harry's blood ran cold when he saw the fangs. The 'twin's' canines where extended leaving indents in his bottom lip. He looked just as surprised to see Harry. Harry heard the others running down the hallway, so did the twin. He ran to the window and leapt, Harry followed close at heal. He watched as the boy landed with such cat like grace.

"Get back here!!" he yelled, Harry leapt out the window and hit the ground in a roll. The figure ran into the forest and Harry chased after him ignoring the shouts coming from Grimrald Place. He kept running ignoring the growing pain in his side, 'What if I'm chasing myself?' he asked himself 'it's not me I would never do that to Kale' he thought furiously. He could barley see the figure any more it was swifter and fitter.

Harry fell to his knees gasping for air the pain in his side was too much, he felt a tear run down his check, he punched the ground.

"Why do you look like me?" Harry jumped backwards and looked at the boy who was crouched in front of him.

"Why did you do that to Kale?!" Harry said furiously rising to his feet pulling his wand out. The boy was unfazed he gently rose to his feet.

"I needed blood, I am a vampire how could I have resisted blood of that" he searched for the word "quality" he said with a knowing smile. Harry's blood ran cold

"How do you know of the godsend?" he asked shocked, the boy in front of him seemed just as shocked that Harry knew.

"What is your name?" the figure asked narrowing his eyes. Something was happening to Harry he couldn't understand what though.

"Harry James Potter" Harry seemed hypnotised by the figure's green eyes. The figure actually took a step backwards at the name breaking the hold he had on Harry.

"You're lying!" the figure said angrily leaping on Harry, he held Harry by the collar and lifted him off the ground.

"I am not!" 'Someone who doesn't know who I am, that's a first' Harry thought "my parents names where James Potter and Lily Potter" Harry said kicking his dangling feet; the figure actually through Harry against a tree. Harry called out in pain and fell to the ground.

"Who the hell are you?!" Harry screamed. There was a long silence as Harry tried to get to his feet but couldn't, falling back down. He tasted blood in his mouth and spat it out as he lay popped up on his elbows.

"My name is Nicolas James Potter, my parents are also James and Lily," he said quietly

"You say 'are'? Do you mean they are alive?" Harry said. He got into a sitting position and stared at Nicolas shocked.

"Yes" he said with so much venom it scared Harry.

"But that can't be my lily and James died protecting me from Voldermort when I was a child" Harry explained "Everybody knows that, my life is public knowledge" he said staring eyes unfocused.

"But how could Voldermort try and kill you, the godsend killed him when I was born" he said sitting down next to Harry. "A wholly one named Akasha tried to give him a vast amount of dark energy but it was too much it killed him"

"That can't be true Akasha gave Voldermort the energy but he didn't die he's used it to terrorise this world…" Harry froze "This world" he mumbled to himself he looked at Nicolas.

"You are from another world" Harry said staring into Nicolas's eyes. "I remember being told about parallel words, maybe it is true and you are from a different world that would explain the different past" he said. Nicolas looked down at his hands there was a silence.

"I was doing an extremely powerful spell, using all my life force to kill Akasha when I let it go I woke up here. When I let my energy go it must have broken some sort of barrier and I got sucked into your world". He seemed to be forcing himself to say something. "I am only half vampire I get the blood lust but I can also go out in sunlight, for not long though it weakens me. That is why I attacked your friend" he said, "the blood lust takes over" 'Kale' Harry suddenly thought he cast his sense's

"What are you doing?" Nicolas said he had sensed Harry was doing something.

"Casting my sense's" Harry said he was trying to focus his energy. He felt Azalea's energy flowing over Kale, there was a faint heart beat that was growing stronger. Azalea seemed to sense Harry's energy she sent a purple and blue feeling toward Harry. It was worry and fear for Harry. He sent back a feeling of peace and exhaustion.

"Kale is lucky he is being healed by Azalea and his heart is…" Harry was saying.

"Kale was he the one I bit?" Nicolas said furiously

"Yes" Harry said confused.

"And you are friends with Kale and Azalea?!" Nicolas shouted going into a fighting stance.

"Kale is my best friend and Azalea is my girlfriend, what is your problem?" Harry said managing to get to his feet now.

"You are working for Akasha!" he shouted.

"How dare you accuse me of that!? Akasha is my enemy she is evil" Harry shouted back.

"Then why are you her child's best friend?" Nicolas shouted, Harry froze as his words sank in "Why are you dating her daughter?" he stare at Nicolas shaking.

"You're lying…" Harry said barley above a whisper stepping backwards.

"You didn't know?" Nicolas asked sceptically "You didn't know" he repeated as a statement.

"YOU'RE LYING!!" Harry screamed.

"I AM NOT LYING" Nicolas shouted grabbing Harry by the collar again. "I HATE BEING ACCUSED OF LYING!!" Nicolas shouted.

"So do I" Harry said looking at Nicolas, something was funny with the whole way they looked exactly the same, had the same parent's, both hated being accused of lying and they both had short tempers.

"You're me, I'm you" Harry said shocked. "You are me if I had been through the same situation as you, if that is true" he saw Nicolas's disbelieving look. "Think about it Nicolas if that is true then you know if I'm lying, so believe me when I say that Kale and Azalea do not know anything about their parents. They almost know nothing of the godsend. I don't know much either but believe me please when I say they are good Azalea is pure and Kale is almost fully human" Harry said pleadingly.

"I don't know if you are lying to your self but if I am to believe you then believe me Akasha is their mother and she will come looking for them" He put Harry back on the floor Harry sat there. A question was nagging at him that he wanted answered

"Is it true my… ah…your, our parents are alive" Harry asked quietly.

"Yes" Nicolas said.

"What are they like?" Harry asked. Nicolas seemed shocked by this question.

"If I was really you then that's the same question I would ask" Nicolas said he turned his back on Harry, his knuckles went white as he clenched his fists.

"I never talk to anyone about my personal life" Nicolas said coldly

"I am not anyone I am another form of you" Harry said cautiously. Nicolas stood there for a moment.

"They are alive but barely, Akasha took them two months ago after I took her son's life" Nicolas said. "You need to understand something Harry when Voldermort died Akasha's plans where ruined so she found someone else with great potential to take that power, that person was me" Harry went still "my parents didn't know the evil that ran through my veins. Akasha came to me when I was 13 and told me everything, I ran away from home and spent two years training in the most deadly martial arts, with Akasha's help I started an army. I was obsessed with power she told me a way I could have more. That is how I became a vampire but that was the final straw I started to learn how evil she was and rebelled, a large number of the army went with her but I still had a huge army of supporters. She demanded a war foolishly I gave it to her. We won and it was just Akasha left. She showed me what was left of my parents and told me that she didn't care that she lost the war she was immortal, a god and all she ever wanted was thousand of humans to die. She thinks humans are beneath her that is why I was sacrificing my life to kill her" he was shaking.

"How did it end?" Harry asked quietly.

"I couldn't stand to live the people around me saw me as the ultimate evil and my parents where inches away from death, I couldn't stand to look at myself. I couldn't let her or myself live in that world" Harry saw a tear drop hit the ground "so I summoned all my energy, every last drop and through it at her. I then woke up here" there was a long silence.

"You can live here as me" Harry said coming to a decision on the spot.

"W…what?" Nicolas said.

"This world has to be better then where you came from, I would willingly let you take turns being me" Harry said to the ground.

"Why would you do that, I am this evil force I could easily kill you and all your friends in a heart beat?" Nicolas argued.

"I'm an idiot I know, I trust anyone I believe that everyone deserves a second chance," Harry said.

"You would really let some evil force you just met, who could be lying to you into your house to hang with your friends?" Nicolas said disbelievingly.

"Yeah" Harry said smiling at Nicolas. "Since you're not interested I could always just try and help you to get back to your world" Harry said.

"I don't want to go back there" Nicolas said quietly.

"Then follow me," Harry said turning around and walking back to the house. Nicolas followed quietly.

"About Kale" Harry said quietly not looking back "will he become a vampire" Harry had finally asked the question that was scaring him.

"No, he can only change if he has some of my blood"

"Good" Harry said breathing a sigh of relief. They walked on in silence. They had run further then Harry thought. He was thinking about how he could pull off letting someone take his place. Nicolas had a bigger build, but Harry had longer hair so he would need a haircut. Harry would have to get really fit really fast. Also the whole different personality difference and on top of that Nicolas would be clueless on a lot of obvious things. Then Harry thought of something, his scar. If Voldermort had died before he attacked his parents then he wouldn't have it. Harry stopped and turned around. He put his hand up to move Nicolas's hair. Nicolas pushed him away

"What are you doing?" he said angrily.

"Just lift your hair up" Harry said impatiently. Nicolas did as he was told. "Thought so" Harry said seeing that there was no scar.

"What?" Nicolas said he was getting angry. Harry lifted up his fringe to show Nicolas the scar "What's that?" Nicolas asked.

"It's a reason why this whole you acting as me thing can't work" Harry said. "When Voldermort tried to kill me my mother used her life to stop the killing curse, the curse left this scar. I'm famous for it" Harry thought for a moment "I think where going to have to act as if you're a friend of mine, it's too hard to pull off. The obvious things you should know you don't and you're to fit" Harry said stating the obvious.

"What do you mean I'm to fit?" Nicolas asked.

"I've been tortured the last seven months so I'm a stick, you are fit with grace and muscle at the moment I don't have anything. I'm pail and pathetic" Harry pulled his jumper off and handed it to Nicolas.

"Put that on and pull the hood up so they can't see your face I'll just have to say you're a friend of mine and you've been hunting the thing that attacked Kale. Can you pull that off?" Harry asked he had started to feel the unease of letting this guy into his house. Nicolas pulled the jumper on.

"Who tortured you?" he said coldly.

"Voldermort" Harry said quietly turning around and starting to walk again. He could here the others calling his name.

"I'M HERE!!" he shouted. "Remember I am letting you into my home, if you hurt them I will find a way to hurt you" Harry threatened "do I have your word that you will not hurt them?"

"I won't" Nicolas said.

"Promise me!" Harry spat.

"I promise" Nicolas said coldly. Harry heard running footsteps; he made sure that Nicolas's hood was pulled down. Lupin came bounding through the trees closely followed by Tonk's. They froze when they saw Nicolas Lupin and Tonk's pulled out their wands, Nicolas went into a fighting position.

"Lower your wands, Nicolas stand down" Harry said standing between them. Nicolas stayed in the stance

"Lower your wands" Harry said to Lupin and Tonk's. This was the second time he had been caught in between a possible fight. He had to admit he hated it.

"Lupin, he is my friend" Tonk's and Lupin lowered their wands cautiously Harry turned to Nicolas

"Nicolas" Harry said the name as a threat. Nicolas stood from the stance. Harry sigh.

"I'm too young for this" Harry said turning away from them and walking towards the house. He stopped and turned around "hurry up". They ran after him and Nicolas casually followed.

"Is Kale alright?" Harry asked Lupin as he dropped pace so he could walk beside him.

"Azalea healed him, he's unconscious at the moment but has a steady heart beat"

"She healed him in front of you?" Harry asked he was going to have to explain that now.

"Well she sort of put her hands over his neck and a light appeared and the wound was gone" Lupin said quietly, he kept throwing nerves glances at Nicolas.

"It was amazing, how did she do it Harry?" Tonk's asked excitedly.

"She's a godsend they…" Nicolas started to say.

"Nicolas" Harry said warningly. Harry could picture the amused look on his face.

"What's a godsend?" Tonk's asked.

"Nothing I will explain later" Harry said angrily. "You two go on ahead I want a quick word with Nicolas" they looked at him funny as he dropped back.

"They don't know anything" Harry said in an angry whisper "I would like to keep it that way".

"Secrets always come back and bite you on the ass" Nicolas said in a far away tone.

"I know" Harry said quietly in a tone just as distant. They walked on in silence, Lupin and Tonk's had stayed out of hearing distance just barley. They dropped back so they where just a few paces in front of Harry. Tonk's walked beside Nicolas

"So who are you?" she asked. Nicolas walked a couple more paces before he answered.

"Nicolas" he said calmly.

"How come you're here?" she asked. 'Oh shut up Tonk's' Harry thought.

"Harry asked me to come back to the house" Nicolas said. He was purposely being annoying.

"How did you find Harry?" she asked. He walked some more.

"I caught up with him" he said casually.

"But what where you doing out here?" she asked frustrated.

"Trying to find answers"

"Answers to what?" she persisted.

"Why I am here" he said, 'oh god, go with the story' Harry thought frustrated.

"So why where you here?" she asked.

"I was trying to stop a murderer" Nicolas said.

"A murderer?" Tonk's said shocked.

"I believe someone at the house was attacked?" he said casually.

"Yes they where, are you hunting it?" Harry was watching Nicolas casually.

"Have been for a while now" Nicolas said he sounded amused.

"Tonk's, Nicolas like's to keep his privacy" Harry said, hoping that Nicolas took the hint. They fell into silence as they broke the tree line. Azalea was standing nervously at the back door as soon as she saw Harry she ran to him and leapt into his arms.

"Are you ok?" she asked holding him tight.

"I'm fine" he said. He then said in godsend _"you need to be more careful of using your power in front of them they suspect something's out of order" _barely above a whisper but he felt Nicolas's tense. 'He must know godsend' Harry realised.

"I'm sorry" she whispered. When Azalea finally let go she noticed Nicolas. She hadn't have seemed to have noticed him at all till she let go of Harry. "Who's that?" she asked quietly to Harry

"Nicolas I would like you to meet Azalea" Harry said stepping between Nicolas and Azalea "Azalea this is Nicolas"

"It's a pleasure to meet you" she extended her hand to him, Harry quickly pushed it away but they all noticed how he had jumped backwards to avoid her hand. Stepping in front of Azalea so Nicolas couldn't see her Harry said

"Um that's not a good idea kitten" Harry said gently.

"Keep her away from me Harry" Nicolas growled

"You will control yourself Nicolas you are a guest here" Harry growled back "I have told you about the situation here I have your word and you will stick to it".

"And I have told you my situation, you will control them" Nicolas said "Or I will"

"If you don't think you can stick to your word you will leave now" Harry said coldly, he then lifted his tone "You still have my promise that I will help you but I cannot put them in danger _you _of all people should understand that" he said gently. Nicolas stood there in silence "I will take your silence as a promise to behave if you screw up once you're gone" Nicolas was fuming. Just at that moment Mrs. Weasley walked out.

"Harry dear are you purposely trying to turn me grey?" she said and gave him a hug "Did you catch who did it?" she asked.

"He got away" Harry said casually.

"Well let's just hope he doesn't return" Mrs. Weasley said, she was a little shaky.

"This is Nicolas; Nicolas this is Mrs. Weasley" Harry said politely "Is it all right that he stays with us for awhile?" Harry asked. The whole face in shadows thing was scaring them he realised. She turned and looked him up and down

"How old are you young man?" she asked

"I am 17 miss" he said he still sounded a little angry.

"Well take that hood off and let me get a good look at you" she said.

"Ah, I apologise if it offends you but I don't show my face, I've been burnt…"

"No need to say any more I understand" she said. "Well it's nice to meet you, do your parents know you are here?" she asked.

"My parents are not present in my life; I live on the streets" he said casually "I have to any way because the demon I am chasing at the moment moves a lot"

"Your only 16?" she asked disbelievingly.

"Yes" he said

"But what…" she went to ask something else.

"Mrs. Weasley Nicolas doesn't like to talk about himself" he said dropping the hint to stop the questions.

"I'm sorry dear, well come in" she said ushering them in. Harry kept Azalea away from Nicolas.

"Hagrid went to fetch Dumbledore and Ms. Henderson is upstairs with Kale" she said stepping over the thresh hold.

They all sat at the table, Harry sat between Nicolas and Azalea. Ms. Henderson joined them and Mrs. Weasley served tea. They where waiting patiently for Dumbledore and Hagrid to arrive. For some reason Nicolas seemed tense

"What's the matter?" Harry whispered leaning close to Nicolas.

"I don't know!" Nicolas said angrily "I just suddenly feel uncomfortable" he said shifting in his seat.

"What's the matter dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Nothing" Harry said smiling. Still leaning close to Nicolas he whispered "I'm going to cast my senses" Harry curled his head up in his arms so no one would notice. He closed his eyes and focused, he loved to do this. It was as if he turned into energy and drifted on the wind but he could control the current. Everyone's being turned into something like heat signature's and if they where doing a spell or something the heat signatures would go a different colour. Harry let his energy float around the table Azalea touched his energy with hers, quizzically. Harry's energy sent the feeling of boredom; she went away thinking Harry was just bored and casting. He went upstairs and around the room Kale was lying in bed, no one else was in there and Kale was sleeping. Then Harry picked up the familiar feel of Kale's energy that ran in his blood, Nicolas had Kale's essence that's why he feels unease. Because it's powerful or maybe it's the godsend blood. Harry couldn't figure it out but at least he had figured out where it was coming from.

Harry retreated back to himself just in time to hear the front door open. Everyone turned to the dining room door as Hagrid walked in.

"How's he doing?" Hagrid asked Ms. Henderson.

"He's fine, just sleeping. Where's Dumbledore?" she asked, Harry felt Nicolas tense. Harry looked at Nicolas funny but Nicolas looked away as if he couldn't stand to see Harry's face. This worried Harry, a lot.

"E's upstairs checking on the lad" Hagrid was saying "Snape and Poppy's wif 'em" Harry wasn't really paying attention Nicolas's stance was worrying him, he was rigid and a weird vibe was coming off of him. Wait a minute did they just say Snape? Of course they'd bring Snape he was the one who knows the most about the dark arts of course he'll know all about Vampires. Harry's attention returned back to Nicolas. Harry didn't realise why but he prepared himself to jump if he needed to. Something was building up in Nicolas, Harry knew because that's exactly how he sat if he was trying to hold something back. Dumbledore walked into the room he had barely seen Dumbledore at all since the hearing and he didn't plan to make arrangements to see him more, he was closely followed by Snape. It was hard trying to watch Nicolas when he himself was trying not to jump at Snape.

"Poppy is checking him over…" Harry didn't listen he was too focused on Nicolas, he was crouching slightly as he was about to pounce.

"Nicolas" Harry growled, for some reason it drew Dumbledore's attention.

"Who are you?" he asked Nicolas. There was an awkward silence, Nicolas was shaking slightly. Harry could see exactly where this was going the posture, the shaking and the weird vibes, he was going to jump at Dumbledore.

Harry pushed out his chair and leapt just as Nicolas shot at Dumbledore. Harry hit him mid jump and they hit the floor hard. Harry had the wind knocked out of him but held Nicolas tight; he had one arm around Nicolas's throat the other under his arm.

"NICOLAS STOP!!" Harry shouted. "LOWER YOUR WANDS" Harry shouted to the others. Hagrid bounded forward and pulled Harry off of Nicolas. It was almost comical Hagrid was holding Nicolas in one arm and Harry in the other squeezing them against his chest. They both cried out in pain.

"Enough!!" Dumbledore roared "What is going on? Who are you?" he said to Nicolas, luckily the hood had not come down.

"NICOLAS!" Harry shouted "HE IS NOT THE PERSON YOU THINK HE IS!!"

"LET ME GO!!" Nicolas roared.

"LET HIM GO HAGRID!!" Harry shouted, Nicolas was furious and if Hagrid didn't let him go he wouldn't see the light of day ever again. Too late, Nicolas swung his legs up and wrapped them around Hagrid's throat.

"Lower your wands or I'll snap his neck" Nicolas said. Hagrid was going blue; Nicolas was going to choke him to death. Hagrid's grip loosened and Harry fell to the floor coughing. He got straight back up.

"Nicolas let him go!" He argued.

"Why?" Nicolas said furiously "He is Dumbledore's flunky"

"He is also my friend" Harry said "now let him go!"

"But..." Nicolas argued looking at Harry shocked.

"No buts I said I would help you on the terms that you promised not to harm anyone" Harry wasn't worried any more; he stood there impatiently waiting for Nicolas to let go. Nicolas unhooked his legs and did a summersault landing on his feet casually.

"You didn't say anything about you hanging out with murders" Nicolas said coldly.

"Remember where you are Nicolas" Harry said, "People are different" he added coldly.

"If they do it there they will do it here" Nicolas said.

"Who in hell are you?" Snape said

"Oh and here I was thinking that you knew everyone in hell" Harry said.

"Harry cut it out, tell me what's going on"

Harry snapped "I apologise for his actions" Harry said to them, they all had their wands pointed at Nicolas.

"Lower your wands or I will lower them for you" Nicolas threatened

"Nicolas" Harry spat the name like a curse "please can you lower your wands" Harry said stepping in front of Nicolas so the wands where pointing at him.

"Harry move aside" Lupin said, Harry stood his ground "Harry this boy is dangerous" Lupin said "Move aside".

"For once Potter do what your told and move aside" Snape hissed.

"You're saying I should be more like you?" Harry said. Snape narrowed his eyes

"I'm saying do what your told and move aside"

"So like you I should do what I'm told?" Snape looked at Harry suspiciously.

"Get to the point Potter" Snape said, everyone was watching on wondering what the hell was happening.

"You don't get it do you??" Harry said, "I know" he said quietly.

"You know what?" Snape sounded worried. Harry even felt Nicolas's curious gaze on his back. "I order you to tell me what you think you know"

"How dare you" Harry said narrowing his eyes. "How dare you come into the house of Sirius black, my fathers best friend and order James Potter's son around? You trying to get me away from the people I know are you? Is that what you mean when you say move aside?"

"I'm telling you to move for your own good"

"Was it for your own good when you put your ear to that door those 18 or so years ago at hogs head in" Snape physically pulled back.

"Harry…" Dumbledore went to say shocked. He like Snape understood what Harry was talking about

"What _professor_, you shocked?" Harry said coldly. He had been waiting ever since he got back to come face to face with Snape. "I was tortured for 6months with the dark lord the man who killed my parents. You didn't actually think I wouldn't find out did you?"

"Harry what's going on?" Azalea's quiet squeak was heard.

"Azalea remember how I told you about the prophecy? How one of Voldermort's supporters was at the hogshead inn" Harry said not taking his cold gaze off of Snape. "How his little flunkey ran back to him and told him the first part of the prophecy causing my parents to be killed and my life a living hell?" he saw Azalea's quiet little nod out of the corner of his eye. "Well that man was none other then Snape. He's the reason lily and James Potter where murdered, he's the reason that I have never had a normal life. It was all his fault" Harry's voice was getting louder.

"You're the one that caused lily and James's death?" Nicolas was pissed off, it may not have been his parents but in a way it was. If this man was the killer of Harry's parents then he would have killed Nicolas's parents. Everyone had pulled away from Snape all looking at him as if he had grown another head.

"HE has redeemed himself!" Dumbledore actually sounded angry as well.

"By what!? Feeling sorry he caused my parents death?!" Harry shouted Dumbledore went quiet. Nicolas walked beside Harry

"You want me to kill him?" Nicolas said cracking his knuckles. Harry looked at him shocked. Then paused and actually considered it for a second when he felt Nicolas's no-bullshit vibe

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Dumbledore roared.

"Hey where'd he go?" Nicolas asked. Everyone turned around, sure enough Snape was gone. Nicolas went to go after him but Harry held out his arm to stop him. He shook his head slowly and sigh.

"He isn't worth it…he'll get his soon enough" Harry said.

"Nicolas you would actually chase down and murder someone if Harry said you should?" Azalea said scared backing away quietly. Apparently she was the only one who had noticed that fact. Nicolas actually growled at Azalea. Harry kept his arm held out across Nicolas's chest.

"Don't worry Azalea, Nicolas would never hurt you" Harry said it more for his own self then anyone else. "Would you Nicolas?" Harry said firmly.

"Just keep her away from me" he growled.

"What have I ever done to you?!" Azalea said confused

"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree despite how royal the apples are" Nicolas growled

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Azalea said frustrated.

"It means don't talk to me you little tra…" Nicolas was on the floor before he got a chance to finish.

"Do not talk to her like that Nicolas, that is your first and last warning" Harry stood there calmly shaking his fist from punching Nicolas. Nicolas's hand slipped into his the hood when it came back out there was a smudge of blood. Nicolas looked ready to say something, to yell at Harry but then just shrugged and pulled himself back up.

"I won't talk to her like that again but if you punch me again I'll brake your arm"

"Fine, just as long as you don't talk to Azalea"

"Fine" Nicolas, said quietly. He purposely played with his hood. "Close your stupid mouths and put your wands down before I brake them" Harry turned to see what Nicolas was talking about. The people he knew where standing there with there wands raised, it looked like they where trying to catch flies with there mouths.

"You are going straight to Azkaban" Dumbledore said.

"You got a problem with him you got a problem with me" Harry said standing there with his hands in his pockets. Nobody moved, they where looking around as if someone was supposed to tell them what to do.

"Nicolas I promised I would help you and since you're not welcome here I guess where going to have to find somewhere else to go" Harry said over his shoulder he looked at them then turned around and started to walk to the back door.

"Harry you...you can't just leave!? Where are you going to go" Azalea said, she was terrified.

"I'm sorry but I can and I don't know where I'll go I'll probably go find a hotel" Harry said apologetically.

"You're just going to up and leave?" Mrs. Weasley squeaked.

"Well this idiot seems to hate everyone here…" Harry said pointing his thumb at Nicolas

"You know you…" Nicolas snapped

"I know Nicolas; I would do the _exact _same thing in your situation" they looked at each other in silent knowing.

"Harry I won't let you leave with this stranger" Lupin said.

"I'm no stranger" Nicolas raised his hands to the hood.

"Nicolas no!" Harry said furiously "Remove that hood and I will…"

"You'll what?" Nicolas said amused. Harry stared at him furiously he started to shake.

"I can't deal with this crap" Harry's heart hurt he stormed off to the back door.

"Harry you're not going anywhere" Dumbledore said.

"What are you going to do shoot me? Go ahead you seem to have wanted to do that for a long time!" Harry yelled sarcastically the truce between him and Dumbledore suddenly disappeared.

"Harry calm down" Nicolas said.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" Harry shouted. He felt this tightening pain in his chest he bent over a little gripping his chest.

"Harry!" Azalea screamed running foreword.

"Stay away from him!" Nicolas shouted, she froze. Harry heard Voldermort's voice in his head, laughing.

"Nicolas" Harry moaned falling to his knees. Nicolas grabbed him by his arm holding him up. Harry didn't know why he called Nicolas's name; it just seemed like the logical thing to do.

"Harry!" Lupin shouted running foreword.

"Stay back" Nicolas said coldly. Nicolas went into his pocket and pulled out a bottle full of pills. He took one out and held it in his palm

"I told you to calm down, take this" he said offering Harry a red pill.

"Harry don't take it, what are you giving him?" Dumbledore said walking over. Nicolas took a step back, so did Harry.

"Don't mess in things that you don't understand" Nicolas said.

"I'm only thinking of Harry's best interest" Dumbledore said "now step away"

"Who are you aiming at me or him?" Nicolas said coldly.

"How dare you accuse me of ever wanting to hurt Harry" Dumbledore said looking over his half moon glasses.

"You tried to kill him once" Nicolas said quietly with such venom it almost made Harry want to pull away from him. Wait a minute, what did he mean that Dumbledore tried to kill him?

"I would never do anything of the sort" Dumbledore said, he actually sounded outraged. Harry didn't know why but for some reason it made Harry believe Nicolas even more. Harry took the pill out of Nicolas's hand; staring at Dumbledore he put it in his mouth and swallowed it. He instantly felt better physically but he couldn't believe that Dumbledore had tried to kill Nicolas. If Dumbledore could try and kill Nicolas and they where the same person then he could try and kill Harry.

"We going?" Harry said to Nicolas.

"So you just going to up and leave every time a stranger comes along?" Azalea sounded hurt.

"Well this_ stranger _isn't exactly someone I can ignore" Harry said shrugging, hands still in pockets "any way I've been trying to find an excuse to get out of this house for awhile now" Harry said as if he was talking about a grocery list, not his so called family.

"So are you saying you can't stand us" Dumbledore said quietly.

"Well I defiantly can't stand you" Harry said coldly "and the rest of you do everything he say's so I guess I can't stand any of you either"

"Me too" Azalea whispered, seeing Azalea about to break down he quickly corrected his mistake.

"Not you Azalea you're the only thing that kept me sane, you cared about my well being not Dumbledore's orders" he said gently "But you know me I have a habit of taking everyone's problems on my own shoulders, a habit I can't break. It's getting to hectic for me, so I need some time to find myself' I think that's how you put it" he said. He put a smile on his face and a hand on Nicolas shoulder "So I guess I'll see you at school" even though he was smiling there was sadness in his eyes as they disappeared from the dining room at Grimrald place.

They appeared in an alleyway, he could hear busy traffic not to far off and people's constant movement. Nicolas was standing behind him, Harry didn't look at him

"We'll have to go and find a place to stay" Harry said distantly "and you will tell me your story and I guess that means I will have to say mine. At the moment it is important to both of us that we hear them" Harry didn't have a clue where he was.

"This is the town after the forest behind Grimrald Place" Nicolas said as if reading Harry's mind "I could hear it from where I appeared in the forest" he answered Harry's unspoken question.

They spent the day searching for a place to stay. In the end they decided on an abandoned house. They searched the house, Harry upstairs Nicolas downstairs. By the look of it, it used to be a home. There where still pictures of the family. Harry found blood stains in two of the rooms upstairs and on search through the yard he found old police tape. When he went back downstairs he found that Nicolas had started a fire in the old fireplace in what used to be the lounge room.

"I found a bottle of tequila" Nicolas offered Harry the bottle. Harry still frustrated took the bottle. He did a five second skull and felt it burn all the way down his throat. He passed it back to Nicolas. Nicolas got out a smoke and offered one to Harry. Harry looked at for a second then took one.

"I've never smoked before" he admitted.

"Well it'll probably taste like crap and make you cough then" sure enough it did but after a couple of draws it wasn't so bad and seemed to be calming him. Or that could just be the tequila. So it was like that they sat in front of the fire telling each other their stories, smoking. Harry lay down on the floor and fell asleep Nicolas sat against the wall.

Harry was woken by a gentle shake his eyes opened wide when he saw Nicolas's face, Harry's face. He had his finger pressed against his lips to quiet him. Nicolas pointed to his ear to tell him to listen, Harry did. He heard a scraping noise, he and Nicolas moved against the wall into shadow, Nicolas had put out the fire. Harry heard crying and all of a sudden a girl ran into the room, she looked about 15-16. She had short black hair, died and was over weight but not so much it was unattractive. There was a cuteness to her. He saw a glimpse of her eyes. They where a greyish blue and he could see intelligence but at the moment it was almost washed out by grief. She was wearing pyjama pants and a black singlet. Around her neck a flash of silver glistened catching Harry's attention. It was a silver pentagram, Harry felt a pureness radiate from it. She fell to the floor where they had just been siting she began sobbing uncontrollably. She looked so sad, Harry made to take a step foreword but Nicolas stopped him, he gave Harry a look that said 'just watch'. She started sniffling hard, Harry realised she was trying to control her crying.

"Oh great lord and lady that watch over us" she cried Harry didn't know why but he liked the sound of her voice. If it wasn't so sad he realised it was a voice that would sound friendly, it was gentle and sweet.

"I have not prayed to you for awhile" her sobbing had stopped and only random sniffle's came to prove she had been crying a second ago. "But I desperately need your guidance" he heard her start to breathe heavily as if she was going to cry again. "I want every one around me to be happy and I have alway's put other's before myself but I have to do this. But I can't stand the fact that it will hurt the people I love" Harry saw her take something silver out of her pocket. "My friends care about me dearly and every time I cut I know it brings them pain. But…" she sniffled "but it's the only thing that stops me lashing out". Tears where coming down her cheeks again. "I could never hurt a living being but for some reason I do not feel that when it comes to me" she bent over and Harry saw her slash her wrist. He went to jump foreword and stop her but Nicolas grabbed him putting his hand over Harry's mouth.

"Watch" he whispered. Harry just stood there and watched as she cut again and again and again. She was crying again by the time she had finished. There were at least 50 slashes up her arm. She picked up a rag from nearby and raped it around her wrist/arm.

"Gods" she said to the ceiling, her voice sounded pleading. "Please forgive me for what I have done, the pain I will bring to my friends for doing this but I can't stand him touching me the way he does" she started rubbing her arms as if to wipe off something filthy.

"I can't stand it any more I want to die" she was crying gently now "but I can't" she shook her head furiously to shake away the thoughts "I have to stay strong. I have to stay strong for my friends; I have to stay strong for Misty. Gods I know I am a lost cause but please answer me this one prayer, please promise me that he will never touch misty the way he does me. She is three years old and I don't know what I would do if…if he…if he…" she couldn't bring herself to say it. She clutched her hand tightly around her pentagram. Eye's closed she held it to her chest.

"Never let him touch another, never let him bring the pain he has brought me to another" she curled up into a ball.

"I thank you for hearing my confession" she said quietly "even if there is no one out there to hear my plea it feel's good to have faith that there might be someone out there who cares if I live or die". She lay there for awhile just staring at her Pentagram resting in her palm. Harry was cramped and stiff but he dare not move. She finally sat up and whipped her nose on her sleeve. She stood up and stare unfocused at the ground for a moment.

"I have to go back" she whispered to herself "I'll be back tomorrow, house" she ran her hand gently against the wall. "I'll bring a broom and clean you up" she smile gently to herself. Sighing sadly she left the building. Harry and Nicolas stepped out of the shadows and stare at where the girl had stood. After awhile of standing in silence Harry was filled with rage, he spun around to face Nicolas.

"Why didn't you let me stop her?" he shouted angrily.

"Couldn't you see she was upset?" he said quietly not moving.

"Of course I did, that's why I wanted to stop her!" Harry shouted.

"She's a smart girl she knows what she's doing" Nicolas sad knowingly.

"She was cutting her self!" Harry shouted.

"I saw!" Nicolas suddenly sounded angry "Harry you've cut your self before how did it feel? How did you feel?" he asked calming his tone.

"It hurt, I did it because it seemed like the only way and I felt like there was nothing left fighting for" he snapped and then stopped.

"But she had something to fight for" Nicolas said quietly. "She had Misty. This girl was not going to kill her self she was doing it to control herself. Someone was hurting her and she could not stand it but when she asked the gods for a favour she did not ask for vengeance she asked for the safety of another, for the happiness of others. This girl would not kill her self despite what happens to her because she knows her actions will cause others pain" Nicolas had something like affection in his eye's. "She has a good soul and doesn't deserve what she's going through". He quietly sat back down against the wall and closed his eyes. Harry realising the conversation was over laid back on the ground.

"Nicolas?" Harry had woken up and Nicolas wasn't there. "Nicolas?" he called again, he was starting to get panicked. 'What if Nicolas had legged it?' he asked himself 'what if he's left me here? It's too early to go back to Grimrald place Harry still needed his space and he didn't know if he could handle it alone. He was beginning to feel an empty hole in him. The same feeling he had when he was in the Asylum, Harry was starting to hyperventilate. He lent against the wall to try and centre himself. He slid down the wall taking deep breaths.

He had to centre himself; he was having a panic attack. Everything around him was scaring him the simplest movement frightened him. It was as if the wall's where closing in on him, the furniture grew faces and snarled baring teeth, things began to spin. His hand slid around the floor looking for something to use as a weapon. It hit something hard he grabbed it for dear life, it was the tequila bottle from last night. 'They're all closing in, getting so close' he thought frantically. His breathing was fast he couldn't stand it he had to protect himself. He poured what was left of the tequila around him he had to call to the elements. He had Water (the tequila) he scrambled in his pocket and found a cigarette and lit it, Air he thought. He ran his hand over the ground and made a pile of dust, Earth. Now all he needed was fire. A Thought hit him he grabbed his lighter, which he had used to light the cigarette, and lit the tequila. A flame went all around him. He smashed the tequila bottle and used it as an athame.

"North home of fire and Salamander I ask you to protect me" he said pointing the broken bottle at north he moved to east. "East home of air and Sylph I ask you to protect me". He could still see everything closing in over the flame, he started to talk faster. "South home of Earth and Gnome I ask you to protect me". He then pointed to west "West home of Water and Undine I ask you to…" he hadn't realised it but the fire had eaten up all his oxygen. Harry's head swayed and he went to fall foreword into the flame. "Protect me…"

Harry awoke to the smell of sulphur (same smell as when you light a match). He felt his head spinning, he tried taking a deep breath but smoke filled his lungs. He started to cough terribly.

"Stay still or you will hurt your self" a female voice said. He felt a cup pressed against his lips. He was so thirsty but he didn't know who was giving him the water and so tried to turn his head.

"Harry it's safe" Nicolas's voice came from his other side. The cup pressed again against Harry's lips this time he drank thirstily. He coughed a bit more but felt better.

"Thank you" he croaked to who ever had gave him the water.

"Your welcome" came the gentle voice. "But next time you have a fucking panic attack can you not cast a circle made of fire" she said but there was amusement in her voice. Harry turned around and for the first time looked at the owner of that voice. It was the girl from last night.

"Ah sorry" he said embarrassed, " I didn't mean to".

"You have serious separation issues," Nicolas said quietly. Harry was self-conscious and that soon turned into anger.

"Well where the hell did you go?!" he shouted. Nicolas looked at him for a second then turned around. Harry looked to where he was indicating and noticed bags of groceries.

"Oh" was all Harry said.

"So are you a pagan or a Wiccan?" The girl called from in the kitchen.

"What's that?' he asked. She stopped and looked at him.

"You got to be kidding," she said looking at him in shock but her face stayed friendly. "You did a circle yet your not a pagan are you a wizard then?' she said, Harry noticed she only had a half joking matter in her tone. Harry looked at Nicolas who was interested in his fingernails at the moment.

"You're a muggle" Harry said shocked. But Harry had distinctly felt magick flowing from her pentagram.

"What's a muggle?" she asked.

"Never mind" he mumbled. He felt her searching gaze she sigh.

"Anyway my name is Maegen I'm 15 years of age a Taurus who enjoys long walks on the beach and pinna colada's, I like getting caught in the rain and KITTENS" she said in the silliest voice, it was so cute watching her. "It's nice to meet you" she said laughing while she extended her hand, he cautiously shook it.

"Umm I'm Harry and that's Nicolas where 16, brothers and ah yeah…"

"Well you're a bunch of quiet cunts aren't you" she said, Harry looked at her eyes wide. She bounced off into the kitchen and returned with a broom. "This is kind of the only place I call home so if you guys are or have been staying here I'd appreciate it if you didn't burn the fucker down" she started running up the stairs. She stopped and turned around.

"I'm sorry if you guys want to be alone here but this is still my place to, even if you can force me to leave" a glimpse of caution passed through her eye's but she quickly made sure it disappeared "doesn't mean I will. Your welcome to stay" she said and curtsied. "But just a warning a lot of the time I'm full of energy and am crazy, not literally" she laughed. "I swear a lot, smoke and drink… oh and break out into random song and dance" she put on the biggest smile "just warning you" with that she ran up the rest of the stairs singing to her self.

"If you like pinna colada's… and getting caught in the rain…"  
Harry gave Nicolas a look as if to say 'is she for real' but he was looking up the stairs where she had just gone, eye's unfocused…

That night after she left Harry and Nicolas sat down facing each other.

"Harry a mind meld is a powerful thing and shouldn't be taken lightly" Nicolas said.

"I know" Harry said quietly they had been talking about it for the last hour. A mind meld was like a bridge between two minds it connected them their memories becoming one, their powers and their feelings. Harry and Voldermort had the same sort of thing but a lot weaker. Harry would get stray feelings, thoughts this was a lot different. Only powerful wizards where able to do it, usually the head crone of a coven would do it with another coven as a symbol of becoming one. If Harry and Nicolas did it they gained the others memories which also meant their knowledge. There was a risk that it would kill them though, it was a powerful thing and sometimes the magic was to powerful and killed the two people, it was a big risk.

"I'm ready" Harry said quietly.Harry and Nicolas didn't talk about what they had shared. Each of them where still digesting the other persons memories. A lot of them to say it in the nicest way where horrific. Nicolas and Maegen spent more time together. Harry didn't mind it gave him time to think about the new spells and powers he had as well as the memories. All week Nicolas and Harry trained each other practicing together the new spells. Maegen would come everyday at 4 o'clock after she went to Muggle School. They still hadn't told her that they had saw her cut and she kept them well hidden. One day when Maegen and Nicolas where out the back cutting firewood Harry found Maegen's bag up turned on the kitchen bench. He went to pick it up trying not to look through it. A little black book caught his attention.

Fuelled by hell my anger rages

Till it is dangerously contagious

People I meet retreat in fear

Afraid of the rumours they all hear

But one day they will finally understand

Inside my heart is joined with rubber bands

Because I no longer care to mend

The wounds caused by the people I once called friends

Harry flipped the page and continued reading other poems.The tears you have created in my eyes

The pain you have brought on my soul

Dark and hateful

Fuelled by rage

Not willing to surrender to the pain

Black and red is all I see

Little drops of blood falling down on me

Listen to your heart is what I say

I would if I could

But there's always a dagger in my wayHer every word seemed to hit home. He turned the page.

I plaster this smile upon my face

But the smile is not true

And because of that I feel disgrace

At the thought that inside I am so blue

But outside I show this happy face

That is so untrue

To the feeling I have deep inside

The feeling's that are truly mine

But my true feeling's I'm not allowed to show

Because I do not want people to know

That I am nothing but depression

Not once will I stand your counselling sessions

For I have to live with my suffering

And never will I be envying

The people with the life I wish to have

So I sit here and have another drag of my decreasing stash

Another day another tear

Another nite another fear

For all alone I do not hide

The feelings tat r truly mineBut the last poem was the one that shocked him most.Denounce my name

I reject the name you gave to me

Because you would never see my true identity

I was but a shell of my former self

No longer the dusty old book on top of the shelf

The book you no longer choose to read

Well at least that's what I believe

I am now me and only me

Mind body and soul what you couldn't see

By changing my name

I'm denouncing your fame

A fame that could only bring me shame

I am now happy with no chains dragging me down

The chains in the form of a sad and lonely frownHarry found the poem and couldn't help but feel touched. It was so meaningful and full of emotion.

"What are you doing?" a voice came from behind him. Harry spun around Maegen was standing in the doorway looking at him.

"Ah…I'm sorry your bag fell over and ah I didn't mean to go through it but when I was picking up the stuff the ah poem book caught my attention...I'm sorry" he finished lamely.

"Harry chill I always knock it over thanks for picking up my stuff" she said walking over to him.

"Do you like my poems?" Maegen asked just then Nicolas walked in.

"Yes there very good …but ah I don't get it isn't Maegen your real name?"

"Well actually it isn't, like I'm not trying to deceive you guys or anything but I prefer Maegen. My real name is Samantha Mary Ellis but it's the name my father gave me and I don't want anything about that bastard to taint me"

"How come you hate him so much he's your father isn't he?" Harry asked cautiously.

"Harry I know you, not having parents, would do anything to have a father but some people don't deserve the title of dad. My father's one of those men" she went distant.

"I didn't mean to upset you," he said quietly.

"No it's fine, letting him get to me would mean I'm letting him win" she smiled.

"You seem to have wisdom past your years" Nicolas said quietly

"Well in my family you just learn to grow up quicker" she shrugged.

"I'm starved how bout an early dinner" Nicolas said taking the attention off of Maegen. Harry didn't over pass the look of gratitude she passed Nicolas.

They had an early dinner in silence and Maegen went home before dark like she always did.

That night at midnight Nicolas and Harry where awoken by crying.

"It sounds like Maegen" Harry said concern in his voice.

"It's coming from the backyard" Nicolas said getting up and walking to the back door. When he was about to walk through he froze.

"Maegen?" he gasped. Harry just stood back and watched as a sobbing figure ran into Nicolas's chest and hold him tight. Nicolas's arms surrounded her and held her tightly.

"What's wrong?" He said, Harry heard the concern and the gentleness in his voice. Harry couldn't believe the dark cold person he met two weeks ago could sound so concerned.

"My father the Bastard!" she spat.

"What did he do?" he asked concerned and angry.

"He hit me I didn't do the cleaning like picking up his beer cans the usual and he hit me across the face" she looked up a flash of lightening went across her face. Harry saw the beginning of a black eye and a fat lip. "I started crying and he hit me to shut me up" she started crying. "Misty got scared and started crying, I tried to cooee her to stop but she was to scared so my _father_ grabbed her and through her in her room, he _through _her" she pulled out of Nicolas's grasp and looked around scared. "I have to go back to her she's got to be terrified and hurt. I should have never left her" she said panicked.

"Calm down me and Nicolas will go get her" Harry said. She stopped looking at him.

"You can't go there he'll hurt you and me even worse" She cried out.

"Maegen it's fine your forgetting" he said with a weak smile "where wizards, anyway there is no way where letting you go back there" she gave a sigh. After a bit more persuading and a promise not to kill her father on Nicolas's count she gave them her address. Nicolas and Harry left giving her a hug. Unaware to her though Harry magicked her blades out of her pockets. Harry left a little note:

Dear Mae

We will be back soon and I'm sorry but you can't have your blades back. Me and especially Nicolas care about you and we wont let any harm come to you. Remember Misty doesn't want to see cuts on her sister's arm when she holds her tight. We care and so do a lot of people even if you can't see it.

With love

Harry

Nicolas turned into a black phoenix and Harry into a jet-black lycan. They where their animungus forms and Harry had been mastering his all week.Flash back

"Harry you're a lycan!" Nicolas gasped.

"A…A what?" Harry asked confused.

"A human who can turn into a ware wolf at will" his eyes where open in awe. Harry was still confused.

"What's the difference from a normal animungus that can turn into a wolf?" he said, he couldn't see the wonder in it.

"An animungus that can turn into a wolf is nothing but a wolf, a lycan is a rare thing. I've only ever none two people who can do it" Nicolas said. "A ware wolf is different to a wolf. It's faster, stronger more powerful especially on a full moon. It has supernatural power. When a ware wolf bites you the wound does not heal with normal magic. Normal magic does nothing you have to heal it the muggle way, with time" Nicolas said. Harry transformed into the ware wolf. He was jet-black and double the size of a normal wolf. His eye's where emerald and teeth razor sharp, Harry reminded himself of the Grim. He gave his tale a flick at a piece of wood. The wood cut in half. The young wolf's eyes opened wide it jumped into the air and landed on the roof 'I can jump' he thought. He ran across the roof and jumped on to the next house. He kept going; Nicolas turned into a phoenix and followed close. 'I'm fast' he thought with awe. He kept running loving the rush of air along his fur. He went to leap on the next building but skidded to a stop. He hadn't realised how far he had gone. Nicolas circled above. Grimrald Place Harry said looking at the next house that he had almost jumped to. Since Sirius had died Harry was the secret keeper which meant Harry didn't need Dumbledore's permission to see it.

He took a single step closer straining his eyes to see the place, which he would have liked to call home. A flutter of wings and Nicolas landed in front of Harry

"You can go back if you wish but once you do they will not let you leave" he said telepathically. Harry bow his head, his tail went between his legs. He missed Azalea so much and this wasn't the first time he had been tempted to go back.

"Come on Maegen will be finishing school soon" Nicolas said. Harry reluctantly turned around, he couldn't seem to pry his eyes from the house. He through his head in the air and let out a howl of yearning then ran faster then ever back to the abandoned house.

End Flash backHarry and Nicolas made it to Maegen's address in no time. They stayed in their animungus forms and crept around the house.

**A/N- hey I'm writing another story for card captor Sakura it's called 'Cherry blossom Angel' and another short story by my friend will be posted on my account called 'guess who' it's a great mystery.**

**"There's a great story in Card captor Sakura genre it's called 'Nerd or Undercover agent beauty' (something like that) go check it out it's great they just haven't finished it so bug them so they'll put up another chapter :P cya next chapterNext Chapter**

"Nicolas I have Misty, it's time to leave" Harry sent to Nicolas.

"I will catch up to you" was his reply. Harry turned around and looked at the house. He looked in the lounge room window. What was he doing? Harry thought furiously. Then he saw him. A shadow in the lounge room, showing that there was another person in the room. 'Shit' Harry thought.

"Who's in there with daddy?" Misty asked.

"No one child, we better get you to Maegen" Harry said soothingly. Nicolas was flying over head in no time.

"What did you do to him?" Harry sent

"Just scared him and told him the fundamentals of being a father" he laughed

Harry senthe laughed

"Is he still alive?"

**A/N-I frankly hope he's dead…**


	7. Murderer

**Disclaimers: Wow! This is starting to get really annoying. I don't own anything, get nothing in return.**

**Murderer**

**Chapter 7**

**By insane Angel Maegen**

"Misty's in her bedroom, second left down the hall, my father should be in his armchair in the lounge room" Harry remembered Maegen's words and crept along the house to the second window down. Nicolas and Harry had made a silent strategy, Harry get the kid, Nicolas deals with the father. Harry saw the silent figure of a little girl curled up in bed. He shifted back to his human form. Slowly to make it as quiet as he could he opened the window. Harry was wearing tight black jeans a stud belt and a black Story of a Year shirt, he had a bandanna on his head. He was worried that the cops might drive past and think he's robbing the place. That would just give them added drama. He got through the window and crept over to Misty's bed, he knelt in front of her. He shook her gently. She had tumbling urban hair and a chubby face.

"Misty wake up" Harry let his voice drift into her mind, giving her sub conscious a little nudge. The little girl stretched out in her sleep her eyes fluttered a bit, they snapped open when they saw the teenage boy leaning over her. Harry put his hand over her mouth a finger to his lips. He suddenly got a flash back of that night before his torture began, when he had tried to save his last family. He pushed it away.

"I'm a friend of your sister, Maegen" he said gently "I'm here to get you out of here, your sisters waiting for you" the little girl rubbed her eyes.

"Big sis' has sent you to come get me? She's letting me leave too?" the girl asked eagerly.

"Yes and I'm the one that will take you to her" he said smiling, he put out his hand "hi I'm Harry" she put out her hand

"I'm misty" she smiled.

"You know your sister talks very fondly of you?" he said, she absolutely beamed "Misty?"

"Yes" she whispered.

"Do you like dogs?" he asked.

"I love them!" she squealed, Harry put his finger to his lips. "I mean I love them" she whispered.

"Well would you like to see a cool trick?"

"Yes, oh yes" she smiled.

"But you have to promise you wont scream, other wise your father will come in here" her little face dropped in fear

"I promise," she said. Harry transformed into his lycan form. Her eyes went wide and she just stared. Harry tilted his head at her, he stepped foreword a little, she didn't pull away. He licked the side of her face and to his surprise she giggled. He rubbed himself against her and licked her again. She smiled and rapt her little arms around his neck

"Pretty puppy" she giggled.

"Misty would you like to ride on me to Maegen?" Harry asked telepathically. She nodded her head excitedly. He leaned down"Hop on little one" he said. She pulled her self up, Harry had to use his tail to help her up. "Now hold on tight" she gripped his fur. Harry leapt through the window, he heard her startled squeal.

"Nicolas I have Misty, it's time to leave" Harry sent to Nicolas."I will catch up to you" was his reply. Harry turned around and looked at the house. He looked in the lounge room window. What was he doing? Harry thought furiously. Then he saw him. A shadow in the lounge room, showing that there was another person in the room. 'Shit' Harry thought."Who's in there with daddy?" Misty asked."No one child, we better get you to Maegen" Harry said soothingly. Nicolas was flying over head in no time."What did you do to him?" Harry sent.

"Just scared him and told him the fundamentals of being a father" he laughed

Harry senthe laughed 

"Is he still alive"

"Yeah I restrained from hurting him physically but I think he pissed himself" Harry couldn't help but let out a bark of laughter. Misty clutched closer to him as he picked up speed. They arrived at the abandoned house and Harry lent down for misty to hop off but he didn't transform back into his human form like Nicolas did."Misty this is my brother Nicolas" Harry said to her "he will take you inside to your sister"

"Harry where are you going?" Nicolas asked.

Harry said to herHarry where are you going?" Nicolas asked. 

"I was just going to visit some old friends""Be careful" was all Nicolas said. Harry nodded, he leapt to the roof and started running in Grimrald Place's direction. The sky soon opened up poring rain through Harry's fur, he loved it. For some odd reason rain always soothed him, cleared his mind. He let a howl of pleasure, he was almost there. He leapt down from the roof and shook his wet body. Didn't work, shifting back into his human form he walked to the door. He gave a firm knock then crossed his arms starting to shiver. He looked behind him nervously, he was starting to get butterflies. Then the door opened.

"Yes?" Molly said opening the door. She looked at him her eyes opened wide.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley, it's me Harry" he said quietly looking up at her, his dripping wet bangs falling over his face.

"AHH!" she shrieked and fainted. It was his turn to open his eyes wide in astonishment. The door to the dinning room burst open and Kale and Remus ran in wands raised. They looked at the seen before him. Harry felt bad.

"Um I just wanted to say hi and say I'm ok" he said quietly "but I'll go" he turned around.

"Harry wait!" Remus called. Harry turned around and gave him a shaky smile, then he was gone.

Nicolas, Maegen and Misty where in the lounge room. It had no furniture except two old mattresses that Harry and Nicolas had been sleeping on.

"Welcome back Harry" Maegen said gently.

"How'd it go?" Nicolas asked, before he could reply Misty had run at him hugging his leg tight.

"Fang!" she screamed. Maegen laughed

"After she saw your other side she's been calling you Fang, she really likes you," Maegen said smiling approvingly. Nicolas must have told her he could turn into a Ware wolf. He picked her up.

"Hey gorges what you been up to?" he asked smiling.

"They showed me the house but I've been really bored!" she pouted, she looked adorable. She had brownish blond wavy hair and brown eyes.

"Why where you bored?" he asked confused.

"Coz they where kissing the whole time not paying me any attention!" Harry dropped to the floor laughing. "Nicolas you dog" he gasped between laughs.

"Shut up" he growled. Maegen was blushing scarlet.

"If I where you Harry I would be worried!" misty said.

"Why?" he giggled confused.

"Because your brother will get cooties!" she said as if it was obvious. They all looked at her for a second then they broke out laughing. Harry grabbed her she squealed in laughter. He rolled to the floor, tickling her.

"You're going to get cooties!" he screamed and blew a raspberry on her stomach. She screamed giggling at the same time.

"I'll race you upstairs" he said smiling at her. She squealed and ran off. Harry turned and winked at Nicolas,

"We should be about an hour, I want to verse her at monopoly so if you guys want to wait down here I don't mind" he ran off laughing like an idiot.

He didn't realise how much he'd miss these times. Just fooling around, the little things are the things you miss most.

one week later

Harry had returned to Grimarald Place, he didn't know what to do, He had kept receiving weird images and messages in his head since him and Nicolas had done the mind meld. Harry couldn't stand the memory's Nicolas had they where evil to Harry. What hurt him most though was when he saw Nicolas's memory's it wasn't some monster the people saw; it was Harry's face that's what they saw before death.

Harry had shut himself in his room ever since he had got back yesterday morning. It was midnight and Harry had awoken again from his horrible memories of torture. He stood and looked at the mirror, his face had been so many people's last vision he kept thinking. Flashes of Harry/Nicolas stabbing people and shooting and cursing them where rushing through his head. He couldn't hold it in any longer he slid down the wall and the sob's started to escape his lips. He tried to hold it in but he couldn't take it any more. At first they where quiet held back moans but soon turned into retching sobs, he kept sobbing but no liquid fell from his eyes. The candlelight flickered through the darkened room. Even the simple light from the little flame seemed too much. He sat in the corner pulling his knees to his chest surrounded by shadow. There was a tentive knock at the door.

"Harry are you ok?" came Azalea's concerned voice. Harry tried to quiet his sobs but they just wouldn't stop.

"Harry please let us in. What's wrong?" came Molly's voice. He heard the door rattling, he must have awoken them.

"I'm fine, just leave me alone!" his strangled sob was heard. He pulled down his long sleeves and bit them trying to stop the noise. It turned his sobs into small whimpers.

"Harry please just open the door and tell me what's wrong" Azalea said she seemed desperate. He got shakily to his feet

"Harry I'm sorry just open the door and talk to Azalea, she's worried" came Molly's voice. He stumbled over and grasped the door handle. He turned it unlocking the door but didn't stay to look who was there he just stumbled back to his corner. He slid back down the wall his knees against his chest. The door clicked shut and Harry was still sobbing. Someone sat down in front of him and took his hands in theirs.

"What's the matter my love?" Azalea said gently

"Nothing I'm fine" he sobbed.

"Why are you crying?" she said as if she was talking to a small child. He just sob no intention of replying. "Is it me?" she ask he shook his head, face buried in his knees "is it something to do with the people in the house then?" he said nothing just sob harder. "What have they done to get you feeling this way?" she asked quietly. She sat there in silence waiting for his answer. He looked up at her, eyes still brimming with unshed tears. Azalea strained her eyes trying to see him but it was just to dark in the corner.

"I just don't know what to do" he furiously tried to wipe the tears that where not there away. "All these people surround me as if I'm not a person but an attraction" he cried " I feel as if they are suffocating me"

"Oh never think that Harry they only care" she said soothingly and hugged him.

"I…I know but I just can't stand them. They keep trying …trying to do what's right! They don't trust me they think I'm going to become the new dark lord or something and even though they are only trying to make sure I make the right choice, its just…" he sniffled "just their making it so… so very hard to choose" he started to sob harder. "Every time I try to tell them they get so hurt and just make me feel worse I can't stand it. I don't even see them as frien… friends any more I see… see them as burdens" he started sobbing again.

"Harry I don't know what to say to make it better" she said quietly. "But you know things can only get better" she said putting her hand on his cheek. The candlelight flickered and she got a glimpse of his face. He was so sad she felt tears meet her eyes.

"Azalea can …can I just be alone" he sob. She looked at his hunched form, the perfect image of despair.

"If it is what you wish" she said looking into his eyes but he just couldn't meet them. "Please remember that I'll always come to you when you call" she sigh. She saw the sobbing figure nod its head. She lent down and kissed the crown of his head and ran a hand down his arm.

"Always remember that" She said quietly and left the room. That night Harry cry for hours, the tears wouldn't stop. It was his first time crying since he had seen Dumbledore after his friends and his head master had turned on him. He just couldn't with stand the tears any more and they flooded from his eyes. After his months of torture he didn't think he could shed another tear but he was wrong. He didn't remember when, but at one point he had crawled into his bed and cried himself to sleep.

He was awoken by the sunlight on his eyes. They felt red and swollen. He fell out of bed and crawled over to the curtains grabbing them he forced them shut. He couldn't stand the light. He went back to bed, planning to never leave his room again. There was a small knock and the door opened, Harry lay on his side back to the door. He heard plates being set down on his bedside table, the smell of bacon and egg's reached his nostrils. He felt Molly's energy lean over him and kiss him gently on the crown of his head.

"Breakfast dear" she said quietly. Harry ignored her, he went tighter into a ball. He heard her sigh and leave the room. Harry sat up and the sound of the door closing. He looked over at what Molly had left him. It looked delicious but Harry didn't want to eat. He lifted the tray and walked to his door. He did a mild version of casting his senses, no one was in the hallway. He opened the door and put the tray on the floor he then went back in his room to lay around moping.

It took Harry till the next day to finally come out of his room, they immediately tried to cheer him up. They constantly surrounded him, asking if he was fine. 'Can't they fucking see I'm not!' his mind screamed.

He woke up like usual and didn't see the reason in it. 'What's the point of getting up if this is all I have to wake to?' he asked himself he went down to breakfast. He sat at the table but hardly ate.

"Harry dear would you like some toast?" Molly asked. Harry shook his head and continued staring at nothing. He saw out of the corner of his eye Mrs. Weasley look at Azalea pleading her to do something.

"Harry you should really eat something" she said gently.

"I'm not hungry," he said. She squeezed his hand under the table

"When was the last time you ate you must be hungry?" she asked him.

"Well I'm not" he said. He mumbled something.

"What did you say?" she asked. He just sigh,

"Nothing, nothing at all" ever since that night three days ago he had, had no energy to do anything. There just didn't seem to be any point in it all. His mood seemed to be contagious, the others where getting distant like Harry. He would sit for hours in one spot not moving. They looked at him with concern but he didn't care why should he? What Harry had said that Azalea hadn't heard was 'this must be what Dementors feel like'. Because that's exactly what he was doing. Him being depressed seemed to make everything sad. Harry had a pot plant in his room it was dieing. Harry sigh and got to his feet.

"Where are you going?" Azalea asked. Like usual Harry didn't reply he hadn't spoken to any of them only a few closed words. Harry walked to the back door; he heard Azalea's sad sigh. He hated himself for upsetting her but he just couldn't get enough strength to explain. Out side it was cloudy and miserable to match Harry's mood. He sat against a random tree and stare up at the angry clouds churning above. It started to rain. Harry closed his eyes and felt little droplets of rainfall down his cheeks, In his head he could hear the violin that, that slave girl had played. It drove him crazy the very sound.

'They are not my memories' he thought to himself, but Harry knew that now they where. After the mind meld with Nicolas everything started seeming pointless. Nicolas's memories where horrific, gruesome, sad and just plain angst. But one memory was haunting Harry so much of it reminded it of a memory of his own

Flash back (A/N this is a memory when Harry went away for three months, it's Harry's memory not Nicolas's)

"Would you like to play?" Asked the slave girl in her exotic accent her father sitting beside her nodded. Harry looked to his sensei.

"May I?" he asked telepathically.

"Harry you are a danger to every one here" his sensei replied "these mortals may never know you" he said quietly (telepathically)

"So you are saying that I may never get to talk to this girl or anyone else, that I must be alone?" Harry said angrily

"Yes" the sensei said "everybody, all of your friends are nothing but burdens and tools, tools that your enemy can use against you" Sensei looked Harry in the eyes "to walk the path of ultimate power is a path you must take alone" Sensei said. Harry looked at him, he knew what he was saying was right but still being foolish he picked up a violin. He watched her play and with the violin to his chin he played the first note in beat, again and again as if they where a duo. He then started to play quickly, faster then any mortal. The girl stopped playing her eyes wide in fear, her father sitting next to her stood up.

"Sorcerer!" the man yelled and started running.

"Kill her!" sensei yelled grabbing the man and slicing his throat. Harry looked at his sensei confused for a second then went after the girl he caught her in seconds and snapped her neck. He held her limp body and lowered it to the ground. His sensei came up beside him.

"You will still have some lingering human emotions, you must rid your self of them. Emotions will only hold you back" his sensei said.

"I did not see why she had to die" Harry said quietly.

"Yet you still killed her, which I'm proud. She would alert the village that there are sorcerers and word would spread of our description, it would cause us pain. Maybe even our life's, we did what was necessary, you must learn the consequences of your actions." sensei said. Harry lent down taking two silver coins from his pocket. He closed her eyes and put the coins over them. He did the christen way of touching forehead, heart, left then right shoulder. Harry took the girl's violin and the next day him and sensei left that village.

End Flash back

"Accio violin" Harry said with a flick of his wrist his wandless magic was almost natural to him now, the rain had stopped. It came to him immediately, he gently took it out of its case. Putting it to his chin he played the slow, sad song that had killed two innocent people. He felt a tear run down his cheek. He stopped playing and put his finger to his cheek and caught it. He looked at it on the tip of his finger shock on his face.

"Why wont these tears stop?" he asked him self in despair. That day as they went to check on Harry in his room all his stuff was gone along with him. There was a single white rose on his bed.

Two weeks later

Harry knocked on the door at Grimrald place. He sobbed as he waited. The door opened.

"Hello?" it was an order of the phoenix member, Harry walked straight past him.

"Hey stop!" he yelled, Harry ignored him and walked into the dinning room where all the Order of Phoenix members where. He shoved the door open. Dumbledore was at the end of the table.

"IS IT TRUE?!!" he screamed tears coming down his cheeks.

"Harry what are…" Dumbledore went to say but Harry cut him off.

"IS IT TRUE?!" he screamed again, he was hysterical.

"Harry is what true? Where have you been? What are you doing here?" Dumbledore said rising to his feet. Harry looked at him he could only see confusion.

"Oh god" he whimpered falling to his knees "oh god" he grabbed his head and screamed out in despair "he was lying, he was lying all along" he sobbed

"Harry who was lying what's going on? What's wrong?" They went to go to him but just then another figure walked in the door. He grabbed Harry and pulled him to his feet.

"Let Harry go!" Dumbledore said raising his wand, all the others followed suit.

"Harry we have to leave you are causing a scene!" the figure from under the hood growled (A/N gee I wonder who that could be rolls eyes ). Harry looked at him with his sad eyes.

"He was lying" Harry whimpered.

"Yes"

"But that means…"

"Yes"

"We have to find her…"

"Harry I know" Nicolas turned to the Order "I'm sorry about this" he nodded his head and started dragging Harry to the door.

"You're not going any where! What is going on?" Dumbledore demanded, two order members blocked their exit.

"Move aside we have things to deal with" Nicolas said he was passing Harry nervous glances. 'I have to find her' Harry kept thinking 'it's all my fault' Harry pulled away from Nicolas. The killer instinct took over, the lycan blood through his system started to pump through his veins.

"HARRY!" Nicolas yelled but it was to late, Harry turned into his animungus form. Nicolas jumped on him circling his neck. Harry snapped his jaws furiously.

"Harry control it!" Nicolas said. "None of you fire at him he is still Harry" Nicolas called. Harry let out an angry howl and snapped at Nicolas's shoulder. He yelled out in pain but still held Harry firm. Harry kept snapping his jaws trying to brake his hold. Nicolas's hand went in his pocket he pulled out a huge seringa he got it in Harry's neck and pushed the plunger in. Harry swung his head and the empty seringe flew into the wall braking into a thousand pieces. Nicolas stepped away from Harry. Harry snarled teeth dripping Nicolas's blood. He stumbled a bit and fell to the floor. The room started to spin the people seemed to be etching closer, he snarled his massive jaws. He felt himself switch back into his human form. He withered on the floor for a moment then looked around him at the scared and shocked faces, he started to weep.

"I can't control it Nicolas" Harry wept.

"You will learn" Nicolas said soothingly. He knelt down bedside him. "Harry stay here with your friends" Nicolas pleaded

"I have to find Maegen" he sobbed, you could tell he wasn't thinking he just knew that he had done something wrong and he had to go fix it, it was the drugs in the seringe they where starting to take effect

"I'll go get Maegen" he said rubbing Harry's back. Harry looked up at him.

"But…but…" his eyes where getting heavy.

"Shh sleep Harry we will all be here when you wake up" Nicolas said. Harry passed out. Nicolas layed his limp body down gently.

"Can I trust you to take care of him when I'm gone?" Nicolas asked Dumbledore.

"What's going on, why did he turn into a ware wolf it's not even a full moon?!" Dumbledore said.

"Don't play stupid. He's a Lycan, I know you know what that means" Nicolas said. "He's just moody and has low to no patience because of the full moon rising in the next couple of days. That and a good friend of his was telling him the truth and he didn't believe her, she ran away because of that and I have to find her" he looked at Dumbledore. Dumbledore sigh and nod his head the order members moved aside.

"On the condition that you tell me who you are" Dumbledore said. Nicolas tensed, he looked at Harry's unconscious form.

"Fine" he said "but if you tell Harry I revealed this to you he will kill you and I, literally" Nicolas said he put his hands to his hood. "If any of you reveal this I will know and I will hunt you down. It's a huge secret and needs to be kept secret" he pulled his hood down, he heard gasps. "I am Nicolas James Potter I am Harry's twin brother" he put the hood back up

"I'll be back later tonight," Nicolas said and walked out the front door. Leaving some very shocked people. Azalea kneeled next to Harry's unconscious body.

"Oh Harry what has happened to you in the past two weeks?" Azalea said sadly, tears slipping from her eyes. She lent down her lips brushed his forehead. Her hands started to glow, she held them over his chest. The light spread through his body. Then it suddenly stopped Azalea let out a gasp. She breathed heavily. Kale bent down to her and helped her to her feet. Harry took a deep breath his chest arch. He rolled over and lifted himself off the floor. His eyes going open he stood shakily to his feet.

"Harry?" came Molly's voice. He turned around and looked at the order of the phoenix members confused. He had a strange taste in his mouth. He put his finger to his tongue then looked at his finger there was the faint trace of blood. Harry groaned.

"Who'd I bite?" he asked and sat down at the table.

"That boy Nicolas" Tonk's said. "Is he the demon hunter we met when Kale was bitten? Are you staying with him? And what's a Lycan?"

"Um…" he was still a bit slow from the tranquillisers "yeah he's the demon hunter and we are staying together and a lycan is a human who can change into a ware wolf at will…did Nicolas inject me with a needle?" Harry asked looking up drowsily.

"Yes" Dumbledore said. Harry suddenly giggled.

"I'm sorry" he said stifling it his face serious "it's the tranquillisers, Nicolas has to inject me if I get a bit over board" he suddenly looked up scared "I didn't hurt any of you did I?" he asked.

"No, Nicolas subdued you" Dumbledore said quietly. They where all staring at him "Are you alright?" Dumbledore asked at a lack of words.

"Nope" he suddenly cursed himself "I'll live I mean, shit he put a truth serum in it" he looked at them eyes wide "I mean…" but he couldn't lie, he tried to think of something.

"Who is Nicolas" Dumbledore asked

"Me" he put a hand over his mouth, getting to his feet.

"What do you mean me?"

"He has the same parents but he's from - " he said it before he could stop himself he looked around the room scared. He had to get out. Dumbledore seeing his reaction tried to calm him.

"Harry sit down it's alright we won't ask you any more question about Nicolas" he soothed, Harry still out of his mind because of the tranquillisers sat down. He looked around and the faces around him. He leaned close to Azalea who took a seat next to him.

"Am I at an Order of a phoenix meeting?" he asked her in a loud whisper.

"Yes Harry," she said, she had a strange look on his face.

"So Harry what have you been up to?" Dumbledore asked.

"Training" he said looking around the room not paying attention.

"Training? In what?" Dumbledore said quietly trying not to alarm him.

"Um martial arts, spells, new techniques"

"And who's been teaching you?"

"Nicolas" a frown played on Harry's face. "Where is he?" Harry asked looking up at Dumbledore with pleading eyes.

"He went to go get someone then he will be back" Dumbledore said. "Harry would you go with Molly, Azalea and Kale to get a drink you look thirsty" he said.

"I am kind a thirsty" he said nodding. He rose to his feet and followed them to the kitchen. When he was alone in the kitchen he grabbed Azalea in a hug.

"I missed you, I can't remember why at the moment but I know I miss you a lot" he held her tight. Then pulled away. He then hugged Mrs. Weasley briefly "I missed you to". He then turned away from both shocked figures and went to the cupboard and grabbed a glass. He filled it with water and gulped it down.

"Can we go back in now?" he asked. They mumbled something and led him back in. Everyone was gone except Dumbledore, Remus, Tonks, Ron, Hermione, and Mr. Weasley.

"Where'd every one go?" he asked sitting down.

"They had to go home," Dumbledore said watching him intently. Harry just shrug.

"Now Harry where have you been?" Dumbledore asked.

"I went to the kitchen to get a drink," he said without thinking.

"Where have you been living?"

"In town"

"With who?"

"Nicolas, Misty and… Maegen" Harry's eyes opened wide. "Maegen?" he asked himself "I upset Maegen…" he remembered.

"How did you upset her?" Tonks asked. She got glares from the others.

"Because I believed Voldermort" Harry said his eyes went distant. They all looked shocked. "He told me she was one of your people Dumbledore and that you had just put her with us to get information, I believed him and hurt Maegen. She ran home, that's where Nicolas is, isn't it? He's gone to talk to Maegen?"

"Yes" Remus said. Harry looked down sadly.

"If her father hurts her or Misty I swear I will kill him" they all knew he was telling the truth.

"Harry whose Misty?" Azalea asked quietly. A smile spread on his face.

"She's gorges, I would always be with her to give Nicolas and Maegen time alone" Azalea pulled away from him.

"Are you with her?" Azalea asked quietly. He looked at her confused.

"Oh you mean am I dating her?" Harry looked shocked "god no! I'm dating you aren't I?"

"Well yes but you just talked about her so fondly" Azalea said jealousy lacing her voice.

"I love you" he lent foreword and gave her a peck on the lips he gripped her hand.

"Alright next question" he said facing them "I know exactly what you're doing, questioning me well I'm drugged" they all looked guilty. "Don't worry it's my fault if I'm forcing you into the situation where you can only ask me of my life when I'm drugged then I'm sorry" he said, the drugs had finally started to wear off.

"Harry how the hell did you get that information about the different supporters of Voldermort!?" Tonks suddenly burst.

"I've told you some of it already, I became friends with people who could get the info but a lot of it was a link I have with Voldermort" he said. "See if I concentrate hard enough I have a link with Voldermort's mind but I can't do it often because he would become aware of the link and completely block me out. I had a witch doctor in the Amazon put shields around my mind. So not even you Dumbledore can get in my mind with out my permission" they all stared at him.

"What did Nicolas mean when he said to me ' the apple doesn't fall far from the tree despite how royal it may be'?" Azalea asked braking the silence.

"Voldermort was the one your mother…" he had a hand over his mouth and uttered a spell of silence. His mouth stuck together so he couldn't speak. They all stared at him.

"What of our mother?!" Kale said rising to his feet. But Harry kept the spell up shaking his head eyes wide in fear.

"Harry what of their mother? What does she have to do with Voldermort?" Molly asked they where all starring at him shocked. Dumbledore took out his wand and waved it Harry's spell came off.

"…And because of that the war was star…" he stuffed a handful of his jacket in his mouth, trying to block the flow of words.

"Harry tell me!" Kale said he pulled the jacket out of Harry's mouth.

"YOU'RE NOT LIKE HER!" Harry screamed and fell off his chair.

"Tell me of my mother!" Kale growled standing over him.

"She started the war she gave Voldermort…" Harry was hit with a silence charm. They spun around, Nicolas was back.

"HOW DARE YOU!" he growled "how dare you force him to tell you something he must not!?" Nicolas looked at them all.

"Azalea he loves you terribly and the only reason he would not tell you something as important as things about your parents would be because your life would be at risk!" Nicolas said. "You of all people, the person he holds as his soul mate should understand that!" he looked at them angrily.

"Do not take it out on…" before Kale could finish he was punched in the face. He fell to the floor unconscious.

"You are all supposed to be his friends and this is how you treat him?" Nicolas was livid. "Harry I will never understand how you yearn to come to these people every single day. You wanted nothing more then to see these people for weeks and now that you finally have is it all that you hoped?" he said sarcastically. Harry just look at the floor sadly.

"Nicolas leave him alone, I don't want any one else to be hurt" Harry looked up, Maegen was standing just behind Nicolas. She started to cry. Nicolas hugged her.

"Where's Misty?" Harry asked concerned he stepped foreword.

"She won't tell me anything" Nicolas said. Harry made Maegen look him in the eyes.

"Mae tell me where Misty is," he said gently.

"SHE'S WITH MY FATHER!" she screamed pulling away from his touch "I went home like you said. After all I was nothing but a spy used against you wasn't I?!" she pulled away from all of them. "And I should just go home and stop being an over reacting whore, who deserved all the beatings she got!" she shrieked, both Harry and Nicolas where as stiff as poles, Nicolas was trying not to lash out at Harry. "Well maybe I am a whore as you called me after all that must be why my fathers been raping me since I was eight!" she screamed. She fell to the floor crying. Harry and Nicolas stared at each other. Anger radiated off of Nicolas and Harry, it came off of them in waves. "And Misty is still with him!" she screamed in anguish, they both looked at her. Before Nicolas could even think Harry had him in a powerful body bind.

"Nicolas you can kill me as soon as I return with Misty" he growled and appaperated. Nicolas's eyes where furious, Maegen grabbed onto his shirt.

"Nicolas you have to stop him, he's going to kill my father!" she said crying. Nicolas's eyes showed no pity. She stopped her tears, well as much as she could.

"We can only wait can't we?" she said quietly. Dumbledore put a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Please sit down I am Albus Dumbledore, are you injured?" he asked gently.

"I'm fine," she said quietly lowering herself into a chair. Wiping away the last few stray tears. Dumbledore waved his wand a couple of times mumbling certain things but the spell couldn't be broken from Nicolas.

"Well Madam Pomfrey will be here any second she will fix up your shoulder wound" Dumbledore said. "We should clean it up. Molly dear could you strip his shirt and Ron get a bowl of warm water, Hermione there's a first aid kit in the cupboard above the stove" they went to work.

"Stop!" Maegen suddenly said jumping to her feet. They all looked at her. "Um you can't take off his shirt, I promised Harry to not let you know who Nicolas really is," she said standing there scared.

"Dear it's all right we know Nicolas is Harry's brother" Dumbledore said soothingly. She looked at Nicolas, his eyes gleaming from the hood. She stepped foreword and gently removed his hood.

"Are you sure this is fine?" she said looking into his eyes. He looked back and blinked. Giving his ok. "Well I don't want others to get in trouble I'll take his shirt and jumper off," Maegen said quietly. She ran her hands under his shirt pulling it up and over his head being careful of his shoulder. (A/N- others are able to move his arms it's just he can't). It was a nasty wound. Azalea watched.

"If he loves me so much why is he going after that girl so passionately?" Maegen heard her despite how quiet she was, she also heard the jealousy.

"You must be Azalea, Harry's girl friend" Maegen said greeting her with a nod "and by the look…look of you Harry hasn't told you about misty" she sniffled. Saying the girl's name seemed to cast a shadow over Maegen's face. "Harry does love her but not in the way he loves you" Maegen said gently. "He loves her because she expects nothing from him…the one thing Harry, any of us should have told you first is that there is no way Harry could ever love Misty the way he loves you" she said.

"And why is that?" Azalea asked trying to wipe away the tears.

"Misty is three years old" Maegen said then turned her back letting Azalea digest these thoughts in privacy.

"I can't seem to find the house, something's stopping me. Where just going to have to wait till he gets back," Dumbledore said sadly.

"Oh Harry please be ok" Azalea whimpered.

He appeared out side of Maegen's house. He sent his energy his magic out and surrounded the house; no body would be able to find the house now. He kicked the door down and went to Misty's room. Her father was standing over her his pants down, her body bent over backwards. He spun around.

"What…" was all he could get out before Harry punched him in the head. He felt teeth crack and stick to his fist, Harry was on the ground and on top of him in seconds he felt his lycan power come to him giving him strength a normal human didn't have. Harry punched him in the face again and again. He felt blood spray over his face but he just kept hitting him. Bones cracked and broke but he kept hitting, the mans blood was spraying over Harry but he didn't stop. Bits of brain clung to Harry's arm he swung harder and harder till he felt the floor crack under his fists. He stopped and looked at his work, breathing heavily. There was nothing left of the mans skull, the room was soaked in blood. He rose to his feet blood dripping from him; he went over to Misty.

"Misty…?" he whispered shaking her naked body. She didn't move, Harry knew the answer already but still rolled her over, taking deep breaths. A trail of blood ran from her lips, her neck was at an unhuman angle. While her father was raping her he had had her to close to the wall. As he thrashed to her core her neck had broke against it, giving her a quick death. He gently closed her eyes but no tears came only a gentle sigh. He had cried himself dry, 'from this day on I will not shed another tear' he promised himself. He turned around.

Standing in the door was Voldermort, Harry looked at him unmoving, Harry's chest rising and falling heavily. Voldermort looked at the body that used to be a man calmly; the only sound was patters of blood dripping down. Harry looked at it feeling no guilt for what he had done but for some reason he felt compelled to explain to Voldermort.

"I listened to your lies, that girl returned home at my words with her sister" he said standing tall blood still dripping down his face. "That thing raped them and killed the youngest" he said nodding to the other body "He received what he deserved". Voldermort looked back at Harry, they locked eyes.

"The people you call friends will not see it that way," he said quietly. Harry just looked up breathing heavily. "Do you feel any remorse?" he asked, Harry shook his head causing little drops of blood to fall. Voldermort held up his hand and clicked his finger; the body of what used to be a man burst into flame.

"Take the girl and bury her properly, they will never know what happened to him" he said and turned to walk away.

"Why are you doing this?' Harry asked the flames starting to climb the walls he raped Misty's body in his jacket and held her close.

"Because I am proud, you did something horrible but at the same time made it right and justified" he gave a nod of approval and for some reason Harry felt proud that he had gained Voldermort's respect.

"Thank you" Harry said shocking himself and Voldermort but it just felt as if it had to be said.

"You are finding your true potential Harry, now is a crucial time in your life. Choose wisely which way your magic will flow either dark or light. If you choose dark it does not mean you are evil. You have just done a dark act, you murdered a man but you are not evil" Voldermort said. "It was not an innocent life you have justified your cause even when you do not have to" he looked intently in Harry's eyes. "You are not evil Harry but you are a killer. Never taint your self by killing innocent's then will you loose sight of your goal"

"I have already taken an innocent life with my bare hands" Harry said. He hadn't told anybody that he had even managed to keep everything of his three months gone when he did the mind meld. So not even Nicolas knows of what happened then especially about the girl, only his sensei knew and for some odd reason Voldermort understood the significance of what he had been told.

"Harry darkness will always be apart of you as will power but even though I am your enemy I say this with concern. Do not let the darkness take you over it is not who you are. You are destined for great things beyond this world" he looked at Harry a moment longer. "Darkness will get in the way of your true potential, though you will be a great dark force. You would be more powerful then myself but I believe in your first year of rule you would destroy this world" he just stare at Harry, he seemed to be having a mental battle, deciding weather he should tell Harry something.

The flames where getting bigger and Harry had to step away a bit. It finally snapped Voldermort out of his trance.

"They will kill me if they find out I told you this. I give you this warning because despite the fact we are enemy's you are the only one I would ever think of considering an equal… Akasha is back" Harry stared, his eyes a fraction bit wider.

"You're lying!" Harry said coldly.

"Believe what you will but please listen to my warning" Voldermort said and turned around out the corner. Harry ran and swung around the corner holding the doorframe his other hand holding Misty's body close. He looked down the hall but he was gone. A flame burst from the room he had just been in. Harry got out of the house as fast as he could. He turned into his lycan form and with Misty's body across his back ran as fast as he could all the way to Grimrald Place. Trying his hardest to ignore what Voldermort had just said but he couldn't ignore the way Voldermort had said please as if begging harry to understand.

He shifted back to his human form and walked to the front door with Misty in his arms. He knocked but he felt stupid knocking on the door to his own house.

The door opened and once again Molly shrieked but this time she didn't faint she just backed away in fear. They came running out but Harry walked straight past them into the dinning room.

"Harry god your bleeding" they where saying and stupid things that he couldn't pay attention to. He went straight to Maegen. He knelt in front of her shocked form and gently laid down Misty's body.

"I'm sorry" he said kneeling in front of her. "But I couldn't save her". Maegen fell shakily to her knees. She lent over Misty's body and her hand shaking she pulled back the jacket. She let out a scream when she saw her little sister's face, pale and dead. She clutched Misty's body to her chest and just held her. No more retching sobs just silence.

"God Harry we have to find the wound" Azalea said kneeling next to him with a bowl of water and a cloth. She started to wipe the blood away.

"What happened? Where's my father is he alive? Why is she naked?" Maegen said looking at him pleadingly.

"The house was alight when I got there," he said quietly, Azalea wiping the blood away. "He must have fell asleep with a cigarette all the alcohol in the house lit up immediately. I got Misty out but she was thrown in the explosion and her neck was snapped" he said quietly. "I had to strip her, her clothes where alight" Harry didn't look at any of them he knew if he did he would give himself away.

"Harry where's the wound?" Azalea said still wiping searching for the wound that's caused all the blood.

"Harry tell me where's the wound? Why can't I find the wound?" she pleaded, her eyes suddenly went wide and she dropped the cloth "Harry there's no wound" she said pulling away. He looked shakily up at her. "Harry oh god it's not your blood is it?". He waved his hand weakly and the body bind came off of Nicolas but Nicolas didn't jump him like he expected he just stare at him. There was a strange expression on their faces.

"She's not going to find a wound is she?" Nicolas said coldly.

"Harry why if the house blew is there so little smell of smoke on you or Misty's body?" Dumbledore asked "and why was there a spell stopping us from finding the house?". Harry rose to his feet not looking at them.

"It's not your blood is it?" Nicolas said coldly "Azalea's right it's another person's blood, I can smell it". Harry looked up at him emotionlessly . He walked to the door that led into the kitchen; they all stood watching him.

"Maegen could you come in here please, there's something I guess I must tell you," he said quietly.

"I'm not letting her go with you alone!" Nicolas growled.

"Then come with her" he sighed "the rest of you can wait here"

"We have a right to know why you are soaked in another person's blood!" Kale yelled.

"No you fucking don't!" Harry finally snapped "None of you have a right to know a fucking thing. You have no control over my life. The only reason I am telling Maegen is she has a right to know what has happened to her family!" he yelled shocking them all. He looked at them daring them to defy him, of corse Kale being the hot head idiot had to say something.

"You're a murderer! That's why you don't want us to fucking hear. Because you murdered a man tonight, we all heard you promise if he hurt one of those girls you would kill him! I don't want you any where near my sister you should be locked up, I can still see a bit of fucking skull on your knuckle Harry. You probably enjoyed every fucking second of it!"

"Shut the fuck up Kale! You don't know anything about me or what I feel!" he yelled. Everything went dead silent "I have enough to fucking worry about now that your mother is back!" he yelled. He took a couple of deep breath's to calm himself.

"Akasha is here?" Nicolas said eyes narrowing, jumping Harry. He grabbed him by the throat and lifted him up. "Is Akasha here?!" he growled.

Harry felt something go into his mind. An image of a little girl, a flash of a silver chain around her little wrist, the words 'Elle' and then there was Akasha her hand landed on the child's shoulder. Harry opened his eyes wide and his mouth screamed 'NO' but no sound was heard. She gently steered her away into a room. The door to the room was being held open by Voldermort. As Voldermort went to close the door he looked up at Harry, straight into his eyes. 'Now you know the truth' came Voldermort's voice then he closed the door and the vision stopped.

Harry didn't realise it but his eyes where closed. He opened them and looked at Nicolas, Nicolas starred back confused. Harry opened his eyes realising what vision Voldermort had given him. Akasha had Gabrielle or Elle as she was called. Harry looked at Nicolas eyes open in fear, shock, concern and pity? How was he going to tell Nicolas that his worst enemy, the goddess of pure darkness had Elle, Nicolas's daughter? Harry's eyes started to glisten

"Harry?" Nicolas said confused and worried at the look Harry was giving him. Harry tried to not have his eyes open in such emotion but still he didn't stop staring at Nicolas.

"Harry what happened what did you see?" Dumbledore asked. Harry turned his head slowly to Dumbledore his expression not changing. He didn't take in a word that Dumbledore had just said. All he knew was that Nicolas loved that girl and he would kill everyone in sight to get her.

"Harry what did you see? You had a vision, now tell me what you saw!" Nicolas said banging Harry against the wall.

"I…" he croaked "I saw nothing" he said quietly.

"You have lied enough tonight, now tell me what you saw, don't make it worse by lying again" Nicolas said angrily.

"Nicolas it's nothing, I didn't see anything I'm just a bit woozy cause you're still choking me!" Harry said just as angry.

"Stop lying, I can still feel the magical back wash. Harry you will loose everyone you love if you keep lying!" Nicolas said "Why can't you see that Harry?" Harry hit Nicolas's elbow braking Nicolas's grip. He stood and stare at them all.

"What makes you think I want to associate with any of you power hungry fools?!" Harry shouted. He turned to Maegen

"I was going to keep it a secret to save your feelings but who cares," he said looking at Maegen "I arrived" he started, looking at her intently. "I kicked down the door and ran to Misty's room she was dead already, your father came at me so I hit him hard as I could. Since I've been able to turn into a ware wolf my human strength has greatly increased I guess. It killed him. His body knocked over a bottle of vodka, the vodka flew over a candle the place went up. I grabbed Misty's body so we could give her a burial she deserves, she doesn't deserve to burn in that house with that viol man" he said furiously. He looked at them all.

"Have a happy fucking life. I'm sick of all the fights; you make my life miserable, I'm starting to think if I joined Lord Voldermort I might actually be happy!"

"Harry you would never join Voldermort!" Molly said shocked.

"I've been on the so called 'good' side all my life and if you haven't noticed it's made my life hell. Maybe next time we meet it will be in battle!" Harry said and apparated.

"He wouldn't, would he Dumbledore?" Molly said scared. Dumbledore didn't reply, instead Nicolas did.

"I think he just might" he said quietly "I know what his thought's have been and I think he's at his very last nerve. The turning point between good and evil has approached him. And we might have just pushed him all the way into darkness" they all looked at where Harry had just been frown's of worry plaguing their faces.

**A/N- Will Harry join the dark side? And what is happening with Akasha?**

**Yes you heard it Akasha has come to Harry's realm. As Harry goes on the path to make the greatest decision of all time, will he choose right and save the world? Or for once find out how sweet the taste of his own happiness is?**

Next Chapter

It took three day's to finally get to where he was headed. It was a bright sunny day, he banged on the door, sniffing the air he smelt the sent of Marijuana. He smiled to himself 'home, sweet home'. The door came open.

"Ha…Harry? You're alive good to see" he laughed grabbing Harry in a hug. Twitch had black long hair, his face was pierced in at least 6 different places and he always had dark eyeliner around his eyes. At the moment he was wearing daggy black pants with a navy blue singlet that went past his bum (A/N sort of like the singlets you see working men wear)

"Good to see you again Twitch" Harry laughed, he was wearing a tight black T-Shirt with a band called Story Of A Year across it, he had three quarter black pants with white stripes that he wore low. His hair was gelled up at the back showing his now green (used to be red) streaks. "I see you've been having a bit a chicken" he laughed at the old code name they used for weed.

"Shh … don't tell anybody" Twitch laughed he hugged Harry again "it's good to have ya home mate" Twitch led him in. Harry was drained, not only had he been on a plane for hours he also had to hold up his mental shields the whole time. Azalea and Nicolas where trying to talk to him but he couldn't, well didn't want to talk to them.

**A/N- Harry's gone back to the hackers in the great world of the U.S.A. Let me ask you a question… If you were a depressed murderer do you think it would be good to go to a place filled with sex, drugs, alcohol and to top it off with constant rock/ heavy metal music playing every second? I think so:P**


	8. Twitch

**Disclaimers: Okay, let's see... All of these wonderful characters and settings are not mine, they're J.K. Rowlings, and damn her for being so brilliant... But of course, the plot is mine, and I'm making no profit from it. Okay? Okay. (I will except money out of the goodness of your heart, then it isn't profit.)Twitch's**

**Chapter 8**

**By Insane Angel Maegen**

Harry fled the country, as much as he wanted to stay with Azalea he knew he couldn't. The 3 weeks he spent with Maegen, Nicolas and Misty had been the most fun in a while and now that was over, there was no more Misty, no more good times.

He went to Gringotts and took out a large sum of money converted it to U.S. and took the next plane over. It took three day's to finally get to where he was headed. It was a bright sunny day, he banged on the door, sniffing the air he smelt the sent of Marijuana. He smiled to himself 'home, sweet home'. The door came open.

"Ha…Harry? You're alive good to see" he laughed grabbing Harry in a hug. Twitch had black long hair, his face was pierced in at least 6 different places and he always had dark eyeliner around his eyes. At the moment he was wearing daggy black pants with a navy blue singlet that went past his bum (A/N sort of like the singlets you see working men wear)

"Good to see you again Twitch" Harry laughed, he was wearing a tight black T-Shirt with a band called Story Of A Year across it, he had three quarter black pants with white stripes that he wore low. His hair was gelled up at the back showing his now green (used to be red) streaks. "I see you've been having a bit a chicken" he laughed at the old code name they used for weed.

"Shh … don't tell anybody" Twitch laughed he hugged Harry again "it's good to have ya home mate" Twitch led him in. Harry was drained, not only had he been on a plane for hours he also had to hold up his mental shields the whole time. Azalea and Nicolas where trying to talk to him but he couldn't, well didn't want to talk to them. That night when Harry was all-safe and sound in his bed he had a dream.Harry's dream

She walked forward slowly, her every step blossomed flowers.

"This is what I will have to bring to our relationship my love" she gestured to all the beauty. All of a sudden her hair turned to raven black. Every step took life, everything around her died. "And this is what you will bring" she said her eyes where looking at the ground. She looked up at him, eyes pure black and dead. Blood came from the corner of her eyes, Harry realised they where tears. Her mouth opened in a wide 0-shape hair blowing around her face, she leapt at Harry. An echoing scream radiated through the barren plane.Harry awoke in a cold sweat, it took him a second to realise he was safe in bed. He reached over to his bedside draws and pulled out an A3 size note pad. He began to sketch his latest dream.

(A/N- One thing I haven't told you about Harry is that ever since his torture Harry had been keeping a dream journal. He drew detailed pictures and wrote down his thoughts and emotions he had while he slept, every morning he updated it. At the moment he was on his 5th book, his other 4 were full)

Harry spent the day looking for a shaman to re do his mind shields, they must have been completely shattered when he and Nicolas had done the mind meld, other then that nothing worth noting was done.

Every night he would party with the hackers. He got really into drinking and smoking pot. Anything to escape reality. He read the Daily Prophet and five other muggle newspapers every morning and every day searched the web for what information he could. He was receiving personal lessons from the local master in martial arts but soon learnt that he was teaching the sensei and quit, he's still looking for a knew sensei but at the moment is content with practicing by himself, unlocking Nicolas's knowledge. He had become quiet powerful and smart over his stay here. He would miss it here if he ever had to leave. Harry knew that for sure. With so much leisure time he had started to keep a diary.Dear Diary

It has been currently 3 weeks since I left them behind. I can not lie and say I am glad. It infuriates me, for once in my life I am happy. I have no responsibilities, no one to tell me what to do, no one who's just trying to control me and yet… I miss them.

My every sight reminds me of them in some way. I saw an old man walking the street the other day, my heart beat so fast. His long white beard made me think of a certain wizard. I am ashamed to admit that I felt hatred at the very site of the resemblance he and Dumbledore had in common. Every thing that reminds me of that old bastard makes my blood boil.

When I was back at my old life in the last couple of months of it I would act so strange now that I think of it. At one point I would be kind to Dumbledore the next I would just loose it. I still do not understand why.

Azalea. The very name drives me crazy with yearning. It is her I see all around me and it is her I would run back to. She is my love, my life and I can not even taste the gentleness of her lips any more. I befriended a girl named Zoe, we are close as friends. She is dating Twitch. She is the only one beside's Twitch I feel compelled to tell the truth about myself to. She is a witch and has a bar in town even though she is only 16 like me. I think magic was involved there, I've been working at the bar to make a little cash. She goes to school here in America, if I leave I think I'll ask her about coming to Hogwarts. I wonder what Twitch will think of that?

Hogwarts…can I really deal with school again after all I've been through? With Nicolas's knowledge I don't need school, I don't think I ever did. Except to give me experience. I was made for brute strength it seems, I am not supposed to be a thinker. Well that's at least how I think they see me. I will prove them all wrong though I will make a life that Azalea can be proud of.

I have not contacted any of them and I don't think I will get the courage any time soon. I've been working with a group of people here into finding out about Elle. She is not my child but in a way she is. I will save her and take her to Nicolas.

Lately I've been drawing but every time my pencil touches the pad it sketches Azalea's face. She is driving me crazy.

I miss her so much but I must make myself something she will be proud of before I can see her again.HarryHarry gently laid down the pen. He had read the newspaper already and with his diary entry done he had nothing to do. For some reason he knew he should indulge in the freedom but he just missed his old life too much. The constant attention, Harry realised had became apart of him. He shook his head clearing his thoughts.

Internet, that's what he needed. To just vedge out at the computer for the day. It brought a weak smile to his face to know he didn't have to save some one or lie to another, that he could just vedge out without no one hassling him.

Harry signed into the net and went to the hackers MSN that was called TRIX. For some reason he didn't feel like being hassled by all the random's he had on his account so decided to make a new account. Harry typed into the computer his new name (A/N I don't think anyone will notice but 72426 spells pagan if you did it on a phone) now was the hassle of adding his close friends to his new account.

Thirty minutes later Harry sat at his computer confused. He had added his old account first but now that he had finished and checked who was online he was starting to get paranoid. His old account was flashing saying online. Harry checked it again. He was defiantly signed off, so some one must be signed in as him somewhere else. Twitch and Zoe didn't even know how to get onto his account.

(A/N OL stand's for Obliviousloathing his new account and MH stands for Missinghome his old account… the grammas going to be dodgy coz I'm going to do it msn style)OL: Hi Harry wat u doin?

now was the hassle of adding his close friends to his new account. 

Harry sat there drumming his finger's nervously waiting for the person to fall into his trap. Suddenly an icon at the bottom of the screen flashed to say they where typing.

MH: nothing at the moment. You?'God' Harry thought this person hasn't even used a computer before, he could tell by the way he was typing.OL: still recoverin from last nite… u wer off da hook u hav 2 teach me how u did tat… especially afta 7 tequila shots :P

Harry knew that if it were Twitch he wouldn't be able to resist saying something now. The person wrote back immediatelyMH: where r u at the moment?

'At least' Harry thought 'he was starting to try and talk like he had used MSN before'.OL: home… y?

MH: bored…is it all right if I come over?

OL: sure if u want

MH: what's your address again?

OL: u must hav really drunk heaps last nite if u can't even member were u live…lol: PHarry paused for a second. This was definitely not Twitch.OL: Harry lives wif me u stooge…nxt time u try and b Harry try and learn who u tlkin 2 first.

MH: sorry…it's Twitch do u noe where Harry is?

OL: Twitch u dumb ass I'll give u 3 tries.

MH: Home?

OL: yup…got it in one

MH: what's the address?

OL: I said it once I'll say it again learn who u tlkin 2 first.

OL: now who is tis really? Coz I hate ta burst ya bubble but I'm Twitch well last time I checked I was

MH:…

MH: this is Azalea you've talked to me before… I'm Harry's girl friend remember?Harry's heart beat so fast. 'Azalea, oh god it was his Azalea'OL: how did u get on his account?

MH: his friend Nicolas knows the password. Is Harry with you now is he ok?

OL:…

MH: is he ok???

OL: he's fine…

MH: where is he??

OL: at home…

MH: where is tat? Where is his home??

OL: I can't tell u

MH: please I miss him terribly I want to surprise him by coming up and seeing him.

OL: how do I even noe tis is Azalea?

MH: tell me how to work the web cam thing and I'll prove it.

Harry drifted the mouse over and sent an invitation to start an audio/cam conversation. Azalea face appeared, Harry's heart tore. He reached his hand out and touched her lips on the screen.

"Azalea" he whisperedMH: now will you please tell me?

MH: please!!?

MH: are you still there?

MH: hello??!

MH: please are you still there??!!

OL: I'm still here kitten…

MH: Harry? Is that you??!!

MH: Harry if it's you please talk to meHarry watched the web cam as she turn around and call out something, Nicolas came into view of the webcam from beside her. He must have gotten the password from Harry's memory. Molly and Remus came running into the roomMH: Harry are you alright? Where are you?

MH: Harry?

OL: I'm alrite

He finally answered. He ran his hand's through his hair and reached out and put on the webcam. He looked up at the camera and gave a weak smile.

"Hi" he mouthed.MH: oh god Harry I missed you, where are you?

OL: I'm some where safe.

MH: Harry why did you leave?

OL: I had to…

MH: you don't have to leave Harry. What ever your going through I'm here. Remember I promised you that I would always come when you called

OL: I remember…The door opened to the computer room. Harry turned around.

"Hey Harry" Zoe yawned and walked over to him and hugged him. She was wearing nothing but underwear and one of Twitch's t-shirts. "What's wrong?" she asked draping her arms over him looking at the screen "who's that?"MH: Harry who's that?

OL: a friend I've gtg

OL: good bye

MH: Harry wait please don't go

OL: . . .Harry froze for a second. Zoe's eyes went wide realising who it was

"Talk to them!" Zoe urged.

"I don't know if I can" Harry said not looking at any of them she huffed and lent over him.OL: hey tis is Harrys mate, he cares bout u so plzz keep tlkin to him…btw I'm his friend so don't worry if u tink anything's goin on coz it's not.

OL: if hes quiet use the nudge button at the bottom of the screen."I'm just going to give you some privacy," Zoe said. She kissed him on the cheek "come talk to me after" she said gently and walked out of the room.

Harry turned to the computer screen. Azalea was crying and so was Molly, Remus had a tear running down his cheek. Nicolas took over because Azalea was obviously to upset to talk.MH: Harry where are you? What the hell do you think your doing?

OL: living…I miss u guys heaps but I'm not ready to come bac yet

MH: what to many half naked women there?!Harry saw Azalea sob harder.OL: it's not like that stop-upsetting Azalea!

MH: you're the one upsetting her you know that!Harry went silent. Nicolas was right, he was the one upsetting Azalea. He was the one causing them so much pain. He bowed his head in shame no longer able to look at themOL: I'm sorry…all I seem to do is bring u guys pain…y would u want sum1 like tat around?

MH: Harry you know it isn't like that just come home and talk to us.

OL: I can't… not yet

MH: y not?!

OL: I'm so sorry but I can't

OL: Azalea I love u sooo much I would never betray u plzz I'll c u soon and explain everything

MH: Ur betrayin her now by bein there!

OL: Azalea I love u

OL: good bye

MH: Maegen's deadHarry stopped his eyes open wide.OL: what did u say?

MH: Maegen committed suicide after you left.

OL: Ur lying!

MH: Harry I'm not she's gone, she didn't have anything left to live for so she swallowed a container of antidepressantsHarry stare at the webcam a single tear rolled down his cheek. 'How can I go back when I caused two innocent lives to end?'OL: that's why I can't come back, all I do is cause deaths

Before they could reply Harry had logged off. He took a shaky breath, he was not ready for that. He took deep breaths not moving from his chair 'Maegen's gone' it finally hit him. 'Maegen and Misty are dead'. An icon appeared at the bottom of his screen ' you have mail – from Missinghome'. Harry clicked on it. It was one of Maegen's poems.Only three

My name is Misti-  
I'm but only three.  
My eyes are swollen shut,  
I cannot see.

I will always remember,  
the lessons I have learned,  
Now I have bruises, and  
from all the cigarette burns-  
My name is Misti, and  
I'm but only three.

Shhh...now...  
I hear a car...  
It's my dad-  
drunk again-  
coming home from Charlie's Bar.  
My name is Misti, and  
I'm but only three.

I hear the door-  
my name is called,  
I pray to God for the pain to stop,  
As I squeeze myself,  
up against the wall.  
My name is Misti, and  
I'm but only three.

Tonight God answered my prayer.  
He made the pain go away.  
My name is Misti, and  
I'm But only Three-

Tonight my father murdered me!

Harry buried his head in his hands and cry. When he finally got up and went out to the kitchen where Zoe and Twitch where, the sun was starting to set. He could feel a slight pain in his chest but ignored it.

"Hey Harry" Zoe said and kissed his cheek.

"Hey hunny" Twitch said and tried to kiss his cheek, laughing.

"Not now Twitch" he said sadly.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Harry just talked to the people at Grimrald place" Zoe said a hand on his back. "Would you like some cereal?" she asked.

"It's dinner time," he said smiling weakly at her.

"Cereal's the best thing for dinner ever," Twitch said "Or would you prefer some chicken?" he said nudging him.

"You know I think chicken would be good right now" Harry said.

"You know you can't just have weed every time your upset it screws you up" Zoe said.

"I know but I just really feel like it now"

"Come on I'll lead the way to your crop"

"Crop? I left like five plants"

"Yeah that was a couple of months ago and that thing you did to them has made em grow really fast" Twitch said.

By 7 o'clock that night Harry was stoned off his head and ready to talk to Azalea again. He sat in his room and centred his energy. Layer by layer he removed his mental shields. With them down Harry felt vulnerable and he didn't like it.

Azalea sat quietly at dinner; they didn't talk much with Harry gone. She took a sip of her water and looked around her. They all sat quietly, staring at their food. Nicolas was now living with them, he seemed lost. Azalea gave a sad sigh and looked down at her dinner. Even that single sigh seemed loud in the deafening silence."My love don't let them notice I am speaking with you" Harry's voice entered her mind."Harry?!" she scream in her mind. In reality her body went ridged, with her head bowed she swivelled her eyes to see if anyone had noticed her eyes locked with Nicolas's. He was looking at her intently with his cool gaze.

"Can I help you Nicolas?" she asked quietly. The others looked up at the brake in silence, Nicolas just sat there looking at her intently.

"Nicolas cut it out" Kale sigh fiddling with his food. Azalea realised she must look suspicious by sitting at the dinner table not eating. She picked up her fork and nibbled a bit of carrot. He looked back down at his dinner but you could tell that he was watching her out of the corner of his eye."My love how are you?" Harry ask gently. Azalea had tears coming to her eyes she had to hide them. She lent foreword a bit more so her hair covered her face.

"Harry I miss you so much"

"I miss you to god if I didn't love you with all my heart this would be easy"

"What would be easy?"

"Something's coming up shortly and…and I don't know what state I will be in after it" he said quietly.

"What do you mean you don't know what state you'll be in?" she asked scared."I mean it's dangerous" Harry reluctantly said."Harry what are you doing?!" she said."I can't sa…"

"Harry no please you always keep secrets from me why won't you tell me anything? Why won't you trust me?" she cut him off, the tears where starting to come but she ignored them."I do trust you but telling you these things will only upset you more, I'm just warning you because you have a right to know if I die"

"Harry you are upsetting me by shutting me out, Harry I'm scared for you" Azalea whimper, unfortunately it escaped her lips the others look up.

"Azalea what's the matter?" Kale asked concerned. She wasn't listening she closed her eyes to block it out."God I hate my self for every tear you shed I feel I'm a monster"

"You aren't a monster I love you. Please what ever your going to do, don't. Is what ever you're doing so important you would risk our love?" she sob. He went quiet. "Is it?!" she shouted in her mind.

she sob. He went quiet. she shouted in her mind. 

"Azalea I will be able to save lives if I do this…" he said"By what? Sacrificing your life!?" she sob a little harder.

"Azalea what's the matter? What's wrong?" Kale was really starting to get concerned.

"Leave her be she is having a conversation with Harry" Nicolas said calmly.

"WHAT?!" Kale shouted jumping to his feet.

"Azalea you know I would hate my self forever if an innocent life died with me knowing I could save it"

"Harry…" she whimpered weakly. The people at Grimrald Place where yelling at her but she blocked them out. She rapt her arms around her mid drift and bent over shaking from the sobs"Azalea I am only telling you this because I love you with all of my soul and I always will. People..." he let out a sob "people will try and tell you otherwise but never believe them….never" he was crying.

he let out a sob " he was crying. 

"Oh god Harry what ever you're doing is important isn't it?" she said weakly."Yes…god I wish I could just be with you but to many things are stopping me"

"Harry love is always worth fighting for" Azalea said."You are always worth fighting for that's why I must do this"

"Harry, please don't just don't it isn't worth it if it costs you your life" she cry."Azalea I must!" he said he was starting to grow doubtful and then he saw Elle's little face he compared it with Misty's body 'I will not let more children die' he thought furiously. "Before we can be together I must do this"

he said he was starting to grow doubtful and then he saw Elle's little face he compared it with Misty's body 'I will not let more children die' he thought furiously. 

"That's a lie!" Azalea said out loud, so forcefully she banged her hands on the table."Azalea believe me as soon as this is done I will come to you" Harry said.

"No you won't" she was shaking her head forcefully. "You never do you'll make up some excuse of a life being in danger and run away again leaving me here!" Azalea was starting to cry again "Harry you can not just destroy everybody's happiness then run off leaving me in the mess. I love you but no I refuse to do this I refuse to be miserable because you can't see where your priorities are! You can't see that what ever your doing people can help you, you have to do it all yourself!"

"Azalea if I got other people's help they would just die too! I will not have more death's on my conscience!"

"Harry it will not be another death on your conscience it will be a friend saving your life. You can't say to me that you would rather die then involve others!"

"So your saying I should lie and say I don't give a fuck who lives or dies?!" Harry shouted."Well what about Maegen, your brother loved her and you didn't save her?" Azalea said emotionlessly. Harry felt as if he had been slapped."I…I didn't…"

"You're lying now, you knew what she was like! What did you expect her to do after she lost everyone she loved?" Azalea asked "how can you save others when you can't even save your own friends?!" Azalea asked. Harry sat there wide-eyed. Those words Harry thought 'those are the same words I said about Dumbledore' Harry finally realised how much Dumbledore and he had in common. All Harry's anger all his prejudice against the old man disappeared.

Azalea asked Azalea asked. Harry sat there wide-eyed. Those words Harry thought 'those are the same words I said about Dumbledore' Harry finally realised how much Dumbledore and he had in common. All Harry's anger all his prejudice against the old man disappeared. 

"Azalea why can't you see that I'm only trying to protect you!"

"You're not trying to protect me Harry! You're the one who can't see. You're doing this because you want to!" Azalea shouted"I thought you of all people would understand but I guess no one does" Harry said quietly.

"Harry do not try and make me feel guilty, I understand perfectly well and if I am taking the situation wrong then it's because you won't trust any one but your self to tell your problems to!" she shouted, then her tone went quiet. "But if this is what you think you must do then go ahead" she felt his energy and if they where speaking face to face she would be looking into his eyes "But know one thing when you come back I wont be here" she said.Then all her walls went up and Harry was once again sitting on his bed all alone. He had to tell her otherwise, he appaperated so he was right in front of her. Ignoring the gasps he grabbed Azalea and try to stare into her eyes trying to get her to understand but she wouldn't meet his eyes.

"So that's it then I have to choose between innocent lives and our relationship?" he shouted he had pulled away from her when she wouldn't look at him.

"Do not say it like that Harry you make me sound like a monster!" Azalea shouted.

"Well that's what you're saying! That I have to leave an innocent life to die and stay with you and pretend everything's normal or save the life and maybe loose you forever!" he said. His eyes where glistening and his lip was trembling. "I will not risk loosing you but I cannot sit around and do nothing this life is important!"

"More important then me?" she said looking up at him tears coming down her cheeks.

"Nothing is more important then you" he said weakly "but that is why I must do this"

"Please just tell me why it is so important that you would let me walk away?" he didn't look at her. She look over her shoulder at where he was looking. Nicolas stood there.

"You are giving her up because of something to do with me?" Nicolas asked with no feeling. Harry turned back to Azalea.

"I will tell you everything when I return if I don't then I will intrust someone to tell you, please just be here for another week that's all I need" he said to her.

"Harry please don't g…" Before she could finish he grabbed her and kissed her. She met his lips and then he felt her hands on his forehead. He knew what she was doing a fraction of a second before she did it.

"AZALEA NO!" he shouted but it was too late he felt his memory's being ripped from his skull. "Aghhhh!!!!" they both screamed out in pain but for Harry it was worse. The memory's where being torn from his very fabric, his soul. A burst of energy had surrounded them both and none of the others could get close. They where thrown apart. Harry hit the wall cracking it and fell to the floor. He coughed up blood, he tried to get to his feet but he couldn't see anything, it was all spinning.

"Azalea?!" he called stumbling he couldn't stand straight. Kale had caught Azalea when she was thrown backwards. "Azalea!" he scream again. He could see her blurry image in front of him. He tried to get close but he couldn't make out which direction she was, the memory's being torn out had destroyed the nerve's he could feel his body repairing them. He gripped his head in pain falling to his knees. He tried to scream in pain but no sound came. He fell down panting as the sudden brain sedgier stopped.

"Harry…HOW COULD YOU?!!" he heard Azalea's scream.

"Azalea" he reached out to her but she pulled away.

"You killed an innocent girl!" she shouted. She had only gotten brief flashes of his memories. She had seen him snap the slave girls neck, "and…and Maegen's father you had kept hitting him, you beat in…beat in…his skull, there was so much blood" she whimpered falling to her knees. She had only gotten an image of Harry kneeling over the body his fist raised, blood every where, the point was clear.

"I…Azalea" he stumbled at the dizziness "I can explain!"

"Stay away from me!" she shrieked. Harry felt his heart braking. Everyone of them stare at him, he looked pathetic trying to see properly, stumbling on the floor.

"Listen to me Azalea, you've…you've only seen flashes, let me explain…please" he said reaching out his bottom lip was trembling, he was loosing her and he knew it. "Azalea please I can't see" he had tears of frustration came to his eyes.

"Explain why you have been talking to Voldermort!" she said, Harry froze. "Are you working with him?!" Harry was quiet.

"Harry answer the question," Kale said coldly.

"I don't know how to…"

"Don't make up stupid lies answer the question!" Nicolas growled.

"Fine! I'm FUCKING WORKING WITH MY WORST ENEMY TO TRY AND SAVE A BEST FRIENDS DAUGHTER" he shouted at Nicolas "FROM YOUR MOTHER!" he said turning to Azalea. "And me beating in Maegen's father's skull, yes I did that, when I entered the house he had his pants around his ankles, Misty bent over backwards raping her that's what killed her him fucking her and her neck snapped against the wall! So what I fucking killed a low life paedophile go ahead and fucking hate me!" he screamed. "And that slave girl, yes she was innocent and she had no reason to die but killing her got me the information to save thousand of lives! Her death haunts me every waking moment and when I sleep I am plagued by memories of my torture because I am forced to work with the man who destroyed me to try and save another child, I will not let more children be killed!" Harry was hysteric. He knew he had lost it but he just couldn't understand it through all the dizziness "I FUCKING CAN"T STAND MYSELF EVERY WAKING MOMENT I AM DESTROYED FROM THE INSIDE BY GRIEF! HOW COULD I LET YOU, YOU WHO'S SO PURE TOUCH SOMETHING SO TAINTED AS MYSELF? I WOULD NOT ALLOW IT!" his voice started getting quieter "that's why I left, to make a life for us, I DID IT FOR US!" he screamed. "I will save that little girl" he said to Nicolas coldly, he turned to Azalea "let these be the last words you hear from me". A whirlwind of rose petals gently surrounded him "I hate you" was all they could hear and then he was gone.

**A/N- well…there you go Azalea's starting to learn the truth and what will Nicolas do now that he knows his daughter is alive? In the clutches of his worst enemy. Next chapter you will learn more of Nicolas's past. Don't worry the sadness will end in a couple more chapters and do I hear wedding bells or is it sword clashes? We will find out soonNext Chapter**

**Harry played a** couple of strings to get the feel of the guitar. The music started to poor out of him.

He plucked the first couple of strings, the tune started he then began to sing…Smiles at her laughter

It's the only thing that I've been waiting for

All time

Were cut us off distance at her home

Coz we're

Swept by pretty eyes and laughter for all time

The only thing that I've been waiting for

I hope it's something worth the waiting

Coz it's the only thought that I ever feel real

Thunderstone's could never stop me

Coz theirs no one in the world like Azalea

She's simple yet confusing

Her sparkling eyes make me weep at me words

They tremble

Thinks it like it's in this month of December

The winter

Callings me for I have yet to sleep

And never

Will I give up trying coz you're everything to me

I hope it's something worth the waiting

It's the only thought that I ever feel real

Coz Thunderstone's could never stop me

Coz they're no one in the world like Azalea

Theirs no one in the world like Azalea

(Based on Emily by From First to Last)"That was beautiful" Zoe said, Harry just put his guitar down and walk around the corner out of site. He leant against the wall and banged his head, his lip beginning to tremble.

"Azalea" he moan silently, "I miss you". Arm's rapt around him from behind.

"But she doesn't miss you" Harry's blood turned to ice. He spun around but it was too late

THUD

He felt something hard hit his head, he rebounded off the wall. He fell to his knees getting one good look at the enemy before his eyes went blurry.

"Akasha" he moaned.

**A/N- Bom, Bom, BOM**


	9. Disappearing Hero

Disclaimer - sighs heavily not mine…

Warning – I have a tendency to put swear words in here and there, like if there's fighting, it's been rated for corse language and violence so just warning ya again. I don't want to be responsible for tainting your delicate minds.

A/N- the moral to this is be careful what you wish for…kinda or maybe that has nothing to do with this chapter I can't remember, hold on I'm gonna go read it again reading

Ohhh nah it has more to do with him whingeing enjoy XD

Disappearing Hero

Chapter 9

By InsaneAngelMaegen

Harry stumbled as his feet hit the floor in his bedroom at Twitch's place, it still wasn't quiet home. He fell on his bed and crawled into a ball and started to sob. Retching, heart tearing sobs. He couldn't stop them they just kept coming. He hated how he could never stop himself when he was in this state. He clawed his nails up his arms trying to distract himself from the pain his heart felt. But no matter what he did he couldn't distract himself from the gapping hole where his happy emotion's used to be, he felt empty. Whenever he was alone, scared, hurt, terrified Azalea had been there for him and now that she was the cause of these emotions he couldn't help but feel utterly alone. She had always been there, no matter what he had done and now he had finally pushed her away. The door opened and he lifted his tear strained eyes, Zoe was standing there with twitch a camera in his hand

"Hey Harry!…" she saw his face and her cheerfulness disappeared, the light from the hall made them look angelic.

"Oh Harry" Zoe sighed gently pushing down the camera that Twitch was holding, he slowly lowered it and they came to him. Zoe sat on the bed and leaned his head against her shoulder while her other hand snaked around his waste. Twitch put the camera down on the end of the bed, not realising it was facing them, his hand went around Harry's shoulders. The all leaned on each other.

"We'll always be here for you to lean on" Twitch said quietly "And never think that you have to tell us anything we expect nothing of you Harry except that you always be our friend with open arms. We are always here for you and if you need to confide in us we'll always have an open ear" Harry sob harder, why did he have such good people caring for him? They'll probably leave me after a couple years of knowing me like all my other friends have' he cry.

"Oh Harry just let it out" her gentle words seemed to reach him in the opposite effect, his sobbing slowed. These people deserve to know.

"It's…Azalea" he sob "her mother is so…so power…powerful and ev …evil. Azalea isn't…isn't like that, so I'm trying so…so hard to make a life for…Azalea but she couldn't see. See that I was only trying to give her…us…a chance. She only thinks of me as a Murderer! She doesn't trust me…she doesn't understand me…she doesn't help me…but…but yet I still…with all my…my heart I love…love her" he cry. Zoe squeezed him tighter.

"Oh Harry of course she cares, if she wasn't someone who you knew only cares you wouldn't be this upset" Harry kept crying.

"Zoe's right you love this girl to bits and you can't say that about too many people in this day and age. A love that pure is something that your fighting for Harry, so start low and work with your love, keep it true!" he said smiling.

"But every time I try and tell her all I can do is see those people's faces as they died. I just can't tell her something like that I was so scared of loosing her she's the only thing that keeps me good and now…now I don't have anything"

"Harry Whoosha (A/N-another code name he and Harry have Whoosha be cool, calm down, it's ok) you have friends who care"

"I can't even see them as friends any more I see how they could be used against me. I can't tell them how much I care because I know if I do they will only be killed. I'm scared when I feel happiness from Molly's hugs and Ron's advice. Joy from Hagrid's smile, pride from Ginny and Hermione's knowledge. Dumbledore's wisdom, Kale's jokes I can't help but laugh at and Mrs. Henderson is the best mother-in-law a boy could ask for…And Azalea. Her love makes me feel like I'm floating all I want to do is marry her and rest peacefully in her embrace for the rest of my days. You know I was going to propose to her once this was over but seeing her again, seeing how hurt she was for the things I've done to make sure our dream of being together for ever can come true" Harry's sob's had stopped. "All I wanted to do was make a life for her but we can never be together because I know that she will never except the things I have to do to make sure that our dream becomes a reality. I can't handle it any more I just give up, for once and all I truly don't care any more."

"Oh Harry I don't want you to give up, you're a strong person and you will never have a chance to win Azalea back if you just give up. I know you never want to loose Azalea so don't say Harry you will give up," Zoe said "if you truly give up throw away that engagement ring you have for her" Zoe said. Harry was quiet, he pulled a fine gold chain out that was sitting loosely around his neck. Joined to it was a locket, Harry opened it with shaky fingers. A little tune played and Harry looked down at the picture of Azalea. He took out the ring and then suddenly clutched it to his chest.

"No matter what me and Azalea go through I could never give up on her" he said softly. They sat in silence for a long time, drawing strength from each other.

"Come on Harry I know your brimming to write a song out of this, come on we'll go get your guitar" Twitch and Zoe helped him to his feet. He put the ring back in the locket while Twitch grabbed his camera. They made their way down stairs and out the back. They sat him down in the dim light from the coloured lanterns. They put his guitar in his hands and sat back as the audience, Twitch held up his camera.

"Come on Harry you know music cheers you up." Zoe said. Harry sat there for a little while, then gently he strumed his fingers against the cords. He played a couple of strings to get the feel of the guitar. The music started to poor out of him.

He plucked the first couple of strings, the tune started he then began to sing…

Smiles at her laughter

It's the only thing that I've been waiting for

All time

Were cut us off of distance at her home

Coz we're

Swept by pretty eyes and laughter for

All time

The only thing that I've been waiting for

I hope it's something worth the waiting

Coz it's the only thought that I ever feel real

Thunderstones could never stop me

Coz theirs no one in the world like Azalea

Tears began to fall from his eyes but he carried on, desperate to get it out of his system.

She's simple yet confusing

Her sparkling eyes make me weep at my words

They tremble

Thinks it like it's in this month of December

The winter

Callings me for I have yet to sleep

And never

Will I give up trying coz you're everything to me

I hope it's something worth the waiting

It's the only thought that I ever feel real

Coz Thunderstones could never stop me

Coz there's no one in the world like Azalea

Theirs no one in the world like Azalea!

(Based on Emily by From First to Last)

Zoe and Twitch applauded loudly.

"That was beautiful" Zoe said Harry just put his guitar down and walked around the corner out of sight. He leant against the wall and banged his head, his lip beginning to tremble.

"Azalea" he moan silently, "I miss you". Arm's rapt around him from behind running spidery fingers up his chest.

"But she doesn't miss you" Harry's blood turned to ice. He spun around but it was too late

THUD

He felt something hard hit his head, he rebounded off the wall. He fell to his knees getting one good look at the enemy before his eyes went blurry.

"Akasha" he moaned.

"Ah my darling you where speaking of me tonight, I could hear your voice ring through me, it vibrated my insides" she hissed in her exotic tongue. Akasha grabbed him "you are mine my love" he lost consciousness and they disappeared.  
Zoe and Twitch came running around the corner.

"Harry?!" Twitch called looking for his friend but no one was there, he still had the camera in his hand.

"Twitch shine the camera light on the wall" Zoe quickly said. Twitch spun the camera around and there clearly they could see fresh blood.

"Oh god Harry" Zoe cried out. Twitch turned the camera off, putting it into his backpack and went to comfort his girlfriend.

"What are we going to do!" she cried. "We have no way to save him, the army only listen's to him and we can't go into the base alone." She cried.

"We have to go to Harry's family" Twitch said quietly.

"WHAT?! What makes you think they will help some of the things Harry has told us does not make me want to trust those bastards"

"Harry loves them and they love him" Twitch, said, "they will help". Zoe and twitch took a port key to the town before Grimrald Place (A/N- remember Zoe's a witch). They ran all the way there. An hour later they where were Grimrald place should be but they couldn't see it.

"Somebody please come out we need your help!" Zoe screamed.

"Azalea, Nicolas, Mrs. Weasley somebody please" Twitch called remembering what name's he could. They stood there and nothing happened. Zoe started to cry falling to his knees.

"Zoe it's going to be alright" Twitch soothed. "Whoosha" he said gently.

"DO NOT TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!" she screamed "HARRY'S GONE AND THE ONLY PEOPLE WHO CAN HELP HIM" she turned to the house "WON'T SHOW THEIR FACES!" she screamed at were the house should be. She sat there crying and Twitch didn't know what to do.

All of a sudden Grimrald place began to appear. A whole house materialised out of no where. Zoe and Twitch stared at the house then ran to the door banging as hard as they could.

"Somebody please open the door" Zoe screamed.

"Who are you? And how do you know this place?" A cold voice came through the door.

"We are friends of Harry he told us where the house is! Please you must let us in he's in danger!" twitch said.

"I do not know a Harry" the cold voice said. Twitch recognised the voice, it sounded a lot like Harry's.

"Please if it's you Nicolas let us in Harry's in trouble and we don't know if people have followed us," she said desperately. There was silence.

"Zoe we can't stay on the street long…" Twitch said softly looking around him.

"We will stay here as long as it takes Twitch! Until these bastards open the door!" She shouted at him. There was still silence.

"Zoe they're not coming" Titch said gently.

"Why don't you bastards care that Harry's been captured by Akasha! Why don't you care that he's probably going to give into her because you pricks are to up your self to notice that these deaths that you hate him for weren't his fault, or that I think he's finally given up because of your hate. Or that he hates himself everyday of his life knowing that he made his precious kitten shed one tear…" she fell to her knees, her eyes adopting a far away "You don't even understand what it means that you had Harry's love, the love of such a good man. When he smiles, not a fake smile a genuine smile it doesn't seem real. Or that if you rub his scar softly it gives him shivers, or the fact that even when the world is against him he still can't help but find the time to make a three year old smile. Even if he doesn't realise it makes the corner of his lips twitch the slightest bit into a smile" she started to soften her moans. She had her legs rapt under her and was trying to hold it in. "Harry's my friend and now you are his only hope so I will not leave this door step until someone will help that boy like he would do for any of you!" she scream. She stare at the door but after 5minutes she let out a sad sigh.

"They're not coming" Zoe whispered, she look up at Twitch, she couldn't read the emotion there. Zoe got shakily to her feet. As she went to walk away Twitch grabbed her arm.

"You're not giving up that easily are you?" he asked smiling weakly at her.

"You saw for yourself Twitch they don't care, we'd have better luck if we go home and find help in whatever way we can" she said sadly.

"Zoe you said it your self these people are Harry's only hope, anyway I got my lap top in my bag I can just as easily work here. You heard Harry that if he was to be killed from finding Elle that we were to go here and tell them what he has told us. So no matter what if Harry is dead or alive it is our duty as his friends to wait here. Dumbledore is the leader of the Order of the Phoenix and by the way Harry described Moody and Shacklebolt if we could get them to hear us out they just may be able to get Harry back" Twitch said. He sat down on the steps, unzipping his backpack.

"Do you think he's still alive?" Zoe sad quietly.

"I know he is, he's to stubborn to let them kill him before he say's good bye to Azalea" Twitch said smiling up at her. She sat down next to him.

"But that may just be what he did tonight, you saw how devastated he was when he returned; how much he hated himself" Zoe said. Twitch was silent, he pulled his lap top out. As he did something silver fell out of his bag. It was the video camera

"I've got an idea" Twitch mumbled to himself. He plugged his camera into his laptop and started typing really fast.

"What are you doing?" Zoe sniffled wiping her nose on some tissue's that she had got from her pocket.

"I'm hacking into Harry's computer, maybe, just maybe I might be able to play the footage from tonight and then at least if they decide to help but wont talk to us they have some clue" Twitch said. He was typing for only 5minutes till he stopped.

"I've done it," he said. He turned around to the house. "Please if you do not wish to speak to us go to Harry's computer and just watch!" He shouted. He clicked a button and his screen was taken over with images. At the start there was footage of the three of them laughing and hanging out. He quickly skipped it and found the bit where they had entered his room to find him in his state.

"Zoe" he said gently, she looked up and at the computer. "The camera must have still been on" he said gently. They watched as the night unfolded.

"Kale what if they're telling the truth?" Azalea said crying.

"We can't just let two complete strangers in this house," he said

"Then if they don't know Harry how do they know all of that about him?" she shouted.

"Any stalker could find that out!"

"No they couldn't! Kale I think Harry is in serious trouble!" Azalea cried.

"I agree I think they're telling the truth" molly said wiping away tears.

"I just want to question them I think they might have some information that could help us even if they're lying" Nicolas growled. They all looked at Dumbledore before he had a chance to reply the one who claimed to be twitch called out.

"Please if you don't wish to speak to us go to Harry's computer and just watch!" the boy shouted. They all looked at each other a second then ran upstairs. As they made it into the room the screen flicked on.

Pictures of Harry laughing with the two people outside came on screen those images where suddenly fast-forwarded through and then stopped. The camera was on twitch and Zoe, they where laughing and going down a hallway till they came to a door.

"The date says it was recorded today," Dumbledore said quietly seeing the date in the bottom corner of the screen. Everyone was quiet.

"Hello Harry…" the girl said cheerfully and then her face fell, Twitch turned the camera around and there on the bed huddled in a ball was Harry. A hand came up and pushed the camera down gently. "Oh Harry" they heard footsteps and watched as the camera was put down on the end of the bed. The two people gently lifted Harry up and he lean against them willingly.

They started to comfort him and the people of Grimrald Place watched intently. When Harry talked, tears came to Azalea's cheeks. She let out a startled gasp when Harry said he was going to propose to her. Molly had to hold her up so she could watch the rest. They all seemed quiet and reserved through Harry's speech. When Harry got up and went downstairs to play the guitar the footage was interrupted, Twitch's face came on screen.

"I don't know if you guys are really watching this but I promise it is all true. The next part I'm about to play I suggest you get Azalea a seat. Zoe stop crying they're watching I know" Twitch said facing away from the camera.

"They're not watching and they don't care you heard like I did that Harry thought they wouldn't help him last time he went through a breakdown! They aren't going to help, you heard his brother when he talked through the door they don't want anything to do with him"

"Zoe enough we will show them what we have and return to the base they can do what they like from there" the film started to play again and they all watched on guiltily. Harry sat down and played the guitar, Azalea went to fall when someone caught her, but she paid it no heed she just watched as Harry poor his soul into the song. When the song was finished everyone was shedding a tear, they watched as Harry got up and walk off. There was a loud THUD sound and they ran around the corner, the camera swung around but no one was there

"Twitch shine the camera light on the wall" Zoe gasped, the camera was swung to the wall and they all gasped. There was fresh blood on the wall.

"Oh Harry" Zoe moaned and the screen turned to static. Twitch's face came up on screen.

"That's what happened, I pray that you watched. Zoe and Myself are returning home there's little we can do for Harry here" the screen turned off and the room was plagued in silence.

Twitch put every thing back in his bag and lifted Zoe to her feet. They rapt their arms around each other and begun to walk away in defeat. The door banged open and they spun around. Azalea came running up to them, she stopped a few feet away a stared at them chest heaving.

"Please are you telling me the truth?" she pleaded.

"I promise you with all my heart Azalea that I am…" Twitch said gripping his chest. Zoe stood there emotionlessly.

"Do you know who has him?" they stood in silence, the others had come outside "please do you know who has him?"

"It's your mother, Akasha" Zoe said quietly.

"What?! But why? Why would she take my Harry?"

"Harry used to think that she would come for him. He thought it maybe because of you, trying to get you to join your mother but we know why she has come now. Harry was to attack Voldermort's base tomorrow. He came to warn you because he loves you. He knew it might kill him so he had to come see you bastards, the cause of his misery. Because he said Akasha's name she could hear him. He knew the risk of speaking it but he still did because he felt you had a right to know. He was trying to make it safe so you could be together. He was trying to save Elle" Zoe said she heard Nicolas growl.

"Elle is dead"

"You where led to believe that. If you knew the truth then Harry knew you would rush in recklessly and get yourself killed. So he's been trying to save her, he made an army just so you two could be happy. HE gave up his own happiness, god he was willing to let you walk Azalea because he didn't want you hurt!" She screamed.

"What has Voldermort have to do with her mother?" Dumbledore asked.

"Her mother was the one who gave Voldermort the power. She is the goddess of chaos and she roams the worlds causing pain and war" Twitch said quietly. "Harry didn't want you to know, he thought you where so pure, he thought he would loose you if you found out the truth"

**A/N- Harry has been taken and Zoe and Twitch are working with Azalea. What about Nicolas, is he all right? Find out next chapter.**

**AGHHHHH writer's block…I got a feeling the next chapters going to be awhile…especially since you ain't reviewing 0o**

This is the start of the next chapter

Harry felt someone standing in front of him as his eyes fluttered. He also felt the chains holding him up by the wrists. He looked up weakly to meet red gleaming slits.

"I told you, you will always be mine" Voldermort grinned.

Weeks went by and with Zoe and Twitch helping the order they thought it would work but they where still unable to find Harry. Nicolas had disappeared that night with the location of Voldermort's base. I guess Harry really did know that Nicolas would go after his child once he knew where she was. Azalea learnt what she could about her past from Zoe and Twitch but it wasn't much. I guess Harry was the one who would unlock all the secrets. The Order had got many scents from Harry but by the time they tracked down the scent he was gone. That was the only clue that they had that he was still alive.

What scared them all that Harry's trail left behind death and destruction. In the beginning they where concerned for Harry as if he had escaped and was being chased. As the deaths became more common the doubt started to nag at them, it seemed if it was Harry causing this destruction. But it couldn't be they tried to reassure themselves but the fact was still there, where ever Harry went death followed.

**A/N – I can't think of what to write next it's driving me nuts so if you have any ideas plz tell me…oh and I've just wrote 50 something pages for an upcoming bit in the story….i've almost finished but I think it will take another 50 pages :P it only works out to three chapters so a long chapter is coming up. Oh you won't believe how this story changes….**


	10. Gabrielle

**Disclaimers: I own nothing, and I get no money in return. Happy?**

**Gabrielle**

**Chapter 10**

**Insane Angel Maegen**

Harry felt someone standing in front of him as his eyes fluttered. He also felt the chains holding him up by the wrists. He looked up weakly to meet red gleaming slits.

"I told you, you will always be mine" Voldermort grinned.Weeks went by and with Zoe and Twitch helping the order they thought it would work but they where still unable to find Harry. Nicolas had disappeared that night with the location of Voldermort's base. I guess Harry really did know that Nicolas would go after his child once he knew where she was. Azalea learnt what she could about her past from Zoe and Twitch but it wasn't much. I guess Harry was the one who would unlock all the secrets. The Order had got many scents from Harry but by the time they tracked down the scent he was gone. That was the only clue that they had that he was still alive.

What scared them all was that Harry's trail left behind death and destruction. In the beginning they where concerned for Harry as if he had escaped and was being chased. As the deaths became more common the doubt started to nag at them, it seemed if it was Harry causing this destruction. But it couldn't be they tried to reassure themselves but the fact was still there, where ever Harry went death followed.

A year went by and a lot of Order member's had been killed. Word had spread that the war was starting. Everywhere was in a state of panic.

Harry sat calmly in his room at Akasha's base, 'what am I doing?' he asked himself. 'I've become everything I hated'. A tear rolled down his cheek.

'That's what life is Harry, you do things you aren't proud of' Nicolas voice said from inside his head. Nicolas had turned cold and the best word to describe it is evil. Ever since he had died his spirit had lived in Harry.Flash Back

Harry was at Akasha's base he had gone through only a month of torture before he had been persuaded to join the dark side. He realised that joining them was the only way to keep Azalea safe. Akasha had power he couldn't dream of and she could kill everyone with a blink of an eye. Harry had to stay with her otherwise mankind would be destroyed. Voldermort was still the poster boy for her actions and she didn't mind. No body really knew of Akasha they thought it was all Voldermort but truth was, now that Akasha was here, the real horror would begin.

Harry was with Elle in the main hall watching a movie with her. Being here meant he could protect her as well but he wasn't allowed to return her to Nicolas, his friends lives would be at risk if he did Akasha had told him. A huge explosion reached the west wing.

"Guards watch her" He said coldly. He hadn't shown any emotion here, emotion was a weakness. He rushed to the West Side it was at least 5minutes on foot. Body's littered the ground, Harry found some small remains of an explosive devise.

"It was a distraction" he mumbled and ran back to Elle his black coat bellowing in the wind. When he got to where he had left her horror reached his eyes. The halls where bathed in blood and there was Akasha standing calmly. Holding Elle by her arm. Nicolas was in front of her holding his sword high, he was the one who had killed all those people. Harry didn't know what to think. None of these deaths seemed a necessity it was nothing but a slaughter. Though, some of the things Akasha has got me to do is even worse.

Nicolas ran at Akasha and everything went slow, he had his sword raised over Akasha. But as he brought it down she moved. So quickly that no mortal mind could see, she was suddenly behind him her own sword raised. She plunged it in his back, to the normal eye she only stabbed him 6 times but to the more vampire vision she had hit him at least 20 times every where on his back. He landed on the sword and she pulled the body around. Over top of Elle's head and then flung it. It hit the wall hard and the blade stuck into the wall. Nicolas was now pined to the wall.

"Ah I vondered when you vould come" Akasha said to Harry licking the blood that had run down her arm. "Clean up tis mess and take care ov' the child like I asked tyou" Akasha hissed. Elle was just standing there staring at her fathers body. His blood had spluttered her face as he was dragged over her head by Akasha. Akasha walked over to Harry not even noticing that she was dragging the child. She let go of Elle as she reached him, as she passed she said.

"Bring Gabrielle to the hall when you are done, dinner shell be served shortly" and then left.

'She was so strong, she could hardly feel his weight' Harry thought awed. Then Elle couldn't hold it any longer.

"DADDY!" she screamed and started running to her father. Harry was quickly in pursuit. He grabbed her and swung her into his arms just as she reached her father.

"_NO, DADDY_!" she screamed trying to climb over his shoulder. He griped her harder.

"ELLE NO HE'S DEAD…. He's dead" Elle let her self be shifted better into his arms as he carried her away. He took her over to the couches and pulled a sheet off one of them. He slung it over the two couches and knelt down in front of her taking her by the shoulders.

"Elle no matter what, I don't want you to leave this cubby, ok don't leave this cubby now keep your hands to your ears so you can't hear a thing" she was still staring at her father across the room Harry moved his head blocking her way. "Now don't take your hands off your ears, ok there's a good girl" He picked her up desperately trying to move as fast as he could to wear out his glisteny eyes. He put her under the sheet.

"Now don't take them off and don't come out" he said and moved the sheet back down like a flap. He turned around to face Nicolas's body. Blood and stained the wall and flood down to the ground. He was there in a second.

"Oh Nicolas" He sigh and grabbed the sword that was pinning his body to the wall. With all his might he heaved the sword from Nicolas's body. As his body hit the floor he heard it exhale sharply.

"Nicolas? God Nicolas are you still alive?" Harry burst dropping to his knees, turning Nicolas's body over. Nicolas's eyes where half open and you could hardly see his chest moving, 'he can't breathe properly' Harry realised.

"Oh God Nicolas your to hurt I can't save you" Harry said as if pleading him to understand.

'_I know Harry, just take care of Elle, tell her I love her'_ Nicolas's weak voice was heard in Harry's head. '_tell her I'm sorry but I'll always be there in spirit_'. Then the little voice in Harry's head clicked. 'His Spirit'.

"Nicolas let me take your spirit into my body, I can't loose you" Harry said he was shaking, he gripped Nicolas's hand, he was so cold.

'_Harry I can't, you can't you would become a vampire like me…'_

"You can and I don't care" Harry said out loud. "I know I can do it, please let me take your spirit into me. There's not much time left" Harry pleaded.

'_What the hell_…' came Nicolas's mental voice. Harry didn't know how to do it but instinct was the only thing he had left in his life. He felt Nicolas's energy, his spirit and just called it to him.End Flash back

Nicolas had taken a while to truly understand what Harry had been doing, at first Harry had felt Nicolas's spirit's disgust but then came understanding. Eventually Nicolas even helped Harry to kill those he couldn't. To keep up appearance's he did cruel unbelievable things that Akasha asked him but the truth was Harry was starting to get used to the killing. It was scaring him.

A month went by and after a really terrible mission he was in desperate need for something to stable him. He found himself in Azalea's garden. He knew she had to be back on Earth and there was no way she would be here but for some reason he felt a tinge of hope. He roamed until he found Azalea's house. It was a lavishly designed hut. He fell onto her bed and breathed deeply. Her sent still lingered and he relished the sweetness. It was a mix of Daisy's and spring water and her own bodily odour. To him it was the most luxurious smell in the world. He soon fell asleep.

When he awoke it was dark outside and he felt a body curled against him, lust seemed to take over. He pulled the figure to him and placed his mouth passionately against hers. He felt her respond and layed on top of her removing his shirt. His hands where everywhere on her body arousing her as much as he himself was aroused by the sweet taste of her lips and her smell.

"Harry" Azalea moaned as his hand went up her skirt and between her legs ripping off her panties, his hand went straight back up her skirt. Their minds connected as they always did when they kissed. For some reason both of them seemed to believe this was a dream even though they knew it was not. The garden was there escape from reality and right now they both had only one thing on their minds. The yearning they had felt for each other over the last year and turned into a dangerously powerful lust. Soon they where both naked and exploring each other's bodies not to stop until exhaustion claimed them.

When Harry woke in the morning Azalea was gone, he felt a pang of concern and then realised her clothes where gone to and that she must have left freely. Memories of the night before played in his mind and a huge grin reached his lips. He then realised that he had to return to Akasha. The smile immediately disappeared.

He returned to the base a changed man. The night before he had been sweet and caring and possessive but here he was cold and emotionless. Word soon spread to him that Akasha wanted to see him, thinking he had to explain where he had been the night before he went to her, not expecting what she had to tell him.

"My precious I need you to take care of some business" Akasha said her accent heavy.

"What do you want of me?" Harry said kneeling before Akasha quickly changing his pattern of thought.

"My daughter and some of your old acquaintances are causing me trouble I vill not stand it much longer" Harry's eye's went wide but other then that he did not move.

"Akasha I'm under contract that I work with you and my fiends stay unharmed" Harry said through clenched teeth.

"Oh this vill end your contract with me"

"I will not harm them for my freedom" Harry said not able to with hold the venom in his voice.

"You are not to harm them, scare them and let them know you are mine" Akasha said. "If you do not scare them off your scent I will deal with them personally and you vill stay with me" Akasha said. Harry stayed quiet. "Now I vant you to attack them make them believe you are out to kill" Akasha said. "Then when I know they vill no longer come after you vill you be allowed to go"

"I am…" he chose his words carefully. "Sorry but I can not in danger there lives" Harry said reproachfully.

"Harry I vish to show you something" Akasha said walking over to a cabinet and opening it. "Do you know what this is?"

"It's a penisieve" Harry said quietly.

"I vish for you to watch a memory, a memory of vi own from only a veek ago" Akasha said. "Come here" he rose and walked to her respectfully. He looked at her and she looked down at the penisieve, he bowed his head into it to watch the memory.Penisieve

Harry was in a dark room. Akasha was standing over an old women with a crystal ball before her, you could tell she was a seer.

"What do you have to show me?" Akasha said impatiently.

"Watch" the old women croaked out. Harry walked forward to watch as well. Black mist swirled around the globe and took on a shape. It was Azalea, Harry realised his eyes opening wide. She stood there you could tell she was tried and hurt, her white dress soaked in blood. If it was hers he couldn't tell. She was standing over something he looked more closely and with a shock he realised it was himself. He was trying to get up but he couldn't, if you thought Azalea was bad he was worse. He had been hacked up and he was yelling at Azalea trying to get her to move but she wouldn't. She flung out her arms wide, yelling at an unknown intruder blocking his/her path from Harry. Harry kept trying to get up but he couldn't, he was too weak. He watched Azalea fall to her knees in font of his other self's body. Her arms still wide protectively. Then a shadow loomed and he saw a wand.

"NOO!" he screamed knowing what was going to happen before it did. A green light filled the ball and the images where gone.

"So this means my daughter vill die protecting Harry?" She asked.

"The ball can mean many things" the old hag said mysteriously.

"You have proven your self useful I think I vill…" the images stopped and Harry was pulled out of the penisieve.End Penisieve image

He stood there not moving not knowing what to say.

"So you see now why you must drive her away" Akasha said. "My daughter is to important to risk. It has been prophesised that you vill be her end as you just saw but…" Akasha smiled. "If she hates you so much then she vont ever try to save you and if you drive her just far enough that you vill never see her again then she vill never even have the temptation" Akasha said. Harry returned to his kneeling position.

"I will do as you ask" Harry said quietly knowing what he must do… he must never see Azalea again. But how could he do that after what they had shared the night before?

"Excellent" Akasha said a piece of parchment appeared his contract. "You understand that at the ending of this contract a spoken contract vill be made. If you ever go near her again after this you vill be killed, I vill not have you threatening my precious daughter's life" Akasha said lowly.

"I understand" Harry said gritting his teeth in pain, the pain of his heart breaking. 'It will only get worse' he thought 'the day is not over'.

"Good, now it's sad to see you go, one vith such…potential" Akasha said. Harry rose to his feet.

"It will be done," he said "what will come of Elle?" he asked.

"You may take the runt after you have done your task she has no use to me," Akasha said non-chantingly. Harry walked to the door to go.

"Oh and Harry" Harry stopped his hand on the door. "If you defy me your first varning vill be me taking Gabrielle's life, then if it happens again it vill be your life" Akasha said. "One chance is all you get before I take your life" Harry left the room no longer able to stand it.

That night Harry had cried himself to sleep knowing farewell was not an option. He could not even say goodbye to them, those who had influenced his life so much. Even when they had been together the last years of his innocence he had felt himself drifting away. Molly the only person who he had even considered calling mother, her children the siblings he never had and now he couldn't even be with them.

None of this had happened since he had met Azalea, he would be preparing for his graduation but for some reason he didn't blame her. The truth was if he hadn't of met her then he probably would be dead and he wouldn't have ever known the joy of a soul mate's body.

'Oh god Azalea' his body moaned but there was nothing he could do.

'Would my parents hate me if they could see what I have become in my 18 years of life?' he asked himself after hours of crying out his grief for Azalea but he left the question to turn over in his deepest thoughts.

The next day he strapped on his swords and wand, preparing himself for the enviable. From his sources he had found out that they would be at Diagon Ally buying dress robes it was best to make the scene as public as possible. Before he left he went into Elle's room. She was still asleep in her big four poster he lent down and kissed her forehead, she didn't even stir.

When he arrived at Diagon Ally he found it practically empty, the rumours of the upcoming war had brought fear into a lot of people who no longer even felt safe going shopping. He was only there an hour before he saw the small group. It was Lupin, Moody, Tonks, Mrs. and Mr. Weasley, Ron, Hermione, Kale and Azalea. He pulled his hood low and watched their hurried progress through the streets. When he could finally pull his gaze from Azalea he took in his former friends. They had changed a lot in the past year. Lupin was completely grey and you could tell Mrs. Weasley would be too, soon. Ron looked taller about the same hight as Harry and Hermione had filled out more, looking more and more like a woman each day then a teen. Tonks even in her young appearance was starting to show the years. He watched them enter Gringotts and knew he had to wait patiently for them as they received there money. There was no way he could attack in there not even he could take on the Goblins.

Harry watched them from the shadows of the bar across the road called the troll's goblet from there he could see most of the street they weren't going anywhere. He had drowned only his second beer when they emerged from Gingotts. He put the money on the table and silently followed them. They made their way down to a dress shop, he knew that they had become aware of his presence. Throwing back nervous glances he would always hide when they looked behind but of course he knew they caught glimpses of him. They wouldn't know it was him any way he had only baggy black pants and a long black cloak that trailed across the ground, it's hood keeping his face hidden.

'How much do I resemble a death eater?' he pondered, 'how much have I become a death eater?' If he didn't want them to see him he would become practically invisible. For some reason he felt compelled to let them get glimpses so they knew they where being followed, sort of as a warning. After all these where the people he loved he had to at least give them the chance of escape.

Even with the pre warning they carried on going to a dress shop, while Remus and Kale took Azalea over to a small healers (A/N- doctor's office). He froze for a second pondering this. 'Why are they going to a doctor?' he thought 'maybe it isn't even for Azalea maybe it was for Kale or Remus?' but he knew as he watched there movements that it had something to do with Azalea.

He suddenly had serious doubts about what he was doing. If they where ill then he would only endanger them worse but then he remembered Azalea's bloody appearance in the pennisieve and all doubt was washed away. He would rather have them hurt then dead. They would recover from this but what he saw, Azalea wouldn't recover from that and if he left it to Akasha then he knew they would have no chance. As he watched them meet at the twins store half an hour later he knew the time was near.

He stood next to a building and watched the store. He saw Lupin and Arthur look through the window at him a couple of times. He didn't move once just stood there watching. After ten minutes Lupin walked out with Arthur and Moody by his side. Harry narrowed his eyes as they came closer to him. They stopped ten feet away and Harry slightly moved his feet further apart going into a fighting stance.

"What business do you have here?" Arthur called. "Why have you been following us?"

"Do not think you are special, I am allowed to go where I please" Harry growled his voice deep and unrecognisable.

"State your name, as a member of the ministry I have right to ask those of suspicious behaviour" Moody said threateningly. Over his shoulder Harry looked to the twin's store and saw them all looking through the window. He stayed quiet.

"I also have a right to arrest you, if you'd prefer to answer these question from a cell at Azkaban" Arthur said. "You will explain why you are following our progress or I'll arrest you" Arthur said slightly taking out his wand.

"Try me" Nicolas growled challengingly. Remus, Moody and Arthur removed their wands. Harry felt Azalea's energy feel his. He shut down his walls a second later then he could of letting her know who exactly they where talking to. Sure enough the next second Azalea burst from the store.

"Harry!" she screamed. It all happened in the blink of an eye.

**A/N –will Harry really brake up with Azalea? Can he attack his friends and make it seem he is working with Akasha by choice?**

**I feel mean for making him do this…. will he give up his happiness and the love of Azalea for his and his daughter's life?**

**He He Azalea and Harry finally do the dirty deed but what will happen now that he has to drive her away?**

**Next chapter- the ultimate betrayal**


	11. ultimate betrayal

**Ultimate Betrayal **

**Chapter 11 **

**By InsaneAngelMaegen**

It all happened in a blink of an eye. He saw Azalea burst from the store and the others flood out behind her. Lupin and Arthur's concentration broke for a fraction of a second as they turned to see Azalea that was all he needed. Harry retreated into that dark place in his mind, breathing became shallow all emotion lost as he went into action. He leapt at Lupin first pulling out a dagger and ramming it in his stomach. He didn't even stop to watch as Lupin fell to his knees. Harry's hood had fallen back as he walked, quick pace to Arthur who through his shock lifted his wand and fired. Harry calmly turned his head to the side the spell whistling past his ear.

Moody was suddenly in front of him Harry roundhouse kicked him across the face and then double fisted him in the chest. He went flying into a wall. Harry gave an evil smirk even though he would rather do anything but smile, but he had to look evil. He was close to Arthur and grabbed his hand that was holding his wand; he twisted it painfully and brought his elbow down. Arthur's arm broke, the bone braking through the flesh sticking out strangely. Arthur fell to the ground screaming in pain. Nicolas stood next to his withering body facing the others who where rooted in there spot.

"Arthur!" Molly shrieked.

"Dad!" Fred, George and Ron screamed all of them whipped out wands. Harry brought a heel to Arthur's face knocking him unconscious.

'You need to rest, may you feel no more pain and one day forgive me' Harry said in his mind silently to Arthur.

"YOU MONSTER WHY HAVE YOU ATTACKED ARTHUR!?" Kale yelled going to a fighting stance holding his wand out.

"You have interfered with my mistress's business long enough, I am here to warn you and give you punishment for the actions you have caused so far. Interfere with Akasha's business again and my next visit I will take your lives" His arm went over his shoulder and Harry with drew his sword.

Fred, Ron, Kale and George fired. Harry was already running at them, he brought his sword down stopping the spells. Kale was quick enough to move but Ron wasn't lucky enough Harry brought the sword down across his chest. His blood sprayed across Harry's face. Ron fell to the ground.

Molly was standing tall, but her eyes betrayed her. She was petrified and trying to use her body to block Harry from Azalea and Hermione, she was desperately trying to grab her sons and drag them behind her too but they where already going for Harry. He stood there calmly and jumped dodging their blows rolling and what not. They got closer and the twins attacked him from each side. He grabbed Fred by the arm and pulled him forward extending his fist into his face. Fred fell to the floor unconscious. Without even looking behind him he kicked out behind him and got George clear in the chest. He turned and flung a star (A/N - one of those samurai stars I'm not sure what they're called) hitting him in the shoulder.

Harry turned around his hand coming up and grabbing the pole that Kale had swung. Kale's eyes opened wide at how quick he was. Harry ripped the pole from his hands and swung it hitting Kale across the temple. He didn't put all his power into it other wise Kale would have been killed instantly.

Now the only ones standing where Molly, Hermione and Azalea. He slowly started to approach.

"Expelliarmus!" Hermione screamed. Harry put up his hand and caught the spell. He threw it straight back at her over Molly's shoulder. Hermione was thrown backwards knocked unconscious. He returned his slow stalk towards them.

"Harry stop please I have treated you like a son do not do this!" Molly cry pleadingly, terrified.

"My orders where to punish _all_ of you, I have not killed any of you. Think yourselves lucky next time I come I will kill you all"

"Harry no! Don't do this!" Azalea cry. "Please I thought you loved me you can't hurt the person you love you aren't evil. Tell me why are you doing this!" She cry.

"I have never loved you Azalea, you are filth. I stayed with you as long as I needed to gain power. You stupidly kept giving it to me" Harry hissed smirking, he had stoped his approach. His insides felt as if they where turning to ash. "You mean nothing to me, none of you do. Voldermort had opened my eyes when he tortured me, he showed me the way of darkness and then when he gave me the mission of spying on you, you opened your arms… to the one thing that would kill you all. You are as stupid as dogs loyally following me. Even now when I am giving you your punishment you still believe I care about you," he said coldly.

"You are lying" Azalea said but you could here the doubt. "Please Harry I love you" She begged as he begun to stalk closer again having stopped during his speech,

"I will rip you to shreds maybe then you will understand how little I care what your feelings are" he shifted into his Lycan form and snarled letting out a toe curling growl. He slowly crept closer, he didn't know what he was going to do though. He couldn't hurt her or Mrs. Weasley he loved them both far too much. It had almost killed him attacking the others. Thankfully Akasha then appeared in front of Harry her very presence turned the air cold. She ran her hand caressingly down his head. Her nails going through his silky fur

"That is enough my precious you have all ready done more then necessary" Akasha hissed in her heavily accented voice. Harry tried desperately not to pull away in disgust. Akasha smiled showing her fangs and pulling her hand away, knowing what he was thinking.

"Ah my daughter ve finally meet" Akasha hissed. She took a step towards them.

"You stay away!" Molly shouted holding her wand out. "You are the one who has done this to my poor Harry" she cried angrily.

"I have done nothing he is vith me by choice. He is not yours" Akasha said and Molly cowered at her glare. Akasha waved her hand and Harry transformed into his human form. His clothing transformed into ceremonial robes sort of Egyptian. (A/N- think of Lestat from Queen of the damned near the end scene). He had long leather black pants and a gold chain belt. He was wearing no shirt but gold cuffs around his forearms long black silk sleeves trailing down from the cuffs and he had another hooping gold chain as a necklace.

"Come here to your mistress" Akasha said, Harry went to her. She extended her forearm and Harry put his mouth over it just above her wrist. He extended his fangs and bit down. He drank Akasha's blood, it was like liquid fire and he couldn't resist, her blood the most powerful there ever was. "See how he obeys" Akasha smiled at them. "That is enough Har-rie" she growled and Harry immediately pulled away licking his lips and narrowing his eyes at them. He could not bring himself to meet Azalea's disgusted gaze. (A/N – I'm pretty sure I said he turned vampire when he took Nicolas's spirit? Well if not when you become a vampire you are cursed for all eternity. The curse clings to your spirit even after death, forever labelling you one of the damned. So when Harry took Nicolas's spirit he became a half vampire)

"I have spared them because you are my child Azalea do not think I vill show that compassion again" Akasha hissed. "Come my precious let us leave your vork is done" Akasha said and turned back to her daughter. As the rose petals surrounded Akasha and Harry he dared a glance at Azalea. She was watching them but was not crying, she was staying strong and Harry saw her arm was snaked around Molly's waste helping to hold her weight. Harry's eyes filled with sadness and tears. Just a second before they where gone Azalea looked into his eyes and saw the sadness, he quickly turned it into a scowl and then he was gone.

When they where back at the base Harry immediately pulled away from Akasha

"Take the child and never show your face again" Akasha said walking off in the opposite direction. Harry just stood there for a good five minutes till he fell to his knees. His anguished scream could be heard through out the base.

He and Gabrielle left the base that night in silence. The only place he felt safe to take his daughter was America to Twitch Manor. The decision was a reluctant one and he thought about it thoroughly as he and Elle stayed at a cheap motel.

He sat on the bed and stare out of the window. He turned and looked at Elle curled up in the ugly blankets. Her raven hair and green eyes so like his. He sighed deeply and looked at their suitcases on the floor. Among them his violin just sitting there in its case, on an angle, taunting him to play it but he couldn't. Every time he played his magic went into it and with the order after him he couldn't risk it. If the Order found him then Azalea found him and he just couldn't risk her or Elle's life. He heard her turn under the sheets, fitfully. He lent down and scooped her to him. She awoke and thrashed out.

"Shh, Elle it's me. You where having a nightmare, it's fine I'm here" Harry comforted, she started to cry and held his shirt tight. "What's the matter hunny what where you dreaming?" he asked soothingly. She cried harder, he knew she wasn't going to tell him and just lay her down.

"Don't worry what ever it was it was just a dream," he said lying down next to her. He pulled her close so her back pressed against his chest. "I will always be here for you my baby girl, now get some sleep we have a big day tomorrow" he whispered. In that second he knew that the only place he could take her would be to Twitch's. He didn't have enough money to buy there own place and if he did then he would have to go to Twitch anyway to get fake ID's and what not. Before he went to sleep he felt something strange in the air, magical backwash. He knew he should be more alert by it but for some reason he could tell it was from Elle.

'She must have used some magic when she was scared' he said thinking nothing of it and falling into his own fitful slumber. (A/N – when you have a premonition it leaves a magical backwash just something for you to think about :D)

Harry wore his long dark trench coat and a long sleeve black shirt and tight leather black pants, the trench coat had a hood and he wore it low almost covering his eyes. Elle wore a light emerald cotton dress that fell just to her knees. They checked out of the room and left no trace of them behind, it seemed as if they had never been there at all.

Magic was not an option, neither was the airport so they would have to go over by water. A cruise was set to leave in the next couple of days and would take roughly two and a half weeks.

He and Elle boarded early and went into their cabin, Elle was quieter then usual but he thought nothing of it, he was to lost in his own thoughts. The cruise started and they stuck to their room. Harry would either be lost in his thought or drawing but after the first day Elle had, had enough of the confided place. She went to the playground on the ship, (A/N- remember it's a cruise boat it has a pool and a children's area, Oh and Elle's 4 but mature for her age) after a stern warning of no magic and to stay there.

They may not be looking for her, or even know she existed but he had to be cautious. By two o'clock with no return of Elle he went searching. People stopped and stared or ran off in the opposite direction, after all he was a strange and scary sight. He went to the playground and a couple of parents took their children and left other parents watched him cautiously. He scanned the area for Elle and saw her in a sandpit with another little girl with chest nut-brown hair and brown eyes. They seemed to be having an argument with two boys. The boys looked to be 6 and 7. He begun to walk over to them, his process marked by every parent in the vicinity.

The boys saw him before Elle did, they stopped and their eyes went wide. Elle turned around just as he stoped behind her. A huge smile spread across her face.

"Elle you where asked to be back soon" Harry said patiently.

"I'm sorry daddy but I met Hannah she's really nice daddy" Elle said beaming. Hannah looked at him curiously but there was no fear in her eyes. The boys had been forgotten even though they still stood there shocked.

"It's nice to meet you Hannah" He said giving his head a slight nod in acknowledgment.

"It's…it's nice to meet you sir" she said in a quiet polite voice.

"Elle are you coming?" he asked turning his attention back to the raven-haired little girl.

"I wanna' stay longer, were making sand castle's daddy" she said moving around to show him what they had been making in the sand, Harry knelt down.

"You two have done a great job but your missing something" he said amusement in his voice. He looked at the little mounds they had made out of a bucket turned upside down, leaving the sandcastles. He searched in his pockets and found some talyho papers (A/N – those cigarette papers). He lent over and pulled a bobby pin from Elle's hair she giggled as her hair tosseled over her face. He licked a little bit of the paper and wrapped half around the bobby pin, making a small flag. He stuck in the top of the castle.

"Now what's a castle with out a flag?" he smiled and got to his feet. They both laughed, as kids do. "Elle you can stay if you wish but I will come check on you in half an hour ok?" he said. She nodded smiling.

"Alright good bye Hannah and I will see _you_ in half an hour young lady, stay out of trouble" he warned Elle and left back to his room. As he was walking through the door at the exit to the playground he saw all the kids run up to Elle asking her all sorts of questions he didn't know how he felt about that.

When he came back in half an hour Elle was no where to be seen. His heart gave a little flutter, he couldn't even cast his sense's to find her. His pace quickened as he looked around for her. Hannah was also gone, he tried to reassure himself that they had just wondered off somewhere but after a parent had lost there child once a powerful paranoia seems to never go away. He found her at the canteen with Hannah and what looked like Hannah's father he sighed in relief. The two girls where giggling at a table. Harry walked over and took a seat.

"So this is where you got to?" Harry asked.

"They got me ice cream daddy!" she said with the energy a four-year-old has.

"You must be Elle's dad? My names Michael" the man said. He looked to be mid thirties with chest nut-brown hair. Harry pulled his hood down and saw his shocked expression.

"Hi I'm Harry, and yes I am only 19" he smile shaking the man's hand cheerfully. "Hey Elle what's that?" Harry said pointing to behind the little girl. She spun around and Harry quickly bent down and took a bite of her ice cream. Elle turned back around at Hannah's giggle. She looked down at her ice cream.

"Daddy!" she protested.

"What?" he shrug trying to eat the cold ice cream. When he swallowed it he clutched his head and gave a little moan. "Ah brain freeze". Michael and the girls laughed.

Hannah and Elle became inseparable over the two and a half weeks. Harry thanked the intrusion it gave him time alone to deal with his inner turmoil. As they got off the boat they learnt that Michael and Hannah where staying in the same neighbourhood as Harry and Elle. They exchanged phone numbers and went there separate ways.

Harry and Elle took a taxi to Twitch Mansion. They walked up to the front door wind blowing their raven black hair. Harry was wearing tight black jeans with a long black sleeved shirt and a black jacket, like usual. He didn't have the hood up because he didn't want to deceive them. If they didn't want Harry Potter to enter the house that was their choice he wasn't going to force them. Elle beside him had on a cute little emerald dress with her hair in two ponytails. She clutched Harry's hand, she was sucking her thumb of her other hand. Harry noticed she had been doing that a lot lately when she got nervous, he would have to stop that but he didn't have the heart. She could do what ever she wanted if it kept her calm.

He looked down at Elle before he knocked quietly on the door and gave her a weak reassuring smile. She nodded up at him. He rose his fist and for a moment he hesitated then pounded with brief efficiency again. He could hear music slightly and he went to focus to hear what music it was when the door was thrown open. Blasting the sounds from within.

"Who is - " Twitch froze when he focused in on Harry. Twitch's hair was long and black. He had on three-quarter pants with vertical white pinstripes and a green band t-shirt. "Harry?" he whispered.

"Yeah" Harry smiled ruefully but it was only weak.

"Hey what's the hold - " Zoe saw him and squealed "– Harry" her hand going to her mouth as she gasped.

"Can we talk?" he asked. He stepped foreword but Elle didn't move he paused in his step. His attention was drawn to his daughter causing Zoe and Twitch to look as well.

"I would like to introduce you to Gabrielle Kelly Potter" he paused as their eyes widen. "My daughter" he finished. He saw something, like as if a sudden understanding to a question they couldn't understand had been resolved, in their eyes and then he was ushered in. When they where comfortable in a private room Harry explained to them his first night after Akasha had taken him

_Harry Flash back _

His eyes fluttered open and he was filled with panic. He looked around him. He was in a dimly lit office. Harry was lying on the crimson leather couch in the corner, bookcases lined the walls. The oak door behind the desk opened.

"Gabrielle!" he cried out. He had never seen the little girl before but she was unmistakably his daughter. She had long black hair and sad emerald eyes.

"Daddy!' she screamed and went to run to him but someone stopped her, snatching her little arm up. Harry froze his whole body seemed turned to ice when Akasha walked through the door. She had long black hair tumbling down her back like a waterfall. Her eyes seemed almost pure black, hardly any white. Her skin was perfect, not a blemish to be seen and there was a lot of skin to be seen. A low riding sash was rapt around her waste falling to the floor, her chest covered in the same material had two pieces coming from a cris-cross pattern on her back going diagonally across her chest, hardly covering her breast. Her skin was as white as milk and her body was beautifully sculpted. Though she was beautiful Harry didn't find her attractive, there was to much evil coming off of her, so much malice in her eyes.

"Ah Har-rie we finally meet" Akasha purred out. "Though, you are much more foolish then I thought" she said smiling as her fangs made indents on her bottom lip. Harry felt his heart beating hard against his ribcage. Akasha's very presence demanded fear and Harry was no one special.

"I have come for Gabrielle" He said bravely. Akasha's eyes opened a fraction, no one had talked to her in that tone for years.

"You risk everything you cherish for someone you met only months ago?" Akasha asked, Elle was cowering at her side.

"Nicolas is me" Harry didn't know where he was getting the courage to speak but he was glad it came out even, not shaking in fear like he thought it would. "His child is my child. I will protect Gabrielle with my life" he growled, his determination shone brightly in his eyes.

"You know I raised Nicolas" she said it as a statement. "I raised him as a killer, a mercenary, an evil entity" she smirked coldly. "Yet…" she paused her eyes piercing his soul. "You are risking everything to let him have a child that he is most likely going to end up the reason of it's death?" she raised one perfect eye brow.

"It's name is Gabrielle" Harry said coldly "and despite all you have done to taint him Nicolas is still the child of Lily and James Potter, he will never be truly evil" Harry said as his eyes narrowed. "Now I am here for Gabrielle!" he growled. Akasha calmly let go of Gabrielle's arm and started walking towards Harry. He quickly transformed into his lycan form. The change was painful when rushed but now was not a time to worry about pain. He leapt at Akasha but she was just to fast. Harry didn't even see her hand extended straight into his chest.

"Har-rie you are nothing" she whispered now inches away, he could feel her breathe tickling his ear. Harry felt himself shift back to human form. He gargled, blood dripping from his mouth. Akasha's hand had shot out and was now wrist deep in Harry's chest. She twisted her hand and Harry made gasping noises with his mouth, he looked like a fish out of water, opening and closing its mouth, eyes wide. They way he was pinned he had a perfect view of Gabrielle, who was standing there frozen to the spot in fear. They stare into each other's eyes, emerald meeting emerald.

"Work for me Har-rie, even if you are nothing you are still more then any of the mortal's on this world" Akasha purred. Harry shook his head, still staring into Elle's eyes as Akasha twisted her hand. It was so painful that Harry couldn't speak or utter a single scream.

"Now, now don't be selfish" Akasha smiled "it would be such a waste of my precious time to go kill all of those mortals you care about" Harry's eyes opened wider. "Especially that child of yours" harry gasped "I could raise her like I did her father, make her a killer" she whispered into Harry's ear.

"You'll-make-me-kill-good-people" he gasped out threw the pain, shaking his head "won't". Each word caused excruciating pain. Akasha ripped out her hand and Harry fell in a heap on the floor she knelt down beside him. He couldn't move and was shaking badly his skin gone white, clammy and cold.

"I can promise their safety Har-rie, all your loved ones. I can make sure they live if you just do what you where made to do" Akasha said. "If you refuse I will just take control of your body and get you to kill them" harry lay there shaking unable to escape from what he must do.

"Don't-hurt-family" he gasped out painfully. Akasha laughed.

"They are not your family" she smirked.

"Are-family…don't-hurt-them" Harry said as forcefully as he could while blood dripped out of his mouth.

"You are agreeing then?" Akasha asked smugly.

"Yes" Harry gasped out the one word that damned him.

"Excellent, your 'family' as you call them will not be harmed" Akasha hissed and a white piece of parchment appeared in her hand. "I cannot risk you betraying me. Put a drop of your blood on the dotted line and you will be mine to use as I wish and your 'family' will be unharmed as long as the contract stands" Harry lifted his hand shakily. It had been resting in the pool of blood he was lying in, a drop landed on the contract and his signature formed in red looping letters. Akasha lent down to him.

"You are mine, you will never have contact with anyone unless I permit it, even your 'family' otherwise I will kill them. You will kill who and when I say, understood?" Harry could barley manage a nod but he must have for Akasha stood and left the room. Gabrielle was still kneeling on the floor a single tear had began it's slow decent down her cheek. He reached out his weak limb and whipped it away, unfortunately it left a red smudge due to the blood on his hand. His eyesight had gone blurry and his heart beat slow.

"I…" he couldn't gasp out all the things he needed to say so he said the one word he wanted to "Sorry". Tears suddenly pored from the little girls eyes, tears that she had been to scared to shed. An image of healers running into the room was the last thing he could remember.

_End Flashback _

**A/n things are going to be happy for a little bit now coz I write when I'm sad, just put all my sadness and anger into creativity and I noe how bad it is to make a story with no happy bits but I promise I'll try my hardest phone a friend and get the good times rolling.**

**Oh and btw I've wrote 180pgs for the sequel it has a more sort of equal happy and sad (though angst is there, there's heaps of random goodness). If u don't want to wait for the end of this story roughly ten more chaps then I can send u the sequel. Just leave a review with your request and I'll let you know enough so you understand what is happening in the sequel though there are some quite shocking spoilers, for once a sequel out does the first.**

**I would like to send my love out to my reviewers:**

**nitigia**

**fanXforever**

**harrypotterfan08**

**Gaelyn**

**StreetFame**

**HellsMaji**

**G-Unot**

**iamstu**

**Unnamed Sorcerer**

**DarkLordCadle**

**Angelic Bladez: she actually my best mate and where together most days so if u cant reach me leave a message with her…check out her stories there really good and I aint just saying that coz she my friend**

**Yup yupp soo thanx people lets see when I can assed to post the next chapter**


	12. Explanation From Author

I'm so, so sorry for those hoping this is a new chapter, to behonest i havent even looked at this story for a while.

i know alot of you hate how much angst i put in this story but do not fear because so do i. this story was originally written when ever i got upset, the world in which my tainted blood (in other words the harry potter world) takes place is also the place i go to when i am sad or even just bored. it is the place i go to day dream.

As i've come to realise i have a pretty shitty mind :P

I write random chapters its not always 1.2.3.. but more like 1.2.16..8... i write clips and i have mashed them together lazily to form more of a story in which case has made this story rather (extremely) jumpy.

so i have decided to fix this up to where it should be.. put more character devlopment into earlier chapters, shorten some of the chapters etc.

i have not decided if i will take it down when i'm doing this but most likely leave this rough draft up.

**i am asking for any one to offer their assistance in making this crop of rough writing into a story.**

oh and also the sequal i have written, the things that need to happen in between tainted blood and 'a Change of Fate' (the sequal) is to much so im thinking this will become a triliogy when i get the effort..

just thought i'd explain all this to everyone since you took your valuable time to review.

x...x...x

Maegen


End file.
